Le testament de Voldemort
by Al Fonce
Summary: Harry est au repos depuis cinq mois. Sa magie fluctue et il n'a pas envie de travailler. Les réponses qu'il cherche ne seront peut-être pas en Angleterre...
1. Rendez-vous au Terrier

Harry souleva une paupière. Le soleil levant faisait filtrer des rais timides sous le store. Ginny, étendue à côté de lui, soupira et roula sur le côté, toujours endormie.

Harry chaussa ses lunettes et passa machinalement la main sur sa cicatrice. Cinq mois que Voldemort était mort, et il avait bêtement cru que tout reviendrait à la normale.

Mais il aurait dû s'en douter : il n'existe pas de normale dans le monde sorcier.

Il s'assit sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 9H30. La matinée commençait à peine. Il aurait bien aimé dormir plus longtemps. Il avait rendez-vous au ministère à 18h, et il savait qu'il allait avoir affaire aux journaleux qui se précipiteraient sur lui dès qu'il apparaîtrait. Quelle idée, vraiment, d'avoir tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps…

Ginny grogna dans son dos :

« L'est quelle heure ?

\- Trop tôt. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il habitait au 12 square Grimmaurd depuis son retour de France. Après la bataille finale, Harry s'était invité chez la famille Delacour pour s'aérer. Ron et Hermione l'avaient suivi. Ils avaient passé trois mois chez eux, à aider, à dormir, à cauchemarder, à essayer de réapprendre à rire. Ron avait fait de fréquents allers-retours chez lui pour soutenir sa famille après la mort de Fred, mais le temps qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois loin d'Angleterre les avait plus reconstruits et réunis que toutes les séances chez les psychomages qu'ils avaient pu suivre. À leur retour en Angleterre, les trois amis avaient presque oublié que le monde avait continué de tourner sans eux, ou en tout cas l'Angleterre, et ils avaient dû reprendre pied avec la dure réalité : ils étaient des héros. Et un héros, quand on en a un sous la main, on ne le lâche pas.

Ils avaient dû renforcer les sortilèges de protection autour du Terrier et du 12 square Grimmaurd entre autres, et se réfugiaient souvent chez Hermione, qui habitait dans le Londres moldu.

Bref. Cela faisait donc deux mois que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient de retour dans la vie réelle, et Harry se demandait tous les jours pourquoi il n'était pas resté planqué à l'étranger plus longtemps.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, il monta au grenier voir Coucou, son nouvel hibou, pour relever son courrier. Coucou était un hibou gris au bec jaune, plus petit qu'Hedwige mais plus féroce. Harry l'avait choisi après l'avoir vu griffer et agresser un touriste qui l'enquiquinait trop. Il s'était dit qu'il ferait merveille contre les journalistes trop curieux qui tenteraient de lui piquer son courrier.

Coucou était revenu de sa chasse nocturne avec un mot d'Hermione.

 _Cher H.,_

 _Les carottes sont cuites, mais ce n'est pas la fin des haricots. La cerise sur le gâteau manque : c'est pas de la tarte._

 _À tout à l'heure,_

 _H._

Coucou s'était fait attraper une fois : depuis, Hermione et Harry communiquaient par messages codés par mesure de précaution. Les carottes cuites signifiaient qu'Hermione et Ron avaient une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à lui transmettre, mais la fin des haricots rendait cette information non urgente. La cerise sur le gâteau lui demandait s'il avait bien dormi. C'est pas de la tarte indiquait que leur nuit avait été agitée.

Hermione avait des nuits difficiles. C'était comme si toute l'année passée à courir de partout dans toute l'Angleterre lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, elle avait empêché son esprit de divaguer, et que tout ressortait maintenant, des mois après. Ron avait raconté à Harry les nuits blanches qu'il passait à calmer Hermione. Mrs Weasley avait dû accepter d'avoir à demeure une Hermione aux yeux continuellement cernés. En effet, si Hermione cauchemardait si elle n'avait pas Ron à ses côtés, Ron, lui, ne s'endormait pas du tout. Mrs Weasley fermait donc les yeux sur les nuits que les amoureux passaient dans la même chambre.

Harry s'était installé au square Grimmaurd pour éviter de peser trop aux Weasley. Il devenait allergique au monde. Être dans une grande maison vide lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il passait toutefois presque toutes ses journées au Terrier. Ginny squattait de temps en temps, et il trouvait auprès d'elle le réconfort que Ron et Hermione trouvaient l'un auprès de l'autre. Comme pour Ron, Mrs Weasley faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

Harry descendit à la cuisine et croisa Kreattur dans les escaliers.

« Bonjour Kreattur.

\- Bonjour, Maître. Le petit-déjeuner du Maître est prêt. Le Maître a-t-il besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci Kreattur. »

Une cafetière pleine l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine, ainsi que des toasts parfaitement grillés et de la confiture de mirabelles. Harry s'assit lourdement à table et commença à préparer ses tartines.

« Tu as bien dormi ?, lui demanda Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Sans plus. » Elle se posa en face de lui.

« On va au Terrier à balai ?

\- Oui. Un petit sortilège de Désillusion et le tour est joué. Pas envie de transplanter. »

Depuis la bataille finale, Harry avait beaucoup de mal avec sa magie : des manifestations de magie spontanée n'arrêtaient pas de se produire. Ses transplanages devenaient hasardeux. Ron avait parlé de transplantage quand Harry avait atterri dans la mare devant le Terrier. Le terme était resté.

Ginny le regarda avec des yeux soucieux.

« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être…

\- Ne me parle pas de Sainte-Mangouste. Pas dès le matin. » se renfrogna Harry. Un médecin à Sainte-Mangouste lui avait expliqué que sa magie était liée à ses émotions et qu'il devait donc aller voir des psychomages pour gérer son stress. Harry avait failli assommer les trois psychomages qu'il était allé voir. Hermione l'avait lancé sur le yoga, et il faisait donc une heure de méditation par jour pour canaliser sa puissance magique. Si cela ne l'aidait pas pour sa magie, ç'avait au moins le mérite de l'apaiser sur l'année qu'il avait passée.

« Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ? »

Harry soupira. Ginny avait le chic pour choisir ses matins. Des jours, elle était adorable. D'autres jours, elle se transformait en Molly Weasley bis, à s'inquiéter et se préoccuper de tout. Si Harry supportait, et avait même réussi à apprécier, la sollicitude exagérée de Mrs Weasley envers lui, il avait du mal quand sa fille l'exprimait elle aussi. La lettre de Poudlard…

« Non. Une lettre d'Hermione, c'est tout.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Non. »

Il se replongea dans son café. Ginny dut comprendre qu'elle n'en tirerait rien d'autre. Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence.

Harry se leva enfin et mit son bol dans l'évier. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras :

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

\- Et moi j'aurais dû attendre que tu aies pris ton café pour te parler. »

Harry entendit son sourire dans sa voix. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et inspira profondément son odeur. Le sentiment de réconfort auquel il s'était habitué quand il faisait ce geste s'installa en lui et le décontracta imperceptiblement. Une heure de yoga et il serait d'attaque !

OoO

Une heure plus tard, ils ouvrirent la grande fenêtre du grenier, enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent vers le Terrier.

Voler avec Ginny était presque aussi réjouissant que voler à Poudlard, avec des cognards à éviter, un vif d'or à attraper, le tout sous les vivats d'un public rouge et or déchaîné. Elle allait vite, sûre d'elle, avec des mouvements souples et affirmés. Harry aimait toujours autant voler. Il fit un looping, un virage serré, évita une mouette, une autre, et poussa sur son balai de toute sa puissance pour rattraper Ginny.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier trois quarts d'heure plus tard, détendus par le vol. Ils se désillusionnèrent dans le jardin. Harry eut une pensée fugitive pour Maugrey Fol Œil, comme à chaque fois qu'il ressentait cet œuf imaginaire qui se cassait sur sa tête.

La maison paraissait calme. Seule Mrs Weasley leur apparut, en train de donner des graines aux poules qui picoraient devant l'entrée.

« Harry ! Ginny ! Enfin vous voilà !, s'écria Mrs Weasley.

\- Bonjour, Mrs Weasley, lui dit Harry en disparaissant dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de la femme replète.

\- On était là hier, maman, répondit Ginny en l'embrassant. Où sont les autres ?

\- Dans le verger. Ils jouent au Quidditch. »

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent, ce qui n'échappa à Mrs Weasley.

« Allez donc les rejoindre, je vous appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de vous. »

Ginny saisit la main d'Harry et ils firent le tour de la maison pour aller dans le verger. Ce qu'ils virent leur arracha un rire.

Ron avait le souaffle en main et essayait de le passer à Hermione qui, malheureusement, avait du mal à guider son balai. Il l'encourageait en la houspillant :

« Allez, ma vieille ! Lâche ton balai !

\- Si je le lâche, je tombe !

\- Non mais lâche-le juste d'une main ! Normalement si tu le serres bien entre tes cuisses, il ne devrait pas tomber !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, Ron ! Je n'ai pas les cuisses si musclées que ça ! » Elle aperçut alors Harry et Ginny et rata la rougeur soudaine qui avait envahi les joues de Ron.

« Ah vous êtes là ! »

Ron les remarqua à son tour et rit :

« Allez Hermione, montre à Harry l'atterrissage que je t'ai appris !

\- Ron, j'ai appris à atterrir en première année, ne t'envoie pas des fleurs que tu ne mérites pas. » répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif. Elle descendit à la hauteur des deux nouveaux arrivants et se laissa glisser de son balai.

« Salut vous deux. » Elle serra brièvement Harry contre elle et claqua une bise sur la joue de Ginny. Ron atterrit à côté d'eux et leur annonça :

« Papa et George devraient rentrer déjeuner. Percy, je ne sais pas. Maman a encore crié ce matin pour qu'il vienne passer plus de temps à la maison, mais je crois qu'il n'ose pas affronter George.

\- Mmm. Ça viendra quand ça viendra, répliqua Harry, philosophe, encore tout empreint de bonnes pensées zen. On les verra dimanche. »

Ils s'allongèrent par terre et échangèrent quelques banalités sur le temps agréable de ce mois de septembre. Poudlard rouvrait ses portes exceptionnellement en octobre, le temps de faire les travaux nécessaires à la reconstruction de certaines parties du château. Ginny avait donc encore quelques jours avant de retourner à l'école. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard une semaine auparavant, dans laquelle la directrice Minerva McGonagall l'informait qu'elle aurait du retard à rattraper suite à son absence prolongée l'année précédente. Ginny espérait que Ron, Hermione et Harry recevraient eux aussi une lettre pour retourner à Poudlard et vivre ensemble une dernière année, enfin paisible.

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient encore rien reçu.

Ils entendirent la voix de Mrs Weasley qui les appelait pour le repas. Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et retournèrent à la maison. Ron tenait la main d'Hermione et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire. Harry traînait la patte, tirant Ginny vers l'arrière pour lui voler des baisers rapides.

Mr Weasley ôtait sa cape quand ils débarquèrent sous la tonnelle. Harry et Ginny allèrent le saluer tandis qu'Hermione allait aider Mrs Weasley à sortir les plats de la cuisine. Ron s'assit à côté de George et se servit un verre de limonade en lui demandant des nouvelles du magasin.

Le repas fut agréable. George et Ron se renvoyaient la balle avec, sinon de l'allégresse, au moins de la vivacité. Le poulet était délicieux, la sauce exquise et les patates sautées à souhait. Au café, George proposa à Ginny d'aller avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses courses pour la rentrée.

« Pourquoi pas. Tu veux venir, Harry ? » Ce dernier n'hésita pas.

« Non. J'ai la flemme de me merdamorphoser. » Encore un néologisme, suite à la fois où il s'était colorié les cheveux à la mode Tonks. Ginny hocha la tête, compatissante, tandis que Ron gloussait en se remémorant la tignasse rose bonbon de son ami.

Ginny, George et Mr Weasley repartirent donc après le café. Mrs Weasley poussa les trois amis hors de la cuisine quand ils voulurent l'aider à faire la vaisselle :

« Hors de ma vue ! Je dois préparer le thé !

\- Le thé ? Qui vient prendre le thé ? »

Mais Mrs Weasley ne daigna pas répondre à la question de son fils et elle les mit tous trois à la porte.


	2. Tea, always tea

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Parce que oui, j'ai des lecteurs ! C'est fou.**

 **Je pensais poster toutes les semaines, mais bon, comme j'ai des chapitres d'avance, voici le deuxième beaucoup plus tôt que ce qui était prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Al**

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans le verger.

« Quelqu'un vient prendre le thé ?, demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. D'habitude, maman ne prépare le thé que quand on a un invité qui se pointe. Faut voir. C'est mieux un invi-thé qu'un invi-café… »

Ron restait parfois bien anglais. _Tea, always tea_.

« Tu as fait beaucoup mieux, Ronald, soupira Hermione.

\- Je vote pour, dit Harry en même temps.

\- Après, ça veut dire qu'elle prépare les petits gâteaux qui vont avec, reprit Ron. Et ça, ça ne se refuse pas.

\- Ron ! Tu viens de manger un poulet à toi tout seul ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Ron désigna sa grande carcasse d'un geste de la main :

« Je ne prends pas un gramme, ma belle. Je peux tout me permettre. »

Ils s'assirent sous un vieux pommier. Ron s'adossa contre le tronc, Hermione se blottit contre lui. Harry s'assit en face d'eux. La jeune sorcière se lança :

« Bon. J'ai du nouveau.

\- Je m'en doute. Ta lettre de ce matin m'a mis en appétit. »

Hermione sourit en se souvenant des comparaisons culinaires qu'elle avait transmises à son ami. Ils avaient choisi ensemble les codes à utiliser, et une fois que Ron avait écarté toutes les références moldues, Hermione toutes les références au Quidditch et Harry toutes les expressions sorcières, ils étaient revenus à ce qui réunissait tout le monde : la bouffe.

« De quelles carottes parlais-tu ?

\- J'ai trouvé, _via_ Slughorn, un magicologue spécialisé dans la magie pure.

\- La magie pure ? »

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce fut Ron qui le sortit de ce mauvais pas.

« De la magie sans baguette, comme les manifestations de magie spontanée des enfants sorciers. C'est de la magie barbare. La magie est moins contrôlée et est très dangereuse. Mes parents nous racontaient des histoires affreuses de magie sans baguette. Ça peut tuer des gens.

\- Comme le dit Ron, c'est très dangereux, et donc extrêmement encadré. En Angleterre, il faut une dérogation pour étudier la magie pure. À mon avis, même les Langue-de-plomb ne l'ont pas forcément. »

Harry réfléchissait.

« Donc vous pensez que les fluctuations de magie que j'ai seraient plus dues à des problèmes de magie pure que réellement de ma faute ?

\- Je pense que tu es suffisamment maître de tes émotions pour que ce ne soit pas lié à ça, répondit Hermione. Cela fait cinq mois que ça dure, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu as beau être un peu plus sur les nerfs que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, ça doit être plus lié à ta magie qui fait n'importe quoi qu'à toi. Ça doit être hyper frustrant d'être de nouveau comme un première année, à réapprendre à contrôler la dose de magie que tu mets dans chaque sort.

\- En gros, Hermione t'a trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour râler tout le temps, conclut Ron. Ah si seulement j'en avais une ! »

Hermione ne s'embêta même pas à lui faire les gros yeux. Harry reprit :

« Et donc du coup ? Ton magicologue ? Il pourrait nous aider ?

\- Il n'est pas en Angleterre. Et c'est là que c'est sympa. » sourit Hermione. Elle garda le suspense un moment, puis lâcha :

« Il est sur le continent ! On repart en vadrouille ! »

Ron s'exclama bruyamment et Harry sentit un sourire lumineux lui remonter jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin de l'action !

« Il est où précisément ?

\- En Bulgarie. C'est un ancien étudiant de Durmstrang. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Viktor et j'attends sa réponse, pour savoir si on peut passer le voir !

\- Hermione, tu es géniale, la félicita Ron.

\- C'est Viktor qui va être content, ajouta Harry.

\- Mais s'il est trop content, je pourrai lui montrer le crochet souvenir que j'ai rapporté de la Chambre des Secrets… » compléta Ron.

Hermione lui retourna un sourire éblouissant : « Ne sois pas trop méchante avec lui. Tu connais mon faible pour les joueurs de Quidditch… » Harry ricana tandis que les oreilles de Ron prenaient une teinte rosée. Pour cacher ses oreilles, le rouquin enfouit sa tête dans la tignasse d'Hermione qui reprit son sérieux.

« Donc, on fait une croix sur Poudlard ?

\- Perso, je ne me vois pas refaire une année. J'aurais l'impression d'être trop décalé par rapport aux autres, dit Harry, pensif.

\- Pareil pour moi, souffla Ron.

\- Pour toi, Ron, c'est la flemme qui parle, répliqua Hermione.

\- Pas vraiment. On a été en exil dans notre propre pays pendant presque un an, on a failli crever plusieurs fois, on a dû faire plus de sortilèges, de maléfices et de métamorphoses en un an que tous les élèves de Poudlard. Sans parler de contrer de la magie noire. À part en botanique et en potions où Harry et moi on doit être pires que des Cracmols, je ne vois pas ce qu'une nouvelle année à Poudlard pourrait nous apporter. »

Hermione jeta un regard suspicieux à Ron, peu convaincue.

« Tu crois que nos profs n'ont plus rien à nous apprendre ?

\- Non, je dis juste que je ne me sens plus nulle part chez moi et que je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ça à Poudlard. »

La conversation était devenue très sérieuse en quelques minutes. Hermione réfléchissait. Ron lui donna le coup de grâce : « Et puis franchement, pas besoin de prof quand on t'a, toi. » chuchota-t-il à Hermione. Elle rougit et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Flatteur. »

Ils restèrent ainsi dans leurs pensées quelques instants. La voix de Mrs Weasley les interpella au loin : « Le thé est prêt ! »

OoO

Un invité de marque les attendait sous la tonnelle : Minerva McGonagall.

« Bonjour Professeur, la saluèrent nos trois compères.

\- Bonjour à vous trois. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

Le professeur était assis, raide comme un piquet, et touillait sa tasse de thé en jaugeant d'un œil gourmand la part de cheese-cake qui lui était présentée dans une petite assiette.

Hermione servit une assiette de cheese-cake à ses amis et à Mrs Weasley, et Ron se débrouilla tant bien que mal avec la théière. Harry sourit au professeur McGonagall et entreprit de lancer la conversation.

« Alors ? Les travaux sont terminés à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, répondit le professeur McGonagall en sirotant son thé. Ce n'était pas tant les murs à reconstruire que tous les sortilèges de protection à réinstaller et à renforcer. Ce faisant, on a trouvé des faiblesses dans des sortilèges qui dataient de l'époque des fondateurs. On a dû donc pallier ces failles et restaurer le tout. Mais c'est enfin fini et l'école ouvrira bien ses portes le 1er octobre.

\- Vous avez retrouvé tous les Nés-moldus ?

\- Oui. Ça risque d'être un sacré bazar. On va proposer des cours de rattrapage aux élèves qui ont eu des manques dans leur formation, et double ration de première année : ceux de cette année et les Nés-moldus de l'année dernière. On a aussi dû, pendant les travaux, restaurer quelques endroits pour loger tous ces nouveaux élèves. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de monde, cette année. »

Elle reposa sa tasse de thé et s'attaqua à son cheese-cake, et leur demanda, sans les regarder :

« Les nouveaux élèves auront-ils l'heur de vous rencontrer ? »

Hermione grimaça : son courage était mis à rude épreuve. Refuser Poudlard avec ses amis, c'était une chose. Mais le refuser devant un de ses professeurs favoris, c'en était une autre.

Ce fut Harry qui annonça :

« Cela nous aurait fait plaisir de vous voir et de passer une nouvelle année avec vous, mais je crois que nous allons décliner.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des problèmes avec votre magie, Potter.

\- Grâce à Rita Skeeter ?

\- Ses articles sont certes faussés et affreux, mais il y a toujours une part de vérité, c'est pour cela qu'elle dérange. Je me doute bien que vous ne vous envolez pas dès que vous faites de la relaxation, mais il doit bien y avoir des problèmes magiques qui vous entourent, non ? »

Les yeux perçants de McGonagall s'étaient posés sur lui. Il avoua :

« Ma magie devient incontrôlable. Je suis incapable de transplaner, je rate les sortilèges les plus simples, et la dernière fois que j'ai allumé ma cheminée j'ai failli mettre le feu à Londres. Je recommence à tout faire à la façon moldue pour éviter les accidents.

\- Poudlard pourrait vous apprendre à gérer votre magie, tenta le professeur de métamorphoses.

\- Voyons Professeur, vous venez de dire que vous alliez avoir une année chargée. Je ne vais pas vous ajouter du travail, non ? Et puis, Hermione a trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. »

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall se posèrent sur Hermione et Ron.

« Je suppose que vous ne revenez pas non plus, vous deux ?

\- Non, Professeur.

\- Toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Professeur. » reconnut Harry.

Il n'était peut-être pas l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout finalement, mais l'homme d'Hermione et Ron. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Le professeur McGonagall laissa passer un moment et reprit :

« Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire ?

\- On part à l'étranger. » répondit Harry. Il vit du coin de l'œil Mrs Weasley pincer les lèvres. Elle devait désapprouver, comme il s'en doutait. Il ajouta en la regardant dans les yeux :

« Cette fois, pas de mage noir en vue. On pourra communiquer. On vous tiendra au courant de tout, Mrs Weasley. Et on pourra revenir dès qu'il le faudra. »

Ron lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et se concentra de nouveau sur sa part de cheese-cake. La conversation dévia sur les cours et les professeurs à Poudlard.

« Ce cher Horace garde son poste de professeur de potions, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant digne de ce nom. On a trouvé, grâce à ses contacts, un remplaçant pour la métamorphose, que je ne pourrai plus assurer pour cette année.

\- Vous serez directrice, dorénavant ? Il me semblait avoir lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ que la charge de directeur imposait qu'elle ne se rompe qu'avec la mort du directeur. » Cette remarque provenait, sans surprise, d'Hermione.

« En effet, Miss Granger, la charge de directeur est l'unique charge de Poudlard à laquelle on ne peut pas renoncer. On a charge d'âmes, dirions-nous. Mais j'ai trouvé la parade, grâce à votre fils, Molly. Percy a réussi à me dégotter un alinéa qui me déclare non pas directrice, mais régente de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'un autre professeur se charge de cette… charge, gloussa McGonagall.

\- Donc vous reprendrez votre poste de professeur de métamorphose dès qu'un nouveau professeur acceptera d'être directeur.

\- Oui. Ou ma retraite. Vous savez, Potter, cela fait des années que j'enseigne. J'ai vu passer les enfants de mes élèves, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de voir leurs petits-enfants dans mes classes. »

Une pensée la fit glousser de nouveau, et elle ajouta, en jetant un regard en biais à Ron et Hermione :

« J'imagine, après avoir géré une génération de Weasley, devoir gérer la deuxième. Je n'y survivrai pas. »

Ron rougit, Hermione rosit, Harry ricana. Mrs Weasley ajouta :

« Vous appréhendez déjà l'arrivée du petit Lupin, Minerva ?

\- Après avoir vu le fils de James Potter et vos enfants, je pense être capable de m'occuper de celui de Remus Lupin. »

Un froid s'installa, à la pensée des morts. Hermione relança la conversation, avant que leurs pensées ne dérivent vers Fred.

« Qui s'occupera des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et d'étude des Moldus ?

\- Un certain Peters, un Né-Moldu, remplacera Charity Burbage au poste de professeur d'étude des Moldus.

\- Son nom me dit quelque chose, soupira Mrs Weasley.

-Il était en 6e année quand vous êtes arrivée à Poudlard, Molly. Et je suis allée voir hier votre fils pour lui proposer le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Ron s'étouffa avec son thé. Hermione lui tapa avec enthousiasme sur le dos tandis que Mrs Weasley crachouillait :

« Lequel ?

\- Votre fils aîné, le briseur de sorts. À mon avis, il a assez d'ancienneté dans le métier pour s'y connaître en magie obscure et mauvaise. Après l'avoir vu se battre pendant la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai pensé à lui. Il a de bonnes capacités en tant que duelliste et connaît bien ses bases. Une formation complémentaire sera peut-être nécessaire pour espérer qu'il couvre tout, mais il a, à mon avis, tout en main pour être un excellent professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Mais le poste est maudit, s'exclama Ron. Ça se termine toujours mal !

\- Contrairement aux professeurs qui ont occupé le poste ces dernières années, il est honnête et connaît très bien la limite entre magie noire et magie blanche. Ce sera moins dangereux.

\- Remus Lupin connaissait la limite, coupa Harry.

\- Mais le loup-garisme l'a jeté dehors. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'était pas blanc comme une licorne non plus. Ses frasques lorsqu'il était élève, bien que moins nombreuses que celles de votre père et de votre parrain, n'en ont pas moins marqué les esprits.

\- Bill a accepté ? », demanda Mrs Weasley, désireuse de désamorcer la situation qui s'envenimait.

Elle pensait comme Ron. Le poste était dangereux, et il était hors de question qu'elle perde un nouveau fils cette année.

« Oui. J'ai cru comprendre que sa femme était ravie qu'il trouve un emploi stable après avoir fini son contrat à Gringotts, surtout dans l'état intéressant dans lequel elle se trouve. »

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui s'étouffa avec son thé et Ron qui lui tapa le dos :

« Ben dis donc, Hermione, tu ne sais plus boire ? »

La jeune femme reprit son souffle et demanda :

« Fleur est enceinte ? C'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Fleur est enceinte ? Comment tu sais ça ? » lui demanda Ron, perdu. Mrs Weasley ne paraissait pas si surprise, elle devait déjà être dans la confidence. Harry expliqua à Ron :

« Être dans un état intéressant, ça veut dire attendre un bébé. Tu vas être tonton, mon vieux.

\- Bill et Fleur comptaient vous l'annoncer dimanche, précisa Mrs Weasley. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il nous annoncera aussi qu'il a accepté un poste à Poudlard.

\- Tout à fait, minauda McGonagall. Je suis fière qu'il soit passé dans ma maison, celui-là. La maison Gryffondor aura toujours produit d'excellents éléments. »

Le compliment ne passa pas inaperçu pour les trois anciens Gryffondors. La conversation dévia de nouveau.

Harry profitait du moment : ce n'était pas la grande forme, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. La perspective de repartir à l'aventure, et cela avec la bénédiction de Mrs Weasley et du professeur McGonagall, les deux sorcières qui l'avaient aidé à grandir, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se laissa bercer par les rayons du soleil, repoussant la petite voix qui lui disait que cet état de grâce ne durerait pas. Le Ministère de la Magie se ferait un plaisir de lui gâcher très rapidement cet état de zénitude qu'il parvenait à atteindre grâce à ses méditations quotidiennes.

Il devrait peut-être refaire une heure de méditation.


	3. Au ministère

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **voici le 3e chapitre, tout frais tout chaud. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez, détestez, adorez, kiffez grave, abhorrez, appréciez, préférez, exécrez, dédaignez et prisez. Toute remarque est bonne à prendre, tant qu'elle est constructive (si vous m'apprenez que vous préférez les sardines à l'huile aux maquereaux, ça ne fera pas trop avancer le schmilblick).**

 **Portez-vous bien, ne tombez pas malade en ces temps froids,**

 **Al**

* * *

Hermione transplana, Harry accroché à son bras. Il avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité pour éviter de provoquer une émeute en apparaissant dans l'entrée du Ministère. Ils passaient par l'entrée côté moldu, par la cabine téléphonique qu'il avait empruntée avec Mr Weasley, trois années auparavant. Ron était parti à la boutique de George pour donner un coup de main.

Hermione aidait occasionnellement Harry à transplaner. Il n'avait pas trop de problème avec le transplanage d'escorte. Il avait juste perdu une fois un demi-sourcil, mais bon, Ginny avait trouvé que ça lui ajoutait un côté "rockeur sexy" (c'étaient ses propres mots), il ne s'en était pas formalisé et le sourcil avait repoussé sans encombre.

« Pas trop stressé ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il n'y a plus grand-chose qui me stresse depuis que Voldemort est mort. »

Hermione continua, en ouvrant la porte de la cabine téléphonique :

« Veux-tu que je reste avec toi ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. Il y aura Kingsley, ça devrait aller. Je sais que tu as envie de te promener du côté du Département des Mystères.

\- Pas que j'ai de bons souvenirs dans le coin, mais tu as raison. J'ai quelques recherches à faire. J'aimerais voir si je peux emprunter des livres.

\- Hermione Granger, emprunter des livres ? Étonnant… »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, occupée à chercher des pièces moldues dans ses poches. Elle trouva un pence et le glissa dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet. Elle décrocha le combiné et attendit d'être mise en communication avec le secrétariat du Ministère.

« Accueil du Ministère de la Magie. Si vous avez rendez-vous, tapez 1. Si vous avez une urgence magique, tapez 2. Si vous désirez parler à un service en particulier, tapez 3. Si vous souffrez d'amnésie magique suite à un sort et que vous ignorez quoi faire, tapez 4. Si vous êtes Mr Snow, plombier magique, n'attendez plus, tapez 5. »

Hermione appuya sur la touche 1.

« Si vous avez rendez-vous avec le Département de la Justice magique, tapez 1. Si vous avez rendez-vous avec le Département des Mystères, tapez 2. Si vous avez rendez-vous avec le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, tapez 3…

\- Ils vont pas nous faire tous les départements, quand même, râla Harry, qui tenait l'écouteur pressé contre son oreille.

\- Patience et longueur de temps, cher Harry, souffla Hermione, amusée. Et pense zen, voyons…

\- …. Si vous avez rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie, tapez 12 » annonça enfin la voix.

Hermione s'exécuta.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité et l'objet de votre visite.

\- Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Objet de la visite : petits-fours sorciers, annonça Hermione.

\- Veuillez attendre la redirection dans l'atrium. Voici vos badges. »

Deux badges tombèrent à l'endroit où doit tomber la monnaie. Hermione les récupéra et en passa un à Harry. Elle raccrocha.

« Tu es drôlement patiente avec l'administration, dis donc…

\- J'ai de l'entraînement. Je te rappelle que j'ai retrouvé mes parents en Australie, qui est trente fois plus grande que l'Angleterre.

\- Tu as vraiment fait le calcul ? demanda Harry, impressionné.

\- 28 fois, pour être précise. »

La cabine se mit à descendre sous terre. Harry sentit une vague appréhension l'étreindre.

« Respire à fond, Harry, lui dit Hermione.

\- Mmmm… C'est difficile. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ah bon ? La dernière fois qu'on est venus, c'était pour recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin. Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est la fois où tu as failli faire brûler la salle de réception. Les toasts étaient bien meilleurs, après ça…

\- Ma parole, Hermione fait de l'humour, sourit Harry. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- C'est Ron qui déteint sur moi. Après toutes ces années… »

Les remarques d'Hermione avaient eu le don de changer les idées d'Harry. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'atrium sans manifestation magique déplacée.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Harry la suivit, toujours caché sous la cape. En voyant l'air ébahi des sorciers qui peuplaient l'atrium devant la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, Harry se réjouit d'être resté caché. Leurs réactions auraient été bien pires en apercevant Celui-qui-a-par-deux-fois-survécu.

Hermione se composa un visage fermé. C'était un mélange entre la froideur de McGonagall, le regard fulminant de Mrs Weasley et la trogne de Severus Rogue dans ses pires jours. Les sorciers s'écartèrent sur son passage, laissant l'espace nécessaire à Harry pour la suivre sans se faire remarquer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar de la réception. Une sorcière ensorcelait des notes volantes et tiqua quand Hermione la salua.

« Vous n'étiez pas censés être deux ?

\- Si, mon ami est avec moi mais préfère ne pas se montrer. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où nous devons aller ? »

La sorcière lui indiqua un ascenseur.

« Premier niveau. Dites, je peux vous demander un autographe ? »

Le regard noir que lui lança Hermione la fit se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

« Encore une remarque comme ça, et vous perdez vos oreilles, siffla Hermione, furibarde.

\- Désolée… Bonne journée… »

Harry ôta sa cape d'invisibilité quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur.

« Ben dis donc, je suis impressionné par ton comportement. Tu ferais peur à un Détraqueur.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

\- Sérieusement, comment tu fais ça ?

\- Je me suis entraînée sur Fred et George quand j'étais préfète. Et Ginny m'a un peu aidée pour avoir l'air encore plus furax. »

Harry sourit. L'évocation des jumeaux faisait mal, comme d'habitude, mais il parvenait de mieux en mieux à supporter la douleur. Hermione était sur la même longueur d'ondes :

« Tu sais, je comprends Molly quand elle s'énervait contre les jumeaux : être si doués et faire des farces et attrapes… »

Ils étaient arrivés au palier du cabinet du ministre de la magie. Harry sortit de la cabine. Hermione lui donna un dernier conseil avant d'appuyer sur le bouton – 9 :

« Surtout sois calme, n'utilise pas ta baguette, respire à fond. Pense apaisement. Tu es la grenouille sur un nénuphar.

\- C'est ça, dis que je suis Trevor pendant que tu y es… »

Les grilles se refermèrent et la cabine descendit, emportant Hermione au niveau du Département des Mystères.

Harry regarda le couloir dans lequel il était. Un sorcier roux déboula dans le couloir et se dirigea vers lui, et Harry respira immédiatement un peu mieux en le reconnaissant.

Certes, Percy Weasley était imbuvable et ne s'était jamais départi de son air de petit chef, mais il était honnête et connaissait à peu près les retranchements d'Harry. Et il ne l'y poussait pas.

« Harry ! Quel plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Papa m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu ce midi et que tu étais venu en balai au Terrier. Tu as réussi à transplaner ?

\- Je n'essaie plus de transplaner, j'ai trop peur de finir dans la Tamise. Hermione m'a accompagné. »

Percy le guida vers un bureau lumineux. Harry se crispa en reconnaissant le ministre de la magie, Judd As. Le sorcier était parvenu à être élu après la destitution de Pius Thicknesse. Thicknesse passait ses jours à Sainte-Mangouste, au même étage que les Londubat : son cerveau avait été trop abîmé par l'Imperium auquel il avait été soumis, bien trop longtemps.

Judd As était un sorcier de taille moyenne, imbu de lui-même et prêt à tout pour conserver le pouvoir et faire le moins de vague possible. Kingsley avait confiance en lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Kingsley avait assuré un mois la charge par intérim, le temps d'organiser de nouvelles élections. Puis il avait quitté le poste, arguant qu'il était plus utile à la société sorcière en étant Auror que ministre. Comme il le disait, il restait du ménage à faire. Il fallait rechercher les Mangemorts vifs.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, le salua le Ministre de la magie.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit Harry poliment.

\- Bonjour Harry, l'accueillit Kingsley en lui serrant la main. Bien dormi ?

\- On fait aller. »

Harry observa les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Kingsley lui montra les deux autres personnes. Percy était en train de discuter avec un sorcier d'âge moyen, moustachu, le remplaçant d'Amelia Bones à la tête du Département de la justice magique, et une sorcière blonde, Sophie Sapienter, chef des Langues-de-plomb.

Judd As interrompit tout le monde et annonça :

« Madame, Messieurs, nous voici tous réunis. Le thé est servi. Je vous propose de vous mettre à table. »

Harry grimaça à ce calembour involontaire du ministre. Savait-il que chez les Moldus, se mettre à table c'était vendre ses camarades ?

Les sorciers présents dans la pièce s'installèrent dans des fauteuils moelleux, devant un plateau où des petits gâteaux côtoyaient une théière, un pot de sucre et un mini-broc de lait. Kingsley servit Harry, tandis que Percy proposait une assiette de gâteaux à Sophie Sapienter.

« Alors, aujourd'hui, nous tenons une réunion informelle pour parler du cas Harry Potter, commença Judd As. Comment allez-vous, Mr Potter ? »

Harry pensa aux conseils d'Hermione et ne répondit pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, à savoir « Ça ira mieux quand je serai loin d'ici. », et choisit la formule de politesse appropriée :

« Très bien, Monsieur.

\- Vous allez toujours à Sainte-Mangouste voir un psychomage ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne » répondit Harry, oubliant dans l'instant sa résolution d'être poli.

Le ministre ne se laissa pas démonter :

« C'est mon rôle, en tant que ministre, de veiller au bien-être des sorciers d'Angleterre…

\- Je n'ai pas voté pour vous, que je sache, répondit froidement Harry. Et je suis assez grand pour veiller seul à mon bien-être. »

Le ministre perdit un peu de sa contenance. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Percy se dévoue.

« Bon Harry, reprenons. Le ministre et les personnes ici présentes désiraient savoir ce que tu allais faire après que tu auras fait ta septième année à Poudlard.

\- Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard, annonça Harry.

\- Mais… Tu n'as pas passé tes ASPICs, balbutia Percy.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une énième validation de mes compétences par le monde sorcier. »

Décidément, la conversation était difficile. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur une gorgée de thé. Elle lui parut affreusement amère. Il eut une pensée nostalgique pour le thé sous la tonnelle au Terrier.

Kingsley ne disait rien, Percy paraissait perdu : qu'on ne reconnaisse pas la valeur des examens, cela le dépassait. Sophie Sapienter rongeait un biscuit, sans paraître s'intéresser à la question, et le sorcier moustachu se coinçait des miettes dans sa moustache, sans dire un mot.

Harry respira profondément et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

Judd As le fixa.

« Très bien, jouons franc-jeu, Mr Potter. Vous savez que vous êtes une star dans le monde sorcier…

\- Ce n'est pas une célébrité que j'ai recherchée, compléta Harry.

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais maintenant que vous possédez une renommée légendaire, vous pourriez faire de grandes choses. Vous pourriez redonner confiance aux sorciers, aider à l'international, pourchasser les Mangemorts qui nous échappent et… »

Harry commençait à perdre patience. Il sentit un tremblement agiter sa main, comme si elle voulait d'elle-même, sans concertation avec son cerveau, se saisir de sa baguette et l'utiliser de façon affreusement moldue, comme l'enfoncer profondément dans le nez du ministre de la magie. La pièce, en effet, ne manquait pas de trolls…

« En gros, vous comptez m'utiliser pour votre propagande ?

\- Non, Mr Potter. Nous ne faisons pas de propagande. Nous essayons juste de renforcer la cohésion des sorciers en cette période troublée. Les sorciers ont encore un souvenir très vif de l'année dernière, et la confiance a du mal à revenir. C'est pour cela que vous avoir à Poudlard, ce serait une bonne manière d'encourager les sorciers à revenir à la normale et à…

\- Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, répéta Harry.

\- Mais pensez que votre petite-amie y sera, vos amis aussi et… que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry s'était levé. Les ampoules clignotaient, les tasses tremblaient dans les soucoupes, des nuages apparaissaient aux fausses fenêtres. Percy regarda Harry, effaré.

« Harry, calme-toi… »

Harry asséna, la voix forte :

« Je ne vous permets pas de vous mêler de ma vie ! Elle est déjà à la une de tous les tabloïds sorciers, je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis en plus ! Laissez mes amis en dehors de tout ça ! »

Des fissures apparurent sur les murs, tandis qu'une alarme se mit à sonner. La Langue-de-plomb observait d'un œil curieux Harry.

« C'est vous qui êtes responsable de ça ?

\- Peut-être. »

Sophie Sapienter le regardait avec des yeux curieux et marmonnait pour elle-même :

« De la magie sans baguette… réussit à faire trembler les murs du Ministère… gros potentiel... »

Harry prenait de longues et profondes inspirations en pensant à un moment heureux, comme s'il voulait lancer un sortilège de Patronus. L'alarme continuait de sonner : le Ministre sortit de la pièce pour l'arrêter.

Harry se tourna vers lui quand il revint :

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Monsieur. Je vous prie d'excuser ma sortie cavalière. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Percy et Kingsley et quitta la pièce.

Il fut rattrapé dans le couloir par la Langue-de-plomb qui lui passa une carte de visite.

« Mr Potter, voici mon adresse. Si vous avez du temps, je serai ravie de discuter avec vous. »

Harry essaya de discerner si elle le prenait pour une bête de foire ou un sorcier humain. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable. Il accepta la carte avec un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur.

Elle le suivit et choisit son étage.

« Vous allez à l'étage – 9 ?

\- Oui, je dois y récupérer une amie. »

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent devant une Hermione aux bras chargés de livres.

« Au revoir, Mr Potter. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, le salua la femme en quittant la cabine.

\- Et moi j'espère ne pas remettre les pieds ici de sitôt » grommela Harry.


	4. Soirée tisane

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Comme j'ai de l'avance (incroyable), voici le chapitre 4, relu et corrigé.** **Comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce qui vous plaît ou vous déplaît. Je prends un peu mon temps avec les personnages, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je nous prévois de l'action.**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Al**

 **PS : les réponses aux commentaires anonymes :**

 **Guest : bien aise que Harry te plaise ! merci pour ta review**

 **Nictocris : toi même tu sais**

* * *

Harry et Hermione se rendirent aux cheminées de l'atrium. Les employés du Ministère, encore ébranlés par l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée, firent moins attention à eux. Hermione arborait de nouveau son air de lionne désagréable et tenait sa baguette fermement en avant. Elle avait rangé ses livres dans son sac à paillettes et sa baguette projetait de petites étincelles qui paraissaient bien dangereuses. Les sorciers les évitaient donc, même s'ils leur lançaient des regards énamourés quand ils reconnaissaient Harry Potter.

Arrivés devant une cheminée, Hermione saisit un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le pot placé sur le côté et la lança dans l'âtre en disant :

« Arrière-boutique de Farces pour sorciers facétieux, chemin de Traverse .»

Les flammes devinrent vertes et Hermione laissa Harry s'y glisser en frissonnant.

Il arriva à bon port, couvert de suie. Il saisit sa baguette et lança négligemment un _Evanesco_ en se pointant du bout de sa baguette pour ôter les cendres. Bien mal lui en prit. Ses vêtements disparurent avec la suie et il se retrouva en caleçon devant l'employée de George.

Cette dernière ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Elle devait avoir vu bien pire.

« Si vous êtes suivi par votre amie, vous feriez mieux de vous décaler de devant la cheminée. Je vais prévenir Mr Weasley de votre arrivée. » Elle rebroussa chemin.

Harry obtempéra. Hermione arriva dans son dos à la seconde d'après et haussa les sourcils en voyant Harry.

« Joli caleçon. J'aime bien les vifs d'or qui s'y promènent. »

Ron ouvrit la porte et descendit dans l'arrière-boutique.

« Tu as bloqué la cheminée ?

\- Je vais le faire, répondit Hermione, légèrement agacée. Laisse-moi le temps d'arriver. »

Elle se retourna vers la cheminée et marmonna :

« _Obstruo_ _focum_. De toute façon, les sorciers n'allaient pas nous suivre, vu le souk qu'Harry a mis au Ministère.

\- Ah bon ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- J'ai perdu mon calme, annonça laconiquement Harry.

\- Tu n'étais plus le chêne sans peur ? » dit Ron. Harry lui avait suffisamment rebattu les oreilles avec ses positions de yoga pour qu'il se laisse aller à une petite pique.

« J'étais plutôt le saule cogneur.

\- Il a fait trembler les murs, compléta Hermione en s'époussetant.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en caleçon ?

\- Ravi de voir que c'est maintenant que tu le remarques, nota Harry.

\- Que veux-tu, répondit Ron, je dois avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps qu'on partage le même dortoir…

\- Ce qui se passe à Poudlard reste à Poudlard, le coupa Hermione. Tu as des vêtements à lui prêter ?

\- George a toujours des robes en plus. Ses expériences l'ont parfois mené à des extrémités telles qu'on peut à peine les imaginer. »

Ron se mit à fouiller dans les nombreux cartons qui peuplaient l'arrière-boutique et trouva une robe violette couverte de taches jaunes. Il la passa à Harry qui l'enfila avec soulagement.

« Merci. Je vais aller voir Ollivander pour lui poser des questions.

\- À cette heure-là ? Son magasin doit être fermé, pronostiqua Ron. Tu ferais mieux de lui envoyer un hibou ou de passer demain.

\- On rentre au Terrier, du coup ?

\- On attend Ginny et on y va.

\- On peut peut-être tuer le temps au Chaudron Baveur, proposa Hermione.

-À mon avis, ça va être blindé. La rentrée est dans cinq jours, tous les sorciers sont venus faire leurs emplettes. J'ai bien fait de venir aider George, on n'a pas arrêté. Suivez-moi. »

Ron remonta les marches et arriva dans la boutique, derrière le comptoir. Verity, l'employée, fermait les stores tandis que George comptait la caisse. Ce dernier releva la tête quand il aperçut Harry et Hermione.

« Alors, ce ministère ?

\- Sans plus. On a croisé Percy. Ginny est arrivée ?

\- Je crois qu'elle terminait chez Fleury et Bott, elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Harry se mit à déambuler dans les rayonnages pour voir les nouveaux produits proposés par George.

Après la mort de Fred, George s'était abruti de travail. Il avait fermé boutique et n'avait plus prononcé un mot pendant deux mois. Verity passait tous les jours vérifier qu'il était en vie. Il avait créé plein de nouvelles farces, qui allaient de la cuiller à soupe qui chantait _Spoon river_ , une reprise de _Moon river_ , une chanson moldue, quand la soupe était trop chaude aux vraies langues de plomb (un bonbon qui vous fait la bouche pâteuse et vous rend incapable de parler pendant dix minutes ! De quoi alimenter vos repas de famille ! Déconseillé aux allergiques à la bave de crapaud.)

Et puis un soir, George était rentré au Terrier. Il était allé voir Mrs Weasley et avait lâché les vannes. Harry se souvenait de ce soir-là : il était passé proposer à Ginny d'aller en ville, et il était tombé sur Molly qui serrait contre son cœur son fils qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Depuis ce soir là, George passait régulièrement voir ses parents. Son humeur était changeante, son humour grinçant. Il était parfois plus du côté peevesque de la blague que du côté weaslien, mais les Weasley comme Harry et Hermione savaient qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Le carillon de la porte retentit et tira Harry de sa rêverie. Ginny était de retour.

« J'ai tous mes livres ! Ils étaient en rupture de stock pour _Briser les sorts : manuel de survie face à la magie_ , mais je l'ai trouvé à Sorcellivres, la librairie d'occasion qui voisine le Chaudron Baveur. Je me demande quel prof demande ce livre.

\- Je te donne la réponse si tu veux, proposa Ron. Ça te coûtera un Chocogrenouille.

\- Contre-proposition. Un baiser et je te dis ce que tu veux savoir. »

Ginny parut plus tentée par la proposition d'Harry et s'approcha de lui.

« Alors ?

\- Il est roux et a épousé une demi-Vélane. Et le titre du livre devrait t'aider.

\- Non… Bill ? Bill va enseigner à Poudlard ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- McGonagall est passée prendre le thé. Elle est très copine avec ta mère.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elles ont été à l'école ensemble. Je crois que McGonagall a été préfète quand maman y était. Et alors ? McGo t'a passé ta lettre ?

\- On dirait que tu parles de ce truc moldu qui fait des hamburgers… ronchonna Hermione, qui avait une oreille qui traînait.

\- Je t'en parlerai après le repas. »

Ginny comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister et Hermione proposa de rentrer au Terrier.

OoO

Mrs Weasley attendait tout son petit monde d'un pied ferme. Elle les envoya à la douche quand elle vit l'état de la robe d'Harry, la suie dans les cheveux d'Hermione et les taches bizarroïdes sur les bras de Ron. Ron avait aidé Harry à transplaner : les deux n'avaient rien perdu en route. Peut-être la robe de rechange avait-elle un trou supplémentaire… Harry s'installa sur le lit de Ron le temps que ce dernier prenne sa douche. On toqua à la porte quelques minutes après, et Hermione entra dans la chambre.

« Je cherche Ron pour lui emprunter Coquecigrue. Je dois envoyer un courrier à mes parents.

\- Il est dans la salle de bain. »

Hermione prit un air soucieux. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Harry se poussa un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Hermione soupira et ne répondit rien. Ils attendirent le retour de Ron. Le silence n'était pas pesant, mais Harry avait besoin de bruit et d'animation. Il attendait donc que son meilleur ami arrive pour que, comme d'habitude, la bonne humeur de Ron et la légèreté dont il réussissait à faire preuve malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu puissent lui changer les idées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrait :

« Il faut vraiment qu'on dise à la goule d'arrêter de jouer avec les canalisations. La pression est super nulle ! » s'exclama Ron en entrant dans la chambre, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette éponge nouée à la taille. Il s'aperçut que Harry n'était pas seul.

« Oh ! Hermione ! Désolé, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prude, se défendit Hermione, dont les joues rosissantes prouvaient le contraire. Je passais pour t'emprunter Coq.

\- Il est déjà rentré de Bulgarie ?

\- Aaaaaaaaah mais oui il est en Bulgarie ! Bon, je vais demander à ta mère si elle peut me prêter Errol. »

Hermione à peine sortie de la chambre, Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clignement d'œil :

« Vicky va être bien déçu quand il saura qu'il est sorti si rapidement de son esprit. Je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. »

OoO

Harry respirait à pleins poumons l'air frais de Londres. Il était rentré à balai du Terrier et avait profité à fond de ce vol en solitaire. Il n'avait pas proposé à Ginny de l'accompagner : elle avait été suffisamment blessée quand les trois amis avaient annoncé qu'ils ne retourneraient pas à Poudlard pour qu'il se sente mal à l'idée qu'elle lui serve de doudou cette nuit là.

Harry savait qu'il était fatigant, irrité et borné. Il savait qu'il blessait les gens. C'était ça le problème : il ne laissait personne indifférent ! Tout le monde était soit éperdu de reconnaissance envers lui et lui passait toutes ses sautes d'humeur, soit vexé comme un pou et ne lui parlait plus. Harry avait presque envie de croiser Malefoy junior pour être de nouveau confronté à quelque chose qu'il connaissait : un Sang-pur imbu de lui-même. Au moins, le comportement de Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé envers lui. C'était rassurant de tomber sur lui par hasard, puisque le Serpentard restait toujours aussi aimable qu'une porte d'Azkaban quand ils se rencontraient.

Mais Malefoy devait être dans son luxueux manoir, à dépenser l'argent de papa dans des fêtes et de bonnes bouteilles. D'après Rita Skeeter, la famille Malefoy se remettait très bien de la perte de leur maître.

Harry, adossé à sa fenêtre ouverte, respirait donc à pleins poumons l'air frais de Londres quand il entendit sonner à la porte.

Seul un ami de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait voir la porte. Le jeune sorcier descendit les escaliers et passa sous le portrait de Mrs Black qui rouspétait, sans s'en formaliser.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait une jeune fille blonde à l'air rêveur. Luna Lovegood était dans la place.

« Salut Luna, dit Harry en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ginny m'a demandé de voir si ça allait bien. Oh, bonjour Mrs Black. C'est toujours aussi sombre, ici. J'espère que le reste de la maison est plus accueillant… »

Harry soupira intérieurement. Ginny s'inquiétait, elle envoyait donc sa meilleure amie le surveiller, comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il était à la fois irrité et réchauffé par l'attention de sa petite-amie.

Luna avança dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry la suivit.

« Je t'ai apporté des racines séchées de ravegourde pour faire une tisane. C'est excellent pour la magie et la repousse des ongles, babillait Luna.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Papa m'a acheté un attrape-nargoles pour que je parte à la chasse à mon retour à Poudlard. Les nargoles pullulent en Écosse. Tu retournes à Poudlard ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage. Je te montrerai une autre fois comment attraper le nargole. »

Harry avait mis de l'eau à chauffer et cherchait une boîte à biscuits dans son placard. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher et redoutait de s'endormir seul, l'intervention de Luna était donc bien venue. Luna farfouilla et trouva des tasses. Ils s'installèrent devant leur infusion en échangeant d'autres banalités sur les ronflaks cornus et autres créatures farfelues, issues ou non de l'imagination de Luna.

« Du coup, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- On part en Bulgarie, essayer de trouver des réponses à mes fluctuations magiques.

\- La Bulgarie est un très beau pays, il paraît. Papa voulait m'y emmener, mais on n'est jamais partis. Je crois que ça le tente bien. »

Luna parut perdue dans ses pensées quelques instants. Elle finit par demander à Harry :

« Accepterais-tu d'être notre correspondant bulgare ?

\- Oh oui, si tu m'écris des lettres, j'essaierai d'y répondre en bulgare, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez bon, tiqua Harry, se demandant si la schizophrénie de Luna était subite ou s'il s'en était toujours douté _(notre_ correspondant ? Vraiment ?).

\- Non, notre correspondant pour le journal ! Le _Chicaneur_ profite toujours d'une belle publicité depuis la guerre, et là on commence à manquer d'articles. Papa veut revenir à l'étude des centaures et des harpies, mais je pense que ça ne nous rapportera pas assez. »

Luna parut soudain très ancrée dans la réalité. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« On n'a plus de sous, se défendit-elle. Papa a payé des rançons l'année dernière, on n'a plus les moyens. Si on ne vend pas plus, on met la baguette sous la porte. Les gens ont envie d'entendre parler d'autre chose que de la chute de Tu-sais-qui.

\- Je peux te donner de l'argent si tu veux, tenta Harry.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. On s'en sortira. »

Harry observa plus attentivement Luna. Si elle avait conservé son air rêveur et son attrait pour le saugrenu, un nouveau trait de caractère était apparu. Elle devenait femme d'affaires.

« C'est d'accord, accepta Harry. Je serai ton correspondant pour le _Chicaneur_.

\- Merci Harry.

\- À condition que je sois un actionnaire, et non pas un simple chroniqueur. J'investis de ma fortune et tu me donneras les intérêts. Ou un truc du genre. »

Luna avait l'air reconnaissant. Harry but une gorgée de tisane à la ravegourde pour sceller leur accord et regretta aussitôt sa décision : c'était toujours aussi dégoûtant.


	5. Captain England

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Merci pour vos favoritages, vos followations et vos reviewités. Cela me fait toujours un grand plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Pour l'instant j'arrive à publier tous les cinq jours, j'espère continuer comme ça. Sinon ce sera une fois par semaine.**

 **Portez-vous bien, ne faites pas de bêtises,**

 **Al**

 **PS Réponses à la reviewitude anonyme :**

 **Guest : ça me fait plaisir que Luna te plaise. Je trouve que c'est un personnage difficile à cerner. merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Vers une heure du matin, Harry se demanda si Luna allait rester toute la nuit. Il lui proposa de rester dormir.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée, merci. Je peux aller me promener si tu veux me mettre dehors.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher. Je fais trop de cauchemars. »

Elle répondit en se versant une cinquième tasse de tisane :

« Tu sais, les cauchemars peuvent aider à survivre. Revivre en rêve ce qu'on a vécu permet d'effacer des trucs, de mieux les accepter. J'ai cauchemardé pendant des mois de la bataille de Poudlard, et maintenant ça va mieux. Repousser les cauchemars ne sert à rien. Il faut évacuer. »

Harry ne paraissait pas convaincu.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pleure comme un bébé quand je me réveille. Je me souviens de trucs au réveil, et ça s'efface dans la journée. Quand il y a Ginny, ça va. Mais sinon…

\- Sinon, tu peux essayer une potion du sommeil. »

Harry trouva Luna étrangement pragmatique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute :

« Ou un songe-cloche, qui enclochette les rêves.

\- Ouf, j'ai cru que tu étais devenue normale. J'ai eu peur… »

Luna le regarda avec un drôle d'air.

« Tu sais, peut-être qu'au lieu d'essayer de contrôler ta magie, tu devrais la laisser s'exprimer.

\- Et mettre le feu à l'Angleterre ? »

Oui, Harry avait un côté mégalo. En mode Néron, qui regardait Rome brûler en récitant des vers.

« Il existe plein d'endroits protégés. J'en connais un qui n'est pas trop loin d'ici. On peut y aller, si tu veux.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Tu as autre chose à faire ? Et puis l'endroit que j'ai en tête abrite des farfadets de mer, enfin, de ce qu'on m'a dit. Ce serait cool d'en rencontrer enfin. »

La proposition était tentante. D'une, il se donnait une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller se coucher. De deux, quand il suivait la logique de Luna, cela lui apportait à chaque fois quelque chose de bénéfique. D'imprévu, certes, mais de bénéfique. De trois, il allait se promener et rencontrer des farfadets de mer. Et c'était une proposition qui ne se refusait pas.

« Allons-y. »

OoO

Luna l'avait fait transplaner à Stonehenge, cette immense couronne de dolmens qui se trouvait dans le sud ouest du Royaume-Uni, dans le comté de Wiltshire. Il n'y était jamais allé et découvrait le lieu avec enthousiasme. Vive le tourisme avec Luna !

La jeune femme le guida au centre des pierres dressées.

« Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. »

Harry fit des yeux presque aussi ronds que ceux de Luna.

« Je… Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Ce que tu fais d'habitude. Ce que tu veux.

\- Mais si ma magie se déchaîne et que je ne la contrôle plus…

\- Tu ne dois pas essayer de contrôler ta magie. Elle est en toi, elle fait partie de toi. Laisse-la faire.

\- Mais si je te blesse…

\- Je ne crains rien. Et les pierres t'aideront s'il y a besoin… On raconte que les pierres sont des géants qui ont été pétrifiés par amour. Ils t'empêcheront de faire des bêtises et leur force gardera ta magie dans le cercle. Bon, je vais voir si je rencontre des farfadets. »

Luna le planta là et sortit du cercle de pierres. Harry décida de faire comme à son habitude : il s'assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et commença à inspirer profondément, essayant d'ouvrir ses chakras et autres futilités qui le détendaient habituellement.

Alors qu'il inspirait, il commença à ressentir quelque chose. Comme une pulsation profonde, sous terre, et son cœur se mit à battre sur le même rythme. C'était étrangement apaisant. Harry se concentra sur cette pulsation. Plus il tendait l'oreille, plus il la sentait. Ses inspirations se firent plus profondes. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tourna ses paumes vers le ciel. Il ouvrit les yeux : le temps s'était assombri. On ne voyait plus la lune, elle était cachée par les nuages. Harry entendait le vent siffler en passant entre les géants pétrifiés, et ce flux puissant et la pulsation commençaient à l'envahir tout entier.

Harry entendit Luna chantonner au loin. Il sentait en lui tant d'émotions, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur chacune d'elles. Il y avait de la colère, de la peur, de la frustration, de l'amour, de la reconnaissance, de la tristesse… et tant d'autres. Bercé par le tempo de la terre, il se laissa petit à petit aller. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit de la chaleur au bout de ses doigts : des volutes argentées, comme les souvenirs de Rogue, des spirales blanches, des étincelles colorées scintillaient au dessus de ses paumes. Des éclairs couraient entre les pierres de Stonehenge et une puissance naturelle passait dans le cercle. Harry n'avait pas peur : il se sentait à sa place, coincé entre des éclairs bleus et le ciel qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. Un orage grondait au loin, un de ces derniers orages d'été.

Harry sentait la pulsation de plus en plus fort. Elle faisait trembler ses os, battre son cœur. Il oubliait tout, n'était que sensations.

Il entendit Luna au loin lui crier : « Lâche les vannes, Harry ! »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il hurla, ouvrit les bras, debout, comme un crucifié sans croix, et sa magie explosa. Des rais de lumière partirent dans tous les sens, l'orage explosa, une pluie drue commença à tomber, le vent lui fouetta le visage.

Cela dut durer trente secondes. Harry s'effondra par terre, vidé. Luna se précipita vers lui :

« C'était magnifique, Harry ! Tu avais tellement à extérioriser ! »

Harry reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il se sentait plus apaisé à cet instant qu'en 18 ans de vie. Plus de menace, plus de Voldemort, plus de mort. Rien que crier à fond lui avait fait du bien. Alors laisser sa magie avoir libre cours, c'était phénoménal.

Luna passa un bras sous son aisselle et le fit transplaner directement chez elle.

OoO

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain, dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il trouva ses lunettes sur une table de nuit, ou plutôt ce qui servait de table de nuit, à savoir un chaudron retourné. Il était allongé sur un canapé miteux, dont le motif lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

La maison avait l'air vide quand il se leva. Il trouva dans la cuisine ensoleillée une tasse et des toasts. Le bazar ambiant et les cages à oiseaux remplies de plantes aromatiques lui indiquèrent qu'il se trouvait sûrement chez Xenophilius Lovegood. Il s'installa à table. Les souvenirs commencèrent à se créer dans sa tête : Luna l'avait emmené chez elle après qu'il eut déchaîné la météo à Stonehenge. Ils avaient à peine parlé : il avait ôté ses chaussures et s'était glissé sous la couverture qu'elle avait jetée sur le canapé.

Harry but une gorgée de thé : du thé noir, avec un arrière-goût qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Encore de la ravegourde. Il ne tiqua presque pas : peut-être commençait-il à s'y habituer.

Luna entra dans la pièce, pieds nus, vêtue d'un _sweat_ moldu jaune poussin et d'une robe vert jardin.

« Alors, bien dormi ?

\- Étrangement, oui. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars. Merci de m'avoir hébergé.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Harry hésita avant de poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

« Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?

\- Cette nuit tu as communiqué avec la magie terrestre des géants. »

Harry prit le temps qu'il lui fallait pour digérer l'information.

« Donc le battement que j'ai entendu… est réel ?

\- Le cœur des géants ? Tu l'as entendu ?

\- Je crois…

\- C'est très rare, Harry. Seules certaines personnes le sentent. Ginny ne les a pas sentis, quand je l'ai emmenée. Je pense qu'elle est trop rationnelle pour entendre battre le cœur des géants de pierre.

\- Tu y as emmené Ginny ?, demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Oui, pendant les vacances entre la 4e et la 5e année. Je voulais lui montrer là où je me ressourçais après ce qui était arrivé au ministère. »

Harry grimaça.

« Hier, reprit-il pour changer de sujet de conversation, j'avais l'impression d'être un super-héros dans un mauvais film d'action. À crier sous la pluie, les bras écartés, c'était d'un cliché...

\- C'est quoi un super-héros ?, demanda Luna.

\- Un mec qui a plein de pouvoirs et qui sait pas les gérer. Un sorcier pour les moldus, en fait. »

Il laissa passer un temps. Puis :

« J'étais Captain England. »

OoO

Ils passèrent la journée à manger des plantes bizarres et à boire de la tisane. Harry avait l'impression d'être comme ces moldus, les yippies ou les chipies, quelque chose comme ça dans les années 60, qui avaient les cheveux longs et fumaient des joints pour obtenir la paix dans le monde. C'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps à la suite avec Luna et il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain de folie-douce.

Ce qui n'était pas si désagréable que cela.

Vers 15h, Luna lui proposa de faire de la magie. Ils allèrent dans le jardin et Harry sortit sa baguette. Il la mania délicatement, pour éviter de faire léviter des objets inappropriés. Il la pointa vers un caillou et prononça le premier sort qu'il avait appris :

« _Wingardium_ _leviosa_ ! »

Le caillou sauta en l'air, comme animé d'une vie propre. Luna applaudit. Elle lui proposa d'autres exercices destinés à assouplir son poignet, de manière à ensuite lancer des sorts plus compliqués. Harry avait l'impression d'être à Poudlard, à répéter les mêmes enchaînements encore et encore, mais avec Luna ça avait un côté tellement foutraque que cela n'avait pas l'air scolaire.

Après les sortilèges, ils passèrent à la métamorphose. Harry réussit, à la troisième tentative, à changer son caillou en bouton convenable. Il ressentit simultanément de la fierté et de la déception. Être si nul après tant d'années à étudier ! Mais quand il vit que la feuille morte que Luna avait choisie était devenue une tulipe odorante, il décida que ce retour à l'humilité pouvait être une bonne chose.

Luna était douée. Elle produisait toujours des choses absurdes, mais Harry trouvait une certaine beauté à ses pissenlits violets. Son côté Serdaigle s'exprimait quand elle le regardait avec des grands yeux, encore plus grands que d'habitude, quand il provoquait autre chose que ce qu'il voulait.

Ses propres sorts paraissaient plus réussis que tout ce qu'il avait pu produire ces cinq derniers mois. Il proposa à Luna de passer à ses sortilèges favoris. Il se concentra sur la nuit précédente, quand il était en paix avec les pierres, et lança un Patronus. Un bouclier étincelant jaillit de sa baguette. Harry ressentit un élan de fierté et de joie. Certes le Patronus n'avait pas pris forme, mais il avait réussi.

Harry tenta d'autres sorts : ses réussites le mettaient en confiance. Faire de la magie et se concentrer uniquement sur les sorts qu'il voulait faire lui faisaient du bien. Il se vidait la tête. C'était presque mieux que le yoga.

Au bout d'un moment, Luna proposa :

« Tu veux tester le transplanage ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut être très concentré et ça demande une forte décharge magique, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à la donner. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre des membres… »

Mais il avait quand même bien envie d'essayer.

« Londres, c'est peut-être trop loin.

\- On peut tester d'aller jusqu'au Terrier, proposa Luna. C'est à trois collines d'ici. Je croiserai Ginny, ça sera bien. »

Luna et Harry transplanèrent. Luna atterrit devant la maison et Harry amerrit dans la mare. Il pataugea quelques instants. Il allait s'y habituer.

« Tu es en un seul morceau, Harry ?

\- Je crois. S'il me manque quelque chose, au moins ce n'est pas douloureux… »

Ginny, qui les avait vus apparaître, sortit de la maison. Elle tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à se désembourber.

« Salut Harry, salut Luna. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Tu n'étais pas censé venir déjeuner, Harry ?

\- J'étais avec Luna, je te raconterai. »

Harry avait complètement oublié. Il prit un air contrit. Ginny, grande dame, changea de sujet.

« Hermione et Ron se sont disputés.

\- Ah, répondit Harry, guère étonné. Ils ont tenu longtemps, cette fois. À propos de quoi ?

\- Quelque chose de très grave. Ron a décidé de se laisser pousser la barbe. Hermione lui a dit que ça ne lui irait pas. Ron lui a répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien. Hermione a dit qu'elle en savait quelque chose. Ron l'a donc traitée de Miss je sais tout. Et après… Après c'était n'importe quoi. »

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez. On en était là, donc.

« Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans la cuisine. On a l'impression d'être à un enterrement de gobelins. Tu veux prendre un thé, Luna ? Maman a fait une tarte à la mélasse. »

Luna, Harry et Ginny se rendirent à la cuisine. Harry entra et vit qu'il interrompait une séance lecture : Hermione lisait _Vivre avec l'arithmancie_ et Ron feuilletait un vieil album de _Martin Miggs, le moldu fou_. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux à l'entrée de leurs amis.

« J'ai réussi un transplanage ! » s'exclama Harry en guise de salutations. Il ne voulait pas relancer le sujet de dispute de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« C'est super ! Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je me suis défoulé, sur les bons conseils de Luna. »

Hermione tiqua : les bons conseils de Luna portaient leurs fruits ? Ron ricana en voyant la tête de l'élève la plus rationnelle de Gryffondor. Ginny sortit deux tasses et servit les nouveaux arrivants tandis que Luna racontait leur étrange équipée de la veille.

« Harry s'est défoulé. Moi j'ai cherché des farfadets de mer, mais je n'en ai pas vus. En revanche j'ai discuté avec des jeux follets.

\- Des feux follets, tu veux dire ?

\- Non, des jeux follets. Ce sont des créatures qui adorent jouer. Elles ont beaucoup aimé ce qu'a fait Harry.

\- Qu'as-tu donc fait ?, demanda Hermione, en se tournant vers celui qu'elle espérait plus raisonnable. Tu as discuté avec des feux follets toi aussi ?

\- J'ai laissé libre cours à ma magie.

\- Sans baguette ?

\- Sans baguette. »

Hermione frémit.

« Harry, c'est très dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !

\- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, coupa Harry, légèrement énervé. Tu sais quoi, j'ai survécu trois ou quatre fois à Voldemort, je ne vais pas me tuer avec ma propre magie ! »

L'incrédulité d'Hermione et son inquiétude allaient presque ternir son souvenir. Ron soupira.

« Si tu as senti que tout allait bien, c'est que tu ne craignais rien. Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien ! De la magie sans baguette !

\- Stonehenge est un site sorcier sacré. Il l'aurait empêché de faire des bêtises, argumenta Ron.

\- Stonehenge est un bête cercle de pierres !

\- Tu ignores encore quelques traditions sorcières, Née-moldue que tu es. » dit Ron en quittant la table. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un vieil album pour enfants sous le bras.

« Tiens, je l'ai piqué dans la bibliothèque de Percy. »

Harry jeta un œil sur le titre. _Balades et promenades au pays de la sorcellerie_.

« Ce bouquin recense tous les sites sorciers et ce qui s'y est passé. Percy le lisait en boucle pour apprendre sa géographie quand on était petits. »

Harry et Hermione découvraient un nouvel univers en le feuilletant côte à côte. Luna et Ron complétaient parfois le texte :

« Ici, c'est Cûmes, en Italie, où il y a des dragons endormis dans des grottes depuis des générations. Leur respiration en hiver provoque de la buée, et on entend leurs ronflements dans tout le coin. Les moldus en ont déduit que c'était l'entrée des Enfers. Là, c'est l'Alhambra, dans la ville de Grenade. Un grand palais sorcier qui ne vieillit pas. Les sorts ont été levés au XIIIe siècle, donc les moldus peuvent le voir… »

Leur conversation fut soudain interrompue par l'arrivée d'un nouveau volatile.

« Eh ! Coq est de retour ! » s'exclama Ginny. Ron récupéra la lettre que Coquecigrue tenait entre ses serres.

« Hermignonne, ton prétendant bulgare t'a répondu… »


	6. Le départ

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **comme d'habitude c'est un immense plaisir de vous lire.** **Je ne suis toujours pas en retard, je posterai donc le chapitre 7 lundi prochain.**

 **Petit poème (un distique sans prétention, avec des rimes très recherchées) :**

 **"Pour contribuer au bonheur de vos auteurs,**

 **Ayez bon cœur, soyez un revieweur !"**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Al**

 **PS : réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Ernest le Guest : aaaaaaaaaah mais hermione a des côtés relous ! dis-moi si elle est plus supportable dans ce chapitre. merci pour ta review !**

 **Lils : merci ! j'essaie de créer un monde magique complet. jk rowling nous a laissé le champ libre, j'en profite. merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir. Je serai ravi de vous voir, toi et tes deux amis. Normalement, tu peux demander un portoloin international à tes gouvernants. Notre Ministre a tendance à accepter les demandes de la Grande-Bretagne, depuis le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Tu sais bien que la Bulgarie a hébergé des sorciers l'année dernière, on n'aura pas de problème à vous accueillir. Il vous faudra juste demander un passe-sort, le papier qui permet aux sorciers étrangers d'aller et venir dans un autre pays._

 _Je joue un match amical vendredi prochain contre les Fléchettes de Severina, je peux vous réserver des sièges si vous voulez. Redis-moi quand tu arrives. Tu peux utiliser un moyen moldu pour ça : demande à ton Département des liens entre sorciers (je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle en Angleterre). Ils doivent avoir un téléphone._

 _À bientôt j'espère, je t'embrasse,_

 _Viktor_

« Il t'embrasse ?

\- Ron, pas de jalousie mal placée.

\- Il ne te donne pas tant d'informations que ça, remarqua Harry.

\- On s'écrit régulièrement. Il nous donnera plus de nouvelles quand nous nous verrons. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Harry remarqua les lèvres pincées de Ginny : elle devait ronger son frein. Luna donna son avis :

« Voir Krum jouer, c'est fascinant. Il est très léger. À tous les coups, c'est un nuageux déguisé en humain. »

Hermione commença à grommeler « Les nuageux n'existent… » quand Ron lui coupa la parole :

« Luna a raison. Un match de Quidditch avec la meilleure équipe de Bulgarie, les Vautours de Vrasta, ça ne se refuse pas. Et si Krum perd devant tes beaux yeux, je suis sûr que…

\- Ron, il faut penser aux passe-sorts et au portoloin, le coupa Hermione, pragmatique.

\- Pour ça, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Pour une fois que notre célébrité peut servir à quelque chose, sourit Harry.

\- Pour les passe-sorts, il faut aller voir le service paperasse du Ministère. Pour le portoloin, il faudra aller voir le Département de la coopération magique internationale et le Département des transports magiques. Ça va nous prendre un temps fou ! »

Hermione était déjà en train d'échafauder leur trajet. Ron, qui relisait la lettre, l'interrompit :

« Pour les passe-sorts, Percy est capable de nous trouver ça sans qu'on ait à se pointer au Ministère. Dis donc, il écrit vachement bien anglais, ton Vicky.

\- Ce n'est pas mon Vicky, répondit Hermione. Et il suit des cours d'anglais en parallèle à son métier d'attrapeur. »

Elle lança un _Accio_ pour attraper un calepin gris et une plume et commença à faire la liste de ce dont ils auraient besoin.

Harry souriait, béat. Il repartait ! Il espérait qu'Hermione transformerait de nouveau un sac avec un sortilège d'Extension indétectable pour qu'il puisse prendre son Éclair de feu et peut-être disputer une partie de Quidditch avec Viktor Krum.

Il avait peu de souvenirs avec le Bulgare. Il faut dire que l'année où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils étaient rivaux dans une compétition qu'Harry n'avait jamais recherchée. Il l'avait revu au mariage de Bill et Fleur et ils avaient bien discuté. Krum lui avait même donné des informations qui lui avaient servi pendant sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais c'était indéniable : un lien s'était créé entre eux quatre pendant sa 4e année, qui les avait noués, Fleur, Viktor et lui, encore plus étroitement à la mort de Cedric Diggory. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient survécu.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en voyant Ginny plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu pars vraiment ? »

Harry hésita : devait-il avoir cette conversation tout de suite ? Il la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Il eut le temps d'entendre Luna dire à Hermione : « Ginny a une tête bizarre… »

Dehors, l'air fraîchissait. Harry remarqua que Ginny frissonnait, et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris de veste à lui passer.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Ginny se lança :

« Tu pars. Tu es parti pendant presque une année l'année dernière, tu es parti trois mois en France après la bataille finale, et tu repars. Tu as la bougeotte ou quoi ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Ginny reprit :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu pars ? Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?

\- Je ne fuis pas, rétorqua enfin Harry. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

\- Alors assume ! Tu es le héros du monde sorcier ! Tu ne l'as pas voulu, d'accord, mais c'est un fait ! Reste en Angleterre !

\- J'ai 18 ans, Ginny. Je n'ai jamais eu de temps à moi. Il faudrait encore une fois que je me sacrifie pour le monde sorcier ? Depuis mes 11 ans, je n'ai pas eu une année de repos !

\- Moi non plus ! C'est pour ça qu'une dernière année à Poudlard, ensemble, ç'aurait été super…

\- J'en ai marre d'être à l'école. En sept ans, j'ai passé mon temps à faire autre chose que mes études. J'ai pas besoin de faire une dernière année pour savoir ce que je vaux. Si toi tu en as besoin, fais-le. Mais ce sera sans moi. »

Ginny perdit toute contenance : ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, sa bouche se mit à trembler. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait les poings serrés et que ses ongles lui griffaient la paume des mains. Il décida de reprendre plus calmement :

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. J'ai besoin de temps avant de revenir dans le monde sorcier anglais. Je vais essayer ailleurs de trouver des réponses à mes questions, c'est tout. »

Il s'approcha de Ginny, toujours inerte, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi tandis qu'Harry chuchotait :

« Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ne cours aucun danger. Voldemort est mort et ses sbires aussi. On s'écrira, promis. Et j'essaierai de passer à Pré-au-Lard. Et Hermione et Ron m'empêcheront de faire des bêtises. Tout ira bien. Je suis désolé. »

Il se sentait mal à l'idée d'une fois de plus la mettre de côté. Comme après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, il devait la laisser en arrière pour avancer.

Ginny avait dû suivre le cours de ses pensées puisqu'elle souffla :

« Tu comptes me quitter ?

\- Pas pour le moment, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas à te protéger d'un grand mage noir, donc je n'ai aucune raison valable de le faire… »

Il sentit Ginny rire contre son torse face à sa faible tentative d'humour. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, main dans la main.

OoO

Trois jours plus tard, Harry disait au revoir à Ginny sur le quai 9 3/4. La cadette Weasley avait retrouvé des amies de sa promotion et Harry attendait sur le quai qu'elle revienne après avoir déposé sa valise. Luna arriva en retard et donna à la dernière minute une boîte en fer blanc à Harry. Elle lui souffla, en hissant sa valise dans le train :

« C'est de la ravegourde séchée mélangée à de la passiflore. C'est pour aider au sommeil. J'en buvais après la mort de ma mère pour m'endormir.

\- Merci, Luna » répondit Harry, touché par l'attention.

Le chef de gare siffla, le train démarra. Ginny et Luna firent de grands signes à Mrs Weasley et Harry qui restaient sur le quai. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas pu assister au départ du Poudlard Express : Ron était à la boutique de George pour l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans les comptes et Hermione était au Ministère pour récupérer leurs passe-sorts auprès de Percy et demander un portoloin pour la Bulgarie.

Harry repassa par le mur pour arriver dans la gare moldue. Mrs Weasley avait décidé de l'emmener faire des courses moldues (vêtements passe-partout, dictionnaire anglais-bulgare) et il suivait, bien content. C'était presque une routine d'aller faire ses courses avec les Weasley. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas à Poudlard mais en Europe.

Ni Horace Slughorn ni Viktor Krum n'avaient dit le nom du magicologue dans leurs lettres : Krum par retenue, Slughorn par goût du secret. Harry appréciait les deux explications : le mystère et le secret lui plaisaient toujours autant.

« Harry, tu prendras aussi ce porte-mornilles, pour changer de monnaie. Ces Européens n'ont pas les mêmes sous que nous. Il te faudra aussi un manteau chaud : il fait très froid en Bulgarie. Et un parapluie, il pleut toujours en Bulgarie, pas comme en Angleterre… Quelle idée d'aller en Europe… Attention, Harry, c'est dangereux les parapluies bulgares… »

Harry était materné, et ça lui allait très bien. Il avait l'impression de réaliser enfin le rêve des enfants Weasley : être le fils unique de Mrs Weasley. À la sortie du magasin, il l'entraîna boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à m'offrir un verre ! Tu ne gagnes pas ta vie !

\- Mrs Weasley, je vous rappelle…

\- Appelle-moi Molly, voyons, lui intima Mrs Weasley.

\- Molly, se reprit Harry, je vous rappelle que j'ai un coffre plein de gallions à moins de deux rues d'ici et que j'ai trouvé du travail.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Mrs Weasley. Que fais-tu ?

\- Je travaille dorénavant pour le Chicaneur. Je vais tenir un carnet de voyage et tout envoyer à Xenophilius Lovegood, qui pourra imprimer ce que je découvre en Bulgarie.

\- C'est formidable, Harry. Les Lovegood sont des gens bien. »

Ils voulurent aller saluer Ollivander mais celui-ci avait fermé boutique pour un mois de vacances au soleil. Harry lui glissa un mot sous la porte : ses questions attendraient.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à flâner entre le Londres sorcier et le Londres moldu. L'automne commençait à s'installer. Les arbres jaunissaient, les nuages s'amoncelaient. Harry proposa à Mrs Weasley de passer au square Grimmaurd pour un thé. Elle accepta.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième tasse de thé, au moment où Mrs Weasley racontait comment Arthur avait pris l'annonce de sa quatrième grossesse (il avait été très content jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'elle attendait des jumeaux) quand Kreattur annonça Hermione.

La jeune sorcière était radieuse :

« Ils ont immédiatement débloqué un portoloin pour nous, c'est incroyable comme le nom d'Harry Potter est efficace ! Ils ont l'air ravi de se débarrasser de toi depuis ton esclandre de la dernière fois !

\- Tu m'étonnes, ronchonna Harry. Du coup, on part quand ?

\- Après-demain, lui indiqua Hermione en se servant une tasse de thé. Ça nous laisse le temps de faire nos bagages.

\- À propos de bagages, tu pourrais jeter un sortilège d'Extension indétectable à un de mes sacs ?

\- Non, Harry, je ne le ferai pas. Mais je veux bien t'aider à le faire. » répondit Hermione, de son ton de maîtresse d'école.

Mrs Weasley éclata de rire.

« Je vois que c'est grâce à toi que Ron et Harry ne sont pas devenus de grands fainéants ! »

Harry voulut se renfrogner, mais l'air complice qu'affichèrent Mrs Weasley et Hermione le dérida. Ron arriva peu de temps après et Mrs Weasley prit congé.

« Alors ?, demanda Ron.

\- Percy nous a trouvé des passe-sorts sorciers et on a un portoloin dans deux jours.

\- Parfait, ça nous laisse le temps de faire nos bagages. À propos, Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais…

\- Ron, c'est un non, le coupa Hermione. Mais je peux t'aider à le faire. »

Harry ricana en voyant la rougeur habituelle de Ron lui monter aux oreilles.

« Et le portoloin nous déposera où ?

\- Pas loin de Varna. Nous irons visiter Durmstrang avec Viktor dans la semaine. Autant en profiter pour faire un peu de tourisme. »

Hermione paraissait enchantée à l'idée d'aller en Bulgarie. Ron et Harry qui, depuis une semaine, apprenaient régulièrement du vocabulaire basique en bulgare, s'inquiétaient un peu plus qu'elle. Forcément, Hermione avait trouvé dans de vieux grimoires des sortilèges de traduction instantanée qui lui permettraient d'être comprise et de comprendre approximativement n'importe quelle langue, mais elle avait en plus correspondu pendant pas mal d'années avec Viktor et avait donc une plus grande pratique de la langue bulgare.

Harry sentait, en voyant Hermione faire ses préparatifs, que la jeune sorcière s'était vraiment entichée de Krum. Cela le déstabilisait un peu : Hermione avait des amis que Ron et lui connaissaient mal. Hermione avait en effet coupé les ponts avec ses amis moldus qu'elle avait avant d'être à Poudlard, et traînait la plupart du temps avec eux et les garçons de leur dortoir. Ses amis étaient donc Neville, Dean, Seamus, des gens qu'Harry et Ron connaissaient et aimaient bien. Qu'elle s'entiche d'un autre garçon, depuis tant d'années, était déconcertant. Harry comprenait les crises de jalousie de Ron, même si Hermione avait rassuré le rouquin à de nombreuses reprises sur les sentiments qu'elle portait à son correspondant bulgare.

Bref. Harry était content de revoir Krum, de quitter l'Angleterre et de partir avec ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était le principal, il ne fallait pas qu'il se prenne la tête avec ça.

Deux jours plus tard, ils touchaient une vieille roue de vélo, ressentaient ce crochet au nombril qui les attrapait et atterrissaient en Bulgarie.


	7. Corbak

**Cherrrs lecteurrrs,**

 **Enfin ! Ça y est ! Ils sont en Bulgarrrie !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça tranquillou. Merci pour vos petits mots, ça fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Al**

 **PS : comme d'habe :**

 **Ernest le Guest : j'essaie de caser le porrrtoloin rrrhododendrrron rrrabougrrri, mais c'est difficile. merci pour ta review !**

* * *

« C'est bizarre, on ne comprend rien, s'ébahit Ron.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, répondit Hermione en raffermissant sa prise sur son sac à dos. Ils parlent bulgare. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Le préposé aux portoloins leur indiqua, dans un anglais hésitant :

« Bienvenue en Bulgarrrie. Nous espérrrrer vous trrrès bon jourrrnée. »

Hermione le remercia en bulgare, ce qui réjouit apparemment le préposé. Elle lui tendit la roue de vélo et lui montra son passe-sort. Suivant son exemple, Harry et Ron sortirent leurs passe-sorts respectifs de leur poche. L'homme les remercia en baragouinant. Puis il se mit à faire de grands gestes en désignant Harry à ses collègues. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient perdus. Hermione prit les choses en main.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils purent sortir de la cabane qui servait de terminal aux portoloins.

« Ils t'ont reconnu à ton passe-sort, expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah non…, se plaignit Harry, blasé. Je suis connu jusqu'en Bulgarie ?

\- Ne joue pas l'étonné, toute l'Europe a suivi de près l'ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir, dit Hermione. Souviens-toi en France, tu te faisais offrir des baguettes et des bières. Tu ne t'en plaignais pas tant que ça, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

Elle parut réfléchir un instant et ajouta :

« Ils ont dû avoir peur que des sorciers aussi conservateurs arrivent au pouvoir, eux aussi. »

Ils débouchèrent dans une plaine. Au loin, on distinguait un village dans la brume. Le ciel était bleu, mais le soleil ne chauffait pas. Les trois amis resserrèrent leurs écharpes et remontèrent leurs cols et se dirigèrent vers le village.

Un Bulgare à l'air farouche, au nez rond et aux sourcils éternellement froncés les attendait devant le panneau du village.

« Viktor !, glapit Hermione.

\- Herrrmione ! » fut la réponse de l'attrapeur le plus connu du monde occidental.

Et, sous l'œil réprobateur de Ron, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Salut Harrrrry, salut Rrron, les salua Viktor, une fois qu'Hermione le lâcha. Vous allez bien ? »

Il était vrai que Krum avait fait des progrès en anglais. On n'entendait presque plus son accent. Harry lui serra vigoureusement la main, Ron la lui écrasa. Krum ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il posa une question en bulgare à Hermione, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative. Harry comprit qu'ils parlaient bulgare pour ne pas être compris de Ron.

« Allez, je vais vous fairrre visiter. »

Ils suivirent Krum dans le village.

Le village de Corbak était un des rares villages sorciers de Bulgarie. On y trouvait une échoppe de livres sorciers, qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione, des bars, une boutique de balais dont Harry et Ron léchèrent la vitrine, des officines d'apothicaire et une banque locale. Krum leur proposa d'aller boire un coup avant d'aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch (Harry et Ron frétillèrent d'allégresse à cette annonce).

Une fois installés, Ron prit la carte et essaya de déchiffrer le bulgare.

« C'est quoi cet alphabet codé ?

\- Du cyrillique, Ron, répondit Hermione, apparemment très à l'aise avec ces lettres. Je vais prendre un thé.

\- Ils ont de la biéraubeurre ?, demanda Harry à Viktor, ne faisant même pas l'effort de regarder la carte.

\- De la biérrraubeurrrre ? Vous les Anglais, vous crrroyez que tout le monde boit la même tisane que vous ! Ici, en Bulgarie, notre spécialité, c'est la vodka Tastroff ! »

Krum commanda quatre verres de vodka et livra ses explications d'un air entendu :

« Le Docteurrrr Tastroff était un potionniste très connu. Il a crrréé parrr hasarrrd, en distillant de l'écorrrce de pin bulgarrre, une boisson qui a perrrmis de soigner le tsarrr Nikolaï (ils s'appellent tous Nikolaï) d'une grrrippe boutonneuse. Depuis, c'est la boisson nationale. »

Harry nota consciencieusement cette information : il pourrait la transmettre au Chicaneur dans les plus brefs délais. Il goûta du bout des lèvres la vodka Tastroff et ne le regretta pas : Ron, qui avait fait cul-sec, s'effondra sous la table.

Krum but son verre sans ciller. Hermione relança la conversation sans toucher à son verre :

« Donc, ton magicologue ? Slughorn nous a dit de nous adresser aux anciens de Durmstrang, tu m'as dit que tu le connaissais, bref, on n'en peut plus !

\- Slughorn est une commère, ajouta Harry, pour ne pas demeurer en reste.

\- Mon magicologue ? C'est une magicologue. Makhé est une fille superrr chiante, mais superrr intelligente. Elle était à Durrrmstrrrang quand j'y suis entrrré. Elle fait quatrrre démonstrrrations parrr an à l'école sur la magie noirrre.

\- Vous enseignez donc la magie noire ?, demanda Harry. Je croyais que c'était un mythe…

\- Je crrrois qu'on n'a pas la même définition. La magie noirrre, c'est juste de la magie sans baguette. Comme on ne peut pas la contrrrôler entièrrrement, on l'appelle noirrre. La blanche, c'est quand on contrrrôle tout par la baguette. La dorrrée, c'est celle des tsarrrs de l'ancien temps. Nikolaï était un grand adepte.

\- Le même que la grippe ?

\- Non, son arrrièrrre-grrrand-pèrrre. »

Tandis qu'Harry se perdait dans la généalogie des tsarrrrs bulgarrres (la prononciation de Krum commençait à déteindre sur lui), Hermione revint à ses préoccupations :

« Donc, ta magicologue, tu la connais bien ?

\- Tout Durrrrmstrrrang la connaît. Elle a détrrruit l'est du palais en prrremièrrre année. Mais depuis, elle se maîtrrrise. Elle a juste un petit prrroblème avec le feu. »

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry :

« Vous allez bien vous entendre, à mon avis. »

La conversation continua à rouler comme les r bulgares, le temps que Ron émerge. Et puis, alors qu'ils en étaient à discuter de la première métamorphose de Krum (transformer un gant de toilette en mouton miniature, preuve s'il en est que les professeurs de Durmstrang semblaient avoir le même humour tordu que ceux de Poudlard), une main se leva de sous la table. Ron se hissa difficilement sur son siège, sous le regard admiratif de Krum :

« Tu tiens bien l'alcool, Rrron. Tu dois avoirrr du sang écossais dans les veines. Les gens qui ne sont pas habitués à la vodka rrrestent évanouis deux jourrrs, d'habitude.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon chéri, ajouta Hermione.

\- Pas si fort, répondit Ron en se tenant le crâne. J'ai un troupeau de centaures qui m'est passé sur la tête.

\- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas faire d'excès.

\- Hermione, c'était UN verre… »

Harry sentit la dispute poindre et proposa de sortir voir l'entraînement des Bulgares. Krum accepta avec enthousiasme.

Au bout du village de Corbak se trouvait un terrain de Quidditch moderne, où des joueurs sur des éclairs de feu se lançaient six souaffles pour s'entraîner. Harry, Ron et Hermione se glissèrent dans les gradins pour apprécier le spectacle.

Harry était époustouflé par l'aisance de Krum sur son balai. Alors que ce dernier frimait devant Hermione en effectuant une feinte de Wronski, bien cette dernière soit incapable d'apprécier la virtuosité nécessaire pour faire une telle figure, un joueur s'approcha des gradins et reconnut Harry.

« Ça alorrrs, Harrrry Potterrr !, lança-t-il en passant à toute vitesse sur son balai.

\- C'est Sacha Touïe ! s'exclama Ron. Il a été sélectionné il y a deux ans ! C'est le meilleur batteur de tous les temps !

\- Ron, c'est impoli de baver devant les joueurs de Quidditch, le coupa Hermione.

\- Ben ça te va bien de me dire ça, tu baves bien devant Krum… »

Ce qui s'annonçait être une énième dispute entre eux (rougissement d'Hermione, ricanement malaisé de Ron) fut interrompu par le retour de Sacha qui lança à Harry :

« Tu es supposé fairrre du balai ? Viens-tu jouer avec nous ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Ron peut venir ?

\- Cool ! Nous vouloir fairrre deux équipes ! »

Harry descendit des gradins, suivi de Ron, bien content d'échapper à Hermione.

Krum passa à Ron un balai de réserve (« Mazette, même leurs balais de réserve sont des éclairs de feu ! ») et ils se mirent tous à jouer sous les encouragements d'Hermione.

« Voici Sacha Touïe, batteurrr, et Alexandrrre Thaï, batteurrr. Alexandrrre est vietnamien. Ici Léon Tastroff, le garrrdien.

\- De la famille du Dr Tastroff ?, demanda Harry, très intéressé.

\- Non, un autrrre, l'avocat, répondit Léon.

\- Et là, c'est les trrrois poursuiveurs, Igorrr Batchev, Morrrdorrr Ihrrre et Ankhorrr Lha, qui est égyptien, lui.

\- Il y a donc beaucoup de migration, en Bulgarie ?, demanda Harry, toujours pour son article.

\- Surrrtout pour le Quidditch. On embauche les bons joueurrrs des petits pays pour qu'ils soient connus grrrâce aux grrrandes équipes. »

Ils jouèrent au Quidditch les deux heures suivantes. Ron avait toujours un peu de mal à tenir sur son balai : il n'avait pas encore complètement décuvé.

À un moment, Krum, capitaine de l'équipe, lança des ordres qui semblèrent contradictoires pour Harry et Ron :

« Alexandrrre ! À drrroite ! Alex ! À gauche !

\- Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut, remarqua Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas le même, expliqua Mordor en passant à côté d'eux. Alexandrrre, c'est Thaï, et Alex c'est Touïe. »

Devant le regard étonné des deux Anglais, Mordor compléta son information tout en lançant le souaffle à Ron :

« Alexandrrre, cela est toujours Alexandrrre Thaï. Et Touïe, cela dépend de : Sacha, Alex, Sachka, Sana… Les prrrénoms ont beaucoup surrrnoms dans les slaves langues.

\- Avant, on les appelait par leurrrs noms de famille pour les différrrencier, expliqua Krum. Mais on a failli avoirrr un incident diplomatique quand on a joué contrrre l'équipe de Corrrée : ils crrroyaient qu'on se moquait d'eux quand on appelait Thaï et Touïe sur le terrrrain. »

Harry essayait de tout retenir pour son futur article. Mais il sentait qu'il allait oublier des informations de ce genre si particulier, du genre qui devait être l'humour bulgare, où il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qui était sérieux de ce qui ne l'était pas. Pour un Anglais, c'était dépaysant !

Toujours sur son balai, il sortit de sa poche un carnet et une plume pour noter cette information culturelle saisissante. Bien entendu, ce fut le moment que choisit Alexandre Thaï pour lui envoyer un cognard qui le heurta en pleine poitrine et le fit tomber de son balai.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione.

Harry dégringola à toute vitesse. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur : il heurta le sol une fraction de seconde après et perdit connaissance.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Tous les joueurs étaient descendus de leurs balais et l'observaient attentivement. Hermione était bien sûr à son chevet et se tordait les mains.

Harry se redressa en position assise :

« Ben dis donc, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je ne sens rien ! Tu as fait disparaître la douleur !

\- Je n'ai rien fait, idiot !, s'exclama Hermione. C'est toi qui as fait quelque chose ! Tu n'as rien ! Tu es tombé de plus de vingt mètres et tu n'as rien !

\- Quoi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Krum lui fit un grand sourire :

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça. D'habitude, la magie noirrre est difficile à maîtriser, il faut des années de prrratique pour rrréussirrr à arrrrêter un objet aussi lourrrd !

\- Merci. C'est gentil de me dire que je suis gros. »

Harry était estomaqué. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était en état de choc.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dirrre, Potterrr. Manipuler la grrravité et les vents en magie noirrre, c'est du jamais vu ! Je comprrrends ce qu'Herrrmione m'a dit ! Tu as vrrraiment besoin de l'aide d'un prrrofessionnel ! »

Harry vit la tête inquiète de Ron, coincée derrière les poursuiveurs bulgares, et lui adressa un rictus, mi sourire mi grimace. Ron parut immédiatement plus rassuré : c'était la mimique harryesque "j'ai échappé à une remontrance, réjouissons-nous".

Krum aida Harry à se relever :

« Il vaut peut-êtrrre mieux que vous alliez voir Makhé le plus tôt possible. Ça m'a l'air sérrrieux, cette histoirrrre. Ça peut être dangerrrreux.

\- Ah tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, ajouta Hermione, pas encore tout à fait remise.

\- On va passer aux vestiairrres pour te donner quelque chose à manger et je vous emmène à Silistrrra.

\- Silistra ? » demanda Hermione. La jeune femme reprenait doucement des couleurs.

« C'est bien sur la frontière ?

\- Oui. On peut y aller par trrransplanage, ce n'est pas trrrop loin. Ou parrr cheminette. »

Krum, Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivis de l'intégralité de l'équipe des Vautours de Vrasta rentrèrent au vestiaire. Ankhor donna du chocolat à Harry, qui eut l'impression d'être de retour en 3e année, et lui souffla pour le rassurer :

« Ne pas t'inquiète, Lestrrrange est une absolument cool fille. Elle avoir brrrûlé le palais, mais maintenant elle est trrravaillant en rrrecherche dans la noirrre magie. »

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione se figer, et se força à réfléchir.

« Tu peux répéter ?

\- Elle avoir arrrrêté de brrrûler quelque peuple !

\- Non, retenta Harry. Le nom, là…

\- Lestrrrange ? Makhé Lestrrrange ? La magicologue ? »


	8. Durmstrang

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **J'ai trouvé LA solution pour arrêter de mettre des rrr partout quand ce sont des Bulgares qui parlent (ce qui gêne la lecture, on est d'accord).**

 **Vous avez dû remarquer que j'étais un ACM (Adepte de Calembours Miteux, et non pas Accro à la Coke Merveilleuse). S'il y a des jeux de mots qui vous échappent, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question en commentaire, j'y répondrai.**

 **Portez-vous bien, à mardi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : réponses z'aux commentaires z'anonymes :**

 **Ernest le Guest : le monde sorcier est petit !**

 **Xiu : merci ! bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

* * *

La bonne ambiance qui régnait était retombée comme un souaffle sans joueur. Bien bas. Très bas. Krum les avait emmenés de nouveau dans le bar de Corbak. Ils avaient pris un coca Tastroff (du fils du docteur, pour le coup). Ron frottait maladroitement le dos d'Hermione qui frissonnait : elle ne s'était jamais totalement remise de la torture que lui avait fait subir Bellatrix Lestrange au manoir Malefoy. Harry était sonné, Krum gêné.

« Vous la connaissez ?

\- Non. On ne savait même pas que Bellatrix avait une fille.

\- Mais… Bellatrix, c'est qui ? Vous la connaissez ? »

Harry s'aperçut qu'il faisait de moins en moins attention à l'accent rocailleux de Krum. En quelques heures, il s'était habitué à la prononciation du Bulgare.

Hermione inspira profondément :

« C'était la plus fidèle adepte de Voldemort. Elle m'a torturée pendant la guerre.

\- Elle a tué mon parrain, ajouta Harry.

\- Ma mère l'a tuée, ajouta Ron pour faire bonne mesure. En gros, on n'a que des bons souvenirs avec elle.

\- Mais… Makhé est sa fille, vous croyez ? »

Krum paraissait pensif. Puis il reprit, en sirotant son coca :

« Elle a toujours été très discrète sur ses parents et ses origines. On savait qu'elle était anglaise, mais rien de plus. Karkaroff nous avait vite fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait poser aucune question sur sa famille. Vous croyez que Karkaroff connaissait les parents de Makhé ?

\- Karkaroff était un Mangemort, rappela Hermione. Il y a de fortes chances que les Lestrange aient confié leur fille à un directeur d'école Mangemort. Souvenez-vous, Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de se vanter en disant que son père voulait l'envoyer à Durmstrang.

\- Faudrait demander à quelqu'un qui pourrait chercher l'information sans avoir l'air de fouiner. » proposa Harry.

Devant le regard étonné de ses deux amis, il s'expliqua :

« Je m'en occupe ! »

Il alla chercher Coucou dans sa cage. Le hibou n'avait pas trop apprécié le voyage en portoloin, il reçut donc son maître avec aigreur. Harry lui donna des bouts de viande séchée pour l'amadouer. Il prépara un paquet contenant les premières notes qu'il avait prises pour le Chicaneur pour Luna (il refusait de correspondre avec Xenophilius, qui l'avait quand même vendu pendant la guerre et ce sont des choses qui restent en travers de la gorge), et ajouta un petit mot. La note tenait en quelques lignes :

 _Chère Luna,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. C'est à la sorcière journaliste que je m'adresse. Sais-tu si les Lestrange ont eu des enfants ? Si c'est le cas, pourrais-tu passer au Square Grimmaurd pour vérifier s'ils apparaissent sur l'arbre généalogique ? Ou y envoyer quelqu'un, si tu ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard._

 _Je t'embrasse, salue Kreattur de ma part si tu le croises,_

 _H._

Quand Coucou fut enfin adouci, il lui donna le tout et l'envoya à Poudlard. Il revint vers ses amis. Viktor Krum essayait de rassembler toutes les bribes de ce qu'il savait à propos de la fille Lestrange :

« C'est une sorcière très très douée. Elle s'est toujours intéressée à la magie noire, ou pure, comme vous dites. Je suis quasi certain qu'elle a testé des trucs en magie sombre mais ça n'est jamais allé bien loin. Je crois que c'est par curiosité plus que par réelle volonté qu'elle faisait ça. Elle a quitté Durmstrang il y a bien… pfiou, cinq ou six ans. Elle a été mon tuteur pendant mes 5e et 6e années.

\- Ton tuteur ?, s'étonna Ron.

\- À Durmstrang, reprit Krum, vous faites six ans d'école puis trois ans de tutorat. Pendant ces trois années de tutorat, vous continuez à suivre quelques cours au palais et à la Mag'fac, et vous-même enseignez à des élèves. Ça décharge les profs des sorts pratiques. Les professeurs sont là pour la théorie et les tuteurs pour la pratique. Comme ça les professeurs continuent à faire de la recherche à la Mag'fac.

\- C'est quoi, la Mag'fac ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est une université où on étudie la magie, répondit Ron. Elle regroupe le plus grand nombre d'étudiants sur toute l'Europe.

\- On ne vous en a pas parlé à Poudlard ?, demanda Krum. Tous les sorciers qui veulent continuer à étudier la magie viennent étudier à la Mag'fac.

\- Non, bougonna Ron. Mon frère Charlie a fait la Mag'fac section "créatures magiques et bêtes parallèles", mais on ne me l'a pas proposé. On a dû penser que j'étais trop bête…

\- Arrête de te déprécier, Ronald Weasley, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, gronda Hermione. On ne me l'a pas proposé non plus. Nos profs ne nous ont jamais poussés vers des études longue durée.

\- Pourquoi en 5e année on ne nous en a pas parlé ? »

Harry allait de découverte en découverte.

« Dumbledore devait être plus intéressé par former de bons petits soldats sorciers anglais que des intellectuels européens. Il devait vouloir avant tout nous débarrasser de Voldemort. » proposa Hermione en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Ron frissonna, comme toujours, à l'évocation de feu leur ennemi commun. Harry sentait un sentiment bien connu commencer à fourmiller dans ses veines : Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorcellerie en Europe ! Il savait qu'Harry en avait assez de la célébrité et il ne lui avait jamais proposé d'aller à l'étranger !

« Harry, grogna Krum. Tu fumes. »

De la fumée de mauvais augure sortait en effet de ses poings fermés. Harry inspira à fond et pensa nénuphar. Hermione essaya de le calmer :

« Harry, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre en colère pour un homme qui est mort depuis plus d'un an. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça.

\- Il nous a caché le monde sorcier, Hermione ! Même toi tu manques d'informations, c'est dire qu'il n'y a pas tous les livres intéressants à Poudlard !

\- Poudlard est un collège ! Ils ne peuvent pas mettre tous les bouquins dans leur bibliothèque, des élèves pourraient tomber dessus !

\- Y a la réserve interdite pour ça !

\- Et on sait à quel point il est facile d'y pénétrer ! Harry, si on nous a caché des choses, ça devait être pour notre bien…

\- Et on a failli se faire tuer à cause de ça ! Oh non, pardon, j'ai été tué !

\- _Aguamenti_! »

Une grande éclaboussure projeta Harry sur sa chaise alors que des flammes jaillissaient de ses poings. Ron, l'air contrit, s'excusa :

« Tu allais prendre feu, Harry. Désolé. »

Krum paraissait sonné. Il avait suivi la conversation sans comprendre les enjeux qu'Hermione et Harry avaient soulevés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie :

« J'ai droit à de plus amples explications ? »

Hermione sembla hésiter. Harry souffla, calmé par sa douche froide :

« Au point où on en est, pourquoi pas… Mais d'abord, quelqu'un peut m'aider à me sécher ? »

Après un séchage en règle et les fameuses explications, Krum commanda une nouvelle tournée et, en sirotant son coca, résuma, songeur :

« Donc Dumbledore avait un plan pour tuer votre mage noir, celui qui a tué Diggory, et il ne t'a pas tout dit et t'a laissé te faire tuer. Mais tu as survécu. Tu as tué le mage noir qui avait tué tes parents. Et maintenant ta magie est incontrôlable. Donc tu veux essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Et tu en as profité pour quitter l'Angleterre. J'ai tout bon ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Bon. Tu es au bon endroit. La Mag'fac est en Méditerranée, dans la cité perdue d'Atlantide. Il y a régulièrement des portoloins de ramassage sorciaire pour y aller, on pourra y passer si tu veux rencontrer des magicologues. C'est pas bien compliqué. »

Harry était de plus en plus abasourdi : il découvrait à chaque parole de Krum un monde dont il ignorait tout. Six ans à Poudlard pour au final en savoir si peu !

Krum proposa d'aller chez lui manger un bout avant d'aller chez Makhé Lestrange. Il en profiterait pour lui envoyer un hibou pour s'annoncer plus tôt que prévu. Les trois amis acceptèrent. Le Bulgare leur proposa d'y aller à balai, ce qu'acceptèrent avec joie Ron et Harry. Hermione rechigna :

« C'est pas que je suis nulle à balai mais… Disons que ce n'est pas mon fort.

\- Tu as peur de tomber ? Tu veux monter derrière moi ?, demanda Krum, sans remarquer que Ron frôlait la crise d'apoplexie.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette proposition, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je monte à l'arrière du balai de Ron, comme ça tu pourras t'amuser à faire des figures avec Harry. »

Harry sourit devant la délicatesse d'Hermione. Elle avait désamorcé la situation sans faire de peine ni à Krum ni à Ron. Ils enfourchèrent les éclairs de feu, Hermione se cramponna à Ron, à qui la situation ne déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

En effet, une fois dans les airs, Krum et Harry se lancèrent dans des pointes de vitesse, des montées en cloche, des descentes en piqué, des figures compliquées. Harry, comme à chaque fois qu'il était à balai, sentit les appréhensions qu'il éprouvait se diluer dans l'atmosphère. Ron volait à vitesse réduite, à la fois pour ne pas effrayer Hermione et pour profiter un maximum des bras de la sorcière autour de sa taille.

Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, Krum descendit vers une bâtisse qui était éloignée de Corbak d'une vingtaine de kilomètres.

« Cet endroit est protégé par des sortilèges anti-Moldus, hurla Krum dans le vent pour être entendu des trois Anglais. On peut voler tranquille et atterrir comme on veut ! »

Cette annonce mit Harry en joie. Il tenta un atterrissage en tornade : il descendit en tourbillonnant de plus en plus serré. Krum fit un atterrissage tout aussi spectaculaire en se laissant presque tomber. Ron, bien que tenté lui aussi par un atterrissage périlleux, atterrit de manière tout à fait banale.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Ron s'extasia devant la taille des pièces :

« On aurait pu mettre toute ma famille dans ton salon sans problème ! C'est immense ! »

Krum leur fit visiter la maison. Ils perdirent Hermione devant le bureau de Krum (la bibliothèque était bien fournie, bien que la plupart des livres traitent de tactique de Quidditch) et Ron dans le salon (il voulut absolument tester la mollesse ou la rigidité de plusieurs fauteuils). Harry se retrouva seul avec Krum à terminer la visite.

Krum vivait en collocation avec deux autres joueurs de l'équipe, Léon et Mordor. Les deux jeunes gens étaient encore à l'entraînement. Krum emmena Harry à la volière.

« Je devrais pouvoir envoyer un Patronus porteur de message, mais j'ai toujours du mal avec ce sort. Le hibou est donc mon messager préféré. »

Il rédigea un bref billet et attrapa un hibou noir comme la nuit. Le hibou se laissa attacher le mot à la patte et s'envola rapidement.

Harry profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour lui poser une question qui le turlupinait :

« Très sérieusement, on peut lui faire confiance, à ton amie ?

\- Oui, répondit Krum en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle est parfois dangereuse, mais elle n'est pas du côté obscur. Tu auras d'autres garanties que ma parole, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ta parole me suffit » assura Harry. Il avait confiance en Krum et en l'amitié qu'Hermione lui portait.

Les deux sorciers retournèrent ensuite dans le salon où ils trouvèrent Ron endormi sur un canapé, les jambes négligemment posées sur les genoux d'Hermione qui lisait, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Café, jus d'orange, sirop, limonade, proposa Krum.

\- Tu aurais du thé ?, demanda Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- C'est possible. Je vais voir dans mes placards, annonça Viktor en quittant la pièce.

\- J'ai de la tisane dans mes affaires, proposa Harry en fouillant dans son sac.

\- Si c'est de la camomille, ça me va, accepta Hermione.

\- C'est de la ravegourde.

\- Hors de question que je boive ça, coupa Hermione d'un ton égal.

\- Ah bon ? Ça ferait du bien à tes ongles, pourtant. » dit Harry d'un ton triomphant, ayant enfin mis la main sur la boîte en fer blanc pleine d'herbe séchée.

Il releva la tête et demanda à son amie :

« Tu crois que ça se fume ? »

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Harry Potter ? »

Krum rentra dans la pièce avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui faire un cours de morale.

« Makhé a répondu ! On y va ? Elle nous offrira du thé.

\- Vendu ! » s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

Hermione secoua Ron pour le réveiller tandis que Krum allumait un feu dans la cheminée. Il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et annonça :

« L'Antre de Fafnir, Silistra. »

Ron, pris d'un courage soudain, se glissa en premier dans la cheminée. Harry demanda à Krum de lui redemander la bonne sortie d'âtre et avança dans la cheminée à la suite de Ron.

Il débarqua dans une cuisine claire, bien rangée, où flottait une bonne odeur de rôti.

Et où au lieu de trouver un Weasley, il en trouva deux.


	9. L'Antre de Fafnir

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **C'est le printemps ! Les oiseaux chantent, les mulots sortent de leurs terriers et la SNCF est en retard.**

 **Portez-vous bien, à dimanche,**

 **Al**

 **PS : réponse aux petits mots de Nictocris : 1) merci pour la relecture, 2) si tu crois que l'Atlantide se trouve dans l'Atlantique, c'est que la propagande sorcière a bien fonctionné chez les Moldus, 3) Aquaman reste une mauvaise idée.**

* * *

Hermione débarqua dans le dos d'Harry et le poussa pour laisser de la place à Krum. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le rouquin qui était en face d'eux :

« Charlie ? »

Le dragonnier se tourna vers Krum qui émergeait de la cheminée :

« Tu ne leur as pas dit ?

\- Non, je voulais leur faire la surprise, ricana Krum, apparemment ravi de son coup.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? »

La voix de Ron frôlait l'hystérie. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui saisit la main, inquiète. Harry en avait assez : il était plus estomaqué en une journée qu'en sept ans dans le monde sorcier ! Il se serait cru dans un roman. Trop de coïncidences…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux boucles noires, aux paupières lourdes et à la mâchoire carrée, qui ressemblait étrangement à cette actrice moldue, Helena Bonham Cartouche, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle était de taille moyenne et quand elle leva les yeux vers Harry, il crut voir un revenant.

« Je vous propose d'aller dans le salon pour un thé. »

Le sosie de Bellatrix Lestrange les enjoignit à la suivre. Ron s'agrippait à la main d'Hermione comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Harry ouvrait grand les yeux : il se trouvait dans une maison sorcière, sans aucun doute. La maison chuchotait, comme si des fantômes habitaient à l'étage. Des boules de lumière se promenaient dans les étages (sûrement des jeux follets), des fleurs carnivores se trémoussaient dans un vase ébréché, un avion en papier voletait au dessus d'un bureau chargé de papiers en tous genres. Le salon semblait petit, bien qu'il paraisse avoir été agrandi par magie, tellement il y avait de bazar. Un ananas reposait sur une table basse. Le canapé était en cuir de dragon. Harry se fit la remarque que c'était sûrement une cuisse entière de dragon qui avait été rembourrée. Il se demanda quels étaient les taxidermistes sorciers assez fous pour créer des canapés en morceaux de dragon.

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et les fauteuils. La table basse s'approcha toute seule de Charlie qui, d'un coup de baguette, servit du thé dans trois tasses et une lichette de vodka Tastroff dans trois verres à liqueur. Les tasses s'envolèrent vers Harry, Hermione et la jeune brune dont le physique, même si elle ne s'était pas présentée, criait à la face du monde sa filiation. Ron se vit attribuer un verre à liqueur. Il y trempa les lèvres et l'alcool eut apparemment un effet revigorant pour lui.

La jeune Lestrange décida de rompre le silence assourdissant qui régnait et commença les présentations :

« Si vous êtes avec Ron, je suppose que vous êtes Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ron, je t'ai reconnu : Charlie m'a montré des photos de toi. Je m'appelle Makhé Lestrange, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Sa voix ressemblait trop à celle de sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes intonations brusques. On avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien pris de son père.

La jeune femme se leva et se tourna vers Krum :

« Je vais chercher des gâteaux dans la cuisine, tu viens avec moi Viktor ? »

L'attrapeur la suivit et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ron se dandinait sur le canapé. Il se lança à peine Makhé eut-elle claqué la porte.

« Vous êtes ensemble ?, dit-il en pointant alternativement Charlie et la porte.

\- Hum… Disons que nous partageons une colocation longue durée avec rapprochements émotivo-sexuels, répondit Charlie.

\- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trois ans, je crois.

\- Et tu ne nous as rien dit, s'étrangla Ron, effaré.

\- J'en ai parlé à Bill, qui m'a conseillé d'attendre un peu.

\- Bill ? Mais moi aussi je suis ton frère !

\- Je me vois très bien l'annoncer à maman, ironisa calmement Charlie. Eh maman, inutile de me chercher un beau parti ! J'ai une relation sentimentale à durée indéterminée avec la fille des Lestrange ! Mais si, tu sais, tu as tué sa mère il y a six mois ! »

Harry eut l'impression que Charlie devait être ainsi face à ses dragons : une sorte de roc humain, qui n'a pas peur de la tempête et qui reste debout, stable, calme, quoi qu'il arrive. Même face à un dragon roux en colère.

« Je l'ai rencontrée à la Mag'fac. Elle faisait des études en magie pure, et s'intéressait aux liens entre créatures et magie pure. On a partagé plusieurs cours. Et puis voilà. »

Charlie avala une lampée de vodka. Ron se tortillait sur place. Cette situation le mettait clairement mal à l'aise. Avant qu'il puisse rouvrir la bouche, la porte laissa passer Krum et Makhé, les bras chargés d'un plateau couvert de biscuits et de sablés.

« C'est moi qui les ai faits, c'est Charlie qui les a cuits, annonça Makhé en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil. J'ai toujours du mal avec la cuisson. »

Elle avait une voix coupante, rêche, même si cela se voyait qu'elle essayait d'être aimable. Harry ne savait pas où se mettre, coincé entre un Ron qui tirait une tête de trois pitiponks de long et Krum qui se taisait, apparemment à l'aise avec les silences gênants.

Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais :

« Des gâteaux d'une Lestrange doivent être empoisonnés.

\- C'est un risque à prendre, reconnut Makhé.

\- Je prends le risque, coupa Hermione en saisissant un sablé. Nous sommes venus en Bulgarie pour en apprendre plus sur les fluctuations magiques d'Harry, continua-t-elle. Le professeur Horace Slughorn nous a recommandé de nous adresser à toi. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous aider ? »

Makhé Lestrange lui jeta un regard glacial.

« C'est toi que ma mère a torturée l'année dernière ? »

La jeune sorcière sursauta : la question était directe. Ce fut Ron qui répondit à sa place :

« On est obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis ? On n'est pas très à l'aise avec cette période…

\- Non, répondit Charlie, avec un regard réprobateur en direction de Makhé. On n'en parlera pas.

\- Weasley, je fais ce que je veux, répliqua Makhé, guère impressionnée. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua Harry. Quitter l'Angleterre me semblait la bonne chose à faire. Mes amis m'accompagnent. »

Les yeux noirs de Makhé se fixèrent sur lui et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un hibou qui examinerait sa proie. Elle but une gorgée de thé et lui lança :

« Allez, dis-moi tout.

\- Si je te raconte tout, tu dois promettre de ne rien répéter. Ce qu'on a fait ne doit pas tomber dans toutes les oreilles.

\- Considère que je suis comme une Langue-de-plomb, Potter. Je ne dirai rien. » assura Makhé.

Alors Harry, pour la énième fois en une semaine, réexpliqua son cas. Makhé lui posa des questions auxquelles il répondit le plus simplement possible. Au bout d'une heure de discussion, Krum prit congé : il commençait à se faire tard. Il les invita à venir le lendemain au match contre les Fléchettes et rentra chez lui. Charlie proposa à Hermione et Ron de rester dormir chez lui, ce que les deux amis acceptèrent.

Makhé s'était saisie d'une plume à papote et d'un bloc-notes moldu sur lequel la plume notait ce que Harry lui disait.

« Si je résume, dit-elle au bout de trois heures de discussion, ta magie est devenue erratique à partir du moment où la guerre s'est finie. Tu ne sais pas précisément quand : après ta mort ? Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après le contrecoup ? Tu as réparé ta baguette à l'aide de la baguette de sureau, qui n'est même pas censée exister. Et depuis tu réutilises ta première baguette, alors que tu es maître de la baguette de sureau. Ta première baguette est en houx et plume de phénix, du même phénix que celle de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous aviez donc des baguettes jumelles qui étaient incapables de se lancer des sorts l'une à l'autre. D'où une remontée des sortilèges en 4e année. C'est une des raisons qui a poussé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à rechercher une autre baguette, pour pouvoir te tuer. J'ai tout bon ?

\- Tout. Tu penses que mes fluctuations sont liées à mon usage de la baguette ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je suis magicologue en magie pure, pas en baguette. Faudrait demander au successeur de Gregorovitch. Je voudrais te voir exprimer ta magie pure. Sans baguette.

\- Pas ce soir, coupa Charlie. Il se fait tard. Là, on dîne et on va se coucher. Ils sont arrivés ce matin, et avec le décalage horaire, les émotions fortes, le portoloin et le Quidditch, ils doivent avoir envie de se reposer. »

Harry lança un regard reconnaissant à Charlie : il ne sentait plus sa mâchoire tant il avait parlé. Il avait très vite fait abstraction de la tête et de la voix de Makhé, même s'il sentait que ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione et de Ron. Harry avait suffisamment souffert de la comparaison avec son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu pour savoir qu'on pouvait ressembler physiquement à ses parents, sans en avoir tous les traits de caractère.

Le dîner fut agréable. Ron se laissa aller à raconter la vie au Terrier, les remontrances maternelles, la vie au magasin de farces et attrapes, Fleur enceinte, Bill nouveau professeur. Charlie semblait à l'aise : il raconta deux ou trois anecdotes sur ses dragons qui lui semaient la pagaille dans sa réserve en allant choper des moutons moldus.

Après le repas, ils passèrent au salon. Harry utilisa la théière de Makhé pour se faire de la tisane à la ravegourde (Ron qui voulut y goûter recracha tout dans sa tasse). Les deux Weasley se disputèrent une partie d'échecs, Hermione feuilletait des livres dans la bibliothèque chargée de Makhé. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent bientôt à glousser en feuilletant ensemble _Promenades avec les trolls_ , le best-seller de Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry se sentait détendu. La fatigue dut se lire sur ses traits, puisque Makhé décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit.

La maîtresse de maison leur montra où ils pourraient dormir : « On a un lit double dans une pièce et le canapé du salon. Débrouillez-vous. » Après moult hésitations et circonvolutions, Harry prit le canapé. Charlie ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant Hermione et Ron se glisser dans la même chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry, allongé sur le canapé en cuisse de dragon (Charlie avait confirmé son hypothèse) regardait le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir : trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Les informations sur Durmstrang et la Mag'fac, la séance d'entraînement au Quidditch, Charlie, la fille Lestrange… Makhé leur avait expliqué que, dans un mariage sang-pur, il fallait absolument avoir un héritier. Bellatrix avait donc procréé avant de s'enrôler dans les rangs de Voldemort : les époux Lestrange avaient eu deux enfants, un fils, Ptolémée, et une fille. Ptolémée était mort d'éclabouille purulente tout jeune, Makhé était donc l'unique héritière Lestrange. Elle avait été éduquée par sa grand-mère, Druella Black, puisque papa et maman Lestrange étaient plus intéressés par la montée en puissance de Tom Jedusor que par leurs rejetons, et quand ses parents avaient été jetés à Azkaban, elle était partie étudier en Bulgarie, dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe, protégée par son parrain Igor Karkaroff. Au retour de Voldemort, elle n'avait pas bougé : elle commençait à fréquenter assidûment un Weasley, il aurait été tout à fait hors de propos qu'elle retourne en Angleterre. Sa mère ne s'était jamais intéressée à elle. Rodolphus, en revanche, avait tenté de la récupérer après sa deuxième évasion d'Azkaban, peu de temps après l'épisode des sept Potter. Il était tombé sur un Charlie plutôt excité. L'affrontement avait tourné court quand un dragon de Charlie avait rôti Rodolphus Lestrange par surprise. Enfin bref, Makhé était donc l'unique héritière Lestrange encore vivante et devait la mort de ses parents à deux Weasley, ce qui n'avait pas trop l'air de la déranger. Elle semblait avoir le même détachement concernant ses parents et son sang que Sirius.

C'est en réfléchissant au lien entre parents indignes et enfants courageux qu'Harry glissa dans le sommeil.

OoO

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla quand un arôme de café frais lui frôla les narines. Il s'assit, s'étira, se gratta le ventre distraitement, bâilla, chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, les trouva, les posa sur son nez, et immédiatement le monde lui parut de nouveau tourner rond. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Ron y grignotait une tartine.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Mmmm…, répondit Harry en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Moi j'ai eu une nuit plutôt calme. Hermione a fait un seul cauchemar.

\- Mmmm…

\- Charlie est parti bosser.

\- Mmmm… »

Ron ne réagit pas face à la loquacité d'Harry (il avait l'habitude). Il finit sa tartine et quitta la cuisine :

« Hermione est sous la douche. Je vais voir si elle a besoin d'aide. »

Cette réplique n'eut pas l'heur de provoquer de réaction chez Harry. Ron quitta la cuisine et laissa Harry en tête à tête avec son bol de café, tête à tête fort intéressant pour les deux intéressés (enfin, selon Harry).

Une radio chantonnait _My wand in your hand_ , le nouveau morceau subversif de Witch, un groupe sorcier anglo-saxon. La maison glougloutait pour annoncer que quelqu'un prenait bien sa douche, la théière susurrait pour indiquer que l'eau était chaude, le robinet plic-ploquait pour accompagner le tic-tac de l'horloge, enfin, la maison s'égayait.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Makhé. Elle remarqua Harry et lui lança :

« Enfin debout ! Prêt pour la magie pure ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Makhé se versa une tasse de café.

« On va aller dans un site sacré roumain pour être encadré.

\- On va à Berca ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Harry sourit :

« J'ai emprunté _Ballades et promenades au pays de la sorcellerie_ à Percy Weasley. »

Makhé ricana :

« Ce bouquin est parfois bien utile. Allez, prépare-toi. On part dans cinq minutes.

\- Hermione n'aura pas le temps de manger, commença Harry.

\- On n'emmène pas tes petits potes, Potter. Pas la première fois.

\- Mais…

\- Quoi, tu as peur ? »

Chose à ne jamais dire à un Gryffondor.

« Non, mais toi tu n'as pas peur de les laisser seuls ici ?

\- À mon avis, ils trouveront de quoi s'occuper. Au pire, ils farfouilleront dans ma bibliothèque… Allez, va t'habiller. »

Dès qu'Harry fut prêt, Makhé le fit transplaner hors de la maison.


	10. Basilic et dragons

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Oui oui, je sais, je vous imagine bien en train d'attendre toute la journée ce mâgnifique châpitre, à baver d'expectative devant votre écran et à mettre à jour toutes les dix secondes votre page ff pour voir si je n'ai pas posté. Mes plus plates excuses : j'ai pris le soleil en famille.**

 **Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour la reprise demain.**

 **Portez-vous bien, bronzez, à vendredi prochain,**

 **Al**

 **PS : réponses aux vous-savez-quoi d'on-ne-sait-qui :**

 **Lils : Des Black normaux et agréables, ça reste à voir ^^ bien sûr que oui : on sait que Harry fut choqué par la ressemblance entre Bellatrix et Andromeda. le pauvre. merci pour ta review !**

 **Nictocris : plus précisément elle vient d'une reprise du groupe Chat-qu'à-ponk (que ceux qui connaissent lèvent le doigt !). merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Makhé et Harry arrivèrent dans un lieu désertique.

« On est sur la Lune ?, demanda Harry.

\- Sois pas bêta, Potter. On ne peut pas aller sur la Lune.

\- Détrompe-toi, les Moldus sont allés sur la Lune. »

Makhé leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspérée par l'inventivité de son compagnon. Un panneau indicatif indiquait (puisque là était son rôle) qu'ils se trouvaient à Berca, en Roumanie, pour admirer les volcans de boue, particularité géologique de l'endroit. L'air était frais et sentait la terre mouillée. Il n'y avait pas un brin d'herbe sur des hectares de terrain, et on entendait des sortes de régurgitations, comme si la terre rotait perpétuellement et vomissait des courants de boue.

Makhé dirigea Harry vers un trou fait dans le sol et sauta dedans avec enthousiasme. Harry la suivit : un toboggan en terre les mena dans une grotte. Des stalactites et des stalagmites couvraient les parois rocheuses.

La sorcière prit un couloir, suivie par Harry. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle taillée dans la pierre, au milieu de laquelle des stalactites formaient un cercle. Makhé se plaça au centre et invita Harry à venir à côté d'elle.

« Il ne faut pas confondre magie pure et magie spontanée. La magie spontanée, c'est celle que les enfants sorciers pratiquent : pris d'une émotion forte, leur magie réagit. C'est comme ça que les parents savent si leurs enfants sont des sorciers ou des Cracmols. Ce que tu m'as décrit semble plutôt être de la magie spontanée, puisque c'est à chaque fois sous le coup d'une émotion forte, de la peur, de la colère, que ta magie s'exprime sans baguette. La magie pure, c'est autre chose. Tu dois réussir à faire sortir ta magie volontairement, et la contrôler. »

Elle claqua des mains : une étincelle jaillit entre ses paumes et devint une boule de feu, éclairant vivement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Harry remarqua que les murs étaient couverts de peintures préhistoriques, surtout des mains et des étoiles. Harry bénit le professeur Sinistra : il reconnut différentes constellations peintes grossièrement sur les parois.

Makhé le rappela à l'ordre :

« Quand tu fais du balai, tu utilises ta magie. Un Moldu, même avec un balai sorcier, est incapable de le faire voler. Imagine donc que tu es à balai. Tu cherches à utiliser ta magie sans être en colère ou avoir peur. »

Harry essaya de se rappeler de la sensation qu'il avait eue la veille, en descendant à toute vitesse pour atterrir. Makhé continuait à parler :

« Le feu est la première chose qu'on arrive à extérioriser. En revanche, c'est difficile à maîtriser. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi un lieu sans combustible. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Je vais sortir du cercle et te laisser t'amuser. »

Harry hésita :

« Hermione m'a dit que ça pouvait me tuer…

\- La magie pure, comme elle est non contrôlée par un sort, peut puiser toute ta force magique et te tuer, en effet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Et comme à Stonehenge, le cercle t'empêchera de faire des bêtises. Les peintures que tu vois sur les parois sont des peintures runiques de l'ère néolithique. Elles sont chargées d'ancienne magie, tu ne risques rien. »

Harry, à moitié rassuré, décida de se lancer. Makhé était sortie du cercle de pierre mais la boule de feu qu'elle avait créée était restée dans l'enceinte. Harry tendit le bras vers elle :

« Attention, Potter, c'est chaud.

\- Sans blague… »

Harry se concentra sur le feu et essaya de le faire bouger. Au bout de dix minutes de concentration, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à quelque chose. La voix de Makhé traversa la salle :

« Comment as-tu fait, à Stonehenge ?

\- J'ai fait du yoga, répondit Harry, en rougissant.

\- Ben retente le coup. Ne te concentre pas sur le feu mais sur ce qui vibre en toi. »

La voix de Makhé Lestrange, si semblable à celle de sa mère, agressait ses oreilles et lui rappelait de fort mauvais souvenirs. L'irritation gagna Harry : cela paraissait si facile pour elle ! Elle avait applaudi et des flammes avaient jailli ! La frustration qu'il ressentait désormais dès qu'il pratiquait de la magie l'envahit. Alors qu'il essayait de se calmer en inspirant à fond, le feu se mit à gronder en augmentant en puissance, et la terre à trembler. Harry ne contrôlait plus rien : les flammes léchaient le plafond, l'eau qui suintait des murs s'évaporait sous l'effet de l'air qui devenait de plus en plus chaud. Il sentait que la magie sortait de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à la tempérer.

Comme la magicologue l'avait prédit, la magie de Harry resta cantonnée dans le cercle de pierre. Seule la chaleur dépassa les stalactites. Soudain, dans un grand bruit d'explosion, des fleuves de boue brûlante passèrent entre les pitons rocheux et remontèrent dans le plafond qui laissa éclater des geysers de boue.

Makhé tint parole : au bout d'un temps qui parut infini à Harry, alors qu'il sentait qu'il tremblait sur ses jambes, elle opposa sa magie à la sienne. Une vague d'apaisement le traversa : il se laissa tomber, pantelant. Makhé attendit que toute la boue soit évacuée dans le plafond pour rejoindre le jeune sorcier.

« Tu as dû créer une belle éruption, Potter. Plus belle que les miennes. Je crois que nous ne pourrons plus rien faire aujourd'hui. Je te ramène à la maison. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

OoO

Harry prit une douche pour ôter toute la boue dont il était couvert puis alla se recoucher. Il émergea deux heures plus tard. Il avait faim et il avait dormi comme un loir. Même s'il ne raffolait pas de l'idée de se tuer en faisant de la magie pure, il fallait avouer qu'au moins, avec ça, il trouvait enfin le sommeil.

Il quitta le canapé et retourna dans la cuisine. Il y retrouva Ron aux fourneaux, en train de cuisiner des pâtes au pesto. Il touillait sa sauce en surveillant du coin de l'œil la cuisson des pâtes. Au dessus de la table, une râpe râpait toute seule de l'emmental et du parmesan.

« Tiens, tu peux mettre le couvert, c'est prêt dans cinq minutes. »

Harry obéit, sans se poser de question sur la normalité de la situation. Ils étaient chez Charlie et sa colocataire, en Roumanie, et Ron semblait parfaitement à l'aise en cuistot. Harry ouvrit plusieurs placards avant de trouver les assiettes :

« Je mets un couvert pour Charlie, aussi ?

\- Oui, il rentre manger. »

Les arômes d'ail et de basilic faisaient saliver Harry. Il finit de mettre le couvert et s'assit à table. Il se servit un verre d'eau fraîche tandis que Ron égouttait les pâtes.

« Où est Hermione ?

\- Dans le jardin, avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie. »

Le ton acerbe de Ron poussa Harry à hausser les sourcils.

« Makhé ?

\- Ouais. Elle lui a posé plein de questions à votre retour, et depuis elles ne se lâchent plus. Elles parlent de magie pure, de transfert magique, du lien avec les créatures fantastiques et tout. Je leur ai apporté du café, c'est à peine si elles m'ont calculé. À croire que les Lestrange n'ont jamais été à la solde de Tu-sais-qui. »

Harry ne releva pas. Ron pouvait se braquer, mais il savait reconnaître ses torts et être juste. Ça lui prenait juste parfois un peu de temps.

« Ah, Coucou est revenu. »

Ron lui lança deux enveloppes.

« Il est parti chasser. »

Harry saisit la première lettre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Ginny. Il la parcourut rapidement : en gros, elle lui disait qu'il lui manquait, qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor elle allait programmer les sélections la semaine d'après et qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir à la Toussaint à Pré-au-lard.

« C'est Ginny ? Elle te dit quoi ?

\- Qu'elle a hâte de me voir à la Toussaint à Pré-au-lard.

\- Mais, s'interrogea Ron, on sera à Pré-au-lard pour la Toussaint ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fait demain. Aujourd'hui ça a été épique. Je te raconterai. »

Harry saisit l'autre lettre qui, elle, provenait de Luna. La jeune sorcière lui apprenait qu'il y avait bien de la famille Lestrange survivante, mais que celle-ci avait été reniée pour cause de non-adhérence à la mentalité sang-pur. Elle le remerciait pour ses notes très intéressantes, et lui demandait s'il pouvait en profiter pour avoir une interview de Krum, pour lui poser cette question fondamentale : avait-il des nuageux pour ancêtres ?

Harry replia la lettre en souriant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron :

« C'est qui ?

\- Luna. Elle me dit que la dernière héritière Lestrange a été radiée de l'arbre généalogique des Black.

\- Et ?

\- Ben on a enfin la preuve que Makhé Lestrange est quelqu'un de bien. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous deux. Cela paraissait presque absurde de dire qu'une Lestrange était une personne fréquentable.

« J'ai du mal, tu sais, avoua Ron. Je crois que si Charlie n'en était pas amoureux, je l'aurais grillée. C'est une Lestrange, merde. Moi qui croyais qu'on en avait fini avec eux…

\- Charlie est amoureux ?, demanda Harry en triturant un quignon de pain. Je n'avais pas l'impression. Ils n'ont pas l'air très proches.

\- Tu sais, chez les Weasley, si on s'installe ensemble, c'est que c'est pour la vie. Nous sommes d'indécrottables romantiques. »

Harry se fit la réflexion biscornue qu'il avait bien fait de ne jamais avoir proposé à Ginny de s'installer avec lui, si elle était capable de le prendre comme une demande en mariage. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Et en plus il partait se promener dans toute l'Europe, elle était à Poudlard, c'était absurde de penser à emménager ensemble.

« Tu as pensé à emménager avec Hermione, toi ?

\- Moi ? »

Ron cassa la tasse qu'il était en train de laver. Il marmonna un _Reparo_ rapide et répondit, sans regarder son ami dans les yeux, preuve de sa gêne :

« Je crois que ça me fait peur. On se dispute tout le temps… Tu imagines si on habitait ensemble ?

\- Je vois surtout qu'après avoir affronté des Mangemorts, des serpents, des araignées géantes, des Horcruxes, tu as peur de ta meilleure amie, ricana Harry.

\- Rigole pas, je sais qu'à toi aussi, elle fait peur parfois.

\- Qui te fait peur ?, demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ma mère, mentit Ron, impassible.

\- Je croyais que cette époque était révolue, souffla Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Alors, Harry, reposé ?

\- Oui, j'ai dormi comme un troll.

\- Makhé m'a tout raconté. Apparemment elle n'a jamais assisté à un tel déferlement de puissance magique. De ce qu'elle m'en a dit, il a fallu un bon moment avant que tu aies tout utilisé. Tu dois être un des sorciers les plus puissants de notre génération.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu es bien meilleure que moi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais doué, j'ai dit que tu étais puissant, corrigea Hermione. Ça n'a rien à voir. La puissance magique, c'est l'énergie que chaque sorcier possède et qui lui sert à jeter des sorts. Je suis peut-être douée…

\- Tu es très douée, la rabroua Ron, qui avait l'art de faire passer des compliments pour des reproches.

\- Si tu veux. Donc, je suis peut-être très douée, mais ma puissance magique est dans la moyenne. J'ai toujours eu du mal à jeter des sortilèges puissants.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je suis très forte pour lancer des sortilèges de précision, mais les sorts de pure magie blanche, qui nécessitent beaucoup de puissance magique, sont exténuants pour moi. Lancer un patronus, transplaner, contrer des Imperium, des Doloris…

\- Tu sais faire tout ça, la coupa Harry, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Oui, mais ça me fatigue énormément. Souviens-toi, la fois où je vous ai fait transplaner, et où Ron s'est désartibulé ! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé avec toi ! »

Harry essayait de recoller les morceaux dans sa tête quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et livra le passage à Charlie et Makhé.

« Alors Potter, tu t'en remets ? »

Makhé et Charlie s'assirent sur le même banc, les narines de Charlie humant le parfum de basilic.

« Comment ça se passe avec tes dragons aujourd'hui ?, demanda Hermione à Charlie.

\- Bien, répondit Charlie en se servant de pâtes. J'ai Norberta (vous vous souvenez, la dragonne de Hagrid) qui a pondu trois œufs, on a peur qu'ils éclosent en même temps, ça nous ferait trop de dragonneaux. Faudra nous renouveler en moutons pour les nourrir. En plus, ils ne peuvent pas se nourrir tout seuls. Les Norvégiens à crête ont l'habitude de manger de la viande grillée, or quand ils viennent d'éclore, les dragonneaux ne peuvent pas encore cracher du feu. On est obligé de leur griller nous-mêmes leur viande.

\- C'est à ces moments-là que je donne un coup de main, avoua Makhé.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien mettre le feu à des trucs, en effet, nota Ron.

\- Potter aussi, de ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- C'est une habitude chez les sorciers de mettre le feu ?, demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, parce que c'est jouissif. Quand un sorcier fait de la magie spontanée, c'est sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Quand on fait du feu et qu'on le maîtrise, le sentiment qu'on éprouve est puissant mais contrôlable. C'est comme si on se prenait une cuite à la vodka Tastroff : c'est jouissif mais ça ne nous dépasse pas. »

Hermione parut méditer cette réponse en mâchonnant ses spaghettis.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on nous ait appris ça à Poudlard…

\- La magie pure, ça fait peur, avoua Charlie. Et les Anglais ne sont pas connus pour leurs expérimentations. Déjà, rien qu'un dragon, ça les effraie.

\- Les dragons pratiquent de la magie pure ?, questionna Ron.

\- On n'en sait trop rien. Makhé travaille justement sur la magie des créatures surnaturelles. La réserve où je travaille fournit des sujets d'étude terrestres pour les chercheurs. En fait, le dragon est une créature qui se nourrit de magie pure. »

Charlie s'animait en parlant de ce sujet qui le passionnait. Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre, à discuter dracologie.

Charlie avait réussi à se faire remplacer pour l'après-midi et, accompagné par Harry et Ron, ils transplanèrent pour retourner à Corbak où devait se jouer le match amical. Les deux filles les laissèrent partir sans regret : elles prévoyaient de discuter théorie magique pendant tout l'après-midi. Harry frémit en imaginant ce à quoi il échappait.

Quand les deux sorciers arrivèrent au terrain, les autres joueurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Seuls Krum et Thaï, à moins que ça ne soit Touïe, s'échauffaient en virevoltant.

Quand il les vit, Krum vola vers eux et leur proposa :

« Eh, Charlie, Harry, ça vous dit un petit duel d'attrapeurs ?

\- Un duel ? À trois ? » s'étonna Harry. Peut-être que les Bulgares comptaient différemment.

« Oh, à deux contre moi, c'est déjà en votre défaveur… » les nargua Viktor.

Harry sentit la petite pointe d'excitation qu'il ressentait avant de faire un match s'emparer de lui. Ce tressaillement ne passa pas inaperçu, puisque Ron lui dit :

« Je reste en bas, prêt à te rattraper si tu tombes de ton balai.

\- T'inquiète, je ne compte pas écrire à Luna en plein vol. J'ai l'occasion de battre Krum, je ne vais pas la laisser filer. »


	11. Nuit presque blanche,magie presque noire

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Alors comme d'habitude, je danse d'allégresse en voyant que vous appréciez mon travail, que ce soit par vos commentaires (qui font trop plaisir ! continuez !) ou par vos cliquetages de souris sur la petite touche "suivre" ou "favoriser". Ce qui est vraiment sympa, c'est l'interaction avec les gens. J'aime bien retrouver des lecteurs d'un chapitre à un autre. Donc continuez à m'envoyer de petits mots.  
**

 **Bon, pour ceux qui ont parié sur Harry au Quidditch, réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Portez-vous bien, n'hésitez pas à manger des vitamines B et C, c'est bon pour la santé, à mercredi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : la réponse aux mots de l'inconnu :**

 **Patfol le S : you know nothing, john snow. merci pour tes reviews :)**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit, ruisselant de sueur. Il avait rêvé de ce moment, dans la Forêt interdite, où Voldemort lui avait lancé le sortilège de mort. Il se souvenait de la peur qui l'étreignait, des fantômes de ses parents, de Sirius, de Lupin, auxquels s'étaient ajoutés ceux de Fred et Bellatrix qui ricanait comme une démente tandis que Voldemort l'assassinait.

Harry se frotta les yeux, en espérant faire partir les images de son rêve. Il tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes et se jeta un plaid sur les épaules pour aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

La cuisine était éclairée. Hermione y feuilletait un livre racorni devant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Tiens, Harry, tu ne dors pas ? »

Elle fit un geste de la baguette et une casserole remplie de chocolat chaud se souleva et remplit une nouvelle tasse. Hermione referma son livre, prête à discuter si l'envie le prenait. Harry se laissa choir en face d'elle.

« Je me pose trop de questions. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma vie m'échappe tout le temps ? J'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle rien. Pourtant, on est partis et… on a fait ce qu'on voulait. Je voulais partir, Ron et toi aussi. Et pourtant… J'ai l'impression que rien ne dépend de moi. On est en Bulgarie et on squatte chez un éleveur de dragons et une fille de Mangemorts, on joue au Quidditch avec des joueurs professionnels, je fais de la magie sans baguette et Ron cuisine comme un elfe… Ça me paraît un peu irréel. »

Il laissa passer un temps.

« Et Krum nous a laminés. »

Hermione rit de bon cœur :

« Encore heureux, c'est son métier !

\- J'avais l'espoir que mon talent naturel ferait merveille face au charisme bulgare. Mais non. »

Il but une gorgée de chocolat attiédi : il était amer, sans sucre, comme il l'aimait. Un rare point commun culinaire qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Ron préférait les choses sucrées : pour lui, chocolat devait rimer avec sucré (ce qui n'est bien sûr pas le cas, mais Ron aimait les causes perdues).

Hermione laissa passer un temps :

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir une vie normale. »

Alors qu'Harry la regardait avec des yeux ronds, prêt à démentir, elle se reprit :

« Même chez ton oncle et ta tante, tu avais une enfance hors du commun. Tu dormais sous l'escalier ! Tu étais mal nourri, à peine vêtu. Ce n'est habituellement pas le lot des enfants moldus. Je pense que, dès le départ, tu as vécu de l'extraordinaire. Tu dois rechercher ça, sans le savoir.

\- Ou alors je suis destiné à vivre ça, corrigea Harry, en pensant aux terribles prédictions qu'il avait essuyées de sa 3e à sa 5e année.

\- Tu sais en quelle estime je tiens les prophéties et la divination, même si certaines paroles de Trelawney se sont avérées. Peut-être qu'il faut que tu acceptes que tu es hors-norme. »

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait toujours recherché à fuir la célébrité et à ne pas se faire remarquer. Et en même temps… N'avait-il pas cherché les ennuis dès la 1ère année, en se promenant dans les couloirs avec un dragon sous le bras ? N'avait-il pas voulu régler, avec Ron et Hermione, le cas de la Chambre des Secrets, sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé ? N'avait-il pas volontairement défié l'ordre et le règlement à Poudlard pendant six années ? C'était à lui que, sans le savoir, les jumeaux avaient légué ce qui lui revenait de droit, la Carte du Maraudeur, parce qu'il se montrait beaucoup trop tête brûlée et qu'il voulait se promener à Pré-au-lard pendant sa 3e année. Ils étaient les trois Gryffondors qui avaient fait perdre le plus de points à leur maison (et le plus gagner, merci Hermione).

Il devait le reconnaître : il recherchait les ennuis. Il voulait vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il voulait que chaque moment soit inoubliable.

Une sérénité qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie commençait à se diffuser en lui, comme si intellectualiser cette notion d'amour du risque l'apaisait.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Qu'avec Ron, vous cherchiez à enfreindre le plus grand nombre d'articles du règlement de Poudlard ? Depuis le mois de septembre de première année…

\- Et tu nous en as dissuadés au début. Mais après…

\- Je crois qu'au fond je recherchais la même chose que vous, répondit Hermione, pensive. Ron cherchait à se différencier des autres Weasley, toi à vivre le monde sorcier à fond. Quant à moi, avec vous, je me sentais utile. Mes connaissances servaient à quelque chose.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Faire des trucs interdits m'a permis d'aller plus loin dans la magie, d'essayer de nouvelles potions, comme le polynectar, ou de nouveaux sorts, comme avec l'AD. C'était super pour moi, de sortir des sentiers battus et d'être confrontée à autre chose qu'à ce que je trouve dans les livres ou dans les salles de cours. D'ailleurs, à propos de livres… »

Hermione montra à Harry la couverture du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Il y avait un titre en runes, traduit juste en dessous : _Transfert magique : théorie et confrontations_. L'auteur du livre était S. S.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- À la bibliothèque des Langues-de-plomb.

\- Et tu l'as emprunté ?

\- Oui.

\- Légalement ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

Harry tiqua :

« L'aurais-tu volé ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Hermione en rougissant. Je t'avais emprunté ta cape d'invisibilité pour aller tranquillement faire un tour dans la bibliothèque du Département des Mystères, sans être dérangée. Et j'ai trouvé plusieurs livres intéressants, traitant de magie noire et autres, donc réservés aux chercheurs. Donc je l'ai glissé dans mon sac. Mais je le rendrai en bon état, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Hermione, voler des livres ? J'aurai tout entendu. » lança une nouvelle voix.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron, qui entrait dans la cuisine.

« Personne ne dort dans cette baraque ? Oh chic, du chocolat chaud !

\- Je croyais que je ne t'avais pas réveillé, remarqua Hermione.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne dors pas si tu n'es pas là. Je me suis réveillé dès que tu es partie, et j'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Autant venir voir ce qui se passe en cuisine. »

Il se servit une tasse, y ajouta trois cuillers de sucre et s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, ronronna-t-il en lorgnant sa tasse. Vous en étiez à Hermione qui vole des livres au Ministère, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Je ne les vole pas, je les emprunte à long terme…

\- S. S., c'est qui ? Severus… _Snake_ ?, s'interrogea Harry, en imaginant l'animal emblème de la maison de Rogue.

\- Sophie Sapienter. »

La tasse d'Harry claqua contre la table : le sorcier l'avait lâchée.

« La Langue-de-plomb du Ministère ?

\- En personne. Elle travaille sur le transfert magique. Et avant que tu poses des questions, sache que les thèses des Langues-de-plomb sont écrites en runes, et que j'en suis encore au stade de la traduction.

\- Pourquoi sont-elles écrites en runes ? C'est illisible.

\- Illisible pour toi, mon cher. Les thèses sont écrites en runes pour qu'elles puissent être lues par tous les chercheurs du monde. Enfin, c'est ce que Makhé m'a dit. »

Harry digérait ces nouvelles informations. Il décida de se servir une nouvelle tasse de chocolat chaud et, dans la foulée, d'une part de gâteau chocolat/orange confite qui traînait sur le plan de travail. Étant un bon ami, il coupa une part pour Hermione qui ne rechigna pas à planter ses dents dedans et, étant un très bon ami, il coupa un bon tiers du cake pour Ron, qui l'attaqua avec enthousiasme.

« Et donc, ce livre ?

\- Il traite des transferts magiques, comme la création d'Horcruxes ou les transferts de puissance magique de personne à personne ou à créature, comme les Détraqueurs qui te prennent ton énergie vitale, donc ton âme et ta magie.

\- Je croyais qu'un Horcruxe était chargé d'une partie de l'âme de la personne qui l'avait créé !

\- Oui, mais pas que, expliqua Hermione. Tu as bien vu que les Horcruxes qu'on a détruits étaient aussi chargés magiquement. Le médaillon s'est débattu quand Ron a voulu le détruire, Nagini n'était pas un serpent ordinaire, la coupe m'a montré des choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir, le carnet avait carrément recréé une émanation de Tom Jedusor, avec l'aide de la puissance magique et de l'âme de Ginny !

\- Tu voudrais dire que chaque Horcruxe était chargé de la puissance magique de Voldemort ? Ou en tout cas d'une partie de sa puissance ?

\- C'est la théorie de Sapienter, et pour l'instant j'abonde dans son sens. Sapienter n'a jamais vu d'Horcruxe, elle en reste donc à des suppositions. Mais il y aurait, dans tout objet magique, une sorte de transfert magique qui se fait. Elle prend l'exemple du tableau sorcier : on anime un personnage et on lui donne une ressemblance caractérielle avec la personne qu'on a représentée. Le peintre transmettrait donc une partie de sa puissance magique à la toile qu'il peint, ce qui permettrait au personnage peint d'être animé. »

Harry réfléchit cinq minutes avant de reprendre :

« Mais à un moment, il ne te reste plus de puissance magique, non ?

\- Dans un tableau, la charge de magie est trop faible pour que ça atteigne trop le peintre. Mais les plus vieux peintres ont apparemment moins de magie en eux. Regarde Ollivander : il paraît beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'est réellement, puisqu'il fabrique des baguettes et qu'il insuffle dans ses baguettes une parcelle de sa magie. »

Les informations parvenaient en tirs irréguliers au cerveau d'Harry. Ce fut Ron qui fit enfin la remarque qui bourdonnait dans sa tête sans qu'il parvienne à la mettre en mots :

« Mais, ça veut dire qu'Harry, quand il était un Horcruxe…

\- Était chargé de la puissance magique de Voldemort, oui. Ce qui a décuplé sa puissance magique. Et ce qui lui permettait de discuter avec des serpents.

\- Ce n'était pas mon côté Horcruxe ?

\- Non, le côté Horcruxe aurait eu plus d'influence sur les visions de ce que faisait Voldemort et ce qu'il ressentait. Mais tout ce qui est de nature magique serait lié à cette idée de puissance magique dans l'objet. Enfin, voilà où j'en suis dans mes réflexions. J'en ai discuté avec Makhé pour avoir son avis, et pour l'instant elle me suit. »

Le visage de Ron exprima un doute intense :

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle fasse mauvais usage des connaissances que nous avons ? C'est de la magie noire, très noire puisque ça touche à la magie des personnes.

\- Non, répliqua Hermione. Elle est soumise à une Promesse de Réserve à la Mag'fac, puisqu'elle est chercheur, et j'ai doublé le tout avec un Serment Inviolable. Elle ne dira rien. »

Ron émit un sifflement admiratif :

« Tu penses toujours à tout, je suis impressionné. »

Harry opina pour montrer son assentiment. Hermione rougit sous le compliment et reprit :

« Donc, pour l'instant, on en est là. Je cherche le lien entre puissance magique et transfert d'âme. Les problèmes que tu éprouves avec ta magie pourraient être liés au fait qu'une partie de ta puissance magique a bougé après que ta partie Horcruxe a disparu. Une partie de la puissance d'un des sorciers les plus puissants de l'Angleterre qui disparaît, ça a dû chambouler ta magie. Du coup, elle ferait des siennes. Mais Makhé a dit que ta magie était très puissante. Ce serait bizarre qu'elle ait diminué. Et il y a un autre problème…

\- Oui ? »

Harry craignait le pire : Hermione avait la tête de celle qui va annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle (à une époque, c'était cette tête qu'elle avait quand elle avait un Acceptable dans une matière).

« Tu aurais dû mourir, Harry. Les Horcruxes ne se sont pas remis de leur destruction. Le journal était troué, la bague fichue, le médaillon détruit, le serpent est mort, la coupe est devenue tordue, le diadème a fondu… Tu aurais dû être détruit, comme eux !

\- On dirait que ça te chagrine qu'il ait survécu, remarqua Ron.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ta magie peut aussi fluctuer à cause de cette… altération que tu as dû vivre. Une partie de toi a été détruite cette nuit-là. Tu es donc possiblement abîmé à un endroit, comme les autres Horcruxes. »

Harry trouvait que ce n'était pas du tout chouette d'avoir des éléments de réponse à ses questions. Il aurait presque préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Être abîmé par Voldemort, comme si cela n'avait pas suffi de se faire tuer et d'avoir vu ses amis souffrir ou mourir ! Il n'en aurait donc jamais fini avec le mage noir !

Hermione triturait sa cuiller.

« Je suis désolée de te démoraliser, Harry. Ce ne sont que des théories, tu sais. »

Harry se leva :

« Bon, je vais ruminer ça dans mon lit. Dans mon canapé, plutôt. Enfin, sur ma cuisse de dragon. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir, mais le chocolat était bon.

\- Attends, je vais te trouver un bon livre qui change les idées. » lui proposa Ron.

Il l'accompagna dans le salon et farfouilla dans le bas de la bibliothèque de Charlie et Makhé. Il trouva une vieille bande-dessinée sorcière : les images essayaient de sortir des cases.

« _Les aventures_ _de Merlin le merlan_. Ça a l'air vachement intellectuel, remarqua Harry.

\- C'est les aventures d'un merlan qui s'appelle Merlin.

\- Incroyable, je n'aurais pas deviné…

\- C'est inspiré de la vie du vrai Merlin, le sorcier qui a aidé le roi Arthur, avant que celui-ci le trahisse. Bon bien sûr, c'est sous la forme d'un poisson. Et Morgane la morue est super drôle ! Allez, bonne nuit, vieux. »

Ron quitta la pièce. Harry commença à feuilleter la bande-animée. Il sentit qu'il allait pouvoir y passer le reste de la nuit.

Et finalement il s'endormit à la page 53.


	12. Nikolaï Koloff Dyouti

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en suivi ou favori ! Continuez à m'envoyer des petits mots, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.**

 **Portez-vous bien, bon rhume des foins, à lundi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : RAR (Retours Abracadabrants Récalcitrants)**

 **Lils : luna ne revient pas dans ce chapitre, mais elle est prévue pour bientôt. quant à makhé, j'aime beaucoup imaginer ce personnage. tant mieux s'il te plaît ! merci pour ta review !**

 **Nictocris : je crois que tu es atteinte d'indécrottable ron-antisme (oui je suis Adepte de Calembours Miteux !) merci pour la relecture ! valoche de galoches**

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent le reste de la semaine sur le même modèle. Harry s'entraînait à manier la magie pure le matin, à Berca. L'après-midi, il partait avec Charlie à la réserve pour s'amuser avec le feu et les dragons. Il contrôlait la gravité sans baguette et lançait des projectiles dans l'air, pour le plus grand plaisir de Norberta, qui les grillait d'un long jet de feu avant qu'ils retombent. La dragonne se souvenait d'Harry et le laissait volontiers jouer avec elle.

Ron, lui, cuisinait et testait de nouvelles recettes sorcières : il avait acheté dans une librairie un livre de recettes bulgares et avait décidé de s'en servir pour apprendre le bulgare. Il avait investi la cuisine de l'Antre de Fafnir et devenait le roi de la casserole. Ses plats étaient parfois étranges et farfelus, mais toujours délicieux. Il s'inspirait de la cuisine de sa mère et de ce qu'il trouvait intéressant. Quand il ne cuisinait pas et qu'Harry se reposait, ils passaient chez Viktor jouer au Quidditch.

Hermione partageait son temps entre la lecture et la traduction. Elle squattait presque autant la cuisine que Ron, à boire du thé et à oraliser ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle se baladait dans Corbak et dans les environs. Ron et Harry essayèrent de lui faire faire un peu de balai, mais ce fut infructueux.

Quant à leurs hôtes, ils paraissaient apprécier leur compagnie. Charlie était facile à vivre et avait toujours des anecdotes brûlantes à raconter. Contre toute attente, Makhé et Ron s'entendaient plutôt bien. S'ils avaient été froids l'un avec l'autre au début, ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une chose : les repas. Ils continuaient à se chercher des noises, mais c'était plus pour le plaisir de se disputer que par réelle animosité.

Le week-end se pointa comme un étranger dans cette ambiance détendue. Le dimanche midi, Makhé proposa aux trois amis de l'accompagner pour sa présentation trimestrielle à Durmstrang. Ils partiraient deux jours et auraient le temps de visiter l'école de sorcellerie.

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir, répondit Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient d'expectative.

\- Cool, ça me fera des vacances » répondit Charlie, mi-figue mi-raisin. Charlie était un solitaire : il commençait à avoir besoin de se retrouver avec uniquement lui-même comme interlocuteur privilégié.

« On sera bien venus ?, s'enquit Harry.

\- L'école a beau n'accepter que des Sangs-purs, il serait malvenu de ne pas accueillir les sauveurs du monde sorcier. Le directeur a épousé une Sang-mêlée, c'est dire à quel point il est ouvert, ajouta Makhé dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Qui est le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang ?

\- Nikolaï Koloff Dyouti. C'est un grand sorcier : il enseignait les potions à Durmstrang et il a une chaire à la Mag'fac.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a inventé la potion d'euphorie ?, demanda Ron. Je crois que j'ai sa carte Chocogrenouille. »

Hermione se lança immédiatement dans une conversation à baguettes rompues avec Makhé à propos des bienfaits de la potion d'euphorie sur les créatures magiques.

Après le dessert, Harry se prépara sa désormais habituelle tisane à la ravegourde. Charlie lui avait expliqué que cette plante était aussi utilisée pour soigner les dragons de la griffite, une maladie qui s'attaquait aux griffes des créatures. Cela ne surprit pas Harry : Luna lui avait dit que c'était bon pour la repousse des ongles. Ce qui fonctionnait pour les dragons devait bien fonctionner pour les humains, après tout… Il regarda ses mains : ses ongles avaient-ils une plus jolie allure ? Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucun élément de comparaison, il laissa tomber cette passionnante question.

Charlie repartit travailler, Makhé l'accompagna pour préparer les moutons des trois dragonneaux de Norberta : les œufs avaient éclos deux jours avant, pour le plus grand bonheur et une fatigue grandissante de Charlie. Les trois amis restèrent à discuter autour de leur tisane/café/thé.

« Il faudra qu'on trouve une solution, si on reste en Roumanie. On ne va pas squatter chez ton frère éternellement, exposa Hermione. Et Harry va finir par avoir mal au dos : le canapé n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir.

\- Pas faux, répondit Ron, songeur. Tu penses à quoi ?

\- J'en ai parlé avec Viktor, il peut nous loger quelques jours la semaine prochaine. Léon rentre chez lui pour aller voir sa grand-mère malade : sa chambre est donc libre.

\- Tu crois que le canapé de Viktor est plus confortable ?, demanda Harry.

\- En tout cas, reprit Hermione en ignorant l'intervention de son ami, on ne sera plus dans les pattes de Charlie et Makhé.

\- La Mag'fac propose des chambres d'étudiant pour la semaine, proposa Ron. Charlie m'en a parlé.

\- Il n'est pas question que j'aille à la Mag'fac en étant si peu maître de moi-même, coupa Harry. Imaginez que je mette le feu à une salle de cours…

\- C'est sûr que dans un endroit rempli de sorciers majeurs et incroyablement doués qui peuvent tout à fait te maîtriser, voire t'assommer, tu es hyper dangereux…, ricana Ron.

\- Si on fait une semaine chez Viktor, continua Hermione, ça te laisse encore une semaine pour apprendre à gérer ta puissance magique. Ça t'irait ? »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir en touillant sa tisane. En une semaine, il avait fait des progrès notables. Et il était bien sûr très tenté à l'idée de découvrir la Mag'fac et l'Atlantide.

« Vendu, conclut-il. Je vais en toucher un mot à Luna. »

Il se leva de table et ne remarqua pas le regard étonné que s'échangèrent Ron et Hermione dans son dos.

Harry retourna dans le salon et se munit d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Il écrivit une lettre à Luna pour lui demander de la ravegourde (son stock s'épuisait et, bizarrement, il était devenu accro à cette plante), lui transmettre son interview de Krum (il n'avait pas d'ancêtre nuageux, malheureusement) et lui proposer un reportage sur Durmstrang et la Mag'fac. Il siffla ensuite Coucou et lui accrocha la lettre à la patte. Ce ne fut que quand le hibou se fut envolé qu'il pensa à Ginny : il aurait dû en profiter pour lui envoyer un mot. Il espéra qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à rassembler leurs affaires éparses et à faire du balai.

OoO

Le lundi après-midi, ils prirent un portoloin (cette fois-ci c'était une bouteille vide de vodka Tastroff) qui les déposa devant Durmstrang. Comme à Poudlard, il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Durmstrang était un immense palais dans un domaine extraordinairement grand.

« C'est incroyable qu'ils aient réussi à couvrir par des sortilèges anti-Moldus un aussi grand espace, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Les fondateurs de Durmstrang étaient bien plus nombreux que ceux de Poudlard, expliqua Makhé en les guidant vers l'entrée. Selon la légende, douze sorciers ont fondé Durmstrang. Six sorciers se sont occupé de la construction, et six sorcières de la protection. Il y a six maisons, une par couple de sorciers, un peu sur le même modèle que Poudlard : durant l'année, les six maisons concourent pour avoir le plus de points. »

Ils traversaient l'immense parc, en suivant une allée sinueuse. L'air était glacial, des arbres inconnus tressaillaient dans les vents automnaux. Leurs feuilles étaient jaunes, rouges, orangées, ce qui était normal pour cette période de l'année, mais on trouvait aussi des arbres aux feuilles violettes, dorées et bleues. Ron souffla : « Neville serait aux anges… » Une rivière serpentait au milieu de l'herbe.

« Elle change de cours toutes les nuits. Les tritons qui la peuplent refusent d'être sédentaires, donc ils la déplacent tout le temps. On s'y habitue. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du palais. Une volée de marches couvertes de mousse verte les mena dans un hall étincelant de givre.

« C'est normal qu'il fasse aussi froid ?, s'étonna Ron.

\- Les fondateurs ont voulu élever les sorciers à la dure, répondit laconiquement Makhé. Ils se sont inspirés du modèle spartiate. Chez les Grecs, dans l'Antiquité, il y avait un peuple de guerriers. Ils se disaient que si le pire était vécu pendant l'éducation, alors les guerriers pourraient tout supporter dans le futur. Contrairement à Poudlard, où on chouchoute les élèves, ici on est vraiment préparés à ce qui nous attend après l'école. »

Harry pensa à ces journées dans les cachots glaciaux durant lesquelles Hermione enfermait des flammèches dans des pots à confiture pour se réchauffer et à leur première retenue, qui avait eu lieu dans la Forêt interdite, à rechercher Voldemort qui tuait des licornes (avec un chien trouillard et un demi-géant), mais se garda bien d'en faire la remarque à Makhé. Cette dernière les guida dans ce qui devait être l'équivalent de la Grande salle pour Durmstrang.

Quelques étudiants travaillaient en chuchotant, assis à six grandes tables alignées. Les murs étaient eux aussi couverts de givre, et les élèves couverts de fourrures. Aux murs étaient suspendus de grandes bannières sur lesquelles on distinguait différentes créatures.

« Ce sont les totems des maisons de Durmstrang.

\- Comment se fait la répartition ?, demanda Harry, petit carnet de journaliste en main. Par un choixpeau ?

\- On s'approche d'une horloge. Selon la direction que prend l'aiguille, on va dans une maison ou une autre. »

Ils traversaient la salle d'un bon pas, s'attirant les regards interdits des élèves présents. Makhé claqua la langue, et les élèves retournèrent à leurs devoirs. Elle devait être connue de tous, puisque personne ne semblait s'étonner de la voir. Elle les mena jusqu'à une autre porte, grâce à laquelle ils débouchèrent dans un couloir légèrement plus chaleureux.

« Et à quoi correspondent les différentes maisons ?

\- À des créatures mythologiques, répondit Makhé. Ce serait beaucoup trop long à t'expliquer maintenant, Weasley bis. Retiens juste que la maison de Charybde est pour les meilleurs. »

Elle frappa à une lourde porte. Une voix grave claqua : « Entrez ! »

Les quatre sorciers obtempérèrent. Ils se trouvèrent face à un sorcier qui possédait une moustache en forme de guidon qui aurait fait une concurrence déloyale à celle de Vernon Dursley, une robe rouge sang et une calvitie sévère.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, le salua Makhé. Je vous présente Harry Potter et ses amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, Lestrange, et encore plus quand vous m'amenez de si illustres connaissances. » répondit froidement le directeur de Durmstrang dans un anglais parfait, avec un regard gourmand vers les trois amis.

Harry le trouva immédiatement antipathique. L'homme les regardait comme s'ils étaient des bêtes curieuses. Hermione se dandina, mal à l'aise, Ron se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle. Makhé fit mine de ne rien remarquer et continua les présentations :

« Vous avez devant vous un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération, Nikolaï Koloff Dyouti. Il a été mon professeur de potions.

\- Matière dans laquelle vous n'avez jamais été très douée, Lestrange, nota-t-il.

\- Je préférais la manipulation magique, Monsieur. » répliqua Makhé, cinglante.

Il posa son regard perçant sur Harry et fixa la cicatrice qui lézardait son front.

« Potter… Nous avons entendu parler de vous jusqu'ici. Ce fut libérateur de savoir votre mage noir mort. Vous saviez qu'il y a de fortes chances que ce soit lui qui ait assassiné Gregorovitch, notre fabriquant mondialement connu de baguettes. Je vous en remercie.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit Harry, sans ciller.

\- Je suppose que vous allez assister à la présentation de Lestrange cet après-midi ?

\- Vous supposez bien. » répliqua Harry.

Le directeur de Durmstrang lui lança un regard noir :

« On ne vous a pas appris à respecter vos supérieurs, Potter ? »

Hermione lâcha un mini gémissement et Ron ricana : tous deux se doutaient de ce qui allait suivre. Et en effet, cela ne rata pas :

« Le dernier homme, d'ailleurs lui aussi professeur de potions, à avoir essayé de m'apprendre à respecter mes supérieurs a fini dévoré par le serpent de Voldemort… Monsieur. » claqua-t-il.

Koloff Dyouti perdit enfin contenance. Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, Makhé se plaça devant lui.

« Monsieur, vous le regretteriez. »

Le temps parut suspendu. Koloff avait toujours le bras levé, les yeux rivés sur Makhé. L'atmosphère autour de la sorcière crépitait d'énergie. Harry remarqua des flammèches qui lui léchaient les doigts. Elle ressemblait dangereusement à sa génitrice : Harry n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi dur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Koloff reprit ses esprits, baissa le bras et ordonna d'une voix glaciale :

« Vous ne devez la vie sauve qu'à votre service rendu au monde sorcier. Je ne vous reconduis pas, vous connaissez le chemin. »

Les quatre sorciers quittèrent le bureau sans demander leur reste.

OoO

« Ils sont tous comme ça, les profs ? » demanda Ron, alors qu'ils étaient attablés devant un verre de vin chaud. Makhé les avait emmenés dans ce qui semblait être le seul endroit chaleureux de Durmstrang : les cuisines. Elle avait demandé aux elfes de maison de quoi réchauffer ses invités.

« Non, seulement quelques uns. Koloff sait qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant de Bulgarie, ou presque, et il s'en enorgueillit. Il a toujours eu du mal avec les élèves doués, j'ose croire que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas. Savoir qu'il y a Potter dans son école, ça doit le flatter, et surtout le perturber…

\- Il soutenait Voldemort ?, s'interrogea Hermione.

\- Non, enfin bon, tu imagines bien que diriger l'unique école de magie européenne qui demande encore une attestation de pureté de sang, ça rapproche quand même de certains discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry remarquait qu'à chaque fois Makhé utilisait le surnom des Mangemorts pour parler de Voldemort, leur maître. Elle devait le nommer ainsi par déformation familiale. Elle avait beau vouloir s'éloigner de ses parents et de sa naissance, il subsistait dans son langage et dans son visage un héritage inaliénable.

À chaque fois que Makhé utilisait le surnom des Mangemorts pour parler de Voldemort, il pensait à Severus Rogue. Et quoi qu'ait pu en penser Voldemort, il n'avait jamais été le maître de Rogue.

Makhé continua ses explications :

« Le professeur d'ensorcellement est génial. Le prof de diction, M. Rhétor, est sympa…

\- Prof de diction ?, demanda Harry, qui prenait fébrilement des notes.

\- Malédiction et bénédiction. C'est un cours pour apprendre à bien maudire ses ennemis. C'est extrêmement complexe, faut avoir une grammaire runique, elfique et gobeline extrêmement précise. J'ai toujours été nulle mais c'est assez génial. Juste par quelques mots bien placés dans une conversation anodine, tu peux jeter le mauvais œil sur une personne. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient : elle avait trouvé un nouveau terrain d'amusement !

« Après la prof de symbolique est un peu bourrue, mais hyper compétente.

\- Ça consiste en quoi, la symbolique ?, demanda Hermione.

\- Explications de symboles occultes, manipulation d'objets rituels, compréhension des signes, danses magiques, tout ça. Ce sont les professeurs plutôt ouverts. On a droit à des professeurs beaucoup moins sympathiques à Durmstrang. Koloff, en potions, est une plaie, même topo pour Pinard, le prof de Quidditch qui vient de France. Quand ils vous ont dans le pif, c'est foutu pour vous.

\- Ça ne nous changera pas trop. On a l'habitude d'avoir un prof de potions imbuvable, remarqua Ron. D'ailleurs, pour un prof de potions, être imbuvable… Dites, ce vin chaud est super bon. Vous croyez que je peux demander la recette ? »


	13. Porte-malheur

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Comme je ne trouvais pas de titre satisfaisant, j'ai nommé ce chapitre "porte-malheur" juste parce que c'est le chapitre n°13. Il n'y a rien qui porte malheur dans ce chapitre, enfin, je ne crois pas. Vous me direz.**

 **Continuez à m'envoyer des mots, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre.**

 **Merci à l'inestimable Nictocris pour la relecture, l'aide, l'écoute, les bons conseils et Sexion d'assaut.  
**

 **Portez-vous bien, mangez cinq petits pois par jour (mais pas les princesses qui dorment dessus), à samedi (ou dimanche, peut-être que je ne pourrai pas poster samedi, déso d'avance),**

 **Al**

 **PS : petits mots pour grands invités :**

 **Ernest le Guest (à moins que ce soit un autre guest, dans ce cas Céleste le Guest) : durmstrang est en effet une charmante école, on le voit encore dans ce chapitre là. merci pour ta review ! multiplicité de baisers (français)**

 **Patfol le S : je trouvais que pinard pour acolyte de bibine, c'était digne des plus grands calemboureurs. mais j'ai trouvé un adversaire à ma taille, on dirait... merci pour ta calembredaine !  
**

 **Lils : ah ah pour harry et ginny je ne sais pas ! (enfin si je sais puisque j'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture) (mais je ne dirai rien) (c'est ça l'avantage d'être auteur : on satisfait nos besoins de domination sur nos lecteurs) (c'est très bon pour la santé) merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Makhé proposa à Harry de faire avec elle la démonstration de magie pure. Elle pourrait ainsi montrer à tous les sorciers qu'elle n'était pas la seule capable d'en faire.

« Attends, la seule capable ? On est si peu nombreux que ça ? Je pensais que tout sorcier pouvait faire de la magie pure.

\- Tout sorcier peut en puissance en faire, puisqu'il a de la puissance magique. Mais il faut être sacrément conscient de sa magie. Par exemple, les dragonniers utilisent la magie pure pour communiquer avec les dragons, mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. C'est pour ça que je les étudie. Ton amie Granger, à mon avis, a trop intellectualisé qu'il faut utiliser une baguette pour faire de la magie, et donc aura du mal à s'en passer si elle veut faire de la magie pure. Pour Weasley bis, je pense qu'il en serait capable. Il a un gros potentiel magique, pas toujours conscientisé.

\- Pour toi, c'est grâce à quoi ?

\- Mon éducation. » répondit Makhé en se refermant.

Elle laissa passer un temps, puis compléta :

« On m'a forcée, dès l'âge de trois ans, à exprimer ma magie sans baguette, pour montrer aux Moldus et autres sorciers que les Sangs-purs étaient toujours, toujours supérieurs au reste du monde. »

Harry sentit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Il relança :

« Et pour moi ?

\- Toi, c'est parce qu'elle déborde, répondit Makhé sans même le regarder, occupée à installer leur terrain de jeu.

\- Ma magie est donc si particulière ?

\- Potter, arrête de chercher le botruc, s'énerva la magicologue, qui faisait des arabesques complexes avec sa baguette. Tu as survécu plusieurs fois au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tu as eu pour mentors les meilleurs professeurs d'Angleterre et tu es ami avec la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération et le mec capable de me faire baver devant des navets tellement son gratin aux raves en tout genre était succulent. Donc oui, ta magie est particulière et tu es particulièrement chiant quand tu t'y mets. »

Makhé le fit penser à Ginny et Hermione. Toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait lui sortaient ces grandes phrases. Il se tourna vers Ron :

« J'en ai parfois marre qu'on psychologise tout ce que je fais.

\- Mon vieux, tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, répondit Ron. N'écoute qu'une fois sur deux, comme ça tu n'as que les infos intéressantes, comme le gâteau préféré d'Hermione et si les Canons de Chudley ont réussi à se qualifier pour la coupe de Grande-Bretagne. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant et reprit ses sortilèges pour sécuriser l'espace dans lequel Harry et Makhé allaient présenter leur magie. Des élèves de Durmstrang étaient déjà arrivés et les regardaient faire.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de grand amphithéâtre en plein air. Les élèves s'installaient dans les gradins. Ron, assis au premier rang, tordait des tiges de marguerites et de pamplelune pour en faire une couronne. Il avait déjà fait une bague et un bracelet et il les avait offerts à Hermione qui avait paru très heureuse de ces petits cadeaux. Harry observa donc avec attention la méthode de Ron : peut-être qu'un jour il aurait besoin, lui aussi, de tresser des bijoux avec des tiges de plantes. S'il suffisait de bijoux en plantes vertes pour faire plaisir aux femmes, c'était bien la preuve que l'amour était simple et qu'il ne fallait pas se prendre la tête.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit au loin, dans le palais, et une flopée d'élèves chapeautée de quelques professeurs arriva dans l'amphithéâtre. Harry se sentit brusquement intimidé.

« Tu sais, si tu veux partir maintenant, je peux te couvrir, lui proposa Ron.

\- Harry ne le fera pas, répondit Hermione. Il est trop honnête pour ça. Et courageux. »

Harry devait reconnaître que les flatteries d'Hermione portaient leurs fruits. Elle ajouta pour lui :

« Pense aux cours d'AD que tu avais donnés en 5e année. C'est la même chose. Ils ont envie d'apprendre. »

Harry reconnut en son for intérieur qu'elle avait raison. Il se força à respirer pour évacuer tout le stress qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Makhé attendit encore quelques instants et finit par se placer au centre de la scène. Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Makhé se mit à parler à toute vitesse en bulgare. Harry jeta un regard paniqué à Hermione. Cette dernière leva sa baguette, la pointa vers lui et murmura :

« _T_ _ransfero._ »

Immédiatement Harry comprit, malgré quelques erreurs de syntaxe, ce que disait Makhé. Il vit Hermione appliquer le même traitement à Ron : l'air ébahi qui se peignit sur le visage de celui-ci indiqua qu'il n'avait même pas vu Hermione lui lancer un sort.

« La magie noire est donc une manifestation de votre potentiel magique non entravé par un sort ou une baguette. La matière première que vous arrivez à manipuler est le feu. Nous avons avec nous un grand sorcier, très bon en magie noire, qui va vous faire une démonstration. »

Harry comprit, au geste de Makhé, que c'était à lui d'entrer en scène. Il se leva, la rejoignit au centre de la scène. Makhé le présenta rapidement, ignorant les sifflements étonnés et les chuchotements bruissants.

« Vas-y Potter, enflamme la piste. »

Harry se concentra sur sa respiration. Il s'était aperçu, en travaillant avec Makhé et Viktor, que sa magie, instinctivement, s'exprimait différemment selon ce qu'il ressentait. Quand il était en colère, il produisait des flammes hautes comme un troll, quand il était triste, c'était la pluie qui venait, quand il était apaisé les courants électriques et, le _must_ : quand il avait peur, il faisait léviter les objets. Viktor lui avait expliqué que seuls de rares sorciers parvenaient sans baguette à faire de la lévitation. Harry aimait bien soulever n'importe quoi. Manipuler la gravité était toutefois ce qui fatiguait le plus. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas fini de découvrir sa magie, mais pour l'instant ce qu'il avait découvert le mettait en joie.

Mais là, devant les élèves de Durmstrang, il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire de magie spontanée. Il allait devoir se forcer à faire émerger de la magie sans passer par une émotion trop forte. Il décida de faire léviter des objets : il arracha des brins d'herbe et les suspendit en l'air, sans utiliser de baguette. Le murmure réprobateur qui naquit dans l'assemblée le convainquit que ce n'était pas assez impressionnant pour les élèves de Durmstrang. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis et décida de leur montrer ce à quoi il était parvenu en une semaine de travail : il souleva tous les gravillons qui traînaient sur la scène, et cinq ou six toques en fourrure d'élèves s'envolèrent.

Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux fiers, Ron avec un air ahuri. Makhé reprit les choses en main :

« Potter a décidé de ne pas jouer avec le feu, pour ne pas mettre à mal les protections que nous avons installées. Faire léviter des objets est un des premiers tours que nous apprenons à l'école. Mais les faire léviter sans baguette, c'est très difficile. Il faut se concentrer à la fois sur un désir profond et sur un sentiment qui nous permet de faire sortir la magie sans baguette. On ne canalise pas le sort par une formule magique, on laisse la magie s'exprimer sans rien. La magie de précision est extrêmement compliquée. S'il y avait de la précision dans la magie pure, je n'aurais pas mis le feu au palais… »

Des rires polis saluèrent son discours, tandis qu'elle prenait la place d'Harry. Elle avait dû sentir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de manipuler du feu. Elle lui glissa :

« T'es relou, je voulais te voir jouer avec le feu ! Tu m'aurais bien brûlé quelques élèves, ça m'aurait fait plaisir ! »

Elle ouvrit une outre pleine d'eau. Un coup d'œil à Harry suffit à lui annoncer ce qu'elle attendait de lui : ils s'étaient suffisamment entraînés ensemble. Elle versa l'eau, et Harry l'empêcha de tomber par terre. Des bulles d'eau restèrent dans les airs. Toujours sans baguette, Makhé en gela trois qui retombèrent par terre et explosèrent en mille cristaux. Makhé accompagna cette démonstration d'explications sur la différence entre magie pure et magie spontanée. Elle laissa Harry jongler avec des boules d'eau mi-gelées mi-liquides, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves féminines de quatorze ans, qui trouvaient le petit Harry bien sexy et qui gloussaient pour attirer son attention.

Une fois la démonstration terminée, Makhé reprit un ton plus docte :

« Les dernières avancées dans la recherche ont conduit à l'EPM : l'évaluation du potentiel magique. C'est un outil qui permet de savoir si vous avez une forte puissance magique en vous ou non. Bien sûr, ce potentiel n'influence en aucune manière votre manière de faire de la magie : vous pouvez être très doué en ayant un tout petit potentiel. Il n'a rien à voir non plus avec votre adresse dans les sortilèges, vos conceptions de potions, votre rigueur dans la métamorphose. Vos différences de potentiels magiques n'auront d'importance que dans certains domaines, comme les liens avec les créatures magiques, la gestion d'objets magiques, la confrontation à la magie sombre et à l'ancienne magie ou la botanique. Elle peut aussi influer sur la tenue d'un sort. »

Harry était fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait. Il avait presque envie de prendre des notes. Quand il vit qu'à côté de lui Hermione notait tout sur son carnet passe-partout, il fut rassuré : comme à Poudlard, il pouvait compter sur son amie pour lui transmettre ses notes s'il avait envie de s'y repencher.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la promiscuité avec certaines plantes toxiques vous atteint différemment. Certains d'entre vous peuvent rester des mois auprès d'une Tarentule vénéneuse sans qu'elle ait d'effet sur eux, alors que d'autres ne supporteront pas cinq minutes à côté d'elle. Gérer des dragons ou autres animaux demande un énorme potentiel magique : ces créatures utilisent autre chose que du feu pour faire fuir les humains. Si vous allez dans une réserve de dragonniers durant votre stage de 5e année, vous rencontrerez principalement des sorciers à potentiel magique énorme, ce qui fait des réserves de dragons un des endroits les plus dangereux du monde, après les écoles de sorcellerie. »

Harry souffla à sa voisine :

« Tu crois qu'Hagrid avait un gros potentiel magique ? La précision, c'était pas son truc, mais il gérait des créatures magiques toute la journée…

\- Je pense que c'est dû au fait que c'est un demi-géant, répondit Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion. Sa magie devait être plus proche de celle des créatures, puisque sa mère était une créature. »

Harry acquiesça et se remit à l'écoute de ce que Makhé leur racontait. Elle était passée à l'acquisition du potentiel magique. Et il sut immédiatement que ça allait poser problème.

« On supposait à une époque que le vrai potentiel magique se transmettait par la naissance. C'est pour cela que les sorciers recherchaient à se reproduire entre Sangs-purs. Mais plusieurs problèmes se sont posés : d'une, l'émergence de plus en plus importante de sorciers chez les Moldus, de deux, les problèmes de consanguinité créés par des mariages endogènes qui ont mené à la naissance de Cracmols. »

Dans les gradins, les élèves grondaient. Des exclamations jaillissaient.

« Les Sangs-de-bourbe ne sont pas des sorciers !

\- Ils nous volent notre magie !

\- _Silentio_ , cria un professeur en pointant sa baguette vers un élève virulent. Auriez-vous oublié votre bonne éducation, Kriss ? La politesse nous interdit d'interrompre un tuteur, professeur ou intervenant.

\- Merci, professeur, reprit Makhé. Je disais donc que cette possibilité n'était pas seul maître de cette transmission de potentiel magique. Le mariage avec Moldus a pu donner des sorciers très puissants. Dois-je vous rappeler que Raspoutine avait un père sang-pur et une mère née-moldue ? Que Baba Yaga, l'ogresse, avait un du sang moldu dans les veines, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle raffolait d'enfants moldus ? Nos congénères anglais ici présents ont dû lutter contre un mage très puissant, lui aussi Sang-mêlé, qui se faisait appeler Polet ot Smürt.

\- Polet ot Smürt ?, souffla Ron. On dirait un nom de recette de poulet… »

Harry ricana en entendant son ami. Makhé continuait à démontrer que le sang moldu ne changeait rien :

« Le sang moldu n'a donc pas d'influence néfaste sur le potentiel magique d'un sorcier. Une autre question se pose : peut-on se transmettre du potentiel magique, d'homme à homme ? On sait déjà qu'un objet magique contient une part du potentiel magique de son concepteur. Mais cette part ôtée au concepteur disparaîtrait-elle dans l'objet ? Ou reste-t-il un résidu de cette puissance chez le concepteur ? Cela pourrait expliquer qu'un peintre peut peindre énormément de tableaux et continuer à jeter des sorts. Il est certain que la manipulation magique demandant beaucoup de puissance fatigue plus : les sorciers les plus puissants paraissent bien plus âgés qu'ils ne le sont. Pour ceux qui ont eu l'heur de le connaître, souvenez-vous de Gregorovitch : il parut centenaire pendant une grande partie de sa vie. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry, passant sa tête par dessus celle d'Hermione :

« Ça expliquerait que McGonagall ait toujours paru vieille peau ! »

Le regard mi-courroucé mi-amusé d'Hermione le fit taire.

« Il reste quelques minutes pour les questions, proposa Makhé.

\- Lestrange, demanda le professeur qui avait jeté un Silentio, vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous avez plus de questions que de réponses ?

\- C'est un peu ça. À chaque pas que nous faisons, nous découvrons de nouvelles possibilités. Les avancées sur les liens entre créatures, sorciers et magie sont concluantes, je serai bientôt en mesure de publier mes recherches. En revanche, sur la magie, on est dans le flou pour pas mal de trucs.

\- Pensez-vous que ce soit dans le sang, comme on a tendance à le dire ?, demanda un élève.

\- Nous travaillons avec un laboratoire moldu (Makhé ignora les quelques murmures indignés qui s'élevèrent de l'assistance) sur les gènes sorciers. Les Moldus sont beaucoup plus avancés que nous sur ces questions là. Nous cherchons à savoir si la magie se transmet par le sang et si oui, en quelle part. Il est possible que ce soit une histoire de gènes, comme la tradition nous l'a transmis. Dans ce cas, les sorciers nés chez les Moldus seraient tous des anciens sorciers, chez qui le gène se réactiverait, et les Cracmols des bâtards dans les familles sang-purs, avec un gène moldu inhibiteur. Mais il est possible qu'il y ait autre chose.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il y a autre chose ?

\- Oui. Sinon je ne m'explique pas les objets magiques qui restent magiques après la mort de leur créateur. De plus, à certaines périodes, le lien entre sorciers et Moldus était réduit à néant, et on observait quand même des naissances de sorciers chez les Moldus. Pensez aux procès de Salem. On a retrouvé des objets chargés magiquement dans un lieu où il n'y avait, apparemment, aucun sorcier depuis des siècles. »

Harry pensa aux Horcruxes, conçus pour faire durer leur créateur après sa mort. Peut-être qu'à Salem, un Horcruxe s'était activé et un sorcier était revenu à la vie. Il se demanda alors, chose qu'il ne s'était jamais demandée : comment activer un Horcruxe ? Ginny avait donné une part de son âme et de sa puissance magique au journal intime, mais comment écrire sur une coupe ou un serpent ?

Harry comprit alors ce que disait Makhé : dès qu'il avait un élément de réponse, d'autres questions se posaient. Il comprit alors pourquoi la sorcière étudiait la magie pure : il y avait tant à découvrir !

La sonnerie au loin retentit, les élèves quittèrent immédiatement les gradins. Le professeur qui avait posé des questions s'avança vers le centre :

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Lestrange. Me présenterez-vous vos camarades ?

\- Le plaisir est partagé. »

Makhé les présenta. Alistair Oster était professeur d'ensorcellement. Il était guindé et froid et frissonnait sans cesse. Sa fourrure gigota soudain et le couvrit un peu plus à la gorge. Harry se demanda si sa fourrure était vivante.

« Je crois qu'il est préférable que vous ne demeuriez pas au château pour cette nuit, les prévint Oster. Certains élèves ont compris que votre collègue était née chez les Moldus, et des bruits de couloir me font penser que vous passerez une nuit agitée. Parfois mes élèves me désespèrent, puisqu'ils n'apprennent rien, mais qu'ils sont au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le reste du monde. »

Ron s'avança vers Oster :

« Excusez-moi, cela signifie qu'ils essaieront de lui faire du mal ?

\- Non, Weasley, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement, ici les Nés-moldus sont traités de la pire des façons. Même un elfe de maison n'est pas traité avec autant de mépris. »

Alors que Ron s'étouffait, prêt à prendre la défense de sa belle, Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras et répliqua :

« J'ai vécu bien pire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous resterons dormir. »

Harry pensait avoir tout vu à Poudlard sur l'irrespect des Sangs-purs envers les Nés-moldus. Il se trompait.


	14. Scientia in libris

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, tout frais tout chaud (eh oui, c'est comme le pain, plus il est frais, plus il est chaud !).**

 **Merci à vous pour vos petits mots.** ** **Continuez à cliquer sur la touche review, _keep on clik on the review touch, weiter klicken sie auf den schlüssen review, continuar haciendo click en la tela review_.** Merci à Destrange pour les conseils de lecture, à Nictocris pour la relecture et à Google trad pour les traductions aléatoires.  
**

 **Portez-vous bien, méfiez-vous des scroutts à pétard les après-midi giboulesques, à jeudi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : petits mots pour petits mots :**

 **Lils : merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

 **Patfol le S : ton instinct de chasseur ne croit pas si bien dire. merci pour ta review !**

 **PPS : j'ai failli oublier. le titre signifie "le savoir est dans les livres" Si vous voulez le recaser lors d'un dîner mondain, il n'y a pas de copyright.  
**

* * *

Hermione comprit très vite que le mépris affiché de certains élèves envers elle était le signe que leur séjour ne serait pas aussi long que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. En quinze minutes de temps, elle avait subi douze regards meurtriers, six insultes envers son sang, trois crachats à ses pieds, deux tentatives de croche-pattes et, chose incompréhensible, une remarque sur sa vertu.

« Me traiter de Sang-de-bourbe, je peux comprendre, mais de catin… Si on tient une nuit, ce sera un miracle. J'ai envie de tous les exploser contre le mur.

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, grogna Ron, qui supportait encore moins qu'elle les remarques désobligeantes qu'elle recevait.

\- L'intention est honorable, mais il n'en est pas question, le rabroua gentiment Hermione en lui caressant la joue. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais on ne tape pas sur nos hôtes. En revanche, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton féroce, ça me déculpabilise totalement de leur voler des livres. Harry, je peux t'emprunter ta cape ? »

Harry fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit avec enthousiasme sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle les quitta, direction la bibliothèque. Les deux élèves qu'elle croisa sifflèrent en la voyant passer :

« Raclure de fond de chaudron…

\- Sous-elfe… »

Ron tressaillit et sortit sa baguette :

« Pourquoi Hermione nous a-t-elle interdit de leur lancer des sorts ? Je les grillerais sur place, ces minables…

\- Depuis quand on écoute tout ce que nous dit Hermione ?, répondit Harry, sa baguette à la main. Du moment que personne ne nous voit. Ça nous rappellera de bons souvenirs. »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils étaient experts dans l'art de ne pas se faire prendre.

« _Furonculus !_

\- _D_ _entesaugmento_! »

OoO

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?, gémit Hermione, en s'installant à côté d'eux à la table des invités. On m'a dit que deux élèves avaient été retrouvés à l'infirmerie, l'un couvert de boutons, et l'autre avec des dents qui rayent le parquet, et ce n'est pas une métaphore.

\- On est innocents, répondit Harry en se servant de légumes marinés. Mais de quelle longueur, les dents ?

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve, répondit Ron en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet. Harry a du mal à doser ses sorts, tu sais bien… Tu as trouvé des livres intéressants à la bibliothèque ? »

Hermione accepta le changement de sujet de conversation de mauvaise grâce :

« Un livre de contes slaves, un autre sur les objets magiques. Rien de bien nouveau. En plus ils sont écrits en bulgare.

\- C'est quoi le livre de contes ?

\- _Chansons d'_ _Abner, le_ _Minnesanger_.

\- Ce n'est pas un livre de contes, corrigea Ron. C'est un recueil d'histoires d'amour entre les différents sorciers des premiers temps, comme Rod, Svarog, Rojanice…

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des dieux slaves ? » demanda Harry.

En bon touriste, il avait acheté dans le Londres moldu un _Lonely_ _Planet_ sur les pays slaves dans la même librairie où il avait trouvé son dictionnaire anglais-bulgare, dernière édition. Il l'avait lu durant ses nuits agitées à Silistra.

« Les Moldus les ont déclarés _dieux_ mais c'étaient des sorciers très puissants, répondit Ron. Maman nous a toujours dit que Dumbledore avait autant de puissance qu'un sorcier des premiers temps. On raconte des choses énormes sur eux. Ils auraient combattu des dragons, fondé le monde terrestre. »

Hermione, songeuse, se servit de pommes de terre.

« Tu crois que tous les dieux dont on parle chez les Moldus sont d'anciens grands sorciers ?

\- Vous parlez de beaucoup de dieux ?, demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Mais ça ne correspond pas à ce que nous avons appris en cours d'histoire de la magie, marmonnait Hermione pour elle-même. Il faudrait comprendre… »

Elle se leva soudain.

« Harry, Ron, il faut que j'aille dans le monde moldu. Le plus vite possible. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, ahuris.

« Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

\- Il me faut des livres moldus. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent :

« Elle a perdu la tête ou quoi ?, chuchota Harry.

\- Non, si elle parle de livres, c'est qu'elle est encore consciente de ce qu'elle dit, répondit Ron sur le même ton, sûr de lui.

\- Oui, mais elle parle de livres moldus… La dernière fois qu'elle a parlé de livres moldus, c'était pour nous dire que le dernier roman de Harold Pinter était, je cite, "une masturbation linguistico-intellectuelle qui ne méritait pas le tintouin médiatique qui a entouré sa parution".

\- Les garçons, les coupa Hermione dans leurs messes basses, il faut que j'aille vérifier un truc. Vous venez avec moi ?

\- Évidemment, répondit Ron sans hésiter. Mais ton escapade moldue attendra qu'on ait fini de faire honneur à ce repas. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air sombre :

« Tes livres ne vont pas s'envoler, on n'est pas pressés. Profite.

\- Tu as raison, reconnut Hermione en se rasseyant à côté de lui.

\- J'ai toujours raison, lui lança Ron, narquois.

\- Abuse pas, non plus. » grogna Harry.

Ils finirent de dîner tranquillement. Makhé les rejoignit au dessert :

« Alors, pas trop dur, Granger ? Durmstrang grouille de Sangs-purs qui ont une conception assez erronée de la magie. »

Elle avait posé sa question sans lui jeter un regard, mais Harry sentit qu'elle était sincère dans l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

« Ça va. Nous allons juste devoir partir plus tôt que prévu. Comment passe-t-on chez les Moldus ?

\- Vous ne restez pas dormir ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione. Il y a des trucs que je dois vérifier.

\- Parfait. Comme ça, ça me libère aussi. Je dois rentrer à l'Antre. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi : il y a une sortie de l'Antre directement dans le monde moldu. »

Les au revoir furent brefs. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Makhé quittèrent le domaine de Durmstrang sans peine ni regret, mais avec des livres supplémentaires. Dès qu'ils eurent passé le portail, après une heure de marche à travers la plaine, ils transplanèrent à l'Antre de Fafnir.

Makhé leur proposa de rester pour la nuit, ce que les trois amis acceptèrent. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré de la réserve. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils avaient retrouvé leurs marques : Ron avait investi la cuisine, Hermione s'était installée dans un fauteuil dodu et lisait _les chansons d'_ _Abner_ tiré de son sac. Makhé, qui avait vaqué à l'étage, revint dans le salon et remarqua l'ouvrage.

« Tu as pu l'emprunter ?

\- Oui, mentit Hermione, pas convaincante pour une noise.

\- Tant que tu le rends en bon état, je ne vois rien à y redire. Au fait, Harry, tu as reçu du courrier. Ton hibou est dans la cage d'Édith. J'ai essayé de détacher la lettre de sa patte, mais il m'a griffée.

\- Désolé, répondit Harry, confus. Il ne donne pas mon courrier à des étrangers. »

Édith était la chouette de Charlie. Makhé l'avait appelée comme ça car elle avait une mémoire de piaf. Harry avait compris l'allusion à la moldue qui chantait _l'hymne_ _à l'amour_ , Hermione aussi, et Ron était désormais persuadé que le terme "édith" était une insulte moldue. Harry passa dans le bureau de Charlie. Le bureau était couvert de schémas d'ailes et de pattes de dragon, en extérieur et intérieur. Des aquarelles représentant différents œufs de dragons tapissaient les murs. La cage, dans un coin, abritait Coucou qui sommeillait. Harry lui donna un morceau de viande séchée et un peu d'eau et détacha la lettre de sa patte.

C'étaient un mot de Neville, annoté par Luna et biffé par Ginny, un petit paquet contenant de la ravegourde séchée et un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Coucou avait dû rentabiliser son voyage en Angleterre et visiter plusieurs personnes avant de revenir en Bulgarie.

 _Cher H.,_

 _L. m'a dit que tu avais du mal à dormir. Elle t'a conseillé l'infusion de ravegourde. Je me suis penché sur les bienfaits de la ravegourde : il n'y en a pas tant que ça qui sont connus. Elle aide pour les ongles et les cheveux, mais pour l'instant on n'en sait pas plus. Je te conseille plutôt le champifleur. C'est inoffensif pour la santé et ça a un effet déstressant._

 _Salue H. et R. de ma part, à bientôt j'espère,_

 _N._

Suivaient les commentaires de Luna :

 _Jeune Potier,_

 _Le champifleur se fume. Méfie-toi des rosiers d'Europe de l'Est : leurs épines sont venimeuses et provoquent des hallucinations. Papa se demande si tu peux faire un article sur les rondigus de Barbarie. Si tu as le temps… Les ventes du dernier numéro du_ Chicaneur _ont augmenté de 23 % grâce à toi._

 _Prends soin de toi, Rubeus te salue,_

 _Céleste_

Ce qui était sympa avec les mots de Luna, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de coder ses messages pour qu'ils paraissent indéchiffrables aux yeux des autres mortels que les intéressés.

Et enfin la remarque de Ginny :

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir oublié de me répondre. Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Éclate-toi en Bulgarie, ne fais pas de bêtises, le balai avec Krum peut être dangereux._

 _Doux baisers,_

 _Ginny_

Harry bloqua sur la note de Ginny. D'abord, elle avait oublié de cacher leurs noms, alors qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de coder, si ce n'est leurs lettres, au moins leurs destinataire et expéditeur. De même pour le lieu où il résidait. Il le lui avait répété avant de partir : on n'était jamais assez prudent avec la correspondance. De plus, devait-il comprendre le "je ne t'en veux pas" comme un reproche ? Ou ne lui en voulait-elle vraiment pas ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui en faire la remarque ? Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles, c'était définitif. Si Ginny n'avait pas été la sœur de Ron, il serait allé voir son meilleur ami pour se plaindre à ses côtés du caractère incompréhensible de la gente féminine.

Harry passa au journal. Le gros titre affichait : _Interview de Viktor Krum par Harry Potter_. On voyait une photo de Krum où ce dernier cachait mal son fou-rire. Harry gardait un souvenir impérissable du moment où il avait dû prendre cette photo : Charlie lui avait prêté un appareil photo sorcier et Harry n'arrivait pas à le faire fonctionner. Il avait bien fallu dix minutes pour prendre une unique photo. Krum l'avait laissé se dépatouiller seul, tout en ricanant. Quand il avait enfin réussi à prendre une photo, il avait cassé l'appareil. Harry pouvait donc se vanter d'être le créateur d'un portrait unique : un Krum souriant, ce qui expliquait les 23 % d'augmentation du chiffre d'affaires.

Harry retourna au salon, qu'il trouva déserté. Il posa son fatras sur la table basse. Il lui fallait du champifleur et des feuilles à rouler. Il était certain que Charlie devait avoir ça dans ses affaires. Comme le salon était vide, il s'installa sur son canapé-lit-cuisse-de-dragon et retourna aux aventures de _Merlin le merlan_.

OoO

Le lendemain, Makhé les largua dans la rue côté moldu. Charlie était parti tôt le matin. La veille, il avait dû s'occuper de Norberta qui cumulait puces de dragon et rhume, ce qui la rendait particulièrement agressive et dangereuse. Quand il était rentré après avoir essuyé des jets de flammes violents, Hermione avait eu un gros coup de chaud en entrant dans le salon au moment où, torse nu, le dragonnier s'appliquait une pommade anti-brûlure sur les avant-bras. Harry avait bien ricané, Makhé avait fait une moue indescriptible et Ron avait grommelé quelque chose comme « s'il suffit d'avoir un dragon tatoué sur l'épaule pour que les filles tombent en pâmoison, je vais m'en faire tatouer un de ce pas ». Le dragonnier était donc parti s'occuper de Norberta et les trois amis découvrirent seuls, en vrais touristes, Silistra.

Silistra est une ville frontalière, entre la Roumanie et la Bulgarie. On y parlait donc un mélange des deux langues. Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient revêtu des vêtements moldus. C'était la mi-octobre, et un doux soleil d'automne les réchauffait de ses premiers rayons.

Hermione avançait d'un pas vif, suivie par Harry et Ron qui flânaient un peu plus. La sorcière trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans une rue calme et sombre : une librairie.

« Lire des livres sorciers ne te suffit plus ?

\- J'ai envie de trouver la version moldue des _Chansons d'_ _Abner le_ _Minnesanger_ , Ron. Et d'autres trucs. Aidez-moi à trouver tout ce qui traite de mythologie. »

Les trois sorciers se lancèrent à l'assaut des rayonnages. Deux minutes plus tard, Ron se tapa le front, comme pris d'une inspiration subite, et se précipita vers la caisse, tenue par un vieillard nonchalant.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer si vous avez des livres qui traitent de mythologie s'il vous plaît ?

\- Moi pas parler anglais, répondit le vieillard.

\- Ah zut, gémit Ron. Euh… mythologie ? Histoire ? »

Harry, qui l'avait rejoint, sortit de son sac à dos le fameux dictionnaire anglais-bulgare qu'il avait acheté quand il était fils unique de Molly Weasley et put poser sa question en un bulgare qui, s'il n'était pas parfait, avait le mérite d'être compréhensible.

Le vieux monsieur les précéda dans une allée et leur montra le rayon qu'ils cherchaient. Ils le remercièrent avec force gestes et allèrent chercher Hermione pour lui montrer leur trouvaille.

Cette dernière feuilletait un livre sur l'histoire de la sorcellerie et des rites païens de l'Antiquité à nos jours.

« Hermione, on a trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

\- Eh bien moi aussi. »

Après avoir allégé grandement leur bourse et alourdi leurs sacs, ils sortirent de la librairie moldue et décidèrent de s'installer à une terrasse d'un café moldu. Hermione passa commande pour eux. Ron s'abstint de prendre une vodka (même moldue) et se lança avec Harry dans une partie d'échecs (ce qui promettait d'être épique puisqu'ils avaient demandé à leurs pièces de ne pas bouger toutes seules pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, mais que certaines, et plus particulièrement les fous, grinçaient des dents et gigotaient en tous sens pour leur échapper quand ils les saisissaient) tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans ses livres nouvellement acquis en prenant régulièrement des notes sur son calepin gris.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'Harry en était à sa troisième défaite consécutive, elle releva la tête :

« Je crois que je sais d'où vient la puissance magique ! »


	15. Perte de boule

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est le printemps ! Chouette. Un chapitre un peu plus léger pour cette charmante journée marquée par le sceau des bourgeons verdoyants et des premiers émois adolescents.**

 **Le petit bouton "review" n'entraîne pas de forte dépendance et ne nuit pas à la santé de vos spermatozoïdes, n'hésitez donc pas à cliquer dessus ! Merci aux lecteurs qui me donnent leurs impressions, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire.**

 **Merci à Nicto pour la relecture.**

 **Portez-vous bien, attention aux rhumatismes, à mardi,**

 **Al**

* * *

« Explique-toi, proposa Harry.

\- On ne trouve pas d'explication logique dans les livres sorciers. Ron m'a mise sur la piste en faisant le lien entre sorciers primitifs et dieux moldus. L'explication se trouve donc dans les mythes moldus.

\- Tu crois que les Moldus en savent plus sur notre histoire ?, demanda Ron.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ils ont décrit des phénomènes qu'ils ont vécus, avec leurs mots, et ont essayé de rationaliser le tout. En les classant dans les histoires mythologiques, les Moldus ont permis aux sorciers de continuer à être cachés. Les Moldus croient peu aux histoires qu'ils racontaient. Les dieux tenaient plus de la superstition qu'autre chose.

\- Et donc ? Le lien avec la puissance magique ?

\- J'y viens. Les mythes moldus ont une légère tendance à se recouper. On trouve plusieurs déluges, plusieurs mariages entre frère et sœur divins, des parricides et des demi-dieux. Les demi-dieux sont les Sangs-mêlés de l'époque : les enfants d'un sorcier primitif et d'un humain normal. Donc, si les demi-dieux renvoient aux métisses de l'époque, alors les mariages entre frère et sœur renvoient aux Sangs-purs. Et, à côté des dieux, on peut diviniser de simples mortels : ce seraient les Nés-moldus.

\- Là tu nous parles métaphoriquement, pas de ce qui s'est réellement passé. On reste dans la comparaison.

\- Oui. Les termes ont changé mais la réalité est la même. En gros, dans les mythes moldus, il y a déjà la description métaphorique de la société sorcière. »

Elle but une gorgée de son orangeade avant de reprendre. Ses deux amis étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« Donc, supposons que les dieux primitifs aient la magie avec eux. Au tout début, ils se séparent les pouvoirs.

\- Pardon ? »

Ron paraissait perdu. Harry décida d'expliquer ce dont il se souvenait :

« Pour les Grecs, Zeus prend le pouvoir sur le ciel, Hadès sur les morts et Poséidon sur la mer et la terre. En gros, ils se partagent les espaces.

\- Et les capacités, ajouta Hermione. Donc il y aurait, au tout début, un potentiel magique donné que les dieux, petit à petit, se seraient partagé.

\- En en donnant à eux et à leurs enfants demi-dieux, soit demi-sorciers, compléta Harry, qui commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et, plus le temps passe, plus il y a d'enfants, plus il y a de sorciers, plus il y a de gens qui utilisent ce capital magique. Comme ils sont plus nombreux à l'utiliser, ils en utilisent de plus petites parties. C'est ainsi que le potentiel magique diminue chez les sorciers.

\- Et les Sangs-purs voudraient garder leur potentiel entre eux, d'où mariages consanguins et autres, comprit Ron. Mais alors, comment se transmet-on ce potentiel ?

\- C'est là où ça pèche. Il y a forcément une part par la filiation, puisque les enfants de sorciers sont majoritairement sorciers.

\- Mais, comme les héros humains divinisés après leur mort, il y a des sorciers nés parmi les humains normaux.

\- Et ces héros paraissent plus puissants que leurs pères, puisque le but était de se montrer plus vaillant que ses parents pour se montrer digne fils de son père. »

Harry commençait à avoir la migraine. Il voulut conclure, mettre au propre dans sa tête ce qu'il avait compris :

« Donc… Les sorciers se partagent un unique potentiel magique depuis la nuit des temps. Ce potentiel se transmet soit par filiation, soit par autre chose.

\- Et en théorie, le potentiel magique devrait aller en diminuant s'il y a de plus en plus de sorciers, ajouta Hermione. Ce qui est illogique, puisque certains sorciers aujourd'hui sont aussi puissants que des sorciers il y a trois cents ans.

\- Est-ce que tu as compté les Cracmols dans ton équation ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione lui lança un sourire radieux et se jeta presque à son cou :

« J'avais oublié ! Mais même comme ça, on reste trop puissants. Ou on est moins nombreux que ce que je pense, ou les sorciers primitifs étaient vraiment surpuissants. »

Ce dernier rougit sous le compliment.

« Mais les dieux ne sont pas censés être immortels ? Les sorciers ont toujours été mortels, objecta Ron.

\- Ils ont pu vivre simplement tellement longtemps qu'on les a dits immortels, mais ils ont fini par mourir, proposa Hermione.

\- Et si les héros s'illustraient par de hauts faits pour être divinisés, comment expliquer que les sorciers naissent sorciers, même parmi les Moldus ?

\- Là je ne sais pas. Ce sont les questions que nous devrons aborder. Et à mon avis, il faudra aller à la Mag'fac pour en discuter plus longuement. »

Harry approuva : il sentait qu'il pourrait trouver plus intéressant à la Mag'fac. Il progressait avec Makhé, et cette dernière retournait à l'université sorcière dans quelques jours. Ce serait l'occasion d'en apprendre encore plus sur la magie !

OoO

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'Antre de Fafnir, ils trouvèrent Charlie et Makhé en train de se disputer. Charlie était d'un calme olympien, comme à son habitude, mais la voix de Makhé partait dans des aigus fort désagréables :

« Un dragon ? Weasley, quand on a commencé cette coloc', c'était clair et net qu'il était interdit de ramener du travail à la maison !

\- Allez, c'est juste pour une nuit !

\- Il va foutre le feu à la baraque !

\- Il est dans le jardin, se défendit Charlie. Et il ne crache pas encore de feu, il est inoffensif.

\- Inoffensif ?, s'étouffa Makhé. Un dragon ? Il a déjà grignoté les pieds de la table et du canapé ! Et bouffé la moitié des serpenlierres dans le jardin !

\- On dérange ?, lança Ron, hésitant. On peut repasser, si vous voulez… »

Makhé claqua :

« Ah ben v'là les héros du jour ! En plus d'un bébé dragon on va se coltiner les stars de Grande-Bretagne.

\- C'est pas nouveau, pourquoi ça t'énerve ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

Charlie lui lança un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_. À la une s'étalait une photo de Harry surmontée d'un carton : _Un futur mage noir bientôt de retour_.

Harry fronça les sourcils : il n'avait aucune raison de retourner en Angleterre. Hermione prit le journal et lut l'article à voix haute :

« _Harry Potter, le Par-deux-fois-survivant, en exil sur le continent, a assuré à ses plus proches amis qu'il serait de retour pour prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre dans les plus brefs délais. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier aurait indiqué qu'il compte revenir à la fête d'Halloween, quand les ombres et les fantômes sont au plus près et qu'il est beaucoup plus facile de pratiquer de la magie noire. Nos sources nous ont indiqué qu'il se trouvait présentement à Dursmtrang, la fameuse école où la magie noire est inscrite sur les programmes scolaires. Nos collègues du_ Chicaneur _, si on peut vraiment les appeler collègues, paraissent beaucoup moins regardants que nous pour embaucher leurs journalistes : le Survivant, futur mage noir, a écrit un article pour eux dernièrement. En effet, maintenant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort, le plus fidèle adepte d'Albus Dumbledore semble bien parti pour dominer, si ce n'est le monde, au moins l'Angleterre. Il travaille à l'endoctrinement des esprits en écrivant des articles pour le torchon des Lovegood et nous annonce qu'à Durmstrang, on n'étudierait pas la magie noire et qu'il faudrait arrêter de confondre les différentes magies, comme s'il était qualifié pour nous apprendre quelque chose du haut de ses dix-huit ans. Rappelons qu'il n'a jamais passé ses ASPICs, sachant d'avance qu'il n'avait pas le niveau. Encore une fois, "l'Élu" se sent supérieur et veut montrer que lui seul a raison quand la terre entière a tort. Il aurait par ailleurs pactisé avec l'héritière Lestrange, fille de la bien connue Bellatrix, la sorcière la plus dangereuse de sa génération après Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Harry Potter aurait-il perdu la boule ?_ »

Rita Skeeter avait encore frappé.

« Quelle trolle !

\- L'Angleterre est maintenant au courant que Makhé existe. Super, commenta Charlie.

\- Ce n'est pas le pire. Le monde sorcier va être persuadé que tu as perdu la boule, compléta Ron, assombri. Depuis tout ce temps, tu avais réussi à cacher ton jeu, petit coquin… »

Harry jeta le journal sur la table basse :

« J'ai l'habitude que les journalistes me retombent dessus, je n'en ferai pas un steak.

\- J'admire ta résignation, Potter, grinça Makhé. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas besoin de publicité supplémentaire. Rien que mon nom en refroidit certains…

\- Bon, tout ceci se passe en Angleterre. Nous n'avons pas à nous en faire. »

Le ton calme de Charlie les apaisa tous.

« On doit parler d'un autre problème, Weasley. Un dragon ? Non mais un boutefeu t'a grillé le cerveau ? »

Sentant la dispute se raviver, les trois intrus battirent en retraite. Ron glissa :

« J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette dispute entre mes parents… »

Hermione décida de passer à Corbak récupérer les derniers numéros de la _Gazette_. Elle ne fut pas déçue :

« "Le survivant et l'attrapeur", titre la _Gazette_ d'hier, claironna-t-elle à peine eut-elle transplané dans le jardin de l'Antre de Fafnir, dans lequel Harry et Ron échangeaient des souaffles.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ils croient tous que tu sors avec Viktor ! Ça va lui faire une publicité de dingue !

\- En Angleterre, pas en Roumanie, répliqua Ron, en lançant le souaffle à Harry.

\- Il y a un problème ! Harry, tu signes bien les articles du _Chicaneur_ avec ton nom ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry, en passant au-dessus de Ron, le souaffle coincé sous le coude.

\- Comment Skeeter peut-elle savoir ce que tu comptes faire ou non ? »

Harry comprit qu'Hermione se posait de graves questions. Il se posa, suivi de près par Ron.

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Skeeter connaît trop d'infos sur toi. Elle titrait il y a quelques jours " _the boy who smoke_ _s_ ", "apprenti en magie noire" et "le transfert de fou".

\- Et alors ? Qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle veut, je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Il y a des choses qu'elle sait puisqu'elle est journaliste. Les articles que tu fais pour le _Chicaneur_ peuvent lui donner des informations supplémentaires. Mais tu n'as jamais dit au _Chicaneur_ que tu t'étais mis à fumer du champifleur (habitude détestable, d'ailleurs), que tu pratiquais la magie pure et que tu comptais rentrer en Angleterre bientôt ! »

Harry tiqua. Les raisonnements d'Hermione étaient justes.

« Et donc ? Tu crois qu'un de nos amis parle aux journalistes ?

\- Non, je pense qu'on agresse Coucou. »

Ron se mit à applaudir lentement :

« Bravo Harry, la montée en puissance dramatique de la situation a été totalement annihilée grâce au nom débile que tu as trouvé pour ton hibou. »

Harry réfléchissait : c'est vrai que Coucou avait paru plus fatigué ces derniers temps, et Harry avait mis ça sur le compte des kilomètres qu'il parcourait, puisqu'il faisait au moins une fois par semaine le trajet Bulgarie-Angleterre. Mais s'il devait chercher d'autres raisons…

« Mais nos lettres sont toujours codées…

\- Pas toujours. Te connaissant, à tous les coups tu t'es relâché depuis qu'on a quitté l'Angleterre. Ou les personnes qui t'ont écrit se sont relâchées. »

Le cerveau d'Harry pédalait dans la marmelade. Il essayait de se souvenir des dernières lettres qu'il avait pu envoyer. À Luna principalement, à Ginny, à Neville, et de temps en temps à Molly Weasley.

Dernièrement, Ginny lui avait envoyé un mot dans lequel elle n'avait effacé aucun nom et avait parlé de Bulgarie, de Krum et d'entraînement à balai.

« Il va falloir recommencer à coder nos lettres, se reprit-il.

\- Oui. Surtout après avoir lu cet article. »

Hermione lui tendit en gloussant une coupure de journal tirée de _Sorcière hebdo_. On pouvait y lire : "Harry, bourreau des cœurs".

« Bourreau des cœurs ? Quel est ton tableau de chasse ?

\- Arrête de glousser, Ron. Ça ne va pas te plaire. L'article prétend qu'en plus de Ginny Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, tu fréquentes dorénavant Viktor Krum.

\- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Skeeter avait trouvé le scoop avant.

\- Le scoop, c'est qu'en conséquence on suppose que ton amitié avec le benjamin Weasley est de même nature qu'avec la benjamine. »

Harry éclata de rire alors que Ron rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Harry et moi, en couple ? Mais où vont-ils chercher ça ?

\- Tu sais que les sorcières écrivent des histoires où votre petit couple fait des ravages, ajouta Hermione. Ils en ont même publié quelques unes dans les pages courrier des lecteurs de _Sorcière-hebdo_.

\- Et tu lis ça, toi ?, demanda Ron, estomaqué.

\- Ça me détend.

\- Tu vois ce que ça fait d'être sous les feux des tabloïds, répliqua Harry, gloussant toujours. C'est le revers de la célébrité. »

Ron grimaçait et faisait semblant de vomir en lisant l'article. Hermione n'y tint plus non plus et explosa de rire.

« Comment peuvent-ils imaginer qu'on est ensemble ? Ils vont inventer quoi après, la demande en mariage ?

\- Ou Harry enceint ! »

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Ils s'écroulèrent.

Ce fut dans cet état que Charlie les trouva. Le dragonnier passa dans le jardin, en tenant un petit norvégien à crête sous le bras. Le dragonneau, qui mesurait la longueur d'un bras humain, regardait partout, apeuré. Charlie lui susurrait des mots doux qui ne paraissaient pas rassurer l'animal. Quand Harry vit le désarroi du reptile, il arrêta de rire.

« Alors, Charlie, tu as réussi à faire entendre raison à Makhé ? Tu vas pouvoir héberger la bête ?

\- J'ai trouvé des arguments convaincants, répliqua Charlie en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux et des pages de journaux éparses sur l'herbe jaunie. Makhé est bizarrement plus réceptive à des arguments qui ne font pas appel à son intellect.

\- Ne nous en dis pas plus, grimaça Ron.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?, demanda Hermione, en train de caresser l'arrière de la tête du dragon.

\- Brad, ne me demande pas pourquoi, répondit Charlie. C'est Makhé qui a choisi. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui donnait chaud comme le vrai. Je n'ai pas tout compris. »

Hermione sourit, comme si elle était la seule à comprendre la blague de Makhé. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Pourquoi est-il là ?

\- Sa mère est tombée malade, on a déjà perdu un de ses frères. Normalement sa sœur n'est pas contaminée, on l'a tout de même mise en quarantaine. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul à la réserve. Il avait l'air tout triste. »

Harry songea que Charlie ressemblait étrangement à Hagrid quand il parlait avec tendresse de créatures dangereuses, voire mortelles. Il observa Brad, qui s'enhardissait et se promenait entre eux. Il lui murmura :

« Tu vois que tu n'as pas peur. Ici on te traitera bien. »

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration lui sembla immédiatement anormal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu as parlé fourchelangue !, s'exclama Ron. C'était pas censé disparaître ?

\- Quoi ? »


	16. Sureau or not sureau

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Que dire ? Comme d'habitude, un immense merci pour vos retours. Non seulement ça réconforte, mais en plus ça permet d'avoir un autre point de vue sur ce qu'on écrit. Continuez comme cela, vous êtes super (ou "supers", je ne sais jamais) (j'aurais tendance à dire "super", comme "cool", mais bon, rien n'est moins sûr) (j'ai jamais vu "cool" avec un s) (bon ben du coup j'ai vérifié : pour votre instruction, sachez que "super" est un adjectif invariable, et "cool" aussi) (ça nous fait une parenthèse intéressante et une belle jambe).**

 **Portez-vous bien, guettez bien le ronflak cornu (il va bientôt sortir d'hibernation), à dimanche,**

 **Al**

 **PS : réponses aux petits mots des grands lecteurs :**

 **Eliie Evans : je vais te chanter du desirelesse, voyage voyage, pour accompagner ta lecture ^^ jk rowling nous a laissé un monde à construire, c'est super cool d'inventer ce qu'on veut. je me fais plaisir et vois que ça fait plaisir à autrui, donc c'est super plaisant (eh ouais) ! merci pour ta review !**

 **Xiu : thank yooooooooooooooooooooou for your review ! your wish is granted !**

* * *

Charlie écarquillait des yeux.

« C'est pour ça que Norberta t'adore ! Parce que tu communiques avec elle ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte !

\- Mais je ne parle plus fourchelangue ! Je ne suis plus un Horcruxe, je ne dois pas parler aux serpents ! »

Hermione paraissait songeuse.

« Cela voudrait dire que la magie de Voldemort n'a pas totalement disparu. Il reste des traces. Il a bien dû y avoir un transfert magique. À quel moment ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Harry semblait assez surexcité pour que Ron sorte sa baguette, prêt à pallier tout débordement. Charlie se leva et retourna dans la cuisine.

« Voldemort a dû te passer de sa puissance magique à un moment ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi ta magie fluctue ! Tu as en toi le potentiel magique du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! »

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Même s'il se doutait de quelque chose de cet acabit, c'était dur à entendre. Il avait en lui quelque chose de Voldemort. Une main calme se posa sur son épaule.

« Tiens, bois ça. »

Harry accepta le verre que lui tendait Charlie, plein d'une potion rougeâtre. Il but d'une traite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

\- Potion calmante pour dragonneaux. Tu as de la chance que j'en aie sous la main. »

Harry sentit soudain son rythme cardiaque se calmer et s'endormit comme une masse.

OoO

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était allongé sur le canapé. Ron le veillait.

« Eh, vieux, ça va mieux ?

\- Où sont les autres ?, demanda Harry en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Les filles sont à la bibliothèque de Durmstrang. Elles reviennent ce soir. »

Une sensation étrange emplit Harry. Un mélange de désespoir, de dégoût et de haine à la fois.

« Voldemort n'est pas mort ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Ron en se levant. Tu l'as tué il y a six mois. Ce qui reste, c'est son potentiel magique. On en a parlé : le potentiel magique est sûrement le même depuis la naissance des sorciers, et on se le partage. Là, Tu-sais-qui t'a donné son potentiel magique, c'est tout. »

Ron avait l'art de présenter les choses de façon logique et claire, ce qui était très rassurant. Harry suivit son ami dans la cuisine. Du thé infusait, des petits biscuits attendaient d'être éjectés de leurs moules et une odeur de gingembre frais flottait dans l'air. Ron servit une tasse de thé à Harry et, d'un coup de baguette, démoula les biscuits.

« Rhaaaa Brad, c'est pas pour toi ! Croque pas dedans ! Je vais te préparer un bout de viande. » grommela Ron en poussant le dragonneau qui squattait la table. Harry saliva : les biscuits devaient être au citron et au gingembre. Il reconnaissait là la patte de son ami. Une fois installés correctement, chacun devant une tasse de thé et Brad devant un steak à peine cuit, Harry retrouva le cours de ses pensées.

« Tu crois que Voldemort m'a passé sa magie ?

\- C'est la théorie des filles, répondit Ron. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ta magie fait des siennes : tu en as beaucoup trop. Ça expliquerait aussi que ta baguette ait du mal : elle était habituée à une magie moins puissante. »

Harry gratouilla la tête de Brad qui ronronna de plaisir.

« Tu crois que…

\- Que c'est un problème de baguette ?, le coupa Ron. Oui. »

Il avait l'air très sérieux.

« Toute l'histoire avec Tu-sais-qui s'est finie à cause d'une histoire de baguette. Ta baguette a beau être puissante, elle ne doit pas l'être assez. »

Harry sut immédiatement où Ron voulait en venir :

« Ron ! Pas la Baguette de sureau ! On en a déjà parlé ! Cette baguette est malfaisante !

\- Une baguette n'est jamais malfaisante. C'est le sorcier qui l'utilise qui en fait quelque chose de malfaisant !

\- C'est une Relique de la mort ! Il est hors de question que je l'utilise ! »

Harry s'était levé, outré et légèrement paniqué (sensation à laquelle il n'était pas du tout habitué) : il avait peur de perdre le contrôle dans la cuisine. Brad le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Harry prit de profondes respirations et se calma un peu.

« Ron, je sais que le pouvoir de cette baguette te fascine, mais il est hors de question que je l'utilise. Elle est dans la tombe de Dumbledore, et elle y restera. »

Ron leva ses yeux bleu azur, comme le ciel sans nuage qui surplombe les montagnes de Roumanie (comme Hermione aurait pu le dire en s'appuyant sur ces histoires farfelues de _Sorcière-hebdo_ ) vers lui. Il paraissait las, ce qui était assez rare.

« Ta magie ne peut être canalisée que par une seule baguette, et c'est la Baguette de sureau. Tu restes plus dangereux sans baguette adaptée. »

Harry soupira : il se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment de puissance qui l'avait empli quand il avait utilisé la Baguette de sureau. Ce sentiment d'être le maître du monde. Il était sûr de tomber accro s'il réutilisait la baguette. Et il n'avait pas envie de devenir accro (sauf à la ravegourde et peut-être au champifleur). Il connaissait ses faiblesses et n'avait pas envie de tomber dans le panneau. Le conte des trois frères disait bien que c'était mauvais pour la santé.

Il se rassit face à Ron qui triturait un biscuit.

« Qu'en pense Hermione ?

\- Pareil que moi. Makhé a voulu en savoir plus sur les Reliques de la mort, on lui a donc expliqué avec un peu plus de détails ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Harry se releva, pris d'une inspiration subite.

« Il faut que j'aille à Berca. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Les deux sorciers transplanèrent à Berca. C'était la première fois qu'Harry emmenait Ron. Ce dernier s'émerveillait de ce qu'il voyait. Harry le mena au trou dans le sol et ils s'y glissèrent tous deux.

« Ne te mets pas dans le cercle. »

Ron regarda Harry créer de belles éruptions pendant un bon bout de temps. Harry extériorisait la tension, l'appréhension, le stress, la colère, tous ces sentiments qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de refouler la plupart du temps. Il se souvint que c'était Ginny qui avait dit qu'elle le reverrait à Pré-au-lard, alors qu'il n'avait rien prévu et qui avait dû donner, sans le savoir, des informations à la presse anglaise. Il se souvint de l'abominable campagne de presse menée par Rita Skeeter lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers pour le décrédibiliser. Il se souvint de cette fameuse cinquième année, durant laquelle il avait été considéré comme un pestiféré par le monde sorcier. Tous ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait face à la presse et à la politique sorcières ressortaient. Le feu, l'eau et la boue créaient des fleuves de lave marron qui se levaient, se tortillaient dans les airs, et remontaient dans le cratère principal avec force.

Une fois calmé, Harry chancelait sur ses jambes. Ron le sortit du cercle et lui lança un _Evanesco_ pour ôter la boue qui le recouvrait. Il le saisit ensuite sous les aisselles et transplana avec lui directement chez Krum.

Viktor Krum, ainsi que ses colocataires, étaient absents. Ron avait heureusement le mot de passe, ce qui leur évita d'être grillés sur place par un sortilège anti-intrusion.

« Pourquoi on est là ?, demanda Harry.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est Krum qui nous héberge pour cette semaine. Makhé et Charlie font déjà du drago-sitting. Je repasserai à l'Antre chercher nos affaires tout à l'heure, tu m'avais l'air trop crevé pour supporter un autre transplanage. »

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il se sentait épuisé : il fut d'autant plus touché par la prévenance de Ron (son ami l'étonnerait toujours). Il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention à sa magie spontanée : elle pouvait le tuer. Ron, moins connaisseur des magies pure et spontanée, aurait peut-être eu du mal à le canaliser s'il avait eu un problème. Comme d'habitude, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre Makhé.

Penser à la jeune sorcière le fit penser à un autre problème :

« Brad est resté seul à l'Antre ?

\- Oui, il va bouffer les pieds de tous les meubles, répondit Ron, goguenard. Ça va bien enquiquiner Makhé. »

Harry se tourna vers lui :

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pu te blesser…

\- Mais non, t'as géré, j'ai rien eu à faire. C'est hyper impressionnant, mais bon, c'est comme tout ce que tu fais, ça devient habituel... »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs. Ron accepta de faire des parties sans sa reine pour laisser des chances à Harry, mais même là, il lui mettait la misère. Vers 18h, Krum et Hermione transplanèrent devant la porte. Harry et Ron saluèrent avec enthousiasme l'attrapeur. Krum proposa de faire un tour à balai à Harry, ce que ce dernier accepta. L'après-midi qu'il avait passé à ne rien faire l'avait revigoré.

Les jours suivants passèrent sans que le sujet de la Baguette de sureau ne revienne sur le tapis. Hermione n'en avait pas soufflé mot. Ron avait investi la cuisine de Krum avec autant d'aisance qu'un strangulot dans le lac de Poudlard. Il cuisinait des gratins de potiron, des carrot's cakes, des soupes divines, des veloutés de betteraves, bref, de quoi affoler les papilles. Ce fut Hermione qui proposa, un soir, l'idée du siècle :

« On va s'installer bientôt à la Mag'fac. J'y suis passée hier, et les tarifs pour deux chambres sont abordables. En revanche, on n'a pas de réserve d'argent énormissime et (et ce disant elle jeta un regard incendiaire à Harry) il est hors de question que nous taxions le coffre Potter. Donc, il faut trouver du boulot. Harry en a déjà un, il est chroniqueur pour le _Chicaneur_. J'ai trouvé un poste de laborantine dans le secteur potions de la Mag'fac.

\- Tu travailles pour Koloff ?, demanda Krum en mordant dans une patate grillée à souhait.

\- Non, pour un de ses collègues. Ron, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose pour toi.

\- Dis toujours, souffla Ron, exaspéré à l'avance à l'idée de travailler.

\- Cuistot dans la pizzeria Sorçarella. »

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Cuistot ? Mais mais mais…

\- C'est provisoire, c'est le temps de trouver autre chose. Et j'ai regardé les horaires, ça te laisserait du temps si tu as envie d'aller étudier à la Mag'fac. Leur cuistot est parti il y a un bon bout de temps, et ils ont du mal à en trouver un nouveau qui n'ajoute pas des œufs de tritons dans toutes les sauces. Ils t'accueilleraient à bras ouverts. »

Ron parut réfléchir intensément. Krum ajouta son grain de sel :

« Si tu es pizzaïolo, tu vas pouvoir remonter le niveau de la bouffe étudiante. Sorçarella est un des seuls restaurants de la Mag'fac à avoir des tarifs corrects. Et là, depuis des mois, on mange mal.

\- Mais… je n'ai jamais cuisiné !

\- Tu nous fais à manger tous les jours !

\- Ben oui, mais c'est parce que… »

Ron se tut, rougissant. Harry savait exactement ce qu'il en était : son ami avait beaucoup souffert de la malbouffe l'année précédente, quand ils étaient en cavale. Hermione était piètre cuisinière, Harry n'avait jamais fait autre chose qu'éplucher les légumes et cuire le bacon de Vernon Dursley, et Ron ne s'était jamais penché sur la conception des repas. Pendant leur séjour en France, Ron avait beaucoup traîné dans la cuisine d'Apolline Delacour et avait appris ses bases en cuisine. À son retour au Terrier, il s'était mis à aider régulièrement sa mère à la préparation des repas. En gros, il s'était formé tout seul, à l'aide de ses papilles et de sa baguette.

« Tu sais cuisiner, même si tu n'as jamais pris de cours, argumenta Hermione. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une formation pour nous faire des trucs trop bons, cette julienne de céleri en est un exemple.

\- Et ça rapporte combien ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Cinquante gallions le mois. »

Harry grimaça. Le système sorcier était différent du système moldu. Les prix étaient différents. Mais cinquante gallions, il trouvait que cela faisait peu. En voyant la tête réjouie de Ron, il comprit que pour lui, c'était une fortune.

« D'accord, je vais leur proposer mes services. »

Hermione lui lança un sourire heureux. Le reste du repas se passa sans anicroche. Le lendemain, Ron était embauché à Sorçarella.

Le monde tournait enfin rond. Harry avait enfermé dans un recoin de son esprit sa volonté de puissance et de contrôle. Il avait volontairement oublié les remarques de Ron. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre baguette que la sienne.

Il utilisait toujours aussi peu sa baguette de houx et plume de phénix, ses sortilèges étant certes plus contrôlés qu'avant, mais toujours hasardeux.

Coucou ne portait plus que rarement le courrier d'Harry. Il alternait entre différents hiboux pour brouiller les pistes. L'animal se reposait donc et reprenait du poil de la bête, ou plutôt, de la plume du volatile.

La veille de leur départ à la Mag'fac, alors qu'Harry aidait Ron dans la conception d'une salade d'endives, de noix, de roquette et de thym, un _crac_ sonore leur parvint du salon. Makhé apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Potter, faut qu'on se pointe en Angleterre pour début novembre.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Harry, sans se préoccuper des manières cavalières de la sorcière.

\- Testament de Rogue. T'es convié. Ouverture du Papier le 5 novembre. »


	17. Dans le bureau de Minerva

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Je me suis rendu compte que les lettres pour signifier le _rated_ sur ff avaient un sens : K pour _kids,_ T pour _teen-agers_ et M pour _mature._ Alors si ça se trouve, vous le saviez déjà, mais si ça se trouve, vous n'aviez jamais remarqué. Bientôt le Y de _young adult_ et le D de _dinosaurus_.**

 **Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Nictocris pour la relecture et à vous pour vos petits mots et vos tapotages enthousiastes sur les touches "envoyer un mot d'encouragement" ou "mettons une étoile de favoritation".**

 **Portez-vous bien, n'écoutez pas trop Justin Bieber (les effets sont irréversibles), à vendredi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : mes anonymes, ceci est pour vous :**

 **Modeste le Guest (j'ai encore changé de nom, c'est la fête rien ne m'arrête) : pauvre rogue, qui a passé six tomes et demi à essayer d'être détesté par tout le monde et qui se retrouve personnage favori d'une grande partie de la population mondiale (l'hyperbole n'a jamais tué personne^^). mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin il est (presque) cool. merci pour ta review :)**

 **Drou : salut à toi, merci pour ta review ! (ton surnom me fait penser à moi moche et méchant)**

 **Xiu : it is a pleasure to read you too ! thanks for your review (oui, je sais, mon anglais laisse à désirer...)**

* * *

Le portoloin pris par Harry et Makhé les déposa dans l'arrière-cuisine de la Tête du Sanglier. Harry avait dû débourser une petite fortune pour avoir un portoloin si rapidement. Makhé avait fait jouer ses relations pour qu'ils en aient un qui les fasse arriver à Pré-au-lard.

« Ah tiens, salut Harry ! »

Harry salua Abelforth et lui présenta Makhé. Les deux se regardèrent en hippogriffes de faïence. Abelforth avait connu Bellatrix et n'en gardait pas un excellent souvenir ; Makhé n'était jamais très aimable avec les nouvelles têtes. Harry proposa à Makhé de changer d'apparence pour lui permettre de vivre sereinement son séjour en Angleterre. L'article fait par Rita Skeeter avait dû être lu par la majorité de la population sorcière, autant faire profil bas. Fort heureusement, il avait pensé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité (en plus de la liste de livres à emprunter à Poudlard et les bons de commande Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux). Il pourrait cacher la fille Lestrange si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« On doit passer à Poudlard, expliqua Harry devant sa biéraubeurre, en roulant du champifleur dans une feuille à rouler.

\- Ah tu t'y es mis ? J'ai un stock de champifleur de qualité supérieure dans ma réserve. Je te dirai mes tarifs, si tu veux…

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort ?, demanda Makhé, suspicieuse.

\- Tu passeras voir Hagrid ?, s'enquit Abelforth en servant un verre de Whisky Pur-feu à la sorcière. Il se languit de vous. La benjamine Weasley passe de temps en temps, mais je crois que vous lui manquez vraiment. Il songe à prendre sa retraite. »

Les trois sorciers discutèrent encore un peu, puis Harry et Makhé prirent congé, après que cette dernière eut fait un passage aux toilettes pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux (blond peroxydé) et la forme de son nez (retroussé). Elle ressemblait ainsi étrangement à Narcissa Malefoy.

Tandis qu'ils remontaient sur la route qu'ils avaient tant empruntée pendant leurs années à l'école de magie, Harry sentait son ventre faire des bonds : il appréhendait de revenir à Poudlard et en était à la fois très réjoui.

Ils arrivèrent par le chemin qu'il avait emprunté tellement de fois en revenant de ses sorties à Pré-au-lard. Devant le portail, fermé, ils attendirent l'arrivée de Rusard.

Ce dernier n'avait pas changé. Sa chatte sur les talons, il arriva en grommelant :

« Z'êtes en retard. »

Harry le salua, Makhé ne daigna pas répondre. Son éducation sang-pur ressortait parfois, surtout en présence de Cracmols. Et le portrait de Rusard dressé par Charlie et Ron l'avait dissuadée de chercher à lui parler.

Makhé découvrait pour la première fois Poudlard, sans paraître bien étonnée.

« J'ai l'impression de reconnaître cet endroit, tellement Charlie m'en a parlé. Viktor m'a même dit que ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'étaient les profondeurs du lac. Apparemment l'eau est verte…

\- Oui, ça fait des reflets verdâtres dans la salle commune des Serpentard, confia Harry.

\- Tu es déjà allé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, toi ? En bon petit Gryffondor ? »

Harry rougit :

« Je te raconterai, souffla-t-il en apercevant le regard curieux de Rusard.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais oublier, Potter. Tu me dois des potins. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall. La matinée était bien entamée, les élèves étaient tous en cours. Rusard les mena au bureau de la directrice et annonça le mot de passe, beaucoup plus sérieux que ceux d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Athéna niké. »

La gargouille s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Makhé grimaça quand Rusard repartit dans le couloir.

Minerva McGonagall était assise, raide comme un Nimbus, devant un service à thé. Elle les salua poliment, ses yeux s'attardant sur Makhé.

« J'ai bien connu votre mère, nous étions à Poudlard ensemble. J'avais entendu dire que vous lui ressembliez comme deux gouttes de potion. On m'a donc menti.

\- Sortilèges de déguisement.

\- Ça explique tout. Asseyez-vous. Potter, je vous remercie de me rendre ce service. Je ne peux vraiment pas me déplacer et j'ai besoin que vous alliez pour moi à la proclamation du testament de Severus Rogue. »

Minerva McGonagall avait appris, par Harry, le véritable rôle de Rogue dans les dernières années. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas changé sa manière de prononcer les mots "Severus Rogue", comme si elle reniflait et crachait à la fois. Dumbledore dans son tableau toussota. McGonagall fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Je vais vous faire une procuration magique pour que vous puissiez récupérer ce que Severus m'aura légué ou aura légué à Poudlard. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de legs trop encombrant. J'ai déjà récupéré ce qu'il y avait dans ses appartements et qui devait revenir à l'école, son portrait a été suffisamment aimable pour me donner les mots de passe nécessaires. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à la toile sur laquelle le professeur Rogue somnolait. Même endormi, il conservait son air grincheux.

« Vous comprendrez, Potter, que je vous demande de rester calme à Londres. Vous serez en présence de Mrs Malefoy et de son fils. Vous ferez attention à vous comporter en adulte.

\- Bien entendu, Professeur, répondit Harry.

\- Je crois que certains de vos amis souhaiteraient vous saluer. Vous n'êtes pas pressé, il me semble.

\- En effet, nous avons un jour d'avance. Le rendez-vous avec le notaire est demain. Nous dormons ce soir au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Parfait, cela vous laisse le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour aller saluer comme il se doit vos anciens professeurs.

\- Hermione m'a aussi demandé de lui emprunter quelques livres.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de votre camarade, répliqua la vieille sorcière avec un regard étincelant à la mention de sa meilleure élève. Je vais voir avec Mrs Pince ce que je peux faire pour elle. Peut-être voudriez-vous visiter la bibliothèque ?, demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers Makhé.

\- Avec grand plaisir. »

Harry sentit qu'elle allait les pousser à prendre congé. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Professeur, pourrai-je parler avec le tableau du Pr Dumbledore ? Seul à seul, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Cette requête est étrange, Potter. Les tableaux n'étant pas des fantômes, vous n'aurez qu'une représentation d'Albus. Il ne pourra peut-être pas répondre à vos questions.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'Harry vivait à la Mag'fac, il était passé maître dans l'art de parler avec référence à ses supérieurs pour obtenir une faveur. Il se prêtait au jeu, alors qu'il lui aurait paru impossible de le faire quand il était à Poudlard.

La tête contrite d'Harry eut raison de son ancienne directrice de maison.

« Bien, Potter, bien. Je vous laisse discuter avec Albus. Ne cassez rien dans mon bureau, je vous en prie. Suivez-moi, Miss. »

Les deux sorcières sortirent du bureau. Harry se permit de regarder avec un peu plus d'intérêt les changements discrets apportés par McGonagall dans le bureau.

Les chaises rembourrées étaient désormais couvertes de tissu écossais. Un service à thé conséquent trônait sur un guéridon près de la cheminée. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor reposait dans une vitrine, côtoyée par le médaillon fendu de Salazar Serpentard. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, sûrement réparée par magie grâce aux gobelins, était dans la vitrine voisine : le métal gardait des traces tordues, mais elle était redressée. Quant au diadème qui n'était plus perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, les deux morceaux qui le composaient étaient posés côte à côte. Les instruments en tous genres de Dumbledore occupaient tout l'espace, même si certains objets avaient changé de place ou paraissaient perdus. Il y avait eu Rogue entre Dumbledore et McGonagall, ses habitudes avaient dû chambouler le décor.

Un couffin pour chat, en tissu écossais lui aussi, était posé devant la cheminée. Harry tiqua en imaginant son ancien professeur de métamorphose en train de lézarder en chat entre deux rendez-vous.

Harry se tourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier le regardait d'un air bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry se sentait toujours mitigé face à son ancien directeur : certes, il avait été son mentor pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, mais il l'avait aussi envoyé à la mort sans l'en tenir au courant.

Harry se sentait surtout mitigé depuis une discussion très sérieuse qu'il avait eue avec Hermione.

Pendant ces trois semaines à la Mag'fac, il avait compris pas mal de choses. Ou cru comprendre. Il fallait qu'il vérifie de légers détails.

« Professeur, j'ai une question à vous poser.

\- Je t'écoute, Harry. »

Même la voix du portrait était semblable à celle de Dumbledore vivant. Harry se reprit :

« Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à me livrer les Reliques de la Mort alors que vous aviez prévu que le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau disparaîtrait avec vous ? De ce que j'ai compris, il fallait que je sois maître des trois Reliques pour vaincre la mort elle-même, et c'est, par hasard, ce que j'ai fait. J'étais maître des trois Reliques en allant dans la Forêt interdite, pour y mourir, sans savoir que je survivrai. Mais si votre plan initial avait marché, si vous étiez mort en restant le dernier maître de la Baguette et que le pouvoir de la Baguette avait disparu avec vous, alors je n'aurais jamais eu que deux reliques sur trois en ma possession et je n'aurais pas pu vaincre Voldemort. Je serais vraiment mort. Que vouliez-vous ? Que je meure vraiment ou que je survive ? »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Harry comprit que les questions directes gênaient ce grand adepte de réponses sibyllines. Mais en même temps, il en avait marre des demi-réponses et des charades. Il voulait savoir.

« Alors, tu as enfin compris l'erreur de mon plan. »

Harry attendit. Les autres tableaux écoutaient avec intérêt.

« J'avais peur que le pouvoir de la Baguette tombe entre les mains de Voldemort. Pour la Pierre et la Cape, j'avais pris mes dispositions pour qu'elles te reviennent et je savais que tu en ferais bon usage. Pour la Cape d'invisibilité, tu m'avais déjà montré pendant plusieurs années à Poudlard que tu étais sérieux et que tu n'en abusais pas. Pour la Pierre de résurrection, tu n'aurais pu l'utiliser qu'une fois. Comme je l'avais cachée dans le Vif d'or, et que tu ne pouvais la découvrir qu'au moment de ta mort, dans ces conditions tu ne serais pas devenu dépendant de l'envie de voir les morts, comme j'ai pu l'être. Mais pour la Baguette, tout était possible. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça au hasard. »

Harry vit les paupières peintes du portrait de Rogue frémir.

« J'ai donc choisi de détruire le pouvoir de la baguette pour éviter que ce pouvoir tombe aux mains de Voldemort.

\- Donc vous aviez prévu que je ne m'en sortirais pas ? »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'Harry comprenne.

« Je n'avais aucune chance, dans votre plan.

\- Non, Harry, aucune. Il fallait que tu meures, tu étais la dernière attache de Voldemort sur terre, le dernier Horcruxe. Et il fallait que le pouvoir de la baguette ne tombe pas entre les mains de la mauvaise personne. »

Dumbledore laissa passer un temps, et ajouta :

« Je suis désolé.

\- Mais ce faisant, vous l'avez condamné. »

La voix doucereuse de Severus Rogue trancha l'air. Dumbledore et Harry se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous aviez une chance minime de le sauver, si vous lui aviez laissé le pouvoir de la baguette. Et vous ne l'avez pas fait. S'il n'y avait pas eu Drago, le fils de Lily serait mort… »

Le silence était presque religieux. Harry songeait à ce morceau de phrase : "s'il n'y avait pas eu Drago". Grâce à Malefoy, son pire ennemi, il avait pu survivre. Entre autres choses étranges qui se produisent…

Le portrait de Rogue fusillait du regard le portrait de Dumbledore.

« Si vous lui aviez tout donné dès le départ, il aurait dû survivre dès le départ ! Et vous disiez l'aimer ! Vous avez toujours pensé au plus grand bien, et à votre propre pouvoir ! Il est allé se faire tuer ! Il aurait pu n'avoir aucune chance ! »

Dumbledore n'essayait pas de se défendre : Harry sentit comme une pointe de pitié le toucher en le voyant si faible, si vieux. Mais Rogue n'en avait pas fini :

« Vous m'avez demandé de le protéger, et je suis le seul à l'avoir vraiment fait jusqu'au bout ! Heureusement que vous êtes mort, parce que je vous aurais tué. Très lentement. Et très douloureusement. »

Le silence revint. Harry se laissa choir dans un fauteuil. Dumbledore paraissait ratatiné dans son tableau.

« Donc, c'est par un coup du hasard que j'ai récupéré le pouvoir de la Baguette de sureau. Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Parce que tu as survécu ?

\- Non, parce qu'apparemment, ce serait l'unique baguette capable de soutenir ma puissance magique. »

Rogue tiqua :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Potter ?

\- Depuis ma mort dans la Forêt interdite, ma baguette ne m'obéit plus.

\- Pourtant, c'est une baguette puissante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une baguette du même acabit.

\- Oui, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un transfert magique entre Voldemort et moi. »

Rogue lança immédiatement à un ancien directeur peint :

« Armando, rattrapez donc Minerva et Makhé, nous avons à leur parler. »

Armando Dippet fit les gros yeux mais obéit de mauvaise grâce à Rogue.

« Potter, s'il y a eu transfert magique, et surtout avec la puissance magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous êtes en danger. Votre corps peut ne pas supporter la charge magique. À tout instant, vous pouvez mourir.

\- Apparemment, selon Hermione, comme j'ai été un Horcruxe toute ma vie, mon corps s'est habitué à cette charge de potentiel magique et ça devrait le faire.

\- Miss Granger, renifla Rogue, est peut-être très douée, mais elle ne s'y connaît pas en magie pure. Ah, voilà enfin une personne compétente. »

Makhé était de retour. McGonagall jeta un regard furieux à Rogue. Dumbledore soupira en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Makhé, tu es au courant de ce qu'a vécu Potter ?

\- Oui, Sev. Il m'a soumise à un Serment inviolable pour garder le secret.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sev, grimaça Rogue, on dirait un surnom sorti tout droit d'une histoire d'amour malsaine entre un élève de Poudlard et moi-même. Tu crois qu'il aurait subi un transfert magique ?

\- C'est la dernière théorie en date, et ç'a l'air de coller. Potter aurait subi un transfert de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À mon avis, en vainquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a récupéré le potentiel magique du mage noir, qui lui-même avait récupéré les potentiels magiques de toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées.

\- Mais cela fait une charge de puissance magique énorme ! » souffla Dumbledore, surpris et admiratif.

Harry le savait déjà. En revanche il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

« Cela ferait d'Harry le sorcier le plus puissant depuis des siècles ! Sa puissance magique doit être équivalente à celle d'un Fondateur !

\- Exactement. Ce qui pose problème pour sa baguette. »

Le silence, désormais attendu, s'installa. Makhé avait les yeux fixés sur Rogue. Harry se promit de lui poser des questions sur leur relation.

« Si Potter a vraiment hérité du potentiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit Rogue, il a en effet besoin d'une autre baguette. Et à mon avis la Baguette de sureau est tout à fait adaptée.

\- Cette baguette est trop puissante !, s'exclama Dumbledore. Elle est dangereuse !

\- Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que vous, Professeur, coupa Harry. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions seul. »

Dumbledore jeta un regard acéré à Harry. Deux ans plus tôt, Harry aurait eu l'impression d'être passé aux rayons lasers. Mais ce temps-là était révolu. Dumbledore, mort de surcroît, ne l'impressionnait plus. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de se faire confirmer.

« Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. »

Harry quitta les lieux, Makhé sur ses talons. Il entendit, au moment où la porte se refermait, une discussion violente éclater entre Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore. Pour une fois, Rogue et McGonagall semblaient d'accord.

« J'ai des gens à voir. Je t'abandonne ou je t'emmène ?, demanda Harry à Makhé en l'entraînant vers l'étage plus bas.

\- Largue-moi à la bibliothèque. »

Harry abandonna Makhé aux bons soins de Mrs Pince et descendit dans le parc, en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.


	18. Au bord de la rupture

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Merci à Nictocris pour sa relecture et ses conseils pour rendre ce chapitre crédible.**

 **Merci à vous pour vos mots et autres attentions (une étoile ou un folloeil).  
**

 **Portez-vous bien, attention, ne faites pas tomber votre tisane sur un clavier d'ordi, il risque de ne pas apprécier, à mercredi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : you know what :**

 **Oreste le Guest (ouh encore du changement et en plus je case une réf mythologique) : ne t'inquiète pas, tu entendras de nouveau parler de rogue (pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra). merci pour ta review !**

 **Drou : merci pour ta review ! (surnom de cassandrou ? alexandrou ?)  
**

* * *

Harry toqua vigoureusement contre la porte d'Hagrid. Il sentait la colère bouillonner en lui : la conversation avec Dumbledore lui avait confirmé ses pires pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne aussi mal coiffée que le demi-géant, mais moins barbue et beaucoup plus petite.

« Salut Harry, c'est drôle de te voir là.

\- Salut Luna, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Hagrid est parti chercher de la viande. Un Sombral est malade, il essaie de le soigner. Comme il est le seul à pouvoir se promener dans la Forêt interdite, à cause des araignées géantes, des centaures et des ronflaks, il m'a laissée garder la maison. Tu veux du thé ? »

Harry suivit Luna à l'intérieur de la cabane. Crockdur le regarda avec des yeux ronds tout en continuant de mâchouiller un os : l'animal, bien que dépourvu d'un intellect sur-développé, avait dû le reconnaître. Luna se hissa sans mal sur une chaise monumentale : ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre. Harry s'installa en face d'elle et se fit servir une tasse de ce thé amer, brûlant et beaucoup trop infusé cher à Hagrid. Il saisit un casse-dents dans la boîte à biscuits et essaya de lancer la conversation. Comme d'habitude, elle dévia en deux secondes. Avec Luna, Harry ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il disait, c'était maladif.

« Dumbledore m'a menti.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, répondit Luna, rêveuse. Il a toujours été un maître en cryptomagie.

\- Il avait pour plan de me faire tuer, continua Harry sans relever les élucubrations (ou non) de Luna. Il était prêt à me tuer, pour le plus grand bien, bien entendu. Il a toujours su mieux que tout le monde ce qu'il fallait faire. J'aurais dû y rester si tout s'était passé selon ses plans.

\- Mais tu n'es pas mort, ou en tout cas tu es revenu. Comme un phénix.

\- Dumbledore a failli me priver d'un outil qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Il voulait ma mort !

\- Il est mort, Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça ! »

C'était bien ce qui gênait Harry. Il est beaucoup plus facile de conserver de la rancune pour un vivant que pour un mort. Il y a six mois, il discutait avec lui sur le quai de King's Cross.

Il y a un an, il lui faisait confiance.

Harry voulait lui en vouloir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il essaya d'argumenter.

« J'ai discuté avec son tableau !

\- Qui ne reste qu'un tableau. Si c'étaient de vraies personnes, j'aurais pu parler avec ma mère. Les morts doivent rester derrière le voile. »

Harry sentait que sa magie spontanée commençait à passer ses barrières mentales et physiques. Luna dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle lui proposa :

« Veux-tu aller dehors laisser ta magie s'exprimer ?

\- Je suis si transparent que ça ?

\- Tes cheveux fument. À moins que tu aies rencontré un rhinofumeux, ça vient de toi… »

Harry obtempéra. Ils sortirent tous deux de la cabane.

« J'ai peur de laisser…

\- Tu es à Poudlard, le coupa Luna. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ni pour toi ni pour moi. »

Il se laissa tomber par terre et s'assit en tailleur. Des flammes commencèrent immédiatement à lui lécher les poignets. Sa magie à fleur de peau voulait le contrôler et s'exprimer, se laisser aller. Faisant juste attention à ce que les flammes ne se dirigent pas vers la cabane d'Hagrid, il laissa sa magie sortir de lui. Des flammes dignes d'un feudeymon caracolèrent de partout. Luna jeta un puissant Aguamenti sur des flammèches qui s'approchaient un peu trop de la cabane du garde-chasse. Harry le remarqua et décida qu'elle avait suffisamment les choses en main pour qu'il se lâche un peu plus.

Il appliqua les conseils de Makhé et essaya de changer sa magie spontanée, créée par sa colère, en magie pure. Il essaya de modeler les flammes par la force de sa volonté en animaux : un phénix, un loup, une tortue apparurent, éphémères créatures qui, comme les nuages qui changent de forme, ne gardaient leur forme qu'un court instant. Cela faisait penser aux Patronus. Luna s'émerveillait de ce qu'il faisait, notamment quand une autruche enflammée courut vers elle. Le fait de se pencher sur la création d'animaux fit petit à petit oublier à Harry les raisons de sa colère.

« Harry ! »

Une voix aiguë le tira de sa rêverie allumée. Les flammes disparurent, laissant des traces noires de suie sur le sol. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers lui.

« Ginny ?

\- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Tu as failli mettre le feu à la maison d'Hagrid !

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je contrôlais, corrigea Harry. Et Luna veillait. »

L'unique fille Weasley se précipita vers lui, paraissant ne pas l'avoir entendu ni avoir remarqué la Serdaigle.

« Tu as des tendances pyromanes ? Le médecin Freund nous a dit que c'était possible, que ça pouvait arriver à tout moment ! Il a dit que tu devais canaliser tes instincts de destruction ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils : Zigmunt Freund était un psychomage de Sainte-Mangouste qui, en première approche, lui avait dit qu'il était son ami et qu'il ne voulait que son bien, ce qui avait, bizarrement, poussé Harry à ne pas lui faire confiance, mais alors pas confiance du tout. La preuve, son bureau ne s'était toujours remis de sa rencontre avec Harry. Que Ginny fasse appel à un médecin dont il se méfiait pour lui dire des âneries eut comme conséquence de l'énerver de nouveau, alors qu'il avait réussi à se calmer.

Ce fut Luna qui s'avança pour essayer de brasser la potion avant qu'elle ne tourne :

« Ginny, Harry avait juste besoin d'extérioriser sa magie. Il n'a pas l'intention de brûler l'Écosse. J'étais là pour l'aider s'il y avait un dérapage. Mais de toute façon, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu crois pouvoir l'aider, avec ta puissance magique ? Il a vaincu Tu-sais-qui et tu crois pouvoir être meilleure que lui ? Contrôler Harry Potter ? Il est trop puissant pour toi !

\- Mais… Pourquoi me contrôler ?, demanda Harry, circonspect.

\- C'était tellement joli, répondit Luna, en se baissant pour cueillir une pâquerette sous les cendres. Il y avait une farandole d'animaux, on se serait cru à un festival de jeux follets !

\- Il est aussi puissant que Dumbledore ! Il est le Vainqueur de Tu-sais-qui, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ! »

Harry entendit les majuscules, et n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaise. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose de fondamental : Ginny lui paraissait étrangère. C'était comme si un voile qui était devant ses yeux depuis des années se déchirait d'un coup. Elle restait la petite sœur de Ron, de Charlie, de Bill, des jumeaux, mais elle devenait la sœur de Percy. Une Weasley intéressée par la notoriété.

« Ginny, il faut qu'on parle. »

Cette simple phrase eut le don de faire taire immédiatement les deux filles. Luna prit les devants : « Je vais chercher Hagrid. », et elle s'éclipsa.

Harry observa Ginny. Elle semblait hésiter entre la tristesse et la colère. Elle ne pleurerait pas (Ginny ne pleurait presque jamais, et encore moins depuis la mort de Fred), mais Harry sentait qu'elle serait capable de se mettre dans une rage noire avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Harry préféra, en bon Gryffondor, y aller franchement.

« Ginny, ça va trop vite. C'est compliqué en ce moment. J'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Faut qu'on fasse une pause.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle paraissait sincèrement ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« De nous deux. C'est trop dur. Je n'y arrive plus. »

La réaction de Ginny fut telle qu'il l'avait imaginée. Son regard se fit dur et elle pinça les lèvres, dans une imitation parfaite de Mrs Weasley.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- On se dispute dès qu'on se voit ! Tu m'agresses tout le temps !

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas toujours être d'accord avec le grand Harry Potter et de m'exprimer ! Tu n'as juste pas l'habitude qu'on te tienne tête ! Tu veux toujours qu'on soit d'accord avec toi ! »

Harry eut la désagréable sensation d'entendre Rita Skeeter.

« Tu rigoles ? Hermione et Ron m'ont toujours tenu tête ! Ta mère aussi ! Je m'en fiche qu'on me résiste ! C'est juste qu'avec toi, c'est tout le temps, et sur tous les sujets ! Tu me mets la pression, tu me grondes comme si t'étais ma mère et que tu savais mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin…

\- Mais je te connais mieux que personne ! Je sais ce qui te convient !

\- T'es pas ma mère, gronda Harry. Je n'ai plus de famille, et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de la remplacer. »

Entre eux se construisait un mur invisible et infranchissable. Ginny fulminait, en sentant la situation lui échapper et le mur qui faisait obstacle se consolider.

« Mais c'est pas ce que je fais ! Je veux ton bien, moi, j'ai pas envie de te blesser… Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait de la peine, mais on peut quand même continuer !

\- Je sais pas. »

Le silence revint entre eux. Harry réfléchit un instant.

« En fait, je crois que le problème, c'est qu'on n'est pas d'accord. Des disputes, il y en a dans tous les couples. Mais ce sont des disputes futiles, pas importantes. Alors que nous deux, on se dispute à propos de tout, et surtout sur la manière dont on doit s'aimer. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soient des questions que se posent des couples qui durent. On est restés sur des amours de collégiens, Ginny. À nos âges, ça ne peut plus fonctionner.

\- On dirait que, finalement, les séances de psychomagie ont payé, répliqua Ginny, acerbe. Tu parles comme eux.

\- Il y aura au moins eu un avantage à ces heures passées à Sainte-Mangouste, reconnut Harry.

\- Donc… tu me largues ?

\- Je crois, oui. »

Elle respirait difficilement.

« Et c'est de ma faute en plus ?

\- Non, c'est de notre faute à tous les deux. Ça ne fonctionne plus, c'est tout. C'est pas évident comme ça peut l'être pour d'autres. En puis en plus, c'est trop cliché que le héros termine avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami… »

Sa faible tentative d'humour tomba à plat (il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne des cours d'humour avec Ron, pour mieux placer ses vannes). Ginny, le regard meurtrier, leva sa baguette, prête à lui lancer un de ses Chauve-furie légendaires (elle était aussi connue pour ce sortilège, qui était comme sa marque de fabrique, qu'Harry pour le sortilège de Désarmement).

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu lancer un charme du Bouclier, une voix interrompit l'imprécation de Ginny :

« _Protego_! »

Ginny se tourna vers Makhé qui arrivait vers eux.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Une amie de Potter. Range ta baguette. », cingla Makhé, toujours aussi aimable.

Harry se sentit heureux de la voir. Il rechignait un peu à lancer un sort à son ex petite amie.

« T'oses me faire un grand discours pour te justifier alors qu'en fait tu t'en tapes une autre ? »

Ginny semblait hors d'elle. Elle avait vu l'énergie magique crépiter autour de Makhé et décidé de ne pas attaquer. Pour l'instant.

Makhé, larguée, hésita : « Moi, me taper Potter ? Non mais tu fumes quoi ?

\- Non, répondit Harry. Non, je ne romps pas parce que j'en vois une autre. Que tu penses ça, ça me dépasse. Tu me crois capable de te tromper ? La confiance règne, à ce que je vois. C'est bien la preuve que ça ne fonctionnera jamais.

\- Attends, mais c'est ta copine ?, demanda Makhé, narquoise. Ah ! Tu es donc la Weasley manquante ! Vu la couleur de cheveux, j'aurais pu deviner !

\- Ne me parle pas, magicienne ! »

Harry tiqua : ce devait être une réutilisation sorcière de l'injure "sorcière" moyenâgeuse.

« Ne juge pas sans connaître, Ginny. »

Makhé était suffisamment Lestrange pour qu'on puisse à bon droit se méfier de ses réactions.

« Ne me donne pas de leçon, claqua Ginny. Si je suis pas ta mère, t'es pas mon père. »

Elle dut s'avouer vaincue, puisqu'elle reprit en repartant d'un bon pas vers le château :

« On en reparlera. Sans tes nouveaux "amis" qui te surveillent.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Nous deux, c'est fini. » conclut Harry, en notant les guillemets utilisés.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança par dessus son épaule lui indiqua qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller ce qu'il allait ingérer dans les trois prochains mois. Harry remercia Makhé pour son intervention :

« J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul, mais merci. Ce n'est jamais facile de larguer quelqu'un.

\- De rien, Potter. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des gens à voir, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais mettre ta vie en jeu en larguant la Weasley. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi.

\- Je suis venu voir Hagrid, je suis tombé sur Luna, puis sur Ginny.

\- La petite blonde qui était avec toi quand tu as fait du feu ?, demanda Makhé qui effaçait d'un coup de baguette les cendres dispersées sur l'herbe. Je l'ai vue à côté de toi depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. C'est d'ailleurs parce que tu faisais des flammes que je suis venue voir ce qui se passait, d'habitude tu te méfies de la pyrotechnie… »

Harry se passa les mains sur le visage, poussant ses lunettes sur son front et frottant sa cicatrice au passage.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça a dégénéré. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a accusé d'être dangereux. Alors que Luna ne risquait rien ! Ça m'a fait péter les plombs qu'elle m'imagine capable de blesser Luna…

\- Je crois qu'elle était plus attachée à ce que tu représentes qu'à toi, dit Makhé sans avoir l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Dans sa tête, tu devais être Harry Potter, et non pas Harry. Tu es en colère contre Dumbledore ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu veux reprendre ton extériorisation magique ? »

Harry opina : avec Makhé à côté de lui, il ne craignait rien. Les flammes recommencèrent de plus belle à danser, dessinant des lièvres, des cerfs et des chevaux. Harry se fit la remarque qu'il voyait les animaux totems de Luna, Ginny et lui-même. L'idée qu'il avait eue plus tôt en observant les flammes se reflétait dans ce qu'il créait à ce moment.

Il se fit la remarque que les Patronus révélaient bien une part de la personnalité de leur créateur. Ginny s'était cabrée comme un cheval quand il avait pratiqué la magie pure, Luna errait dans les plaines au gré de ses envies et de ses découvertes comme un lièvre. Il demanda à Makhé, dans l'espoir de décrypter une nouvelle partie d'elle :

« C'est quoi ton Patronus ?

\- Une _wyverne_.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un reptile à deux pattes avec des ailes. On appelle ça une vouivre en français. Moins badass que celui de Charlie, grogna-t-elle, presque déçue.

\- Pourquoi, c'est quoi celui de Charlie ?

\- À ton avis ? Un dragon. »

Harry fit apparaître une _wyverne_ et un dragon qui se joignirent aux créatures déjà créées. Makhé rit aux éclats :

« Pas mal, Potter ! »

Elle joignit sa magie à la sienne pour faire apparaître des flammèches dans les gueules des deux animaux fabuleux. Les flammes de Makhé n'étaient pas de la même couleur que celles d'Harry, ce qui créait un joli contraste.

Un dragon amoureux d'une _wyverne_ , cela lui paraissait aussi approprié qu'un cerf amoureux d'une biche. C'était peut-être pour ça que Lily Evans n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de Rogue : ils ne se complétaient pas. Rogue avait tellement aimé Lily Evans qu'il s'était oublié dans cet amour, contrairement à James Potter.

Il pensait beaucoup trop à ses parents et à Rogue ces derniers temps. C'était usant.

La voix d'Hagrid l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« Harry ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Les deux sorciers firent disparaître les animaux enflammés : Hagrid, couvert de boue et de sang séché, et Luna, des feuilles plein les cheveux, approchaient.

Hagrid serra Harry contre lui :

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu allais passer en Angleterre ! Et qui t'accompagne ?

\- Makhé, magicologue et dragonnière à ses heures perdues. » les présenta Harry. Donner le nom de famille de son invitée paraissait de mauvais goût.

« Voici Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des clefs de Poudlard et professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

\- C'est grâce à vous que nous avons Norberta ?, demanda Makhé en perdant sa main dans l'immense paluche du demi-géant.

\- Vous connaissez Norberta ?

\- Elle a eu trois petits il y a un mois. » répondit Makhé.

Harry et Luna échangèrent un regard de connivence : l'entente entre les deux sorciers commençait bien.


	19. Maître Oswald Maître

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Le bonheur m'étreint en voyant que j'ai toujours plus de vous (des lecteurs), continuez comme ça à me laisser des commentaires et des idées et allégations (je ne sais pas si ce mot convient bien dans ce contexte, mais je l'aime bien).**

 **Merci à Nictocris, mon bêta pas bêta (ce qui fait de moi l'alpha, ou devrais-je dire... l'Al Pha).  
**

 **Portez-vous bien, écrivez-moi, à lundi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : for my guests (cette fois-ci, j'en ai deux. si vous désirez être sûr que je m'adresse bien à vous, utilisez un prénom dans ceux proposés _oreste, modeste, ernest, céleste, la peste, nord-ouest, paris-brest, piroueste cacahuèste_ ) :**

 **Sieste le Guest : eh bien luna réapparaîtra, ne t'en fais pas ! moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. je trouve qu'elle apporte beaucoup de fraîcheur à harry dans les bouquins, j'essaie de garder la même idée. merci pour ta review !**

 **Budapest le Guest : bonjour à toi, merci d'avoir osé poster un commentaire ! ça fait très plaisir ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

* * *

« Je comprends la sympathie qu'éprouve Charlie pour Hagrid. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Makhé : ils se trouvaient sur la route qui les menait à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ils avaient passé trois heures chez Hagrid. Luna avait séché les cours : ce qui était sympathique, quand on est héros de guerre, c'est que les professeurs étaient plus coulants pour gérer les absences. C'était toujours difficile de retirer des points à une personne qui a combattu Bellatrix Lestrange ou Fenrir Greyback.

« Oui, tous deux adorent les créatures dangereuses.

\- Attention à la suite de ta phrase, Potter. »

Harry ricana. Il en apprenait tous les jours un peu plus sur le monde sorcier. Comprendre que les patronus délivraient une information sur le caractère des gens, comme le patronus de Tonks qui avait changé quand elle avait changé de sentiments, le faisait réfléchir sur son propre patronus.

Pourquoi un cerf ? Pour ressembler encore plus à son père ? Qu'est-ce qui, dans son caractère, faisait émerger un cerf quand il avait des pensées heureuses ?

« Pourquoi ai-je un cerf pour patronus, à ton avis ? »

Makhé lui jeta un regard aigu.

« T'as dû le remarquer, en psychologie, je suis pas hyper forte… Tu ferais mieux de demander à Granger, elle maîtrise un peu plus.

\- Je te demande ton avis, pas un diagnostic, la coupa Harry en enjambant une motte de terre boueuse.

\- Le cerf est un animal sauvage, qui n'a jamais été apprivoisé. Tu dois lui ressembler pour ça. C'est aussi le roi de la forêt, ce qui veut dire qu'il est têtu et fier. Il me semble qu'il est capable de mourir pour protéger son troupeau, même s'il reste très solitaire. Comme pour les loups, il garde ses amis toute sa vie et on raconte qu'il pleure quand ils meurent. »

Harry cilla : il lui semblait entendre un portrait de son père et de lui. James Potter avait gardé comme amis Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow toute sa vie, il était mort pour les protéger, Lily et lui. Son cœur se serra et il décida de changer de cible :

« Et la loutre ?

\- Les loutres sont des animaux intelligents, qui se tiennent par la patte pour éviter d'être emportées par le courant. Elles utilisent des petits cailloux pour ouvrir des coquillages. Elles ont une petite poche dans leur fourrure pour les ranger : elles sont prévoyantes. Et elles peuvent être aussi cruelles et manger les poissons par la tête. Tu penses à qui ?

\- Hermione. Son patronus est une loutre.

\- Ça correspond, gloussa Makhé. Je demanderai à Ron si elle a une petite poche sous l'aisselle pour cacher ses cailloux. Ron, c'est quoi ?

\- Un chien, je crois.

\- Fidèle dans l'âme, alors. »

Harry sourit. Ron l'avait lâché deux fois : en quatrième année quand il croyait qu'Harry avait voulu être champion de l'école, et pendant la quête des Horcruxes. Mais par deux fois il était revenu, la tête basse, et ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir failli. Hermione et Harry avaient essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave, que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde de douter ; pour Ron, cela avait été inconcevable. Comment avait-il pu laisser tomber ses meilleurs amis ? La honte avait été tellement grande ! Il s'en voulait encore, et Harry se doutait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

En effet, Ron était fidèle et loyal comme un chien. Comme Sirius.

« Et Voldemort ? Il avait quoi comme patronus ?

\- Personne ne le sait. Personne ne l'a jamais vu créer un patronus. Soit il n'avait pas de pensées heureuses, soit il n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin d'en créer un. Il aurait sûrement été un serpent, mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Allez Potter, on a dû franchir la frontière magique, on transplane. »

Harry saisit le bras de Makhé et ils disparurent tous deux. Ils avaient à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fallait éviter d'être pris de court puisque le lendemain, ils avaient rendez-vous chez le notaire.

OoO

« Bonjour Miss Lestrange, Mr Potter. »

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans le bureau de Me Maître. La pièce était déjà occupée par une belle femme blonde et un blondinet passable. Drago Malefoy, en grand manteau noir aux coutures vert sombre, affichait un air hautain. Il paraissait toujours aussi maigre et mal en point, comme si la chute de Voldemort n'avait pas hâté son rétablissement, et qu'il vivait toujours dans la frayeur de se faire tuer. En voyant Makhé, il se détendit imperceptiblement. Narcissa Malefoy, au contraire, se crispa.

Une fois les salutations faites, enfin si on peut appeler salutations le regard froid et haineux que s'échangèrent Harry et Malefoy, Me Maître s'installa à son bureau. Il prit la procuration qu'Harry lui tendit et convint que la séance pouvait commencer.

« Il y a eu plusieurs versions des testaments de Mr Rogue, c'est pour cela que la justice a traîné. Nous avons dû dépoussiérer tout ça. La première version date de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Il venait apparemment de survivre à une rencontre avec un loup-garou. »

Me Maître ne remarqua pas le tressaillement de Malefoy fils ni la grimace de Malefoy mère et commença la lecture.

 _Moi, Severus Rogue, ai pris conscience la nuit dernière de la fragilité de la vie._

 _Je lègue à mon amie Lily Evans ma baguette et ma collection de livres de potions._

 _Je lègue à mon amie Narcissa Black les trente-quatre gallions et dix-huit noises qui sont dans mon coffre à Gringotts._

 _Je lègue à James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow le coffre qui se trouve sous la statue d'Harold le Sanguinaire. Ils y trouveront de quoi s'amuser._

Harry pensa immédiatement à une mauvaise blague de Rogue. Oswald Maître posa le premier document sur son bureau et donna des explications succinctes :

« De ce testament nous retiendrons le sort de la baguette et du coffre de Poudlard. Il n'en a plus jamais parlé, donc nous considérons que la baguette et le coffre reviendront à l'héritier direct de Lily Evans et de James Potter, qui se trouve être aussi l'héritier de Sirius Black. Le coffre ayant disparu depuis longtemps, nous n'avons pas demandé à Andromeda Tonks de nous amener Theodore Lupin, héritier direct de Remus Lupin. Continuons. Ce deuxième testament date de 1981, trois jours avant la disparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

 _Moi, Severus Potter, lègue à Lily Evans mon coffret d'acajou, à Narcissa Malefoy le contenu de mon coffre à Gringotts et à Makhé Lestrange le contenu de ma bibliothèque._

Makhé, en parfaite Black, ne laissa rien transparaître.

« Le troisième texte est le dernier que nous ayons en notre possession. Il date de 1995, l'année du Tournoi des trois sorciers. »

 _Moi, Severus Rogue, lègue à Drago Malefoy le contenu de mes placards à potions, puisse-t-il y trouver de quoi résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres ; à Narcissa Malefoy le contenu de mon coffre à Gringotts, puisse-t-elle y trouver de quoi quitter son mari ; à Harry Potter, selon les désirs de Dumbledore, ce que ce vieux fou m'aura légué, ainsi que le coffret d'acajou ; à Makhé Lestrange le contenu de ma bibliothèque et l'appartement que j'ai à Pré-au-lard, ce qui lui permettra d'avoir un pied-à-terre en Angleterre ; que Poudlard dispose des effets de mon appartement à Pré-au-lard et de mon stock de potions caché dans les cachots._

Harry était sonné : Rogue l'avait vraiment couché sur son testament ! Il récupérait ainsi les biens de Dumbledore dont Rogue avait hérités, et un coffret.

Narcissa Malefoy prit la parole :

« Je prendrai rendez-vous avec les Gobelins la semaine prochaine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai ici, puisqu'il n'y a aucun effet personnel que Rogue ne m'ait légué. Je vous remercie, Maître Maître. Je vais en parler de ce pas à mon mari.

\- Tonton Lulu est toujours à Azkaban ? » demanda Makhé, narquoise.

Narcissa Malefoy ne daigna pas lui répondre et quitta la pièce, après que Me Maître lui eut fait un baise-main.

« Voici donc les clefs de l'appartement dont vous héritez à Pré-au-lard, dit Oswald Maître en tendant un porte-clefs à Makhé. Je crois que vous savez où il se situe.

\- En effet. »

Le notaire fouilla dans son bureau et en sortit un carton contenant un coffret d'acajou, une baguette en ébène qu'Harry avait longtemps vue entre les mains de son professeur de potions, une pensine, qui devait être celle de Dumbledore, des papiers en vrac et quelques objets bizarroïdes.

« Voici pour vous, Mr Potter. »

Harry saisit le carton et le glissa dans son sac (heureusement qu'il avait pris avec lui son sac agrandi magiquement avec l'aide d'Hermione !). Le notaire finit enfin en donnant une petite clef à Drago Malefoy :

« Le contenu de tous les placards qui pourront être ouverts avec cette clef vous appartient. Quant à ce qui revient à Poudlard, je passerai voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui remettre les clefs qui lui manquent. »

Makhé récupéra une carte de visite sur le bureau du notaire et prit congé.

« Je vous contacterai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry et Malefoy à peine eurent-ils mis le pied dans le couloir.

« Bon, je vous propose d'aller boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Tu l'as découvert hier, et tu t'es déjà entichée de l'endroit ?, demanda Harry.

\- Je me suis entichée du barman. »

Harry grimaça en imaginant la tête de Tom, le barman bossu du Chaudron, à côté de celle de Makhé, Malefoy gloussa de même.

« Vous croyez que vous arriverez à vous supporter pendant une heure ?, demanda Makhé.

\- Ça devrait le faire, avoua Malefoy du bout des lèvres.

\- On n'est plus à Poudlard, affirma Harry. Et on s'est mutuellement sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, donc ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va se massacrer. Ce serait ruiner plusieurs belles actions légendaires. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Makhé, il lui expliqua rapidement que Malefoy avait refusé de dévoiler leurs identités au manoir Malefoy et que, dans la Salle sur demande, Ron et lui avaient sauvé l'héritier sang-pur et son acolyte, Goyle. Les dettes étaient acquittées.

Une fois assis dans un coin au Chaudron, Makhé et Malefoy se lancèrent dans une conversation à balais rompus sur leurs vies respectives. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux cousins ne s'étaient pas vus, et malgré la différence d'âge, Harry les sentait proches. Il apprit ainsi que Malefoy n'avait jamais pris la marque des ténèbres (Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de compter dans les rangs de ses plus fidèles serviteurs le fils d'un Mangemort incompétent), qu'il s'était entraîné à l'occlumencie avec sa tante Bellatrix, que Goyle ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de Crabbe, que Pansy Parkinson avait fui en Italie (on ne restait pas en Angleterre quand on était la sorcière qui avait voulu offrir Harry Potter à l'ennemi pendant la Bataille de Poudlard), que Lucius Malefoy purgeait sa peine et que Narcissa Malefoy voulait marier son fils unique à une certaine Astoria Greengrass.

« T'imagines, Mak, une Greengrass ? C'est juste pour changer de nom qu'elle veut m'épouser, y a pas moyen.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une Greengrass ? Une Diana ou quelque chose comme ça…

\- Daphné, corrigea Drago. Elle était à Serpentard dans mon année. Une fille charmante. Très charmante. Elle est partie aux États-Unis étudier la métamorphose. Dommage. Astoria est en sixième année à Poudlard. Ma mère insiste pour signer des contrats de mariage tout de suite, alors que la fille n'est même pas encore majeure. Et toi, tes amours ?

\- Mon coloc' remplit le cahier des charges.

\- Quoi, Makhé, t'es maquée ? »

Harry recracha sa biéraubeurre par les trous de nez. Malefoy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux :

« À ta place, je l'ouvrirais pas. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ta traîtresse à son sang n'est pas très fréquentable.

\- Ce n'est plus "ma traîtresse", corrigea Harry. C'est fini entre nous.

\- Alors ça, c'est la première fois que je te vois faire preuve de bon goût… Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas irrécupérable. »

Makhé sentit qu'il fallait changer de sujet de conversation.

« À propos, ta mère m'en veut toujours ?

\- Tu as dû le remarquer, véracrasse. »

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Harry, Makhé s'expliqua :

« Tante Cissy aurait voulu que je revienne pour me battre aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour elle, une famille, ça doit être uni. Et une fille, ça doit soutenir sa mère. J'aurais dû être là quand elle est morte, et je devrais la venger. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de le faire. Ma tante m'en veut à cause de ça. »

Harry comprit que la situation devait être beaucoup plus compliquée que ce que laissait croire Makhé. Même si elle avait rejeté sa famille, elle était restée en contact avec son cousin. Elle ne voulait pas venger ses parents, mais c'était apparemment ce que les règles des vieilles familles sang-purs demandaient. Et en plus de tout ça, elle fréquentait le fils de la meurtrière de sa mère.

Quel imbroglio.

« Mais alors, commença Harry, s'attirant un regard dégoûté de Malefoy juste parce qu'il s'adressait à lui, comment as-tu pu valider tes ASPICs ?

\- Je suis allé les passer à Durmstrang. Les Sangs-purs ont quelques facilités dans la vie, Potter. Karkaroff était un ami de mon père, et Koloff le disciple de Karkaroff. Les Malefoy sont dans leurs petits parchemins. J'ai débuté l'année à Poudlard et l'ai finie à Durmstrang, pendant que, il paraît, tu te la coulais douce au soleil français. »

Harry accepta l'explication sans broncher. Un silence se créa, qu'Harry rompit de nouveau :

« Merci, au fait. Apparemment c'est grâce à toi que j'ai survécu.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Potter. Tu ne me dois rien. C'est ma mère qui t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Non, c'est toi. À cause de ce qui s'est passé dans la tour d'astronomie. »

Malefoy resta imperturbable, mais des années à le fréquenter et une année, en particulier, à être totalement obsédé par lui, permirent à Harry de voir qu'il essayait de cacher quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu ne me dois rien, Potter. Ça me pourrirait la vie de savoir que tu m'es redevable de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une dette nous lie.

\- C'est trop tard, Blondie, le coupa Makhé en piochant l'olive qui était au fond de son verre. Je pense qu'Harry a contracté une dette de vie envers toi, et le connaissant, il est capable de la tenir. »

Harry essaya de se rappeler de ce que c'était une dette de vie. Ah, c'était ce qui devait l'avoir lié à Pettigrow : au moment le plus inattendu, cette dette contractée en troisième année parce qu'il avait laissé la vie sauve au traître les avait sauvés, lui, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Ollivander et Gripsec. Une dette à vie qui le liait à Malefoy, son pire ennemi ? Quelle idée ! Mais la magie et les engagements des sorciers passent au dessus des inimitiés.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres et leva ses sourcils d'un air dédaigneux.

« Drago, ça sert à rien de niaiser, c'est comme ça. Ça pourra toujours t'être utile, sait-on jamais.

\- Tu sais très bien ce dont j'ai besoin, Mak. Et c'est pas d'un Gryffondor dans ma vie. Une dette de vie, quoi… »

Il frissonna. Ce fut dix minutes plus tard, quand ils attaquèrent les plats que Tom leur avait apportés pour déjeuner, que l'éclairage se fit dans la tête d'Harry.

Malefoy s'était jeté voracement sur un steak saignant, presque cru.

« Tu as été mordu ?

\- Que veux-tu dire, Potter ?, demanda Makhé, faussement innocente, en attrapant une frite.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as changé en sixième année ! Je pensais que tu étais devenu un Mangemort, mais non ! Tu as été mordu, sûrement par Greyback ! C'est lui qui a mordu Remus, parce que ses parents tenaient tête à Voldemort. À tous les coups, il t'a mordu pour punir ton père d'avoir échoué au Département des Mystères ! »

Le regard de Makhé faisait des va et vient entre eux deux. Elle se fixa sur Malefoy :

« À mon avis, tu peux lui dire. »

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy, honteux, remonta la manche de sa robe et montra sur son bras une cicatrice en forme de morsure.


	20. Centaurologie

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Aujourd'hui, on découvre la Mag'fac et la magie centaure. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les dragons reviennent bientôt.**

 ** **Merci comme toujours pour vos commentaires, c'est un immense plaisir de vous lire.** Merci à Nictocris pour la relecture (comme d'habe) et à Patfol le S, directrice du club "Drago est un bogosse poilu (mais on vous dit pas où)".**

 **Portez-vous bien, attention aux prunes dirigeables, à samedi,**

 **Al**

* * *

« Et ?

\- Ben, il a bien été mordu par Fenrir Greyback. C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air malade pendant notre sixième année, qu'il avait mal au bras, qu'il a menacé d'envoyer Greyback chez Barjow et Beurk. Il connaissait le Mangemort, et plutôt bien. Parce que Greyback ne se contentait pas de mordre les gens : il les formait ensuite à être des loups-garous performants, c'est-à-dire à répandre encore plus le fléau lycanthropien. Les premières nuits de pleine lune, il les emmenait se promener pour aller mordre des gens. Heureusement pour Malefoy, ça s'est arrêté à Poudlard. Et Rogue le couvrait et lui faisait de la potion Tue-loup. »

Malefoy n'étant pas né à l'époque de Lupin, le cacher avait été beaucoup plus facile : avec la potion Tue-loup, la Cabane hurlante était restée inutilisée. Malefoy était enfermé dans les cachots les nuits de pleine lune.

Hermione grimaça.

« Le pauvre…

\- Le pauvre ?, s'exclama Ron. On parle de Malefoy, là ! Tu te souviens ? En deuxième année il voulait que tu sois la prochaine victime du Basilic, il voulait ta mort, à 12 ans, et toi tu le plains ? »

La scène aurait pu être cocasse. Ron, couvert de farine de la tête aux pieds, faisait des mouvements de baguette pour accompagner des pâtes à pizza qui s'étalaient toutes seules. Il baragouinait de temps en temps un jargon mi-italien mi-bulgare, le tout avec un accent anglais à couper au couteau, pour donner des consignes à son commis. En un mois de travail, il avait trouvé sa place. Désormais, même le patron lui demandait conseil. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour maîtriser la pâte à pain, deux jours de plus pour atteindre la perfection en termes de coulis de tomates et le reste pour transformer les cuisines en repaire ronaldien, où lui seul arrivait à se repérer et où il était tel un roi dans son royaume, ce qui est fort à propos puisque Hermione lui avait offert un tablier rose sur lequel était écrit "Weasley est notre roi".

Ils se trouvaient donc tous trois dans la cuisine étouffante de la pizzeria étudiante Sorçarella. Harry venait de rentrer d'Angleterre. Il avait profité de la fin de son séjour pour aller saluer Mr et Mrs Weasley au Terrier. Makhé était venue avec lui, pour économiser un portoloin. Si Molly avait tiqué au début en apprenant l'ascendance de Makhé et Arthur en se souvenant des anciennes lois sorcières qui demandaient que l'enfant venge son parent, les deux sorciers avaient finalement bien accueilli Makhé. Après tout, Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient vécu deux guerres, et ils savaient tous deux à quelles extrémités peuvent être poussés les gens marginalisés pour leurs origines.

Charlie avait apparemment pris la nouvelle avec un grand soulagement.

Harry donnait donc les dernières nouvelles du front à Hermione, assise sur un escabeau contre le mur, et à Ron, qui touillait énergiquement sa sauce tomate tout en surveillant la cuisson de cannelés au calva.

« Et du coup, avec le vieux Dumby ?, demanda Ron.

\- Il a confirmé ce qu'on pensait, répondit Harry. J'ai survécu parce que j'étais le maître des Reliques de la mort, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu initialement. Il avait trop peur que la baguette tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas l'avis de Rogue. J'ai vu son portrait hurler sur le portrait de Dumbledore, c'était épique. Et quand McGonagall s'y est mise, on ne savait plus où se mettre…

\- Et tu es passé voir George ?

\- Oui. Désolé, mais il n'y a plus de crèmes Canari en stock pour que tu puisses t'amuser dans ton restaurant.

\- Ta rupture avec Ginny, ta dette de vie avec Malefoy, Dumbledore qui avait prévu de te tuer, je peux encore gérer. Mais l'absence de crèmes Canari, c'est trop dur… »

Harry ricana. Ron avait finalement bien pris la nouvelle de sa rupture. Harry n'en était pas si étonné. Les coups d'œil entendus que lui avait jetés Hermione pendant cette annonce lui avaient fait comprendre que la jeune sorcière avait préparé le terrain. Elle avait dû bien lui seriner que leur relation ne concernait qu'eux et qu'il était hors de question que Ron lui fasse la morale.

« Je lui ai passé tes bons de commande pour renouveler ton stock. Du coup il pense exporter, notamment à la Mag'fac. Ou ouvrir une succursale : l'emplacement à la Mag'fac est peut-être plus intéressant qu'à Pré-au-lard.

\- Il t'a paru comment ? »

Ah, la question piège.

« Bien, je dirais. »

Bien, c'était déjà un trop grand mot pour décrire le comportement de George qui, parfois, s'arrêtait en plein milieu d'une blague pour attendre que son jumeau disparu termine sa réplique. Verity, son employée, veillait au grain. Elle envoyait directement un télécharme pour prévenir Mrs Weasley de l'état de son fils quand celui-ci se perdait dans des pensées trop sombres. Le temps faisait doucement son œuvre et même si la perte de Fred ne serait jamais guérie, au moins George arrivait à vivre (ou survivre, selon les jours).

« Et Rogue, il te lègue quoi ?

\- Des trucs en rapport avec ma mère, je pense. Un coffret d'acajou qui contient des lettres. Sa baguette. Et les affaires de Dumbledore. J'ai tout laissé au Square Grimmaurd. Je ne laisserai pas ça dans une chambre ouverte à tous les vents à la Mag'fac. »

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se décide à partir : le devoir l'appelait.

« Au fait Harry, rendez-vous Bulle 9 à dix-huit heures. Je pense que ça peut t'intéresser. »

Hermione s'éclipsa avant qu'il ait pu poser des questions supplémentaires.

OoO

Harry chercha Hermione du regard. Il remarqua la jeune sorcière assise à côté de Makhé et de Kosma, un Grec fort sympathique qui travaillait dans la même réserve que Charlie. Il traversa l'amphithéâtre pour aller se placer à côté d'eux.

« Salut Harry, l'accueillit Kosma. Makhé m'a dit que vous reveniez d'Angleterre, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu animer ses cours de Magie Protéiforme hier. Apparemment, elle a bien aimé votre pays.

\- Je risque de ne pas rester étudier à la Mag'fac l'an prochain, compléta Makhé. Mes recherches aboutissent, mais ça fait des années que j'étudie, j'ai envie de faire autre chose. Je pense faire un an en Angleterre, pour changer.

\- C'est parce que Rogue t'a légué un appartement ? Tu penses que c'est plus simple pour aller en Angleterre ?, demanda Hermione en taillant distraitement sa plume.

\- Enfin, pour l'instant elle a prêté les clefs à Malefoy pour qu'il quitte le domicile familial et prenne l'air, loin de sa mère qui veut le caser avec une jolie Sang-pur, nota Harry. À mon avis, elle n'est pas près de récupérer son logement.

\- Ravie de ta sollicitude, Potter, mais je gère mon cousin et ses vélléités d'invasion. » répondit Makhé.

Un chuchotement intense rampa dans les gradins. Les étudiants se tournèrent vers la petite sorcière qui était entrée dans l'amphithéâtre.

« Bonjour à tous, les salua Zoé Macrobe, professeur en biomagie. Avant toute chose, la direction m'a demandé de vous prévenir : la fuite dans la Bulle 6 s'est aggravée. Pour ceux qui suivent le cours de Maniement de baguette, le cours a été reporté demain à neuf heures en Bulle 8. »

Comme l'Atlantide était sous l'eau, les cours de la Mag'fac avaient lieu dans d'immenses bulles posées sur le sable du fond de la mer Méditerranée. Divers sorts permettaient aux sorciers de survivre à la pression de l'eau. Harry aimait particulièrement être assis en haut des gradins des amphithéâtres : s'il levait la tête, il pouvait voir nager les poissons, les poulpes et autres monstres des profondeurs. La Mag'fac étant une université internationale, toutes les Bulles étaient pourvues d'un sortilège puissant de traduction spontanée. Chaque sorcier entendait le cours dans sa propre langue, ce qui était fort pratique.

« Aujourd'hui, continuait Macrobe, nous allons étudier le rapport entre Centaures et magie. La dernière fois, nous avions évoqué le lien entre magie et animaux, sans avoir réussi à définir ce lien précisément. Les dragons en sont le parfait exemple : ce sont des bêtes qui, même si elles font preuve d'une certaine intelligence, sont dépourvues de conscience. Elles n'ont pas une conscience réfléchie d'elles-mêmes, ni de leur magie. Si vous désirez en apprendre un peu plus sur les dragons, vous pouvez lire l'article de Miss Lestrange dans le _Théorie sorcière_ numéro 298. Un article très intéressant sur l'utilisation instinctive de la magie. Quant à ceux qui voudraient étudier les dragons de plus près, je vous rappelle que nous avons un partenariat avec plusieurs réserves à la surface, notamment celle de Roumanie, qui a servi à Miss Lestrange pour la confection de son article. »

Harry doutait que travailler avec des dragons intéresse tant de monde que ça.

« Les Centaures font partie des créatures qui pratiquent consciemment la magie. Ils pratiquent la lecture d'astres pour prévoir le futur, principalement les grands événements de ce siècle, et non pas les broutilles dont on peut entendre parler en divination, qui traite des prédictions individuelles. Ils peuvent utiliser une baguette magique mais préfèrent s'en passer, puisqu'une baguette renvoie à l'homme, au sorcier, et que le sorcier, s'il n'est pas l'ennemi du Centaure, n'est pas pour autant très apprécié. Leur rapport avec les êtres humains est assez conflictuel. Nous mettrons sur le même plan les Gobelins, les Centaures et les Elfes, comme créatures capables de conscientiser leur rapport à la magie. »

Harry pensa à Bane qui l'avait toujours traité comme une plaie. Firenze, toujours professeur de divination à Poudlard, avait pu regagner un peu d'estime dans le cœur des Centaures : en participant à la Bataille de Poudlard, il avait protégé la Forêt interdite et le caractère quasi sacré qu'elle avait en tant qu'asile pour créatures. Mais la relation entre Centaures et humain était, en effet, toujours difficile.

Harry remarqua alors qu'Hermione ne paraissait pas dans son état normal : elle ne prenait aucune note. Elle griffonnait des sorciers-bâtons sur le parchemin qu'elle avait sous la main. Makhé regardait au plafond un requinconce qui flânait au dessus de la Bulle.

« Nous exclurons les Géants de notre étude, puisqu'il n'est pas prouvé qu'ils aient tous accès à la magie. Il semblerait que les Géants sorciers soient principalement des hybrides, donc ayant un parent sorcier, comme la très célèbre Madame Maxime, directrice de Beauxbâtons. Pourquoi les créatures intelligentes dotées de potentiel magique se sentent-elles plus à l'aise pour manipuler la magie sans baguette ? Quel est leur rapport à la magie et à sa pratique ? C'est ce que nous essaierons de traiter aujourd'hui. Oui, Miss ? »

La main d'Hermione, douée d'une longue pratique, avait jailli dans les airs.

« Granger, répondit-elle en se levant. En quoi les créatures auraient-elles un rapport différent à la magie que les sorciers ? Qu'est-ce qui, selon vous, différencie créatures et sorciers, si les deux espèces conscientisent leur magie ?

\- Question fort intéressante, Miss Granger, opina Macrobe. Les créatures se situent entre l'animal et le sorcier. En effet, les Centaures ont un corps de cheval, ce qui est particulièrement visible. Pour les Elfes et les Gobelins, nous supposons qu'ils ont des origines animales qui nous restent, pour l'instant, inconnues. Nous considérons que leur rapport est moins intellectualisé, donc plus animal.

\- Donc depuis des siècles, les sorciers réduisent en esclavage des créatures douées de ce même attribut, une conscience, qui nous fait dire que sorciers et Moldus sont semblables et forment une seule race.

\- À quoi pensez-vous ?, demanda Zoé Macrobe, d'un ton légèrement irrité.

\- À l'esclavage auquel sont soumis les Elfes, au mépris dont sont victimes les Centaures, au rejet dans la case de simples banquiers des Gobelins, répondit Hermione d'une voix innocente. Nous réduisons depuis des siècles des créatures au statut de simples serviteurs, alors que leur magie fonctionne selon d'autres modalités que la nôtre et qu'elle paraît parfois plus puissante que celle de simples sorciers.

\- Je vois, couina Macrobe. Nous avons une militante avec nous. À tous les coups, vous adhérez à la Sale ?

\- J'en suis la créatrice. Et c'est S. A. L. E. »

Le silence qui régnait déjà dans l'amphithéâtre s'alourdit. La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes avait connu un regain d'activité après l'aide apportée par les Elfes de maison de Poudlard pendant la Bataille finale et les témoignages à profusion concernant Dobby, sans qui le visage de la guerre aurait été tout autre. Les adhésions avaient afflué, et Hermione avait senti que son combat pouvait reprendre.

Et depuis qu'elle était à la Mag'fac, elle avait acquis une réputation d'activiste dangereuse en distribuant des tracts à tour de bras.

« Je vous prierai de garder vos opinions politiques pour vous.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'opinions politiques, mais bien de biomagie, répliqua Hermione, sans se laisser démonter. Les créatures magiques conscientes de leur magie sont traitées comme inférieures, au service des sorciers, alors que nous n'avons aucune preuve scientifique, ou biologique, de leur soi-disant infériorité, et que leur magie nous échappe.

\- Sachez que pour la magie elfique, il a été prouvé historiquement que les Elfes étaient incapables de survivre sans sorcier pour les guider dans leurs actions. Un Elfe est, naturellement, fait pour servir les sorciers.

\- Aristote, un philosophe moldu, a tenu le même discours au IVè siècle avant Jésus-Christ pour défendre l'esclavage en Grèce antique. Ce n'est pas que certains Elfes n'ont pas pu survivre sans sorciers que c'est dans leur nature. Je pense qu'historiquement c'est plutôt à cause des mauvais traitements infligés par les sorciers aux Elfes. »

La voix d'Hermione, passionnée, ravivait des souvenirs douloureux chez Harry. Dobby avait vécu sans maître, il n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on lui donne de nouveaux ordres. Même encore esclave chez les Malefoy, il avait réussi à déjouer leurs ordres pour prévenir Harry du danger qu'il encourrait s'il revenait à Poudlard durant sa deuxième année.

« Miss Granger, reprit Zoé Macrobe, sa voix essayant de couvrir le brouhaha qui s'installait, vous nous citez des textes moldus pour nous parler d'une réalité sorcière. Votre argument ne me semble pas valable.

\- C'est pourtant dans les textes moldus que nous trouvons des explications à propos de la magie, qui éclaireraient le lien entre créatures et sorciers, répondit Hermione. Notamment chez un autre philosophe grec, Épicure. »

Zoé Macrobe essaya une dernière fois de récupérer l'attention générale, alors que tous les étudiants regardaient avec une curiosité accrue Hermione Granger.

« Nous sommes en cours de biomagie, j'aimerais que nous traitions de biomagie. Et non pas de théories moldues.

\- Et rien ne me semble plus approprié pour un cours de biomagie que la dernière hypothèse en date sur le caractère magique d'un être vivant. Hypothèse soutenue par Alistair Oster, spécialiste en ensorcellement, et présentée par Makhé Lestrange, doctorante en magie pure, dans le dernier _Théori_ _e sorcière_. »

Harry regarda Hermione, étonné : avait-elle prévu ce putsch intellectuel ? Depuis quand connaissait-elle le mode de transmission de magie entre créatures ?

« Nous avons pu nous rendre compte, depuis bien longtemps par la pratique, du caractère transmissible de la magie. Nous le savons depuis la thèse de Sophie Sapienter. Mais nous avons peut-être découvert, _via_ des philosophes moldus, comment cette transmission se faisait. »

Hermione avait les joues rosissantes : elle donnait la preuve encore une fois qu'elle était Miss-je-sais-tout, mais elle le faisait avec panache. Avoir pendant toutes ces années tenu tête intellectuellement à toutes sortes de professeurs (Ombrage, Rogue, Dumbledore, et même Binns…) lui avait donné une assurance dont peu d'élèves, à compétences égales, étaient capables.

Une sonnerie désagréable retentit et, tel un troupeau de chiens pavloviens, les étudiants quittèrent l'amphithéâtre sans autre forme de procès. Macrobe, rougissante, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers Hermione et Makhé pour discuter avec elles.

Peut-être était-ce un pas historique, le moment où la Mag'fac reconnaissait la validité des travaux moldus…


	21. épicurisme et brownald

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Comme d'habitude, c'est un immense plaisir de vous lire et de voir que vous cliquez avec frénésie sur les étoiles et autres followitudes. Merci.**

 **Merci aussi à Nictocris pour son travail de relecture et d'intervention bénéfique.**

 **Portez-vous bien, chassez bien les œufs de dragon en chocolat, à jeudi,**

 **Al**

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pattenrond, qu'il avait récupéré au domicile d'Hermione lors de son escapade anglaise, se jeta sur lui pour avoir des caresses. Harry le gratta distraitement derrière les oreilles en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris dans la journée.

Ainsi, alors qu'il croyait qu'Hermione et Makhé se plaisaient à aller à la bibliothèque pour lire tranquillement sur des poufs confortables, il avait découvert qu'elles avaient vraiment avancé dans leurs travaux de recherche. Leurs cerveaux combinés avaient permis de progresser rapidement sur des questions sur lesquelles planchait Makhé depuis un bon bout de temps.

Harry se pencha pour attraper une plume à Encre Inépuisable et un parchemin. Il écrivit rapidement :

 _Cher Monsieur,_

 _Je fais appel à vous, pour vous demander ce qu'est réellement une baguette. Pourquoi un sorcier a-t-il besoin d'une baguette ? Ne peut-il pas faire de magie sans ?_

 _Comment fonctionne une baguette ?_

 _Je vous souhaite une journée agréable sous le soleil pluvieux de Londres, et vous prie d'excuser mes manières cavalières,_

 _Houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm_

Cette signature n'était déchiffrable que par un unique sorcier, le destinataire de cette lettre : Garrick Ollivander. Harry plia le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Coucou qui partit à tire d'ailes.

Il se replongea dans ses réflexions et sentit la migraine poindre. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui indiqua que Ron n'était pas près de rentrer : il faisait la fermeture du Sorçarella le mardi.

Harry se sentait exténué et aurait bien profité des talents culinaires de son ami pour se remonter le moral.

Un craquement lui indiqua qu'Hermione rentrait. Elle savait où le trouver : en effet, deux minutes plus tard, une tête ébouriffée apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu es là ?

\- Comme tu le vois, répondit Harry d'un ton plaintif.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- J'ai la migraine. » grogna-t-il.

Hermione grimaça :

« Désolée. Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir fait travailler tes neurones, je suis passée à Sorçarella et je t'ai pris un Brownald. Mais si tu as trop mal à la tête pour le savourer comme il le faut, je me dévouerai. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il rassisse… »

Harry se releva immédiatement. Le Brownald n'était pas un agglomérat nominal douteux créé par les lectrices de _Sorcière-hebdo_ pour désigner l'ancien couple Lavande Brown/Ronald Weasley, mais un brownie revisité par son meilleur ami. Un mix entre un brownie, des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, des noix de cajou, des cara-miels et d'autres ingrédients que Ron gardait jalousement secrets (Harry soupçonnait la présence d'agrumes et Hermione celle de cannelle).

Autrement dit, une pure merveille gustative.

« Je préfère le manger, gloussa Harry en suivant Hermione dans le couloir. Je ne veux pas avoir ton kilo en trop sur la conscience.

\- Harry James Potter, la prochaine fois que tu fais une remarque sur mon poids, je te donne une bonne raison d'avoir la migraine. »

Dans la cuisine commune à tout l'étage, du thé infusait devant deux parts de Brownald. Une fois installés, Hermione lui lança :

« Je suppose que tu as des questions…

\- Plutôt. À commencer par comment tu as prévu que c'était le cours auquel m'inviter. Je ne vais jamais aux cours de Macrobe, elle est trop pointue pour moi.

\- Tu ne lis jamais le panneau d'affichage dans la Bulle administrative ? Les maîtres de conférence indiquent leurs sujets de cours. Quand j'ai vu "Z. Macrobe, Créatures et magie", et le programme du cycle de conférences qu'elle allait tenir, je me suis dit que c'était le moment idéal pour faire notre petit esclandre intellectuel. »

Harry but une gorgée de thé. Il sortit des feuilles à rouler et sa pochette de champifleur et se roula une cigarette.

« Donc, passons aux choses sérieuses. Depuis quand, avec Makhé, vous connaissez le moyen de transmission de la magie ?

\- On ne sait pas comment elle se transmet véritablement, on est encore dessus, répondit Hermione en touillant sa tasse. Nous attendions que l'article soit publié avant d'en parler : Makhé se méfie du vol intellectuel. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler tant que ce n'était pas abouti.

\- Promesse de Réserve, c'est ça ? »

La Promesse de Réserve était un charme qui poussait les sorciers qui y étaient soumis à ne pas parler de ce qu'ils étudiaient.

« C'est ça. » reconnut Hermione, en lui tendant le Déluminateur de Dumbledore, qu'elle avait confisqué à Ron la veille, pour allumer sa cigarette. Harry soupçonnait que le Déluminateur avait des utilités méconnues, puisque Ron réussissait toujours à le récupérer. Il alluma sa cigarette avec et tira une longue bouffée de champifleur. La fumée fit instantanément disparaître une bonne partie de la douleur migraineuse.

« Donc, si je te suis, vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez dans les livres moldus ?

\- Oui. C'était un domaine dans lequel Makhé n'avait jamais fait de recherches. Les mauvaises langues diront que c'est parce qu'elle est sang-pur, mais je pense plutôt que, ne connaissant rien au monde moldu, elle n'a pas osé y aller. On a commencé à s'y pencher après notre sortie à Silistra. Trouver des indices sur notre condition dans des ouvrages moldus nous a mises sur la voie.

\- Et donc, vous êtes allés farfouiller chez des philosophes grecs, comme vous aviez pu trouver des informations dans la mythologie antique ?

\- Et nous avons abouti à la théorie matérialisme.

\- Tout ce qui existe est matière.

\- Exactement, opina Hermione. La magie existe. Donc la magie est matière. Donc on peut matériellement se la transmettre, d'homme à créature, objet ou autre homme, et vice versa. »

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Et ?

\- Maintenant il nous faut trouver comment on capte cette matière. Si la magie est matérielle, comment peut-on être sorcier ? Est-ce qu'on fixe la magie sur nous ? Ou est-ce qu'on développe juste une capacité à la capter dans l'air ambiant et à la canaliser et la réutiliser pour jeter des sorts ? Personnellement, je penche pour la captation sur corps, ajouta Hermione en reprenant une gorgée de thé. Ça expliquerait que ta magie soit instable : ton corps cumule trop de magie qu'il n'avait pas initialement. Mais Makhé penche pour la captation ambiante. Bref, on cherche. »

Une étudiante de leur étage entra soudain dans la cuisine, suivi de Pattenrond :

« C'est bien à vous, ce… (elle hésita sur le mot à employer pour donner la nature de l'hybride mi-fléreur mi-chat) cette bête ? Elle me suit partout, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut quelque chose de moi.

\- Oui, c'est mon animal de compagnie, répliqua Hermione.

\- Oh ! Du Brownald ! C'est fou que vous en ayez, ils sont toujours en rupture de stock. »

Ron était connu de toute la Mag'fac. Comme l'avait dit Krum, Sorçarella était le seul restaurant à prix cassés pour les étudiants. Depuis que le nouveau cuistot était arrivé, l'endroit ne désemplissait pas.

Le charme du cuisinier roux y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Hermione ignora l'intrusion et attendit ostensiblement que la fille sorte pour reprendre sa conversation. Harry en profita pour se rouler une deuxième cigarette au champifleur : Neville avait raison, la plante avait de vrais effets déstressants. Plongé dans ses pensées, il observa Hermione siroter son thé.

« Donc notre magie dépendrait de plusieurs critères, reprit Harry, une fois que l'étudiante eut quitté les lieux.

\- Oui, comme ta baguette, ton potentiel magique, si l'environnement qui t'entoure est plein de magie. Stonehenge ou Berca sont la preuve que des lieux peuvent être chargés de magie et… »

Hermione continua ses explications sur Épicure et la matière pendant encore une bonne partie de la soirée, sans se rendre compte qu'Harry avait complètement décroché. Ron arriva à vingt et une heures, tout fourbu de sa journée derrière les fourneaux. Un peu plus tard, ils étaient affalés dans un canapé de la salle commune, une pièce ronde à laquelle aboutissaient tous les couloirs de l'étage. Ron ronflait, la tête sur les cuisses d'Hermione, tandis que cette dernière disputait une partie de Bataille explosive avec Harry. Les cartes provoquaient des confettis multicolores quand elles explosaient. Harry se sentait serein : sa magie se tenait tranquille, il n'avait pas eu de mouvement de magie spontanée depuis quelques jours. En Angleterre, il était repassé à Stonehenge avec Makhé pour s'amuser un peu, et il en était revenu apaisé quant à sa magie.

De plus, il avait pris la décision de changer de baguette, mais il n'était pas encore passé à l'acte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se donnait le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Il ne précipitait pas tout. Il attendait de même pour ouvrir les lettres qui étaient dans le coffret que lui avait légué Rogue : pour une fois dans sa vie, rien n'était pressé. Et c'était bien agréable.

OoO

Charlie était tout heureux d'avoir Harry de retour à la réserve :

« Tu vas pouvoir communiquer avec Titus !

\- Titus, hésita Harry en enfourchant son éclair de feu.

\- Mon boutefeu favori ! Il a un caractère de cochon, il ne supporte pas qu'on l'approche et il mord tous ceux qui veulent l'étudier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils : était-ce vraiment le dragon favori de Charlie ? N'était-ce pas celui qui avait brûlé les bras du dragonnier au troisième degré ? Le dragonnier continuait ses explications, ravi de tomber sur une oreille attentive :

« Mais là il faut qu'on s'approche de sa femelle, Scarlett, qui va bientôt pondre. Comme elle a un problème à la patte, il faut qu'on aille installer une attelle pour qu'elle puisse pondre plus facilement. Donc Titus doit se bouger.

\- Et… Que veux-tu que je fasse ?, demanda Harry, circonspect.

\- Tu parles fourchelangue : autant exploiter cet aspect de ta personnalité. Ce serait bien de lui parler pour essayer de le rassurer. Ou au moins de faire diversion. »

Harry grimaça :

« Et c'est pas dangereux ?

\- Beaucoup moins qu'un magyar à pointes… »

Sur cette allusion à la première tâche du Tournoi des trois sorciers, Harry s'éleva dans les airs sans répondre et suivit Charlie en direction de la grotte de Titus. Le boutefeu cracha un long jet de flammes dès que les deux sorciers à balai entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

« Il faut d'abord vider son stock de flammes ! Faut qu'il crache le plus possible de feu ! »

S'ensuivit un long ballet aérien : Harry sentait l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines Charlie paraissait aussi serein que devant une tasse de thé au Terrier, malgré les flammes qui effleuraient son balai. Au bout de longues minutes, le boutefeu parut être à court de flammes.

« À toi de jouer, Harry ! »

Harry se rapprocha du boutefeu en louvoyant entre les panaches de fumée. Titus avait changé de tactique : il balançait ses pattes et sa queue dans tous les sens pour faire fuir les deux sorciers. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver une certaine beauté aux sinuosités des écailles qui brillaient en dégradé sur les pattes de l'animal. Un peu en hauteur, il put apercevoir une femelle d'une belle couleur rouge, coincée au fond de la grotte, roulée en boule, apparemment endormie.

Harry se mit à crier, en espérant qu'il parlait en fourchelangue :

« Eh l'ami ! On a besoin de voir ta compagne ! On sait que tu veux la protéger, mais là il faut qu'on l'aide ! »

Le boutefeu claqua des mâchoires près de la brosse de son éclair de feu. Il battit des ailes, prêt à s'envoler, toutefois réticent à l'idée de laisser sa femelle sans défense.

Harry continua sa plaidoirie pendant quelques minutes, sans avoir beaucoup d'effet. Charlie lui cria :

« Fais-le s'envoler, on n'y arrivera pas sinon. »

Mais Harry eut une illumination en repensant aux livres de chasse du grand-oncle de Mrs Figg qu'il feuilletait entre deux tasses de thé chez la vieille dame aux chats :

« Descends, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Charlie se posa à côté de lui.

« Ton patronus, c'est bien un dragon ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ce qui se dit entre Makhé et moi reste entre Makhé et moi, répondit Harry, tout sourire. Écoute, on va faire un leurre, comme à la chasse. »

Trois minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers s'approchaient à pied de la grotte de Titus. Arrivés à bonne distance, Charlie lança :

« _Spero patronum_! »

Un dragon argenté se forma à l'extrémité de sa baguette. D'un sortilège d'Amplification, Charlie le fit légèrement grossir. Harry fit jaillir des flammèches de ses poings : en voyant qu'il les contrôlait, comme à Poudlard, il s'enhardit et poussa les flammes et la fumée dans la gueule du patronus.

Titus, attiré par un nouveau dragon argenté, considérant le leurre comme une menace plus importante que les deux sorciers à balai, quitta le seuil de sa grotte et se précipita à la suite du patronus pour le chasser de son territoire. Charlie se hâta d'entrer dans la grotte pour aller soigner Scarlett.

Harry surveillait du coin de l'œil Titus en chat et le patronus de Charlie en souris. Il trouvait une certaine grâce dans les mouvements du dragon : il commençait à comprendre, confusément, l'intérêt du cadet Weasley pour ces grandes bêtes mortelles.

Soudain, le patronus disparut : Titus, un instant éberlué, reprit contenance et retourna dare-dare à sa grotte.

Harry le vit foncer sur lui et, encore tout émerveillé, oublia que c'était un dragon adulte et sauvage qui se précipitait vers lui. Et non pas un patronus. Ou un ami d'Hagrid. Ou même Norberta, qui le reconnaissait et était presque apprivoisée. Non, un dragon sauvage, agressif, qui protégeait sa femelle des humains.

Ce ne fut que quand il sentit le souffle brûlant du dragon précéder d'un instant son arrivée qu'il réagit : ne sachant que faire, il leva les bras et les flammes qui accompagnaient le patronus se précipitèrent vers lui.

Titus se figea. Harry, dans un cercle de feu vrombissant, avait les paumes levées vers le ciel et la tête dressée, prêt à affronter l'animal. Titus claqua des mâchoires, toujours incapable de cracher du feu. Harry se rappela ce fameux cours de Soins aux créatures magiques où il avait fait face à un hippogriffe et se dit qu'un dragon devait, finalement, ne pas différer tant que ça de Buck. Pardon, de Vendebout.

Un duel de regards s'engagea. Les deux êtres, sorcier et dragon, se mesuraient. Harry était étonné de ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Titus : c'était comme si le dragon était empli de sagesse, qu'il avait vu passer des générations de braves et qu'il savait reconnaître la valeur des hommes qu'il rencontrait.

Alors que la situation paraissait figée, Titus ouvrit la gueule et rugit, un long rugissement qui fit trembler Harry sur ses pieds. Mais le sorcier ne cilla pas. Au bout d'un long moment, le dragon claqua des mâchoires et baissa la tête jusqu'au sol : il se soumettait.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. Nous soignons ta compagne. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le museau du dragon. Puis, se souvenant des gratouilles qu'il procurait à Brad, le dragonneau, il se mit à gratter les écailles rugueuses qui couvraient le front de Titus. Ce dernier s'abaissa encore plus. Un étrange bruit de marteau-piqueur se mit à résonner : Titus ronronnait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Charlie ressortit de la grotte, ravi. Ses bras fumaient : les gants de protection qu'il portait avaient protégé ses mains et ses avant-bras d'une brûlure plus fatale. Quand il vit Harry faire des papouilles à Titus, il s'approcha doucement de lui, mains en avant pour bien montrer au dragon qu'il était inoffensif.

« Allez, on y va, dit-il d'une voix calme. On en reparle à l'Antre. »


	22. L'origine du Trio d'Or

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus calme, de la mythologie et du balai volant. Il faut bien que nos héros aient parfois des journées de repos... (d'ailleurs, j** **e me demande s'ils ont une retraite chez les sorciers).**

 **Merci pour vos supputations et autres commentaires, comme d'habitude ça fait chaud au cœur (que voulez-vous, je me répète, mais c'est vrai).**

 **Portez-vous bien, en avril, soyez reviewphile, à mardi,**

 **Al**

* * *

Une fois assis devant une théière, Charlie demanda des explications à Harry qui lui raconta succinctement ce qui s'était passé.

« Titus a dû sentir qu'il avait affaire à un dragopote, commenta Charlie après le récit d'Harry.

\- Mais je ne suis pas son copain !

\- Les dragons ne se soumettent pas aux humains habituellement, expliqua le dragonnier d'un ton docte. Mais parfois, ils ont en face d'eux un dragopote, c'est-à-dire un Maître des dragons. Tu savais que les dragons ont une mémoire transmissible ? Ils transmettent à leurs enfants l'histoire qu'ils ont vécue. Plus la lignée dont descend le dragon est longue, plus il se souvient des hommes qu'il rencontre. »

Charlie lança un sortilège d'Attraction et un livre corné descendit les deux étages pour arriver devant eux, ouvert directement à la bonne page.

« Regarde. Le premier sorcier à s'être opposé aux dragons est Siegfried. Il s'est caché dans une fosse et a attendu que Fafnir lui passe dessus pour le transpercer par en dessous. Il s'est ensuite baigné dans le sang de Fafnir et a pu, ainsi, discuter avec les animaux. C'est peut-être une des origines du fourchelangue, d'ailleurs… Siegfried a ensuite volé le trésor que gardait Fafnir. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'illustration qui accompagnait le récit. De grands passages théoriques suivaient le résumé de cette histoire.

« Et après ? Quand bien même les dragons auraient gardé la mémoire de cette histoire, je ne ressemble pas du tout à ce héros blond bodybuildé.

\- Les dragons sont des gardiens. En bons gardiens, ils font attention non pas à ton image, qui change beaucoup trop dans ta vie, qui peut se modifier avec le temps, mais à ton empreinte magique, ou plutôt à ta puissance magique. En voyant quelqu'un avec le même potentiel magique que les hommes qui ont été capables de le duper, le dragon préfère se soumettre plutôt que de risquer sa vie. »

Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu à Durmstrang :

« Donc Makhé avait raison quand elle disait que les dragonniers étaient les personnes avec le plus grand potentiel magique…

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le plus grand potentiel, disons qu'il s'exprime d'une certaine manière et que les dragons y sont sensibles.

\- Mais dans ce cas, si tu as un potentiel qui ressemble au mien, pourquoi Titus m'a obéi à moi, et pas à toi ou à un autre dragonnier ?

\- Je le soupçonne d'être volontairement relou, lâcha Charlie dans un sourire. De faire son ado mal dégrossi. Et je pense que, face à toi, il a en plus été désarçonné par ton fourchelangue. »

Harry ricana :

« Je vois enfin qui est fin psychologue, entre Makhé et toi… »

Le sourire de Charlie s'élargit. Harry reprit le cours de ses pensées :

« Je pense que ça intéresserait beaucoup le _Chicaneur_ que je fasse un dossier sur les dragons. Tu permets que je te suive à la trace ces prochains jours pour monter ça ?

\- Tu ne veux pas rester à la Mag'fac ?

\- Non, les cours m'intéressent moyennement : je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, c'est trop spécifique. Je pense garder ma chambre à la Mag'fac et je ferai comme Makhé. Portexpress tous les jours. »

Les portexpress étaient des portoloins communs qui pouvaient réunir jusqu'à douze sorciers. Ils étaient de qualité moindre : ils n'avaient qu'une seule destination possible, en l'occurrence la Bulle des portexpress de la Mag'fac ; ils n'avaient qu'un départ possible, la salle en surface, à laquelle on pouvait accéder par transplanage ou en cheminette ; enfin, au lieu d'être attrapés par le nombril, les sorciers avaient la sensation d'être attrapés par les narines, ce qui était beaucoup plus désagréable.

Après une sieste bien méritée (son exploit devant Titus l'avait bien fatigué), Harry passa le reste de la journée à écouter Charlie lui expliquer les différences entre les races de dragons. Les connaissances qu'il accumulait s'entassaient dans son carnet de journaliste. Il commençait déjà à mettre en forme ce qu'il allait raconter à Luna. Le soir, alors qu'Harry et Hermione travaillaient dans la salle commune de leur étage à la Mag'fac, ils reçurent un hibou intempestif et surexcité.

« Tu devrais ranger ta provision de champifleur plus soigneusement, Harry, Édith a l'air d'en avoir consommé, lui conseilla Hermione en raturant son parchemin.

\- C'est Charlie, il nous invite à dîner ce soir, répondit Harry sans relever. Apparemment un de ses dragons a grillé un troupeau de vaches, il y a du rab pour nourrir les dragons. Il nous propose donc de faire un méchoui.

\- Les méchouis, c'est pas avec des vaches. » grogna Hermione, soucieuse du bon terme au bon endroit.

C'était sur de belles journées comme celle qu'il venait de passer qu'il pouvait s'endormir presque serein. Les cauchemars, peu à peu, refluaient. La ravegourde et le champifleur aidaient, le temps apaisait les plaies. Petit à petit, le dragon fait sa maison : Harry sentait enfin la guerre et l'année d'errance s'éloigner. La boule nouée dans son ventre depuis la fin de la quatrième année, depuis le retour de Voldemort, cette boule de stress et d'angoisse qui serrait ses entrailles depuis plus de trois ans, cette sensation disparaissait petit à petit.

Harry voyait aussi que ses amis allaient mieux. Ron paraissait serein : son travail lui plaisait, le fatiguait sainement, et il avait enfin une reconnaissance des autres qui ne dépendait ni d'Harry Potter, plus puissant sorcier depuis Dumbledore, ni de sa grande amie Hermione Granger, meilleure sorcière depuis Dumbledore, ou de ses exploits pendant la guerre, qu'il n'avait jamais recherchés. Là, il trouvait sa place à un endroit inattendu, mais qui lui convenait : la cuisine. Hermione, quant à elle, pouvait continuer ses études dans un nouveau domaine. Elle restait l'Hermione qu'ils avaient toujours connue, sérieuse et travailleuse, mais elle se permettait aussi des touches d'humour plus récurrentes et acceptait de se détendre, enfin : il n'y avait pas d'enjeu final, pas d'examen, pas de passage en année supérieure. La jeune sorcière travaillait essentiellement pour elle, et cela changeait grandement les relations qu'elle entretenait avec Harry et Ron (le fait qu'elle n'ait plus à corriger leurs copies d'histoire de la magie ou à les aider dans leurs devoirs de métamorphose lui avait aussi permis de souffler).

En gros, comme avait pu le dire Marguerite Verbiage, chroniqueuse, dans le _Sorcière-hebdo_ de décembre : « les blessures, causées par la perte d'un être cher et autrefois lavées par des larmes intarissables de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, cicatrisent petit à petit pour notre Trio d'Or, leur permettant d'enfin respirer après sept intenses années, durant lesquelles leur courage a plus été mis à l'épreuve que celui de tous les Gryffondor des trois dernières générations. »

Cet article fit l'objet d'une réédition. Dorénavant, on ne parlait plus du Survivant et de ses deux amis, mais du Trio d'Or (apparemment, le Trio du Rouge et de l'Or n'avait pas été retenu par la direction de _Sorcière-hebdo_ ). Même Rita Skeeter s'y était mise.

OoO

Les premières neiges arrivèrent en Bulgarie bien assez tôt, et Harry regretta l'automne doux et agréable qu'ils avaient eu quand il dut pourchasser un vert gallois à balai dans l'air coupant et glacé de la réserve. Heureusement, à la Mag'fac, la température était régulée. Ils virent passer au dessus des Bulles des poissons qui migraient pour aller dans des courants plus chauds. Les requinconces attiraient l'œil à cause de leurs dentures étincelantes, mais c'étaient surtout les espadonzelles au long bec qui posaient problème : chaque année, un spécimen particulièrement myope fonçait dans une Bulle et y faisait un trou.

« J'ai lu, dans _Animaux magicomarins_ , que les mureines étaient hermaphrodites : une fois qu'elles ont fini leur croissance, elles se transforment en murois. »

La voix d'Hermione sortit Harry d'une rêverie envahissante dans laquelle il se retrouvait en caleçon sur un Brossdur mal poli, c'est-à-dire bourré d'échardes. Il essaya de s'intéresser à ce que venait de dire son amie.

« Les murènes ?

\- Les mureines, corrigea Hermione, comme si elle avait pu entendre la faute d'orthographe d'Harry (correction qu'Harry n'entendit pas, bien entendu). Les œufs de ces petits poissons bleus sont utiles pour faire les potions de transformation, comme le Polynectar. Tu ne te souviens pas qu'on en a utilisé pendant notre deuxième année ?

\- Pas vraiment, grogna Harry. J'étais trop occupé à entendre des voix dans les murs. »

Hermione se replongea dans son livre. Harry essayait de faire un croquis d'une aile de dragon pour l'ajouter à ce qu'il allait envoyer à Luna. Le dernier message de son amie l'avait bien fait rire : elle s'enthousiasmait pour son reportage sur les dragons, sans se soucier du fait que c'était un sujet dangereux à étudier (c'était un grand garçon, il pouvait mettre sa vie en jeu s'il le voulait) et que les lecteurs n'allaient peut-être pas apprécier (comme aurait dit Hagrid, plus c'est grand, plus ça fait peur, alors qu'en vérité c'est tout mignon). La rubrique "créatures magiques" devenait enfin un peu plus sérieuse, pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione : on n'y parlait plus de nargoles ou de joncheruines, mais de créatures existant bel et bien.

 _Le Chicaneur_ avait beaucoup changé en quelques mois. Harry avait bataillé ferme avec Hermione, qui acceptait dorénavant de créer des jeux de mots et énigmes sorciers pour l'hebdomadaire : le fait que le journal arrête de raconter ce qu'elle considérait comme des âneries avait beaucoup joué dans sa décision, ainsi que le souvenir de l'interview d'Harry en cinquième année. Ron avait ajouté sa page recette, Krum sa rubrique balais. Le magazine augmentait son tirage : la publicité que lui faisaient les héros de guerre et les joueurs de Quidditch permettait à Xenophilius Lovegood de renflouer ses caisses et de sortir de la misère dans laquelle il était plongé depuis la guerre.

« Tu t'es décidé à aller voir Ollivander ?, reprit Hermione sans quitter le schéma d'une macumbaleine bleue des yeux.

\- Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu, grogna Harry, visiblement vexé.

\- Il a toujours autant de travail, tu sais. Il a fabriqué énormément de baguettes depuis qu'il a repris le travail. Toutes les baguettes confisquées ou volées n'ont pas été retrouvées, donc les sorciers font la queue pour aller le voir. Tu te souviens qu'il m'en a fait une très rapidement. »

La voix de la raison s'appelait Hermione, mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de se sentir blessé. Il attendait la réponse d'Ollivander depuis plus d'une semaine, il pensait que le vieil homme lui aurait écrit plus rapidement.

Un hibou grand-duc arriva deux jours plus tard. Il tenait une lettre scellée magiquement. Harry posa sa baguette sur le sceau pour le déverrouiller. Il lut la lettre rapidement et, devant l'air interrogatif d'Hermione, lui lut les passages les plus intéressants.

 _Pour répondre à votre question, une baguette pourrait être considérée comme un canal magique. Voyez-la comme un tuyau qui laisse passer la magie : plus la baguette est puissante, plus elle laisse passer de flux magique. Elle choisit son sorcier, comme je vous l'avais expliqué, et peut changer d'allégeance si elle est conquise par un autre sorcier. Normalement, sorcier et baguette s'accordent, selon la puissance magique et les modes de sorts préférés (métamorphose, sortilèges…) Une baguette happe la magie et la canalise._

 _La vôtre, je vous le rappelle, est une baguette puissante et souple, c'est-à-dire qu'elle accepte de faire toutes sortes de magie. Si vous avez des problèmes de baguette, je vous propose de passer me voir dans ma boutique du Chemin de Traverse le plus tôt possible._

« Ollivander est fort aimable, convint Hermione. J'ai bien envie d'aller discuter avec lui pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il savait de la magie et des baguettes. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? Y aller ?

\- Je peux attendre un peu. Les Weasley nous ont invités à passer Noël chez eux. On pourra en profiter pour aller voir Ollivander. »

Penser à la Baguette de sureau comme à un canal magique donnait un nouvel éclairage : si la magie était bien matérielle, alors une baguette permettait de diriger cette matière au bon endroit et de la forcer à faire ce qu'on voulait. En n'utilisant pas de baguette mais uniquement sa puissance magique, Harry n'arrivait jamais à la précision voulue.

« Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir que j'aille voir Abelforth. »

Hermione ne releva pas : elle griffonnait dans son nouveau carnet. Harry quitta la pièce et sortit à l'air libre faire un tour de balai au dessus de la mer Méditerranée.

C'était quelque chose de fou, de suivre les vagues et de frôler l'écume à balai. Les embruns embuaient ses lunettes, le soleil étincelant lui brûlait les yeux. Mais Harry se sentait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait fait son premier tour au dessus de la mer avec Krum : on recommandait aux sorciers n'ayant jamais volé par dessus une mer ou un océan de voler avec un sorcier expérimenté. Les réactions de l'air et les altérations étaient différentes au dessus des eaux, cela pouvait surprendre la première fois. Harry avait adoré : depuis sa première sortie, il en profitait au maximum.

D'autres étudiants de la Mag'fac filaient au dessus des eaux. Harry se lança avec eux dans une partie de _water_ -quidditch. Krum les rejoignit au milieu de la partie : le jeu fut déséquilibré dès qu'on mit Harry et Viktor dans la même équipe.

Après trois victoires consécutives, Harry se posa sur un rocher d'entrée à la Mag'fac et se décida à poser quelques questions à Krum.

« Tu sais pourquoi Rogue a mis Makhé dans son testament ? »

Ce n'était pas par curiosité déplacée envers Makhé qu'il posait la question, mais plutôt par obsession pour la figure de Rogue, qui avait si bien caché son jeu pendant toutes ces années.

« Pas vraiment. Elle a toujours été très discrète sur sa vie privée. On était bons camarades à Durmstrang, mais je n'ai jamais su que le nom de son parrain, Karkaroff. Après tout, je ne savais même pas que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts… Je l'ai découvert grâce à vous. Cela fait pourtant longtemps que je la connais. »

Harry se renfrogna : il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir poser la question directement à Makhé. Le sujet paraissait trop sensible. À tous les coups, sa dernière solution pour avoir des informations sur son ancien professeur de potions se trouvait en la personne de Charlie Weasley.

Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain, devant la grotte de Délivrance.


	23. Deuxième retour

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **De prime abord, merci pour vos retours. Comme d'habitude, ils m'ont fait rire, réfléchir, plaisir, casimir et pour-le-meilleur-et-pour-le-pire. Continuez ainsi, je réponds toujours, n'hésitez pas.**

 **Ensuite : les lettres de Rogue sont prêtes (ces fameuses lettres dans le coffret d'acajou dont Harry a hérité). Néanmoins, je ne pense pas les intégrer au récit, car elles ralentiraient le rythme des aventures de nos héros. Donc soit je les poste en fin de fic en OS bonus-cadeau-la-fic-est-finie-mais-la-fic-continue (je prévois d'autres petites bricoles, je vous en dirai plus une autre fois), soit je les poste en OS séparé sur mon compte. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ou désirez, je me plierai à vos volontés (en gros, soit vous patientez, soit vous avez tout tout de suite).**

 **Portez-vous bien, entretenez votre bêtacarotène (merci à mon bêta, d'ailleurs, encore une fois), à dimanche,**

 **Al**

 **PS : Réponse au Guest (cette fois unique) : merci ! l'euphorie m'étreint à la vue des réactions de mes lecteurs persévérants !**

* * *

« Elle connaissait bien Rogue, Makhé ? »

Charlie ne se crispa même pas. Harry désespérait de faire réagir un jour Charlie Weasley : ce dernier restait d'un calme stoïque à toute épreuve, alors même qu'Harry avait choisi le moment le plus inopportun du monde pour poser sa question.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

La voix de Charlie était douce, mais Harry sentit comme une dureté cachée sous le timbre du dragonnier. Ce dernier avait les mains coincées dans le nid de Délivrance, une dragonne acariâtre, sous un œuf gros comme un souaffle : il tâtait la coquille pour repérer d'éventuelles fissures. Harry avait attiré Délivrance à l'extérieur, avec des cajoleries en fourchelangue.

« Je me pose des questions, c'est tout. J'essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Rogue. »

Le silence de Charlie fit comprendre à Harry que Makhé avait dû lui en parler, et que le dragonnier avait tu le sujet par tact, non par ignorance.

« Les morts doivent rester avec les morts, Harry.

\- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Luna. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. C'est comme ça. Dumbledore m'a appris à aller chercher des réponses dans le passé, j'applique les leçons du maître. »

Charlie passa à un autre œuf sans relever son ton légèrement ironique et jeta un regard franc à Harry.

« Tu n'as qu'à poser tes questions directement à Makhé.

\- J'ai peur de lui faire de la peine. Je marche sur des œufs, c'est le cas de le dire, d'ailleurs, ajouta Harry en observant Charlie effleurer amoureusement un œuf brûlant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se braque.

\- Je te comprends, dit Charlie dans un rire sans joie. On m'a dit qu'elle ressemble à sa mère quand elle s'énerve. »

Il garda le silence pendant un long moment, manipulant ses œufs sans regarder Harry. Alors qu'Harry pensait que c'était fichu, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui arracher une information, Charlie reprit :

« Si Rogue a toujours détesté Sirius, il s'entendait bien avec ses cousines, Narcissa et Andromeda Black. Ils sont restés amis. Quand Bellatrix a eu ses enfants, Makhé et Ptolémée, cela faisait plusieurs années que Mrs Malefoy essayait de donner un héritier à son mari. Bellatrix Lestrange ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'enfants : Tu-sais-qui lui demandait de plus en plus de dévotion, de temps et de meurtres. Elle les a confiés à sa sœur, qui n'attendait que ça, de s'occuper d'un enfant. Deux d'un coup, tu imagines la joie… Comme elle gardait les enfants chez les Lestrange, Narcissa demandait à Rogue d'être baby-sitter avec elle pour tuer le temps. Rogue n'était pas encore professeur à Poudlard, il était beaucoup plus disponible. Il logeait presque chez les Lestrange pour s'occuper des enfants. »

Harry sentait le drame venir : Makhé lui en avait parlé, à demi mots, lors du premier repas qu'ils avaient partagé à l'Antre de Fafnir.

« Mais Malefoy s'était embrigadé dans les rangs de Tu-sais-qui et sa femme se trouvait à devoir faire des réceptions chez eux, pour accueillir tous les Mangemorts. Un soir, alors que Makhé, toute gamine, était seule au Square Grimmaurd, que tous les Mangemorts étaient au manoir Malefoy, son frère Ptolémée a été pris d'une violente crise d'éclabouille. Il est mort dans ses bras. Elle avait six ans. Je crois qu'elle en a toujours voulu à ses parents de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger son frère. »

Harry frissonna. Six ans… suffisamment grande pour se souvenir, suffisamment grande pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Pour pouvoir en vouloir à ses parents. Pour pouvoir les haïr à cause de leur inaction et de leur absence. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à les venger.

« C'est Rogue qui les a trouvés. »

Harry sut qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus de Charlie. Le ton de sa voix indiquait que le sujet était clos. Ils terminèrent de tâter les œufs, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Quand ils rentrèrent le midi déjeuner à l'Antre, de nombreuses lettres et de plumes de hiboux les attendaient dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry.

Le regard flamboyant de Charlie lui indiqua que le dragonnier était furieux mais qu'il restait toujours maître de lui. C'est avec une voix pleine de colère rentrée qu'il répondit :

« Ça fait un petit bout de temps que ça dure. Depuis que cette bécasse de Skeeter a rappelé aux Anglais l'existence de Makhé, elle reçoit régulièrement des lettres de menace et d'insultes. Ça s'était calmé, mais là, ça reprend. Je suppose que Skeeter a écrit un nouvel article. »

La porte d'entrée claqua rageusement, annonçant l'arrivée de l'intéressée. Ils migrèrent tous vers la cuisine, dans laquelle Makhé commença à tapoter hasardeusement les casseroles.

« On va commander Sorça, non ? »

La voix de Charlie ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu'il avait vu dans le salon. Makhé ne fut pas dupe :

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Weasley ?

\- T'as du courrier. »

Makhé fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'y attendais. Skeeter a dit que je rentrais bientôt en Angleterre pour passer Noël. »

Une suite de grognements inintelligibles parvint ensuite aux oreilles d'Harry tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce. Charlie passa un coup de cheminette dans la cuisine de Sorçarella pour commander trois pizzas.

« Vous allez en Angleterre pour Noël ?, demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Je l'ai convaincue de rencontrer officiellement mes parents. Elle gère plutôt bien le stress, je trouve. »

À ces mots, le bruit d'une explosion leur parvint du salon. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Makhé, le visage noirci et les cheveux hirsutes, entra avec fracas dans la cuisine. Elle s'affala à côté d'Harry et s'appliqua un sort de nettoyage.

Des bras sorciers apparurent dans la cheminée, portant trois boîtes de pizza. Harry prit sa bourse pour régler mais Charlie fut plus rapide. Il donna un pourboire au serveur et revint poser les trois pizzas sur la table. Tous commencèrent à mâcher avec enthousiasme, jusqu'à ce que Makhé relance la conversation.

« Weasley ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai reçu du courrier de Drago. Il va falloir que j'aille le voir pendant les vacances. »

Charlie reposa sa part. Harry gigota sur sa chaise, partagé entre le malaise et la curiosité.

« Apparemment, il s'est mis dans la bouse de magyar.

\- Rien de trop grave ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Enfin, s'il demande l'aide de sa cousine chérie, c'est soit qu'il a mordu quelqu'un, soit que son tailleur personnel est mort et qu'il ne sait plus comment s'habiller.

\- Rien d'urgent, alors.

\- Le problème, continua Makhé, c'est que le manoir Malefoy est super loin. Je ne me vois pas loger à Pré-au-lard, village plein de sorciers du bon côté, toute Lestrange que je suis, ni enfreindre régulièrement l'hospitalité de tes parents. »

Harry sentit qu'il pourrait apporter une possibilité de solution :

« Tu pourrais venir au Square Grimmaurd, si tu veux.

\- Vous l'avez débloquée ? »

Makhé le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

« La maison était devenue incartable !

\- Protégée par un Serment du secret, dont Dumbledore était le Gardien. Depuis sa mort, nous sommes tous gardiens. Charlie ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Weasley a encore quelques secrets pour moi, merci bien.

\- Ça pimente notre relation de couple. » ajouta Charlie en ajoutant de la sauce piquante sur sa demi-pizza restante.

Makhé parut réfléchir un court instant.

« Tu nous hébergerais ?

\- Après tout, tu aurais dû en hériter si Sirius ne me l'avait léguée. Et puis je pense que je vais moi aussi loger là-bas. Ça risque d'être légèrement tendu avec Ginny, autant éviter de brasser la potion. »

Charlie lui lança un regard reconnaissant : il avait dû déjà y penser. Makhé réattaqua sa part avec plus d'enthousiasme.

OoO

Ron avait pu poser de très courts congés à Sorçarella (la rançon du succès, le patron n'était pas prêt à voir son chiffre d'affaires diminuer de moitié pendant les fêtes) : Hermione et lui rentreraient beaucoup plus rapidement à la Mag'fac, dès le 1er janvier. L'invitation d'Harry s'était étendue et le Square Grimmaurd accueillerait aussi quelques temps Neville Londubat, pour qu'il puisse être plus près de Sainte-Mangouste pour aller voir ses parents, et Luna Lovegood, qui voulait travailler sérieusement (Harry avait du mal à imaginer Luna sérieuse) pour une refonte du _Chicaneur_. Elle voulait profiter d'avoir son associé (ça faisait toujours bizarre pour Harry d'être appelé "associé" de Luna) sous la main pour changer ce qu'il fallait changer. Apparemment Xenophilius laissait de plus en plus la main à sa fille : les épreuves de la guerre avaient dû laisser quelques traces indélébiles et le père de Luna avait du mal à retrouver sa fougue et sa féerie d'antan.

Résultat, le jour du départ, Harry pensait à ce retour en Angleterre sereinement : la dernière fois qu'il était rentré au Square Grimmaurd, après son séjour en France, il ne voulait voir personne pour panser ses plaies comme un grand. Maintenant, sa maison allait être pleine d'invités, il allait passer Noël et le jour de l'an avec ses amis, vivre en vraie coloc' pendant une semaine, revoir Kreattur (c'est bizarre, mais l'elfe lui avait presque manqué). Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Harry envisageait son retour avec joie.

Le portoloin qu'ils devaient prendre partait du terminal des portoloins par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Harry, Ron et Hermione dormirent chez Krum la veille. Le lendemain, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand Charlie et Makhé transplanèrent dans le salon :

« Weasley bis, rassure-moi, ta mère ne va pas essayer de nous marier ?

\- Absolument pas ! Elle est beaucoup trop contente d'avoir Hermione comme bru, elle ne voudra jamais l'échanger contre toi.

\- Quand je dis "nous", je veux dire Weasley et moi ! »

Ron ricana :

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai hâte de voir la confrontation, d'ailleurs, à mon avis vous êtes à armes égales. Dis-toi juste qu'elle a détesté Fleur pendant un an mais que maintenant elles s'entendent comme lardons en foire. » (Ron avait toujours un peu de mal avec les expressions moldues).

Avant que Makhé ait pu lancer un sort à Charlie, Harry leur proposa de toucher le portoloin. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Charlie et Makhé touchèrent donc la brosse à cheveux rose Barbie.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin du Terrier qui était couvert de neige. Harry et Makhé, plus habitués que les trois autres à voyager par portexpress, parvinrent à rester debout tandis que Charlie, Ron et Hermione s'étalaient dans la neige.

« Arthur ! Arthur ! Ils sont arrivés ! »

La voix surexcitée de Molly Weasley arriva à leurs oreilles alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas encore debout. Bill et Mrs Weasley sortirent à grands pas du Terrier pour se jeter sur eux.

Pendant un long moment, tout ne fut plus que longues embrassades, étreintes étouffantes et larmes à peine cachées. Mrs Weasley, tout à son bonheur de revoir ses deux fils chéris, sa future bru et son presque-fils, n'avait pas encore remarqué la nouvelle venue. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur, à l'abri dans la cuisine chaleureuse du Terrier, qu'elle nota la présence de Makhé.

« Oh, Harry, tu nous as amené ton amie de la Mag'fac !

\- Euh… Plus précisément, Makhé est ma colocataire. » répondit Charlie, se jetant à l'eau.

Un grand silence se fit. Le visage de Mrs Weasley fut traversé d'un spasme indescriptible : après avoir réussi à accueillir Fleur et Hermione, était-elle capable d'accueillir la coloc de Charlie ? Harry jugea que le terme de "coloc" pour définir la relation de Charlie et Makhé ne rendait pas exactement compte de la situation, mais il valait sans doute mieux épargner encore un peu Mrs Weasley.

Ce fut Bill qui brisa la glace : il serra la main de Makhé.

« Content de te rencontrer, Charlie m'a un peu parlé de toi.

\- Il ne raconte jamais grand-chose de sa vie, je suis donc très flattée qu'il t'ait parlé de moi. » répondit Makhé en essayant de faire un sourire engageant.

Bill ricana.

« C'est vrai qu'il est muet comme un strangulot, quand il s'y met. »

L'ambiance se dégelait. George restait un peu en retrait, Ginny rougissait, sans qu'Harry arrive à savoir si c'était de gêne ou de colère, et jetait des regards furtifs à Harry et Makhé en même temps, comprenant sûrement sa méprise. Percy salua Makhé, froid et distant comme tout bon Percy sait l'être. Makhé ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée aux manières sangs-purs.

« Makhé, vous pourrez dormir dans la chambre de Ginny, dans le lit qu'occupait Hermione, proposa Mrs Weasley.

\- Maman, coupa Charlie, Makhé dort avec moi.

\- Ah bon, hoqueta Mrs Weasley. Mais vous êtes… Je veux dire… Vous… Colocataires… Hum… Bien bien… »

La confusion dans laquelle était plongée Mrs Weasley fit réagir ses invités. Charlie entraîna Makhé pour lui faire visiter la maison, et Mrs Weasley, retrouvant son aplomb, se tourna vers Harry :

« Harry, tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de Fr… de George, se corrigea Mrs Weasley.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, Molly, mais je rentrerai dormir au Square Grimmaurd. Ce sera plus simple pour nous tous, ajouta Harry en jetant un regard éloquent en direction de Ginny qui discutait avec Ron et Hermione.

\- C'est dommage, mais je comprends, répondit Mrs Weasley, dont les yeux brillants indiquaient qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il préférait aller dans une maison triste et sombre et froide et absolument pas accueillante quand le Terrier pouvait le loger. Charlie chéri, vous dormirez ici ?

\- Non maman, Harry nous loge à Londres. Makhé a des choses à y faire, ce sera plus simple.

\- Mmm, grogna Mrs Weasley. Ron ? Hermione ? Je vous garde à dormir cette nuit ? »

Les deux interpellés levèrent les yeux vers elle et comprirent que ce n'était pas une question. Ron rougit et secoua la tête pour marquer son assentiment ; Hermione était donc forcée d'accepter.

Le déjeuner se passa simplement : la vraie fête serait le soir même. Harry avait réussi à s'installer loin de Ginny et s'était retrouvé entre Mr Weasley et Percy. Il avait bien discuté de ses recherches avec Arthur et avait pris la décision, au bout de quelques minutes, d'intégrer une rubrique "Moldus" au _Chicaneur_. Percy avait apporté son aide à la conversation, et Harry avait pris la décision, au bout de quelques secondes, de ne jamais y intégrer de rubrique "législation magique : les dessous obscurs du Code sorcier".

Harry était ravi de voir que Percy avait retrouvé sa place dans la famille Weasley. Même s'il s'en était beaucoup voulu de la mort de Fred, en croyant que c'était à cause de lui que son frère était mort, il avait réussi à se reconstruire un peu. Il avait gagné en humilité et, s'il était toujours insupportablement attiré par des questions complexes et inintéressantes, il avait perdu de sa superbe et était maintenant beaucoup plus accessible. Il se laissait même parfois aller à quelques touches d'humour.

Après le déjeuner, Harry alla se promener avec les garçons Weasley, Fleur et Hermione dans la lande. Makhé partit à Pré-au-lard voir son cousin tandis que Ginny migra chez Demelza Robins, une poursuiveuse de son équipe de Quidditch qu'Harry connaissait : elle avait intégré son équipe lors de sa sixième année, quand il était capitaine.

« Alors, Arry, content de la Mag'fac ? »

Harry sourit à Fleur : devant eux, Hermione discutait avec Percy. Leur conversation était inaudible. Les quatre autres Weasley traînaient la patte à l'arrière. Harry raconta un peu ce qu'il vivait, Durmstrang, le Quidditch. Il lui donna des nouvelles de Krum. Fleur caressait nonchalamment son ventre arrondi en l'écoutant attentivement.

« Tu y as fait tes études ?

\- Non, je suis directement entrée en apprentissage chez un enchanteur, répondit Fleur avec son adorable et insupportable accent français. J'ai longtemps hésité entre potions et sortilèges, et finalement j'ai choisi d'être enchanteresse.

\- Tu l'as toujours été, minauda Harry.

\- Flatteur, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Enchanteresse, ça consiste en quoi, précisément ?, reprit-il avec sérieux.

\- J'enchante des objets. Des vêtements, notamment, avec des sorts protecteurs ou des runes brodées. Je travaille pour une entreprise française. Mais c'est un peu compliqué de travailler par correspondance… George me demande parfois de l'aide pour enchanter ses objets. Il m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait de travailler pour lui, en tant que vraie associée. Depuis la mort de Fred, il a du mal à tout gérer. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je vais voir. »

Harry était content de discuter avec Fleur : la jeune femme était très intelligente et réfléchie, bien qu'elle soit toujours un peu hautaine. Harry comprenait un peu plus ce qui avait pu plaire à Bill.

Leur balade les maintint dans une ambiance détendue. Makhé transplana pour le thé : ses sourcils froncés indiquèrent à Harry que la rencontre avec Malefoy ne s'était pas forcément bien passée. Heureusement, Makhé fut beaucoup plus loquace que ce qu'elle était quand les potins la concernaient.

« Dragonichou a mis une fille enceinte. »

Ron ricana, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, Harry s'étouffa avec son thé. Seul Charlie resta impassible, comme d'habitude.

« Au moins, il n'a mordu personne, constata-t-il.

\- Ça viendra s'il ne fait pas attention. Heureusement qu'il se forme chez un potionniste reconnu, il peut se fabriquer sa potion Tue-loup sans se faire remarquer, grinça Makhé. On en trouve difficilement dans le commerce. Il m'a d'ailleurs passé commande pour des écailles de norvégien en poudre.

\- Je devrais pouvoir lui fournir ça. Brad et sa sœur auront leur première mue en mars, s'il peut attendre un peu, ça ne devrait pas poser problème. »

Ron, content d'avoir un commérage sur son pire ennemi, relança la conversation :

« Mais la fille ? C'est qui ?

\- Je ne sais plus s'il me l'a dit, répondit Makhé. Au moins, elle est Sang-pur et majeure. C'est le principal.

\- Et consentante ?, demanda Charlie, qui avait un sens des priorités différent de celui de Makhé.

\- Les Black n'ont jamais eu à forcer quelqu'un, mon chou. »

La conversation revint sur les écailles de dragon. Ron finit par investir la cuisine maternelle et aider sa mère à la confection de plats pour le réveillon. Vers 19h, Mrs Weasley demanda à Hermione un service :

« J'ai invité Rubeus et Abelforth pour le réveillon. Je n'avais pas envie qu'Abelforth soit seul pour Noël. Peux-tu m'aider à consolider ce banc pour Rubeus ? »

Harry se réjouit : s'il ne venait pas à Pré-au-lard, Abelforth Dumbledore viendrait à lui.


	24. Leçon de biologie

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, questionnements et réflexions. N'hésitez plus pour ceux que je ne lis jamais : le petit bouton review n'a jamais mordu personne. C'est difficile d'écrire, et vos mots sont d'un réconfort fou.**

 **Aujourd'hui, de l'apport théorique (bon en même temps le titre du chapitre est explicite, je trouve).**

 **Merci à Nictocris pour la relecture.**

 **Portez-vous bien, _summer is coming_ , à vendredi,**

 **Al**

* * *

« Non. »

La réponse d'Abelforth Dumbledore n'étonna pas Harry outre mesure. Il commençait à connaître le sorcier : il était aussi bourru que son frère avait été cordial, mais leur entêtement devait être un trait de famille.

« Comprenez-moi bien, Abelforth, ce n'est pas par appétit de puissance ou de pouvoir que je vous demande ça. »

Ils se trouvaient entre fumeurs de champifleurs sous la tonnelle du Terrier, à frotter leurs mains l'une contre l'autre tout en tirant sur leurs cigarettes. Charlie, par discrétion, faisait semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation que menaient Abelforth et Harry.

« La puissance magique, je l'ai déjà. J'ai justement besoin de la baguette de votre frère pour la réguler. Je réussis à la canaliser la plupart du temps, en pratiquant beaucoup de magie pure. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que la magie pure peut être mortelle si l'on n'y prête pas attention. »

Abelforth soupira : un panache de fumée bleutée se condensa dans l'air. Harry ne savait plus quel argument avancer.

« Il ne s'agit pas de profanation de tombe, et vous le savez. La baguette de votre frère est spéciale. Elle m'a choisi.

\- La tienne aussi, rappela Abelforth.

\- La mienne ressemble trop à celle de Voldemort. Elle est puissante mais là, elle ne peut pas gérer l'accumulation magique dont je suis victime. Vous savez bien que Voldemort avait peur uniquement de votre frère, ce qui est la preuve que nos baguettes, celle de Voldemort et la mienne, sont moins puissantes que la sienne. »

Le regard aigu d'Abelforth se posa sur lui.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant, Potter ? »

Harry frotta nonchalamment sa cicatrice, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Devait-il ajouter Abelforth au cercle de moins en moins réduit des personnes connaissant l'existence de la Baguette de Sureau et des transferts magiques ? Un coup d'œil vers Charlie lui fit prendre conscience que le temps de la méfiance était terminé : l'information pouvait circuler, du moment qu'elle soit dosée.

« Il y a eu transfert magique à la mort de Voldemort. Je me suis accaparé la magie de Tom Jedusor, d'une certaine manière.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir ? Voldemort était puissant, ton corps devrait avoir du mal à gérer la charge magique…

\- Si. Mais c'est un peu long à expliquer, et cela touche à de la magie tellement noire que je préfère éviter d'en dire plus. »

Abelforth fixa le lointain. Son expression restait indéchiffrable.

« Laisse-moi le temps d'y penser. »

Harry sut qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus ce soir-là. Les trois hommes rentrèrent.

L'ambiance était détendue. Toujours à table, Hagrid débattait avec Makhé devant les restes de son dessert (un cheesecake à la framboise et au lotus). Hermione sirotait une verveine en écoutant George et Bill parler avec animation de la victoire du Club de Flaquemare à la Coupe de Grande-Bretagne : George vantait les mérites de son ancien capitaine, Olivier Dubois, qui était dorénavant gardien dans cette équipe. Ron était allongé sur le canapé, à somnoler ; Molly était en face, à tricoter et discuter avec Fleur.

Arthur se tourna vers les entrants.

« Pas trop froid ?

\- Non, mais une petite tisane me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Harry passa dans la cuisine chercher la boîte à tisane et fut étonné de ne pas y trouver Ginny : Percy finissait la vaisselle seul.

« Ginny ne t'aide pas ?

\- Elle est partie se coucher. Elle avait l'air patraque. Le rôti de niffleur doit avoir du mal à passer. »

Harry la soupçonnait plutôt d'avoir pris la fuite : elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée et avait réussi à éviter son regard, même pendant l'échange des cadeaux, alors qu'Harry lui avait offert _Les Harpies, histoire de celles qui ont fait l'histoire du Quidditch_ , un livre dont elle lui avait jadis parlé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Harry aida Percy à finir la vaisselle. Cela ne demandait pas tant d'efforts que cela : il fallait juste surveiller les fourchettes, qui avaient tendance à attaquer les couteaux et les cuillers dès qu'on avait le dos tourné. Harry sécha à la main, refusant d'utiliser sa magie. Percy fit chauffer de l'eau pour les adeptes de tisane en échangeant quelques banalités avec lui.

Vers une heure du matin, Hagrid et Abelforth prirent congé, suivis de près par Harry, Charlie et Makhé. Harry avait prévenu Kreattur qu'il allait rentrer pendant la nuit, et lui avait demandé de préparer un lit pour ses invités. Il avait peur de retrouver des vers dans les draps. Kreattur était capable de tout…

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée (bien que sans vers ni cloportes), Harry trempait consciencieusement sa tartine dans son café quand Hermione fit son apparition dans la cuisine par la cheminée.

« Skeeter a encore frappé ! »

Elle lança la _Gazette_ sur la table avec rage. Harry lut la une : "Détournement de niffleurs : la suite de l'affaire Gold".

« Ça ne nous regarde pas.

\- Les informations intéressantes ne sont pas forcément en première page, insista Hermione d'un air revêche. Page 11.

\- Ah oui, effectivement. »

 _Une des nombreux "esclaves sexuels" de l'Élu vole des livres._

« Elle parle de toi, constata Harry en lisant rapidement l'encadré. Ça te gêne qu'on te considère comme une de mes esclaves ?

\- C'est l'autre partie du titre qui me dérange. »

Harry réfléchissait : Hermione avait longtemps été intouchable pour Rita Skeeter, ce qui était dû au fait qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle pouvait se transformer en scarabée.

« Mais… À une époque, tu pouvais faire pression sur elle !

\- Elle s'est déclarée animagus il y a deux jours. Je ne peux plus faire de chantage. Elle a dû trouver plus de bénéfices à être déclarée. »

Harry grimaça : le dernier rempart qui aurait pu contrer les horreurs que proférait Rita Skeeter venait de sauter.

« Et elle a des preuves ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas comment elle est au courant ! Je viens de recevoir un hibou de rappel de la bibliothèque de la Mag'fac : j'ai des livres en retard. Mais là, je vais avoir le Département des Mystères et Durmstrang sur le dos. Ils vont se rendre compte que je leur ai emprunté des livres sans autorisation. Elle a ruiné ma réputation, plus aucune fac ne voudra m'engager et considérer mon travail comme sérieux. »

Harry laissa passer un temps.

« Qu'en dit Ron ?

\- J'ai dû lui lancer un sort pour éviter qu'il se lance à la recherche de Skeeter pour le lui faire payer. Il est toujours pétrifié dans notre chambre. »

Hermione tournait dans la cuisine, comme une lionne en cage. Harry essaya de voir le bon côté des choses :

« Elle a toujours raconté n'importe quoi, plus personne ne la croit…

\- Tout le monde la lit !

\- Tu veux faire un démenti au _Chicaneur_?

\- Surtout pas, s'offusqua Hermione. Ce serait reconnaître qu'elle a frappé au bon endroit. »

Des bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée de Makhé.

« Ben tiens, Granger, que fais-tu là ? »

Le regard courroucé d'Hermione la poussa à s'asseoir devant son café et la _Gazette_. Elle lut l'article en diagonale et soupira :

« Ça devait arriver. Et on aura encore pire quand on publiera ce qu'on a découvert, Granger. Autant t'y habituer. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione :

« Quoi ? Vous avez découvert quoi ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules :

« C'est un peu long à expliquer. Et autant que Ron entende ce que nous avons à dire. On se voit pour dîner ?

\- Au Terrier ?

\- Non, ici si ça ne te gêne pas. J'aimerais bien que les Weasley ne soient pas tous au courant. »

Harry acquiesça : si Ron acceptait de cuisiner, ils ne regretteraient pas la cuisine de Mrs Weasley. Hermione disparut dans la cheminée et les deux caféinomanes reprirent leurs tasses et leurs tartines, bientôt rejoints par un Charlie ébouriffé, ensuqué et encore en pyjama.

Ron et Hermione revinrent à l'heure du thé, heure favorite de tous les sujets de sa Majesté, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Ron s'installa avec Kreattur devant les fourneaux : le vieil elfe avait d'anciennes recettes Black à lui montrer. Les quatre autres s'attaquèrent à la partie des combles dont Harry ne s'était jamais occupé. Il restait encore du crottin d'hippogriffe : Buck était retourné à Poudlard depuis que Malefoy et ses acolytes n'y étaient plus. De toute façon, comme on l'appelait Vendebout, l'animal pouvait passer inaperçu, si tant est qu'une bête de cette taille puisse l'être. Le nettoyage fut plutôt un décrassage. Les talents de Charlie en sorts ménagers firent merveille. Il trouva des doxys qu'il mit de côté pour George, pour le plus grand plaisir de Makhé qui les asticota dans leur cage. Charlie dut se rendre au Chemin de Traverse avant que les doxys soient tous traumatisés.

Makhé trouva de vieux reliquats des Black dans des coffres : presque tous les objets étaient empreints de magie noire. Ils appelèrent Bill pour qu'il les aide : en tant que briseur de sorts, il avait une plus grande pratique des OMNI (Objet Magique Non-Identifié). Hermione s'attaqua à renforcer les sorts de protection pour éviter tout transplanage ou magie sombre aux abords du Square Grimmaurd. Harry, en bon adepte de Quidditch, passait le balai.

Leur après-midi fut bien employée. Bill et Charlie s'échangeaient des blagues presque non-stop, se montrant par là les dignes frères des jumeaux et de Ron, bien que leur humour soit plus grinçant. Quand ce dernier sonna la soupe, Bill retourna au Terrier et les cinq amis s'installèrent à table.

Harry, montrant une fois de plus son impatience chronique, lança immédiatement la conversation sur ce qui l'intéressait en se servant de salade composée :

« Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Tout est une histoire de gènes, répondit Hermione en maniant la carafe d'eau avec sa baguette. Le laboratoire moldu avec lequel nous avons travaillé nous a prouvé qu'il y a une différence de gènes entre les sorciers et les Moldus. Tu te rappelles des histoires de gènes dominants et de gènes récessifs ?

\- Vaguement. Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'école primaire, mais je me souviens avoir emprunté une encyclopédie du corps à Dudley.

\- Et moi ça ne me dit rien. » claironna Ron depuis le bout de la table.

Après des explications succinctes sur les chromosomes et les gènes, puis sur les gènes dominants (yeux marron) et récessif (yeux bleus), Hermione reprit :

« En gros, les sorciers ont un gène dominant qui force le corps humain à attirer la magie, alors que les Moldus ne l'ont pas. On a décidé de l'appeler le gène M.

\- Pour Makhé, coupa Makhé, fière d'elle.

\- Pour Magie, corrigea Hermione avec un sourire. Mais les sorciers nés-moldus n'ont pas ce gène M : ils possèdent un gène semblable, le gène M', qui serait issu d'une mutation génétique et qui attirerait la magie lui aussi. »

Ron, qui écoutait d'une oreille, perdu depuis le mot "microscopique", coupa Hermione :

« Ça veut dire quoi une mutation ?

\- Dans nos gènes, on a des marqueurs qui nous font avoir les yeux bleus ou nous font sorciers. Quand il y a une mutation, il inclut une autre séquence de protéines donc il donne une autre information.

\- Et en langage sorcier, ça veut dire quoi ?, demanda Charlie, qui paraissait aussi perdu que son frère.

\- En langage sorcier, c'est qu'un gène se transforme, autrement dit il se déforme. L'info qu'il donne n'est plus la même, expliqua Makhé.

\- Donc la magie serait on ne sait où, reprit Hermione, et on la fixe petit à petit dans notre corps, si on a le gène M ou le gène M'. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas attirer la magie. »

Harry se resservit de riz qu'il couvrit de sauce aux champignons et à la crème. Les yeux de chien battu de Ron le poussèrent à resservir tout le monde tandis qu'il essayait de faire du tri dans ce qu'il entendait.

« Donc, notre gène sorcier, qu'il soit hérité tel quel ou issu d'une mutation, s'exprime et fixe la magie.

\- Mais ce gène s'exprime au même moment pour tous ?

\- Pas forcément. Les garçons font souvent leur croissance plus tard que les filles, donc pour la magie ça doit être pareil : les gènes s'expriment plus tôt, mais pas au même âge pour tous. »

Ron opina :

« C'est ce qui explique que Neville ait dû attendre longtemps avant d'être responsable de manifestations magiques : son gène a dû se développer plus tard. Vous vous souvenez ? Il nous avait dit que son oncle l'avait jeté par la fenêtre alors qu'il avait huit ans pour être sûr qu'il était un sorcier. »

La mémoire de Ron frôlait parfois le génie.

« D'ailleurs, il s'installe quand ici ?

\- Après-demain, répondit Harry. Il passe un peu de temps avec sa grand-mère avant. Mais dans ce cas, continua-t-il, si on capte tous le même potentiel magique, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. En quelque sorte, les Nés-moldus volent la magie des sorciers. »

La conclusion d'Harry les laissa pantois.

« Exact Potter, répondit Makhé tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête. C'est pour ça que ça va faire un esclandre quand ça se saura. »

Les cinq convives laissèrent passer un peu de temps en silence, le temps de digérer toutes ces informations et la viande en sauce que Ron et Kreattur avaient préparée. Arrivés au dessert, Harry décida de se rouler une cigarette au champifleur pour faire passer la nouvelle.

« La guerre ne risque pas de recommencer, avec cette histoire ? »

Harry en était arrivé à cette conclusion. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas revivre, c'était ces années sombres. Il avait vu assez de violences et de morts pour une vie entière.

« Pas si on vulgarise bien tout ça, répondit Makhé. Les Nés-moldus ne volent pas la magie de quelqu'un en particulier, ils s'accaparent un potentiel magique sur la magie commune.

\- Pour ceux qui estiment que la magie est réservée aux sorciers nés-sorciers, corrigea Ron en se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'Hermione, c'est du pareil au même. Ils arriveront même à trouver que les sorciers nés-moldus sont responsables de l'existence de Cracmols. »

Harry écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier, qui l'avala gloutonnement et lâcha un léger rot de fumée. Makhé reprit en mordant dans son fondant au café :

« Les sorciers devront reconnaître l'apport des Nés-moldus pour les accepter.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les sorciers les plus puissants ont à chaque fois un Sang-pur et un Sang-de-bourbe pour parents. Du coup, ils cumulent les deux gènes et captent d'autant mieux la magie ambiante. Ils sont donc deux fois plus puissants. »

Charlie emprunta les feuilles et le champifleur d'Harry pour se rouler lui aussi une cigarette. Ron fronça le nez de dégoût :

« Ça pue, votre truc. Tu peux t'expliquer ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Makhé.

\- Le sorcier le plus puissant de notre génération était Albus Dumbledore, fils d'une Sang-de-bourbe et d'un Sang-pur. Abelforth est pas mal puissant aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, était héritier d'une longue lignée sang-pur par sa mère et fils d'un Né-moldu…

\- Le père de Voldemort était un sorcier ?, l'interrompit Harry.

\- Tout porte à le croire, répondit Hermione. Il a résisté pendant longtemps aux philtres d'amour que lui faisait boire Merope Gaunt, alors que les Moldus décèdent rapidement normalement. De plus, même avant l'arrivée de Merope Gaunt dans la vie de Tom Jedusor Senior, la maison Jedusor était déjà considérée comme bizarre par les villageois. »

Les informations arrivaient par flashes au cerveau d'Harry. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Ron qui mit le doigt sur la nouveauté.

« Donc ça expliquerait la puissance d'Harry : son père est Sang-pur et sa mère est une Née-moldue. Il avait ainsi les gènes prêts à accueillir un transfert magique. »

Charlie recracha un long jet de fumée et compléta :

« Ça expliquerait aussi qu'il soit dragopote : Siegfried aussi venait d'une lignée Sang-pur, par son ancêtre Odin, et de Nés-moldus. »

Harry trouva Charlie drôlement renseigné : Makhé devait lui faire à mesure des compte-rendus détaillés de tout ce qu'elle découvrait. Le dragonnier devait aussi être abonné à _Théorie sorcière_.

« Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, nota Harry.

\- Et le pire, c'est que tu as récupéré la magie d'un sorcier surpuissant. En gros, tu cumules. Même les futurs enfants de Granger et Weasley bis, qui auront le même modèle génétique que toi, ne pourront pas être de ton niveau » ajouta Makhé en ignorant Ron qui s'étouffait dans son thé et Hermione qui balbutiait un « Mais mais mais… » en rougissant violemment.

Harry ricana : Makhé était experte dans la mise mal à l'aise de ses amis. Ce fut Charlie, plein de tact, qui changea de sujet :

« Donc les Sang-mêlés seraient plus puissants que les Sang-purs.

\- En théorie, les métis sont toujours plus puissants et plus résistants que les consanguins. Mais certains Sang-purs conservent des gènes puissants, donc ça doit rester plutôt équilibré. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour les Black et les Weasley qui, au vu des dernières années, ont conservé un potentiel magique de qualité supérieure. Même si je suppose que tu as chopé un peu plus de magie que Percy.

\- Lui a chopé l'intellect, contra Ron. On peut pas tout avoir…

\- Est-ce la meilleure part ?, demanda Harry.

\- Pour l'Angleterre, oui. Pour le reste, c'est difficile à dire… »


	25. Sainte-Mangouste et Pur Suricate

**Chers lecteurs,**

 _ **The show must go**_ **on** **, comme dirait l'autre. (Voilà, c'est dit. Aucun rapport, mais j'ose espérer que vous l'aurez dans la tête pour la journée).**

 **Merci à vous pour les commentaires / les étoiles / les suivitudes / les conseils de lecture / la relecture / le chocolat noir 100% (rayez les mentions inutiles).**

 **Portez-vous bien, pratiquez bien le _handspinner_ , à mercredi,**

 **Al**

* * *

« Je déteste la Saint Sylvestre. » grogna Ron.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon du Terrier. Les Weasley étaient partis en randonnée, et le Trio d'Or (George avait ri aux éclats, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être remarqué, quand il avait appris le surnom que Marguerite Verbiage de _Sorcière-hebdo_ avait donné aux trois amis) était resté digérer devant la cheminée.

« Je déteste la Saint Sylvestre. » répéta Ron, un peu plus fort.

Harry ne releva pas, concentré sur sa reine blanche qui tremblait d'appréhension ; Hermione non plus, concentrée sur son livre.

« D'abord, continua Ron, parce que je prends une année de plus, ensuite parce que mes vacances sont bientôt terminées, et enfin parce que j'ai de très mauvais souvenirs avec mes robes de soirée, continua-t-il à ronchonner.

\- Ronald Weasley, répondit Hermione d'un ton égal, d'abord ton anniversaire est encore lointain, donc tu ne prends pas une année tout de suite, ensuite la Saint Sylvestre est dans trois jours, tu as encore le temps de profiter de l'année présente et de tes vacances, et enfin si tu continues à te plaindre, je te jette un sort.

\- C'est ça. T'oserais pas. Tu aurais trop mauvaise conscience.

\- Un _Silencio_ n'a jamais tué personne, nota Harry. Et je te rappelle qu'elle t'a déjà jeté des oiseaux à la figure. »

Ron rigola :

« Ah oui c'est vrai. C'était totalement injustifié, d'ailleurs.

\- Injustifié ?, s'offusqua Hermione, réagissant enfin. Lavande te collait comme une moule à son rocher, tu ne traînais plus avec nous ! Elle t'avait totalement intoxiqué !

\- Quand toi tu traînais avec Krum, je ne t'ai jamais lancé de sorts !

\- Ron, on en a déjà parlé, souffla Hermione, exaspérée. J'ai embrassé Viktor une fois, et on s'est tout de suite rendu compte que ça ne fonctionnerait pas ! Avec Lavande, vous étiez pires que tout ! Vous aviez des surnoms affreux ! Lav-Lav et Ron-Ron !

\- D'ailleurs, coupa Harry qui sentait la dispute s'envenimer (quand ils sortaient les surnoms que Ron et son ex se donnaient, c'était signe que ça pouvait rapidement dégénérer), vous avez des nouvelles de Lavande ? »

La jeune fille avait été attaquée par Fenrir Greyback lors de la bataille finale : Harry n'avait jamais su si elle avait été mordue ou si elle avait gardé des séquelles de ses blessures. Il savait qu'elle était vivante, mais comme ils avaient fui tous les trois en France juste après la guerre, il n'avait pas tant d'informations que ça.

« Elle a été soignée à Sainte-Mangouste et y a finalement trouvé un emploi, répondit Hermione, plus au courant que Ron de ce qu'était devenue son ancienne camarade de chambrée. Elle est aide-soignante : elle aide les guérisseurs et les elfes à s'occuper des patients. Je crois qu'elle veut devenir guérisseuse, à long terme.

\- On parle bien de la fan de Trelawney, là ? Elle ne veut plus faire devineresse ?

\- Elle a dû se rendre compte que c'était voué à l'échec, répondit Ron. Depuis que Tu-sais-qui est mort, les prédictions apocalyptiques ne sont plus à la mode. Les Sinistros ne courent pas les rues…

\- On peut aller la voir si vous voulez. »

Même s'ils ne le voulaient pas forcément, ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire pour occuper leur après-midi. Hermione accepta de changer l'apparence de ses deux amis pour qu'ils puissent se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital magique sans que les journalistes leur sautent dessus. Elle allongea les cheveux d'Harry jusqu'à lui cacher sa cicatrice sous une frange de mauvais goût et lui ajouta une barbe. Ron devint blond et quelques taches de rousseur disparurent. Hermione se fit un chignon serré pour cacher son impressionnante chevelure et chaussa des lunettes rectangulaires pour se donner un air sévère.

Harry, contre son gré, intercepta le regard énamouré de Ron et entendit cette remarque judicieusement placée :

« Ça, c'est sûr que tu les portes ce soir. »

Une Hermione rougissante lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre du Terrier. Ils débarquèrent dans les cheminées du hall de Sainte Mangouste. Harry se força au calme : cela lui rappelait les nombreuses sessions où ils avaient dû aller voir un psychomage. Hermione s'en était débarrassée en deux minutes (elle avait réussi à rabattre le caquet d'Ella Can en trois coups de spatule à chaudron en lui sortant des références de psychologie finlandaises), Ron avait rendu chèvre son psychomage en imitant parfaitement Gilderoy Lockhart (le psychomage était toujours en psychanalyse pour comprendre ce qui avait pu clocher dans son approche avec son patient), et Harry avait jonglé entre trois psychomages : le dernier, Zigmunt Freund, avait fini en slip, avec les cheveux roussis et des oreilles en chou-fleur.

Le hall de Sainte Mangouste ne rappelait donc pas forcément de bons souvenirs aux trois amis. Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil.

« Nous cherchons à voir Lavande Brown, qui travaille ici. »

La secrétaire, sans les regarder, leur annonça :

« Quatrième étage, service de pathologie des sortilèges. »

Ils empruntèrent les escaliers. Hermione nota :

« Ce n'est pas l'étage de Lockhart et des parents de Neville ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Harry. Il n'y a qu'un seul hôpital sorcier ? »

La question ne l'effleurait que maintenant.

« Non, il y a une maternité, Pur Suricate, fondée par un Sang-pur, d'où le nom, qui est juste à côté. On est tous nés à Pur Sur. Papa nous a raconté que les mage-femmes en avaient assez de voir sa tête : apparemment, il était toujours hyper stressé quand maman accouchait et il les suivait dans les couloirs pour les harceler. Il y a aussi une maison pour vieux sorciers, dont la magie devient erratique, l'Opossum. Mais la maison pour vieux est hors de Londres : c'est trop dangereux. »

Les explications de Ron essoufflé par les marches satisfirent Harry. Ils atteignirent enfin l'étage voulu.

Les couloirs étaient éclairés d'une lumière sorcière douce et ambrée, qui n'agressait pas les yeux comme celles d'un hôpital moldu. L'ambiance à l'étage des fous était plus décontractée qu'à l'étage des blessés par créatures magiques. En effet, les patients n'avaient pas vocation à rentrer chez eux un jour. Tout était donc fait pour leur rendre la vie la plus agréable possible. Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent Lavande du regard.

Et, comme l'explique la loi de Chépluki (grand arithmancien adepte de probabilités moldues), ils tombèrent sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« Neville ! »

Neville Londubat hésita un instant puis reconnut ses trois amis malgré leurs déguisements. Il était accompagné d'une sorcière en robe blanche, qui avait tout l'air d'une guérisseuse.

« Ah ben ça alors ! Je vous offre un verre ? »

OoO

Neville et ses trois comparses Gryffondor étaient attablés au cinquième étage, au salon de thé. La guérisseuse qui discutait avec Neville, une certaine Bella Done, était repartie en lui promettant de lui envoyer par chouette les résultats des analyses de ses parents. L'état de Frank et Alice Londubat n'empirait pas, mais ne s'améliorait pas non plus.

« Je fais doucement le deuil de ne jamais les rencontrer tels qu'ils étaient avant que Bellatrix Lestrange ne les torture. En plus des rumeurs courent sur l'existence d'une héritière Lestrange. Si je suis les coutumes sang-pur, comme me l'a demandé ma grand-mère, il faudrait que je me mette en quête de la fille Lestrange, si elle existe vraiment, pour venger mes parents. J'ai un peu la flemme. Donc ces derniers temps je me suis disputé avec ma grand-mère et j'ai failli me faire bouffer par un _Carnivorax ferox_. Et vous ?

\- On a rencontré la fille Lestrange, annonça Ron. On a migré à la Mag'fac. Hermione étudie la magie pure et Harry la pratique. Je suis devenu pizzaïolo. »

Ron avait toujours le chic de donner le maximum d'informations en un minimum de mots. Il n'avait pas remarqué le blêmissement soudain de Neville à la mention "Lestrange" ni la suffocation théinée qui le prenait depuis. Hermione lui donna de grands coups dans le dos pour faire passer.

« Vous connaissez la fille Lestrange ?, hoqueta Neville.

\- Elle s'appelle Makhé, et elle est… presque sympathique, répondit Harry. C'est la coloc du frère de Ron. Elle-même s'est disputée avec sa famille parce qu'elle refuse de venger sa mère. »

Neville, écarlate, cherchait encore son souffle. Ce fut Ron qui commenta en voyant l'air étonné d'Hermione :

« Les lois sang-pur sont censées protéger le droit sorcier, mais elles datent de l'époque des fondateurs : les mentalités ont changé, mais les lois, non. Avec le nombre de Sang-pur qui diminue, quand les Sang-pur se marient entre eux, ça devient difficile d'avoir à venger ta famille sans tuer quelqu'un de ta famille. Quand c'est un Sang-pur le coupable, bien entendu. On n'est pas censé se poser la question quand c'est un Né-moldu le responsable.

\- Il faut vraiment que je me procure un livre sur le droit sorcier. » répondit Hermione.

Neville paraissait amer. Les coutumes sang-purs paraissaient obsolètes, même aux yeux d'un sorcier élevé dans ces règles. Harry sentit que c'était le moment de changer de sujet :

« Et donc du coup tu étudies la botanique ? »

Le visage de Neville s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Oui, je travaille à la Grande Serre magique. Chourave m'a fait une super lettre de recommandation, et je crois qu'avoir participé à la bataille de Poudlard m'a bien servi. Ça m'énerve que les gens aient confiance en des sorciers juste à cause de la publicité qu'a faite la presse.

\- Oui, et quand c'est le contraire, c'est tout aussi bête, constata Hermione, amère.

\- J'ai lu ça, répondit Neville en ajoutant du sucre et du lait dans son thé. Apparemment Skeeter est dans les bonnes grâces du rédac chef. Je pensais qu'elle en avait fini avec sa carrière de journaliste, mais bon. Elle a été réembauchée dès la fin de la guerre. »

La conversation passa rapidement sur tout le mal qu'on pouvait dire des journaleux, comme Skeeter, et tout le bien des journalistes, comme Harry ou Luna. Puis, à force de parler de leurs occupations, ils en vinrent à la présence de Neville en ces lieux.

« Je viens souvent à Sainte Mangouste parce que la Grande Serre les fournit en plantes pour les potions. On produit de tout, et j'en suis presque à regretter les cours de Rogue, ricana Neville. En gros, dès qu'on parle d'une plante, il faut savoir à quoi elle sert, comment on la cultive, à quoi on la reconnaît. Les deux matières vraiment utiles, c'est botanique et potions.

\- Du coup tu étudies les potions ?, demanda Hermione, curieuse. Il me semblait que la Grande Serre était spécialisée dans les plantes, d'après _Institutions anglaises et entreprises nationales_.

\- C'est bien ça le problème : on les fournit aussi en potions maintenant. Depuis quelques temps, certaines potions manquent sur le marché sorcier, surtout pour Sainte Mangouste. Les stocks de Sainte Mangouste diminuent, et ils nous demandent de les fournir en potions. On leur a proposé de travailler avec la Pharmakon, mais ils refusent de signer un contrat avec eux.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose, dit Ron, songeur. C'est pas l'entreprise de potions de Phil et Dolly ? »

Neville acquiesça et reprit ses explications en voyant les yeux perdus d'Harry et Hermione :

« C'est une des plus vieilles entreprises de potions du monde sorcier. Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tu écoutais donc pendant les cours de Binns ? Tu ne faisais donc pas la sieste…, commenta Hermione, narquoise.

\- Carte Chocogrenouille, se rengorgea Ron.

\- Pour les incultes, gloussa Neville, Dolly Moly est à la Grande Serre ce que les fondateurs sont à Poudlard. Elle est presque mythique. C'était une botaniste hors-pair et avec son partenaire, Phil Troum, un Maître des potions, ils ont fondé la Pharmakon, la plus grosse entreprise de potions du monde sorcier. On raconte qu'il a formé un unique disciple quand il était en vie, et son savoir se transmettrait de Maître à disciple.

\- Pourquoi Sainte Mangouste ne veut pas s'allier à eux, si ce sont les meilleurs ?

\- Ils sont chers, expliqua Neville. Et leur Maître des potions est mort sans laisser de disciple. Donc la qualité n'est plus assurée.

\- Oh, attends, on n'est pas à une coïncidence près, le coupa Hermione. C'était Rogue, c'est ça ? »

La tête de Neville leur valut affirmation.

« À la Grande Serre, on travaille avec Pharmakon : les entreprises sont liées. On leur fournit les plantes dont ils ont besoin. Mais ils n'ont pas de fabricant de potions. On cherche donc à exporter et à importer, pour trouver un chaudronneur aussi compétent que leur ancien Maître.

\- Tu devrais venir à la Mag'fac, voir comment ça se passe, s'enthousiasma Ron. Tu pourrais trouver des étudiants qui ont envie de faire des potions…

\- Je te rappelle que ce sont principalement des chercheurs, pas des praticiens, le coupa Hermione. Les apprentis-sorciers sont chez les maîtres-sorciers, pour pratiquer. Pharmakon va devoir chercher des potionnistes ailleurs. »

Ils passèrent encore une à deux heures à discuter tranquillement dans le salon de thé de Sainte Mangouste. Harry observait à la dérobée les patients et leurs familles qui venaient prendre un thé ou un café. Des chats poursuivaient des boursoufs entre les pieds des chaises. Un air de musique planait dans l'air. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à un hôpital moldu…

Hermione, en bon cerveau, ramena finalement la conversation sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

« Lavande travaille toujours ici ? On était venus pour la voir, initialement.

\- Oui, même si je pense qu'elle va virer à Pur Sur. Elle aime trop les bébés ! Le dernier bébé qui est né a fait faner toutes les fleurs de l'hôpital, elle était toute contente d'avoir pu assister à sa naissance.

\- Des fleurs magiques ou des fleurs moldues ?, demanda Hermione, intéressée.

\- Des fleurs magiques, je crois…, réfléchit Neville. Les mandragores ont perdu leurs feuilles, j'ai vu un bubobulb sans pustule… »

Harry pensa immédiatement que le bébé qui venait de naître avait dû capter la magie ambiante, présente notamment dans les plantes magiques, pour la fixer sur lui et créer ainsi son potentiel magique. Le regard éloquent que lui jeta Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose.

Ainsi donc, au bout de huit années d'amitié, ils n'étaient pas loin de la télépathie.

« Il faudrait que je vérifie dans les registres, conclut Neville.

\- Sainte Mangouste tient des registres de toutes les actions magiques des nouveau-nés ?

\- Non, mais des plantes à renouveler, oui. Et comme c'est mon secteur…

\- Laisse tomber, Neville, le coupa Ron. Hermione ne va pas te lâcher sinon. Elle va vouloir tout savoir et réussir à te faire sortir tous les registres depuis Mangouste. »

Neville éclata de rire.

« On peut lui envoyer une note, si vous voulez.

\- À Mangouste ?

\- À Lavande. La maternité n'est pas loin. »

Il prit un morceau de parchemin, écrivit dessus _On est au thé de S. M. Tu viens ?_ , plia la feuille en avion et pointa sa baguette dessus en articulant : « _Volet_. » Le papier partit comme une flèche dans les couloirs.

Harry trouvait Neville beaucoup plus assuré que pendant ses années à Poudlard. Il se souvenait de Neville pendant la bataille : le sorcier avait défendu vaillamment son école, il avait même obtenu l'épée de Gryffondor par le biais du Choixpeau. Le sorcier joufflu de première année qui avait perdu son crapaud était devenu chef de guerre, avait vécu une année à Poudlard sous les ordres de Mangemorts et avait vaincu. Il en gardait forcément des cicatrices et des comportements. Harry le trouvait étrangement serein.

« Comment tu as fait, pour t'en remettre ? » demanda Harry de but en blanc. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne à faire des transitions.

Neville reprit son sérieux et n'eut même pas à demander ce à quoi la question d'Harry renvoyait. En interceptant les regards douloureux de Ron et Hermione, il répondit :

« Comme vous, je suppose. Sans fuir à l'étranger pour autant, ma grand-mère ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Avec des petits trucs du quotidien. Je crie beaucoup : je vais face à la mer et je hurle. Ça, ça fait du bien. Je traîne à Pré-au-lard pour voir Abe, Luna, Ginny, Chourave, Hagrid… Chacun trouve des trucs auxquels se raccrocher, des trucs qui nous font nous sentir bien. On ne s'en remet pas vraiment. Voir ses amis mourir… Bizarrement, à Sainte Mangouste j'ai de bons souvenirs. Donc je viens le plus souvent possible. »

Harry pensa à son champifleur et à sa ravegourde, qui lui rappelaient tous deux des soirées posées avec Luna ou Ron et Hermione. Cela fonctionnait un peu comme un patronus : pour lutter contre les Détraqueurs, il fallait des pensées heureuses pour lutter contre les souvenirs, ou les accepter un peu mieux, il fallait des bons souvenirs.

« C'est un si bon souvenir que ça, que d'aller voir ses parents ? »

Le manque de tact de Ron, parfois, donnait des envies de meurtre à tout le monde. Alors qu'Hermione lui écrasait les orteils, Neville répondit en rougissant :

« Entre autres…

\- C'est Bella Done qui te plaît ?, continua Ron, ignorant les coups de coude puissants qu'Hermione lui envoyait dans les côtes.

\- Elle m'aurait bien plu, mais elle est plus intéressée par mon statut de héros de guerre que par moi. »

Harry grimaça :

« J'ai vécu la même chose. C'est pas facile. Après, à l'étranger, on est un peu moins vus comme des bêtes curieuses. À la Mag'fac, les sorciers connaissent un peu les événements qui ont eu lieu ici, mais ils ne cherchent pas plus loin. On a un peu plus d'anonymat. »

La double porte s'ouvrit soudain et livra le passage à une jeune fille qui provoqua un rougissement aussi soudain que violent sur le visage de Ron. Lavande Brown se précipita vers eux.

« Salut ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

La sorcière n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Seules des cicatrices blanchâtres parcourant ses avant-bras qu'elle avait dénudés indiquaient qu'elle avait vécu la guerre et l'autre côté de Sainte Mangouste. Elle les embrassa chaleureusement, serra fort Hermione dans ses bras : Hermione lui avait sauvé la mise pendant la bataille, ce qui avait effacé les animosités qu'elles auraient pu conserver l'une envers l'autre à cause de Ron, ou presque.

Elle s'installa à table à côté d'eux et se tourna vers Harry.

« Félicitations !

\- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Harry, qui pensait, à juste titre, qu'il ne se faisait pas féliciter pour avoir fait la vaisselle le midi même.

\- J'ai vu les résultats de Ginny…

\- Je ne suis plus avec Ginny, l'interrompit Harry.

\- Attends, c'est pas toi le papa ? »


	26. Baguette, cape et pierre

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Mes plus plates excuses : mes chapitres augmentent en longueur. Je me surveille, mais parfois c'est difficile. J'essaie de rester dans les 2500 mots, et là je dépasse allégrement les 3000 mots. Mais bon, je pense que vous vous en fichez.**

 **Merci à vous pour vos reviews, à Nictocris pour la relecture (et le caractère de Ginny) et au soleil pour son retour.**

 **Portez-vous bien, attrapez des coups de soleil, à lundi (peut-être) (rien n'est moins sûr) (je fais ce que je peux),**

 **Al**

 **PS : réponses aux anonymous :**

 **Élodie : tant mieux si cette histoire te plaît ! merci pour cette review ! (j'aime bien l'expression au top parce que ça me fait penser aux trucs sucrés qu'on met sur les gâteaux en amérique, comme des cacahuètes ou des pralines)**

 **Guest : PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER, MES OREILLES FONCTIONNENT ! merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Cela avait été un chaos total. Ron était tombé de sa chaise, Hermione avait glapi, Neville avait rougi et Harry avait cassé sa tasse en porcelaine. Cela fut encore pire, le soir, au Terrier, quand Ginny, la tête haute, avoua à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte de Drago Malefoy.

« Malefoy ? »

Le cri étonné d'Hermione attira l'attention générale sur elle, évitant ainsi à la face bicolore de Ron un public.

« On parle bien du même Malefoy qui nous a toujours traités de haut ?

\- Du gars qui a voulu notre mort dans la Salle sur demande il y a moins d'un an ?

\- Du mec qui a réussi à nous interdire le Quidditch notre dernière année à Poudlard ?

\- Du type qui a insulté un nombre incalculable de fois Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe ? Et nous de Traîtres à notre sang ?

\- De l'affreux jojo de la brigade inquisitoriale qui a tout fait pour nous pourrir la vie ?

\- Du gonze qui a introduit des Mangemorts à Poudlard et qui a failli réussir à tuer Dumbledore ?

\- Du fils du Mangemort qui a glissé le journal intime de Vous-savez-qui dans ton chaudron pour ta première année à Poudlard ? Ce qui t'a presque tuée ?

\- De mon cousin ? »

Le silence était retentissant. Harry, qui n'avait rien dit, aurait pu jouer à "Rends à chaque personnage sa réplique", mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il se trouvait en bout de table avec Hermione et sentait qu'il devait laisser les Weasley gérer leurs histoires sans s'interposer. Si ses relations avec l'ancien Serpentard s'étaient quelque peu apaisées depuis leur virée commune au Chaudron Baveur, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de ses amis.

Ginny avait tout essuyé la tête haute, et se préparait à la riposte.

« C'est gentil de me rappeler que le père de mon futur enfant est un immonde aristocrate doublé d'un fils de Mangemort qui a acheté ses diplômes et juge de la valeur d'un homme sur son sang. Merci bien, mais j'ai encore bonne mémoire. »

George s'approcha de sa sœur, presque menaçant :

« Ton futur enfant ? Tu vas le garder ?

\- J'ai fait une connerie, j'assume, répondit fermement Ginny.

\- Et on peut savoir comment tu l'as faite, cette putain de connerie ?

\- Une noise dans le pot à gros mots, George ! » répliqua Mrs Weasley au quart de tour.

Alors que George sortait une noise de sa poche et la faisait voler en maugréant vers le pot à noises, Ginny commença ses explications :

« Deux ou trois jours après qu'Harry est passé à Poudlard, (tous les regards convergèrent un quart de seconde vers l'intéressé), je déprimais. J'ai fait le mur et je suis allée à Pré-au-lard.

\- Par quel passage secret ?, demanda Percy, en bon ex-préfet. Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été détruits.

\- Un nouveau passage s'est créé, derrière le tableau du Cavalier ricaneur, répondit Ginny en ignorant les regards meurtriers de l'assistance qui était suspendue à ses lèvres. Il débouche chez Honeydukes. Je suis allée boire des coups aux Trois Balais, et j'y ai rencontré Malefoy. Après quelques insultes, on a commencé à boire des verres : on avait tous les deux des choses à oublier. Puis, l'alcool aidant, on s'est mis à se plaindre de nos vies et on s'est finalement décidés à se consoler mutuellement. »

Mr Weasley demanda, un peu perdu :

« Se consoler de quoi ?

\- Son père à Azakban, la dépression de sa mère, la mort de Crabbe, sa morsure, que sais-je…

\- Sa morsure ?, s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. Il a été mordu ?

\- Par Greyback, il y a deux ans. Bref, on s'est retrouvés dans son appartement à Pré-au-lard, et… Je ne suis pas rentrée à Poudlard cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, on a dessoûlé et décidé de ne plus en parler. Mais voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Je suis allée le voir cet après-midi, et il est au courant. »

Percy et Bill jetaient des regards mauvais à Harry, comme s'il était coupable dans cette histoire : s'il n'avait pas rompu avec Ginny, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mrs Weasley paraissait sur le point de suffoquer d'indignation.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il ait été à Pré-au-lard ? Il n'a pas fini ses études ?

\- Je lui ai prêté mon appartement, s'interposa Makhé. Mon cousin voulait prendre l'air loin de sa mère, c'était une manière d'occuper l'appartement de Rogue sans y vivre. »

Charlie grimaça en direction de Makhé, sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer :

« Donc c'est à cause de vous que ma fille est enceinte ?, l'agressa Mrs Weasley en sortant sa baguette. Si vous n'aviez pas prêté votre appartement à votre cousin, il ne se serait rien passé ! »

Makhé pâlit sous l'accusation de Mrs Weasley mais, avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, Charlie et Ginny s'écrièrent :

« Maman ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Charlie qui élevait rarement la voix. Reprenant rapidement son calme, il continua :

« Maman, ne t'en prends pas à Makhé pour une bêtise que ma sœur et ce "dandy" (Harry entendit les guillemets) ont faite tout seuls. Excuse-moi, Ginny, tout cela ne concerne que toi et ton amant, s'il mérite ce nom. Makhé et moi allons faire un tour. »

Le silence revint tandis que Charlie quittait la maison, traînant Makhé par la main (cette dernière semblait partagée entre l'envie de régler ses comptes et d'en apprendre plus sur la situation).

Ginny reprit :

« Charlie a raison. C'est ma responsabilité, je n'ai pas besoin de vos avis respectifs. Bill, Percy, arrêtez de murmurer contre Harry, après tout il n'était pas là, encore heureux, et il n'est pas responsable de la manière dont je me calme. Papa, maman, vous devriez envoyer une invitation à Malefoy mère et fils pour venir demain prendre le thé. »

Elle avait employé le ton de Molly, celui qui n'acceptait aucune objection.

Mrs Weasley regarda sa fille sans voix, choquée qu'elle ait pu utiliser cette autorité sur elle. Les garçons digérèrent l'information, ou plutôt essayèrent de la digérer. Vu la tête de Ron, l'information avait du mal à passer.

Au bout d'une minute, Molly, d'une petite voix, demanda à Arthur de rédiger une invitation en bonne et due forme à l'attention de la famille Malefoy.

« On n'a qu'à aller au manoir lui donner l'invitation en personne, ricana Ron, suivi de ses frères. À notre sauce, bien entendu…

\- Ronald Weasley, nous allons accueillir le père de mon futur petit-fils avec déférence, le sermonna Mr Weasley en attachant le mot à la patte d'Errol. Une famille doit savoir se soutenir dans toutes les situations.

-Je ne vais pas m'écraser face à la fouine, bouda Ron.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Mrs Weasley regarda sa grande famille ainsi que les pièces rapportées d'un air sévère et reprit les choses en main.

« Arthur, tu es dispensé de donner des conseils équivoques à nos fils. Fleur, Hermione, je ne vais pas gérer les états d'âmes de vos moitiés. Demain, je les veux dans une bonne disposition : s'il vous plaît, faites ce que vous pouvez pour qu'ils se calment. George, Percy, si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous maîtriser, je vous dispenserai de venir. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler que vos querelles d'adolescents. Maintenant tout le monde dehors, Arthur, Ginny et moi devons parler. »

Le silence revint. Tous les garçons Weasley, qui maugréaient chacun dans leur coin, quittèrent la pièce. Harry, Hermione et Ron décidèrent d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione changea de nouveau leur apparence et ils passèrent _incognito_ par le Chaudron baveur. Harry les emmena voir Ollivander : il avait hâte de se confronter au vieux fabricant de baguettes.

Le vieil homme était dans sa boutique et ne reconnut pas le trio quand ce dernier se présenta devant lui.

« Oui Messieurs Dame ? »

Harry sortit sa baguette. Ollivander y jeta un regard surpris et décida de fermer boutique pour quelques heures.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Mr Potter, commença le fabricant de baguettes une fois toute sa clientèle mise dehors. Je suis perplexe à la vue de votre baguette : je la croyais cassée.

\- J'ai réussi à la réparer, répondit Harry.

\- Vous avez réussi à réparer une baguette ? Et elle a gardé ses fonctions ? »

L'étonnement perçait dans la voix du vieil homme.

« Oui, répondit Harry sans mentionner la Baguette de sureau (même si c'était lui qui les avait guidés vers la Relique, il n'était pas besoin de lui rappeler son existence). J'ai besoin que vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur les baguettes. »

Ollivander appela un elfe de maison qui leur apporta un thé et des biscuits (Hermione frissonna mais se contint en voyant l'elfe, Ron fit de même en voyant l'état des biscuits).

« Je vous rappelle que la baguette choisit son sorcier : si vous avez beaucoup de puissance en vous, c'est une baguette puissante qui voudra vous servir. Elle sert de canal magique. Quand vous avez une baguette puissante, elle attire plus de magie.

\- Notre puissance n'est pas liée à notre potentiel magique ?, s'étonna Ron.

\- Pas que. Votre potentiel magique n'est que le terreau de base pour pratiquer la magie. En gros, vous fonctionnez comme un aimant moldu. »

Le regard perdu des trois sorciers qui lui faisaient face poussa Ollivander à se livrer davantage :

« Votre potentiel magique attire la magie comme un aimant attire le métal. Plus vous avez un grand potentiel, plus vous attirez de magie. La baguette vous permet de canaliser la magie que vous attirez. Sans baguette, vous risquez de happer trop de magie qui se fixe sur vous par transfert. Dans ce cas, vous mourez : soit votre corps ne supporte pas la charge magique, soit votre corps réagit et rejette toute la magie d'un coup, même celle qui est fixée sur votre corps. C'est pour cela que les sorciers mineurs sont surveillés et ont interdiction de pratiquer de la magie hors de l'école : on a peur qu'ils pratiquent de la magie sans la canaliser. C'est à ça que sert la Trace. »

Harry était sonné : la Trace servait à veiller sur leurs vies. Elle avait donc réellement une utilité, elle ne servait pas juste à entraver les élèves de Poudlard.

« Votre baguette est puissante, elle vous a choisi parce que vous avez un puissant potentiel. Mais elle ne vous obéit plus ?

\- Non, se reprit Harry. J'ai subi un transfert magique.

\- Je pourrais essayer de vous fabriquer une baguette adaptée, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable. Votre baguette, et celle de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, étaient des baguettes déjà très difficiles à concevoir. »

Ollivander réfléchit un instant :

« Seul le Bâton de la Destinée pourrait vous convenir, puisque c'est la baguette la plus puissante jamais conçue. Mais nul ne sait si cette baguette existe vraiment. »

Harry détestait toujours le ton gavé de déférence et de convoitise d'Ollivander. Le fabricant de baguettes demeurait antipathique malgré l'histoire qui les liait.

Les trois amis prirent congé peu de temps après. Il faisait trop froid dehors pour rester à crapahuter dans les rues de Londres. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à grignoter du pop-corn dans un cinéma devant _The Big Lebowski_. Ron laissait bruyamment éclater sa joie et son émerveillement, s'attirant des regards réprobateurs des autres spectateurs : il n'était jamais allé dans un cinéma moldu. Harry, plus discret, était toutefois dans le même état : il n'était pas allé souvent au cinéma avec les Dursley. Son oncle et sa tante préféraient le laisser chez Mrs Figgs plutôt que de payer une entrée pour leur neveu.

Ils rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd en début de soirée. Un gros baluchon rapiécé duquel s'échappaient des branches de serpenlierre était posé dans l'entrée.

« Le Maître a de la visite, leur annonça Kreattur quand ils arrivèrent sous les injures du portrait de Mrs Black. Mr Dumbledore et Miss Lovegood sont dans le salon.

\- Tu les as bien accueillis ?, demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

\- Bien entendu. Je leur ai offert un verre d'eau. »

Harry haussa les sourcils tandis que Ron gloussait :

« Un verre pour deux ? Tu y vas fort, Kreattur, tu aurais pu leur passer un compte-goutte avec… »

Harry et Hermione passèrent dans le salon, Ron fila à la cuisine préparer une collation.

Abelforth et Luna discutaient calmement. Abelforth ne paraissait pas gêné par le fait que Luna était allongée par terre, les pieds posés sur un canapé.

« Tu es bien installée ?, s'enquit Harry.

\- Très bien, Harry. Ta moquette mériterait toutefois un sort anti-poussière.

\- En même temps, on n'a pas l'habitude de s'étaler par terre, remarqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pour éviter les trigorneaux. » répondit Luna.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se tordirent encore plus.

« Les trigorneaux ?

\- Ce sont des créatures très dangereuses ! Elles vivent par terre et se glissent entre nos orteils pour nous envahir. Après, nos pieds dansent tout seuls. C'est très gênant en société. »

Que Luna Lovegood s'inquiète de paraître normale en société sembla tellement incongru à Harry qu'il gloussa. Les sourcils d'Hermione créèrent une figure géométrique encore jamais faite par des sourcils humains. Abelforth salua Harry et Hermione et, en homme efficace, entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

« J'ai bien réfléchi, Potter. »

Il sortit de sa poche la Baguette de sureau et la tendit à Harry. Ce dernier, estomaqué, balbutia, hésita, lambina et bredouilla. Abelforth le coupa :

« Je l'ai récupérée dans la tombe de mon frère. Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Fais-en bon usage. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, sans savoir qu'il utilisait les mêmes mots que son frère, des années auparavant, avait utilisés quand il avait rendu la cape d'invisibilité à son propriétaire. Harry l'entendit saluer Ron et le dernier Dumbledore quitta la demeure avant même qu'il n'ait pu le remercier pour la baguette.

« Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, dit Hermione en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Tu ferais mieux de la tester le plus tôt possible : je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des débordements demain, et avec Malefoy dans les pattes, ça risque d'être explosif.

\- Tu veux aller à Stonehenge ? »

La proposition de Luna fit sortir Harry de sa léthargie. Il accepta. Hermione ne proposa pas de les accompagner : elle avait déjà plongé dans _Magie et baguette, une approche imparfaite_. Harry attrapa un manteau chaud, glissa sa nouvelle baguette dans la poche de sa robe et transplana avec Luna à Stonehenge.

OoO

« J'ai l'impression d'être nécrophage, confia Harry à Luna après avoir pratiqué pendant trois heures la magie. Ou nécrophile.

\- Parce que tu utilises la baguette d'un mort ? Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas dérangé Dumbledore… »

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon bout de temps. Luna avait attiré des jeux follets en chantonnant des ballades celtiques : les créatures les éclairaient en dansant autour d'un feu chatoyant qui réchauffait les deux sorciers. La jeune fille était allongée et regardait les étoiles.

« Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Il me l'a dit, pardi. »

Harry sursauta : ainsi, Luna avait encore de quoi le surprendre.

« Il te l'a dit ?

\- Bien entendu ! On discutait assez souvent, en fait. Dès ma première année, il avait vu que j'étais souvent seule et il venait me parler, dans la tour d'astronomie ou dans le parc. Il avait toujours un mot gentil, pour me rassurer sur les méchancetés des autres : s'ils ne croyaient pas à ce que je disais, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de lunettes. Il disait que tout n'était que question de manière de voir. Je crois que c'est pour ça que tu m'as toujours paru sympathique : tu portes des lunettes. Je me suis dit que tu avais meilleure vue, comme Dumbledore. Il était très gentil. »

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas eu de relation privilégiée uniquement avec Harry : il était attentif à tous ses élèves. Harry, allongé à côté de Luna, se tourna sur le côté :

« Mais il t'a dit quoi, à propos de moi ?, demanda-t-il sans craindre de passer pour un égocentrique : il avait confiance en Luna, elle ne le jugerait pas.

\- Qu'il était triste, répondit Luna, songeuse. Il te plaignait : il trouvait que ce qui t'incombait était trop lourd à porter, que tu ne méritais pas de vivre ça. Cela revenait souvent dans la conversation, surtout après notre équipée au Département des Mystères. »

Elle se tourna vers lui :

« J'ai compris après qu'il savait que tu devais mourir. Ça devait lui briser le cœur de savoir un de ses étudiants partir se faire tuer. »

Harry repensa aux yeux luisants d'Albus Dumbledore dans son portrait.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé être maître des Reliques de la mort ? »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait posé la question à voix haute, alors que Luna n'était pas au courant de tous les développements de son année de vagabondages. Mais Luna répondit simplement, comme si elle avait toujours cru à la véracité des contes pour enfants sorciers :

« Ce n'est pas normal d'être maître de la mort. Dumbledore lui-même ne l'a pas été : la cape d'invisibilité était à ton père, Dumbledore ne possédait qu'une relique sur trois. La pierre, personne ne l'a vue pendant des siècles. »

Harry l'avait vue. La pierre avait été conservée dans la bague de Gaunt, c'était Dumbledore qui en avait été le dernier possesseur, ce que Luna ignorait. Elle avait toutefois raison : Dumbledore n'avait jamais possédé les trois reliques en même temps. Il les avait toutes trois tenues dans ses mains, mais n'avait jamais été maître de la mort.

« Comment tu sais que ma cape d'invisibilité est celle du conte ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Ginny m'a vanté ses mérites. Je lui avais demandé comment tu faisais pour te promener la nuit pour les réunions de l'A. D. Ta cape est indécelable, ce qui est l'apanage de la Relique. »

Harry songea que bien des secrets avaient dû être échangés entre les deux amies.

« Et donc ?

\- Être maître de la mort, c'est refuser d'être humain. C'est mauvais pour la santé. »

Les arguments de Luna touchaient juste : Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Dumbledore lui avait dit que le vrai maître de la mort, c'était celui qui acceptait la mort comme une vieille amie et ne cherchait pas à la fuir. Être maître de la mort, était-ce l'accepter ou la refuser ?

Il sentit la migraine poindre : il fallait arrêter de couper les crins de licorne en quatre.

« Donc quand j'étais maître de la mort, parce que je possédais les trois reliques, je n'étais plus vraiment humain…

\- Je suppose. De toute façon, tu voulais te faire tuer pour nous sauver tous. Est-ce un comportement vraiment humain ? »

Harry garda le silence : Luna s'avérait être beaucoup plus philosophe que ce que ses cheveux parsemés de coquillages laissaient penser.

Il posa enfin la dernière question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

« Pourquoi, toi et moi, c'est à chaque fois en pleine nuit qu'on discute le mieux ?

\- Parce que nous sommes des noctophiles, répondit Luna en tournant ses yeux globuleux vers lui. Je m'appelle lune, c'est normal que la nuit soit mon élément. »

Alors qu'Harry réfléchissait à la beauté de l'explication étymologique, Luna ajouta :

« Toi tu t'appelles le roi de la maison. Aucun rapport. »


	27. Thé en famille

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Après moult vérifications, je SAIS que je ne pourrai pas poster demain. Donc au lieu d'avoir quatre jours de retard, je poste avec un jour d'avance (eh ouais calculs mentaux et autres réjouissances cervicales).  
** **Merci à vous pour vos commentaires.  
** **Ce chapitre n'aurait bien sûr jamais vu le jour sans l'aide précieuse de Nictocris.  
** **Portez-vous bien, écoutez en boucle _la Tribu de Dana_ , à samedi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : réponse à la review de Ze best guest : moi j'ai toujours adoré tes commentaires à chaud ^^ merci pour ta review !  
**

* * *

« Bonjour Narcissa, bonjour Drago.

\- Bonjour. »

On n'aurait pas pu faire plus froid, pensa Harry, assis sur un pouf dans le salon, en entendant les voix qui venaient de l'entrée. Les Weasley au sens élargi du terme, réunis au grand complet dans le salon pour découvrir (ou redécouvrir) Malefoy, attendaient l'arrivée de leurs invités. Mrs Weasley, Malefoy mère et fils, entrèrent dans le salon. Malefoy paraissait toujours aussi fatigué, mais maintenant qu'Harry en connaissait la raison, la ressemblance avec Lupin était frappante : les mêmes cernes et le même teint maladif, le même regard blessé et coupable. Néanmoins, leur comportement différait : Lupin était toujours resté en retrait, comme gêné, alors que Malefoy levait haut ses yeux pleins de défi.

« Bonjour tatie Cissy, salut cousin, les salua Makhé, qui était accroupie devant la cheminée pour enchanter des bûches (les bûches, en brûlant, changeaient la couleur du feu).

\- Ma nièce, répondit Mrs Malefoy d'un ton encore plus froid que le salut qu'elle avait adressé à Mr et Mrs Weasley (comme quoi, c'était possible, songea Harry).

\- Salut cousine, répondit Malefoy Jr, apparemment rasséréné de voir une Lestrange chez les Weasley. Donc ton mec c'est un Weasley ?

\- Charlie. » se présenta Charlie en se levant et en tendant une main franche à Malefoy.

Le regard méprisant que lui lança Malefoy ne le fit même pas frissonner. Harry retint un sourire moqueur : Charlie manipulait des dragons, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas un regard froid qui allait l'impressionner.

« T'as trouvé un Weasley satisfaisant ? Incroyable…, relança Drago Malefoy en ne quittant pas des yeux le dragonnier.

\- Comme toi, cousin, répliqua Makhé. Faut croire que c'est de famille… »

Son ton froid dut pousser Malefoy à repenser sa tactique.

« Drago. » se présenta-t-il enfin en serrant la main de Charlie.

Harry remarqua que Mrs Malefoy était restée raide comme un Nimbus, à observer d'un air hautain la décoration du Terrier. Son froncement de nez, comme si elle sentait une mauvaise odeur, ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire ?, lança Mr Weasley, prêt à passer outre les dissensions familiales pour sa fille.

\- Pourquoi pas. Vous avez du rhum Antik ? Je ne bois que ça. »

Mr Weasley rougit :

« Nous avons un très bon whisky écossais ou une vodka aromatisée au pavot apportée par Charlie et Makhé. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry, rougissant :

« Le rhum Antik est le rhum le plus cher d'Angleterre. On n'a pas les moyens. Dix points pour les Malefoy. »

Harry comprenait la gêne de son ami. Mrs Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser la moindre ouverture mais Mr Weasley avait décidé de montrer ses propres appuis : la famille et l'hospitalité.

« Je me contenterai de la vodka, déclara Mrs Malefoy en jetant un œil noir aux sièges qui s'offraient à elle. Si c'est de l'importé…

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ?, demanda Malefoy d'un ton inquiet.

\- Du thé pour les femmes enceintes, lui répondit Ginny du tac au tac.

\- Ginny égalise le score. » chuchota George en passant derrière Harry.

Mrs Malefoy, pendant ce temps, avait remarqué la présence de tous les rouquins :

« Voici donc la famille Weasley.

\- Voici Bill, mon aîné, professeur à Poudlard, ainsi que son épouse, Fleur, enchanteresse, les pointa Mrs Weasley pour commencer les présentations. Charlie, mon cadet, dragonnier. Percy, mon troisième, qui travaille au ministère. George, qui tient un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de traverse. Ron et son amie Hermione Granger, que vous connaissez aussi…

\- Oui, ils se sont invités chez moi l'année dernière, la coupa Mrs Malefoy. Ils ont d'ailleurs cassé un lustre de facture gobeline qui coûtait une fortune. En revanche, cela ne m'indique pas pourquoi Potter est ici. Vous trouvez que vous n'avez pas assez d'enfants pour y ajouter les orphelins ?

\- _Penalty_ en faveur des Weasley, souffla George.

\- Harry est comme mon fils, gronda Mrs Weasley tandis que Ron serrait les poings à l'évocation de leur séjour au manoir Malefoy. J'invite qui je veux chez moi, et vous prierai de respecter tous mes hôtes. D'ailleurs, pour que vous ne soyez pas dépaysée, j'ai invité votre sœur et son petit-fils.

\- Et ta mère marque ! » répondit Harry à George, jouissif.

Narcissa Malefoy prouva une fois de plus son allégeance serpentard : elle garda un visage impénétrable. Son ton calme, bien qu'incisif, ne varia pas d'un iota sous le coup de l'émotion quand elle reprit :

« Ma sœur… Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de sœur. Elle est morte sous votre baguette. »

Mr Weasley para le coup :

« Molly, et si tu apportais les biscuits que Ron a faits ? Andromeda nous rejoindra.

\- Avec les biscuits de Ron, on prend l'avantage, glissa George à Harry tandis qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table pour prendre le thé.

\- Pas si Ron a retenté l'expérience du gâteau myrtille-banane-citron vert. Appétissant, mais un peu gluant. »

L'installation au salon avait été menée de main de maître militaire. Hermione avait dû aider Mrs Weasley à ne pas caser les mauvaises personnes au mauvais endroit. Harry et Malefoy étaient le plus éloignés possible. Ron et Hermione fuyaient Mrs Malefoy, qui était donc coincée entre Charlie, jugé de nature assez calme pour supporter ses remarques, et Percy, qui était suffisamment froid et instruit pour intéresser la mégère. Malefoy fils était à côté de Ginny, ce qui promettait de belles étincelles, vu le _bloclang_ qui avait jailli de la baguette de Ginny quand son fiancé avait osé faire une remarque sur la propreté de la pièce. Makhé était entre Ron et George, pour être loin de sa tante et essayer de calmer le jeu : les deux plus sanguins de la famille étaient éloignés le plus possible des deux Malefoy.

Pendant le service, rien ne se passa durant le premier quart d'heure. Mrs Malefoy goûta du bout des lèvres sa tasse de thé et grimaça sans réagir pour autant. Elle se rabattit toutefois sur la vodka qu'elle sirota. La conversation essaya de démarrer, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Malefoy prenne Makhé pour cible :

« Donc, ma nièce, tu as pu prouver que les Sang-de-bourbe volent notre magie ? Ça peut finir dans les mémoires familiaux, tu sais.

\- 20 à 20, dit Harry à George.

\- J'espère que ça a fait plaisir à ton mari quand tu lui as raconté ce que j'ai fait, grinça Makhé. Entre ton fils mordu et ta déchéance sociale, heureusement que je remonte le niveau de la famille Black. »

Mrs Malefoy pinça des lèvres.

« Et Weasley reprend la tête, dit George à Harry, ne faisant même plus l'effort d'être discret.

\- Attends, Makhé est dans l'équipe Weasley ?

\- Bien sûr, coloc de Charlie, voyons.

\- Oui, mais cousine de Malefoy, corrigea Harry, toujours en murmurant.

\- Les gars, chuchota Bill d'un air sévère. C'est pas vraiment le moment de se croire à un match de Quidditch.

\- C'est toujours le moment, Bill, gloussa George.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione déteignait sur toi. » ricana Harry.

Hermione, à côté de Ron, entendit son nom : elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry. Harry lui renvoya un sourire qu'il espéra ravageur :

« Vous êtes pris d'un spasme, Potter ? Vous grimacez. »

La voix de Mrs Malefoy valait celle de son fils en intonation traînarde.

« Non, ce doit être un nargole, répondit Harry d'un ton assuré.

\- Un nar… ?

\- C'est une blague entre Harry et moi, coupa Ginny. Comme il travaille au _Chicaneur_ , il…

\- Il travaille au _Chicaneur_? Il y a des gens qui travaillent au _Chicaneur_? »

L'ironie mordante de Malefoy et son insistance sur le verbe "travailler" auraient dû passer au dessus des humeurs d'Harry : après tout, c'est lui qui avait tendu la perche en parlant des nargoles. Mais Harry avait du mal : Luna était trop cool pour qu'on l'attaque. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, quand ça n'allait pas. La veille même, il avait pu expérimenter sa nouvelle baguette sereinement avec elle, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se plaisait à la dénigrer.

Et puis très franchement, il commençait à en avoir sa claque de voir la tête des deux Malefoy.

« Molly, veuillez m'excuser, je vais prendre l'air. » dit-il en sentant sa magie vibrer sous sa peau.

Ron se leva à sa suite et ils prirent tous deux la fuite.

« Je suis dépassé, confia Ron à Harry. Ma sœur a fait un gosse avec cette sale fouine. Et il va entrer dans la famille. »

Ils s'étaient installés sous la tonnelle, à l'extérieur, pour respirer au calme.

« Et encore, ça aurait pu être avec Crabbe, gloussa Harry en se roulant une cigarette.

\- J'aurais presque préféré. Lui, au moins, on aurait pu l'éliminer sans créer d'esclandre… »

Faire disparaître l'unique héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles sang-pur semblait en effet plus ardu que volatiliser un perpétuel acolyte.

Ron fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son déluminateur pour allumer la cigarette d'Harry, mais ce dernier décida d'utiliser sa baguette : un petit _Incendio_ plus tard, Hermione, alertée par l'éclat lumineux qui avait jailli sous la tonnelle, les rejoignit.

« C'est très gentil de m'avoir laissée seule avec ta famille, Ronald. »

Le ton froid d'Hermione et l'utilisation du prénom de Ron en entier alertèrent Harry. Elle se pencha vers eux et prononça deux trois sorts pour effacer les traces de suie qui les couvraient tous deux.

« Ils ont été affreux ?

\- Pires que ça.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'aurais jamais survécu à ce thé si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- J'en ai conscience.

\- Et ma famille t'a adoptée, tu le sais.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure famille de substitution que l'on pourrait avoir. Mais il n'empêche que c'est la tienne avant tout. Tu pourrais lui montrer un peu plus de soutien : on ne s'aperçoit pas à quel point c'est important avant de tout perdre. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, sûrement pour chasser les larmes qui envahissaient son visage. La sorcière avait toujours réussi tous les sorts qu'elle lançait. Le sort qui avait changé les souvenirs de ses parents avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances : elle n'arrivait pas à le briser. Après en avoir discuté avec un guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste, elle avait renoncé à changer une deuxième fois les souvenirs de ses parents, pour éviter de les trouver un jour voisins des parents de Neville ou camarades de chambre de Gilderoy Lockhart. On ne peut pas toucher sans cesse aux souvenirs, à la mémoire et à la conscience des gens. Hermione avait donc recherché ses parents en Australie, les avait vus et essayait dorénavant de maintenir un contact, bien que non filial, avec eux. Être considérée comme une inconnue par ses propres parents la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qui se trame à l'intérieur ?

\- Ils discutent mariage. »

Devant le regard étonné de ses deux amis, elle expliqua :

« Ginny est enceinte de Malefoy. Pour sauver les apparences, dans la bonne société sorcière, il faut que l'enfant naisse dans un foyer sorcier légitime. Apparemment, les sorciers sont tout aussi rétrogrades que les Moldus : une fille-mère, ça ne se fait pas. De plus, un bâtard sang-pur peut quand même prétendre à quelques petites choses face aux héritiers légitimes, et cela complique tout. Autant que l'enfant naisse légitimement. Malefoy aura ainsi son héritier, il évite le mariage avec les Greengrass qui allait poser un problème politique, puisqu'il aurait insulté les Parkinson, et il regagne une réputation d'honnête homme, qui était sérieusement amochée après la guerre et son nouveau statut de loup-garou, en épousant une héroïne de guerre. En gros, ça arrange tout le monde. »

Ron commença un chapelet de jurons bien sentis tandis qu'Harry répondit :

« Je vois que tu as déjà lu le _Guide des convenances selon le sang_.

\- Lecture fort intéressante, le remercia-t-elle, c'est très gentil de me l'avoir trouvé dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Je pensais que notre sang était trop corrompu pour eux, cracha Ron une fois sa bile sortie.

\- Vous êtes des Sang-pur, expliqua calmement Hermione.

\- Mais c'est un loup-garou !

\- On connaissait un sorcier atteint de lycanthropie, et il n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

\- Mais on est trop pauvres pour lui ! Il n'oserait pas se rabaisser à un mariage au dessous de ses moyens !

\- Justement, ça accrédite l'idée d'un mariage d'amour, et non pas de convenance, ce qui peut relancer la réputation de Malefoy.

\- Mais c'est Malefoy !

\- C'est le meilleur argument que tu peux avancer, Ron, conclut Hermione. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ça ne dépend pas de toi. Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir accepter Drago Malefoy dans la famille. »

OoO

Harry, au bout de sa troisième cigarette, leur proposa de rentrer. Les trois amis furent heureux de voir qu'Andromeda et Teddy étaient arrivés.

« Il a grandi, souffla Harry en chatouillant son filleul. Il change de couleur de cheveux tous les jours ?

\- Toutes les heures, plutôt. » répondit Andromeda.

Teddy, dans les bras de son parrain, gazouillait et gigotait pour faire le beau devant son parrain et sa grand-mère. Ils se trouvaient tous trois dans la cuisine pour discuter tranquillement.

« Ce chenapan n'arrive pas à fixer sa teinte. Bizarrement, il s'endort les cheveux rose fluo. Il se souvient de sa mère, je suppose. »

La voix d'Andromeda se serra à cette évocation. La mère de Nymphadora Tonks avait vieilli d'un coup en perdant la même année son mari, sa fille et son gendre. S'il n'y avait pas son petit-fils, elle aurait abandonné.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, proposa Harry. Je gagne ma vie, je peux vous aider.

\- Merci, Harry. Pour l'instant, je me débrouille. Mais je te tiendrai au courant. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que tu sois plus souvent présent. »

Comme d'habitude, Mrs Tonks ne mâchait pas ses mots. Elle avait toujours été franche, ce n'était pas la guerre qui l'avait changée.

« J'essaierai, promit Harry, en prenant soudain conscience qu'il avait fui ses responsabilités en même temps que l'Angleterre.

\- Tu peux lui écrire, je lui lirai tes lettres. Je peux aussi me déplacer. Je me morfonds un peu. S'il n'y avait pas Molly, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Je n'ai plus l'âge d'être mère. »

Qu'elle reconnaisse aussi facilement sa faiblesse prouva à Harry qu'elle était fatiguée. Il se proposa immédiatement de prendre Teddy le lendemain, toute la journée, pour qu'Andromeda puisse se reposer. Mrs Tonks accepta volontiers.

« Parfait, Potter, ajouta Makhé qui avait surgi derrière eux. Comme ça je pourrai faire connaissance avec mon petit-cousin. Le cheese-cake est servi, on vous attend. »

Depuis que sa tante était au Terrier, Makhé lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs et réguliers, pour observer celle qu'elle n'avait jamais connue : Andromeda avait été reniée le jour de son mariage, alors que Makhé n'était pas encore née. Elle avait tiqué quand elle avait découvert la ressemblance frappante qui existait entre sa tante et elle : physiquement, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes de potion, Andromeda Tonks ayant juste les traits plus doux.

Harry et les deux sorcières débouchèrent dans le salon animé.

« Vous êtes loup-garou depuis combien de temps ?, demandait Mr Weasley à Drago.

\- Deux ans et demi.

\- C'était un accident ?

\- Non. Père a échoué au Département des Mystères. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas apprécié. »

Malefoy ne put retenir un frisson à ce souvenir : Harry en vint presque à éprouver de la pitié. Comme l'avait dit Hermione, le fils avait payé pour le père. C'était d'autant plus cruel. La torture psychologique n'avait pas de limite pour Voldemort.

« Je suis un consommateur invétéré de potion Tue-loup, je ne mets pas les autres en danger les nuits de pleine lune. Mère m'enferme dans les cachots de notre manoir, il n'y a pas de danger. Les cachots sont solides, Weasley et Potter peuvent en témoigner. »

La voix de Malefoy ne tremblait pas : s'il avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était un couard, il parvenait tout de même à le faire oublier tant sa maîtrise de soi était grande.

Mrs Weasley faisait le service. Elle tendit une part de gâteau à Harry et Mrs Tonks tandis que son mari reprenait :

« Et… C'est Greyback qui vous a mordu ?

\- Oui, répondit Mrs Malefoy en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son fils. Et j'aimerais que nous n'en parlions pas. »

Harry connaissait l'attachement de Mrs Malefoy à sa famille (si elle avait bien une qualité, c'était sa loyauté envers les siens) : savoir qu'elle avait échoué à protéger son fils devait la détruire à petit feu.

« Je dois être sûr que vous traiterez bien ma fille, répliqua Mr Weasley d'une voix calme.

\- Papa, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, râla Ginny. Et Malefoy a tout intérêt à me conserver en bonne santé s'il veut rétablir sa réputation. Avoir un cadavre pour épouse quand on a servi Tu-sais-qui est forcément suspect. »

L'argument fit grimacer Malefoy : il devait déjà avoir effleuré (et rejeté) cette possibilité. Harry se promit de garder un œil sur les agissements de Malefoy.

Alors que les invités s'égaillaient, Harry tomba sur Ginny dans la cuisine. La jeune fille fourrageait dans les placards pour tout ranger.

« Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Ginny en se reprenant. C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie, figure-toi. »

Le ton mordant de la jeune sorcière prouva à Harry qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Malefoy ne te mérite pas. »

Ginny lui lança un regard furieux :

« Tu n'as rien à dire sur ma vie, Harry. Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as larguée. »

Ginny quitta la cuisine et Harry se sentit l'envie irrépressible de fumer une cigarette (la dernière, se promit-il en entendant déjà la voix d'Hermione lui reprocher sa consommation abusive de champifleur). Il sortit devant le Terrier et sortit ses feuilles de sa poche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il fut rejoint par Drago Malefoy.

« Tu fumes, Potter ?

\- Comme tu vois. »

Malefoy se posta à quelques pas de lui et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et un briquet d'argent, gravé d'un M ouvragé.

« Donc tu n'es pas aussi parfait que ce que prétendent les journaux, souffla-t-il en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Tu lis _Sorcière_ - _hebdo_ ? Je ne te savais pas des lectures aussi frivoles… »

Malefoy ricana et lança son briquet à Harry.

« Pourquoi ce revirement ? Tu parais presque sympathique, demanda Harry en attrapant le briquet au vol.

\- Entre la dette de vie qui nous lie, mon mariage avec Weaslette et ton appartenance indéniable à cette famille bien que tu n'aies pas la teinte capillaire réglementaire, nous allons être amenés à nous fréquenter beaucoup plus souvent que ce que j'espérais, Potter. Et j'aime entretenir des relations cordiales avec mes… familiers. »

Harry leva un sourcil et rendit son briquet à Malefoy.

« Familiers ? J'ai l'impression que tu parles d'un animal de compagnie, ou d'un elfe.

\- Dis-toi que j'ai fait un gosse avec ton ex et qu'il n'y a rien qui me répugne plus. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai juste bon espoir que tes relations restent toujours tendues avec ma future femme pour avoir le moins possible le désagrément de ta présence.

\- Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. Moins on se voit, mieux on se porte. »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence : une trêve fragile se créait.

« Ça sera plus compliqué avec Ron, tu t'en doutes.

\- Il n'a pas plus le choix que moi. »

Harry acquiesça. Le silence s'installa entre eux, et pour la première fois de leur vie commune, il ne fut pas inconfortable. Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy fronce le nez :

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? On dirait du crottin de centaure…

\- Le champifleur, pourquoi ?

\- Tu fumes ça, toi ? Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût. Après, si t'as pas les moyens de te payer de la racine de datura, tant pis pour toi… »

Harry se crispa :

« C'est pas une substance interdite par le code de santé de Sainte Mangouste ?

\- Bien sûr que si, reconnut Malefoy sans ciller. Je me fournis par des réseaux détournés.

\- Après la magie noire, le marché noir. Tu as toujours un côté obscur, Malefoy. »

Les lèvres de Malefoy se tordirent, dans une expression qui n'était pas son rictus moqueur habituel. Harry se dit qu'il venait de voir pour la première fois un sourire sincère de son plus vieil ennemi.


	28. Saint-Sylvestre

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Bonne année 1999 !**

 **Merci à vous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de vous lire, pour vos suivis, une gigantesque joie de voir que je conquiers peu à peu des lecteurs, et vos sourires électroniques, une allégresse incommensurable de grimacer par accents circonflexes interposés.**

 **Portez-vous bien, déguisez-vous en oiseaux des îles, à jeudi,**

 **PS : quoi ? des commentateurs non-identifiés ? répondons-leur de ce pas.**

 **Guest : le triangle ne tourne pas, malheureusement. ton perso préf is back, j'espère que ça te plaira ! merci pour ta review !**

 **Nictocris : j'ai toujours l'impression que tu découvres les chapitres quand ils sont postés. bravo, quel jeu d'acteur !**

* * *

Teddy s'était enfin endormi, ses cheveux roses épars sur l'oreiller. Harry était certain qu'en dix-huit ans de vie, il n'en avait jamais autant bavé.

« C'est parce que c'est un demi-garou, annonça Luna dans son dos.

\- Comme le chanteur moldu ? » tenta Harry.

Luna n'étant pas Hermione, elle ne saisit pas la référence. Elle continua sans relever :

« Les demi-garous sont très souvent gênés par leurs habitudes contradictoires : les habitudes humaines et les habitudes animales. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à faire cohabiter les deux.

\- Andromeda m'a dit que Teddy n'était pas un loup-garou, pourtant, s'étonna Harry en quittant la pièce.

\- Le lycanthropisme se transmet par le sang, par morsure. Même si Teddy n'a pas été mordu, il n'empêche qu'il a dans son sang, par son père, des traces d'animalité. »

Les explications éthérées de Luna tarabustaient Harry : ainsi, comme Bill, son filleul avait des comportements lupins. Il avait naïvement espéré que Teddy ne présente aucun caractère animal : quand Mrs Tonks lui avait dit que, la première pleine lune, Teddy ne s'était pas métamorphosé, Harry avait cru que l'enfant n'allait subir aucun désagrément de la nature paternelle. Néanmoins, comme la jeune sorcière était experte en créatures magiques et en hybrides, ses explications devaient être avérées : Teddy souffrirait, en plus de sa métamorphomagie, d'un caractère lupin.

Il garderait physiquement trace de son père et de sa mère.

« Et si on lui fait boire de la potion Tue-loup quand il est jeune ? »

Ils avaient rejoint la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Le déjeuner venait de se terminer : Hermione faisait la vaisselle, Neville la séchait. Neville s'était installé au Square Grimmaurd la veille, Luna y habitait depuis deux jours. Leur présence faisait du bien à Harry : la maison de son parrain était vivante et animée. Comme Ron et Hermione passaient très souvent, il était constamment entouré de gens qu'il aimait.

« Je pense que ça ne marchera pas. Les potions sont dosées pour des adultes, pas pour des nourrissons. Et puis être un demi-garou peut aider dans la vie. Ils sont plus sensibles aux vibrations éthérostatiques. »

Hermione, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupée par Ron, qui sortait une théière d'un placard :

« Teddy dort ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Il a braillé comme Mrs Black puis s'est calmé d'un coup. Luna m'a montré comment mettre des étoiles au plafond pour éviter qu'il fasse trop sombre dans la chambre.

\- Tes étoiles ne brillent pas trop ? » demanda Hermione.

Les sorts qu'Harry lançait avec sa nouvelle baguette avaient une légère tendance à être très performants. En revanche, la magie d'Harry s'exprimait sans déborder, et c'était très agréable.

« Non, j'ai réussi à doser. » répondit Harry sans préciser que Luna avait dû faire disparaître le mini-soleil qui était apparu dans la chambre quand il avait lancé son sortilège.

Ron relança la conversation sur les demi-garous :

« Ça veut dire que le bébé de Ginny sera aussi un demi-garou ? »

Dans la tête des Weasley, c'était le bébé de Ginny, et en aucun cas encore celui de Malefoy.

« Il y a de fortes chances, répondit Luna. Il ne se transformera jamais mais il adoptera quelques caractéristiques de l'animal. Un peu hyperactif, clanique, loyal à vie, insomniaque les nuits de pleine lune, poilu… Et une très bonne affinité avec les animaux. »

Les cinq sorciers prirent leur café et leur thé en discutant de choses et d'autres.

« On va à Caerleon, ce soir ? »

Le 31 décembre 1998 marquerait la fin d'une période. Judd As, le ministre de la magie, avait proposé aux sorciers de fêter ensemble la fin définitive de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom : une fête était organisée au Ministère, à laquelle étaient invités tous les héros de guerre, et serait suivie d'un tir de feux d'artifice depuis Caerleon, un site magique lié à la légende de la Table ronde. Le site magique permettrait de réduire les émissions de feux sorciers. Dans le ciel moldu, un feu d'artifice supplémentaire passerait inaperçu. George avait été ravi de fournir le Ministère en feux Fuseboums : comme Ron et Percy l'avaient aidé à faire ses comptes pour vérifier que la comptabilité du ministre soit en règle, ils avaient tous trois renforcé leur lien fraternel et l'absence de Fred s'était fait sentir, mais n'avait pas terni l'ambiance festive.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Déjà que j'ai envie de sécher la fête au Ministère…

\- Neville, on n'est pas obligés d'y aller, répondit Hermione, pragmatique. Mais si on y va, on fait taire pas mal de rumeurs. Notamment celle selon laquelle tu es devenu un bourreau des cœurs et Ron n'aurait pas pu résister à ton charme. »

Cette fois, Ron ne s'offusqua pas : il avait dû lire le _Sorcière-hebdo_ dont Hermione tirait ses informations.

« On peut aussi lancer de nouvelles rumeurs, proposa-t-il. On pourrait créer une romance entre Neville et Harry.

\- Ça permettrait surtout aux journalistes de changer de cible, nota Hermione. Si Skeeter et Verbiage se tournent vers Harry et Neville, il n'y aura plus personne pour parler de tes amours. »

Ron rougit, déconcerté d'avoir été grillé aussi rapidement. Harry grimaça :

« En attendant, j'ai bien envie d'aller à Caerleon, mais revoir As, ça…

\- On verra les copains, c'est déjà ça, avança Neville, toujours soucieux de la bonne entente entre ses amis.

\- On peut les voir ailleurs qu'au Ministère. On pourrait faire une contre-soirée ! »

La proposition d'Harry ne souleva pas l'enthousiasme voulu. Hermione grinça des dents :

« Tu sais bien que si tu veux être tranquille pour les prochaines années, il faut faire profil bas. Aller à la fête du Ministère, c'est s'assurer trois semaines d'articles et reportages contrôlés. Ne pas y aller, c'est risquer trois mois de médisances et de calomnies.

\- Je sais que tu as raison, mais serrer la main des officiels, il n'y a rien de pire. Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois ? »

Harry faisait référence à cette soirée, trois jours après la Bataille de Poudlard, durant laquelle il avait failli être écrasé par la foule de ses fans. Il s'était retrouvé en chemise et caleçon et n'avait dû qu'aux réflexes de Ginny pour lui éviter d'être totalement dénudé par des groupies (hommes, femmes, elfes…)

« Et encore, tu ne t'es pas retrouvé dans la _Gazette_ du lendemain en "tueur de serpent le plus performant", ajouta Neville, encore traumatisé par cet incident. Heureusement que Luna était là, elle a aussitôt pu faire un démenti dans le _Chicaneur_ pour me faire passer pour un ami des bêtes. Et encore, ça n'a pas calmé toutes les ardeurs… Je reçois encore des propositions pour aller tuer du reptile en Amérique du Sud. »

OoO

« Je ne suis pas trop ridicule ? »

Hermione lança un regard attentif à Harry. Il était vêtu à la moldue version sorcier. Il portait une chemise noire sobre et un jeans de la même couleur où l'on sentait la patte affûtée de Mrs Guipure. Ses bottes étaient en dragon importé de Grèce : les écailles étaient particulièrement brillantes, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez les dragons de Charlie. Sa veste en cuir de sombral lui allait à ravir.

« Très bien. Les demoiselles vont te poursuivre toute la soirée. Tu as vraiment décidé de te faire remarquer, c'est ça ?

\- De toute façon, je me ferai remarquer, ajouta Harry, rougissant sous le compliment. Ron est prêt ?

\- Pas encore, gloussa Hermione. Il a trouvé sa vieille robe de soirée, mais comme il a encore grandi, elle lui arrive au niveau des chevilles. Il a voulu se débrouiller tout seul avec des sortilèges d'élongation, mais il s'est planté. Tweed essaie d'arranger ça. »

Mr Tweed était un apprenti de Mrs Guipure. Il pouvait dans la même minute se montrer affable comme Flitwick et froid comme une porte d'Azkaban. Pour la magie, tout était matière ; pour Mr Tweed, tout était style. Il avait créé pour Hermione une robe sublime, dans un tissu si fluide qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était liquide. Il avait trouvé pour Harry le jeans et sa ceinture en serpent. Et il rattrapait les bourdes vestimentaires de Ron.

Mr Tweed était venu à la demande de Neville qui avait voulu que ses amis soient les plus présentables possible pour leur apparition au Ministère. Quand on était un sorcier, on ne lésinait pas sur l'apparence. Le couturier avait approuvé le costume moldu de Neville et s'était extasié sur la robe à marguerites géantes de Luna (il avait même dit qu'elle était à l'avant-garde du style sorcier). Il s'était montré poli jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Ron : malheureusement, les deux sorciers s'étaient pris en grippe.

« Nous arriverons en retard, alors. De toute façon, moins on y sera, mieux on se portera. Andromeda a récupéré Teddy, je pourrai donc rentrer ivre mort.

\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose, Harry, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Ah, je n'aime pas cette tête-là.

\- Les Malefoy sont invités. »

La tête d'Harry devint soudain une faute de goût : son teint blafard jurait avec ses chaussures.

« Comment ça ?

\- Les aristocrates paient toujours pour aller à cette réception. Et en plus, ça permet de montrer le ministre sous un bon jour : il intègre les repentis à sa société. »

Harry se massa les tempes : il commençait de plus en plus à ne pas vouloir assister à cette mascarade. Puis il vit la tête d'Hermione : elle se mordait les lèvres et se triturait les mains. Elle avait encore quelque chose à dire.

« Achève-moi, vas-y. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

\- Rita Skeeter. »

Le regard d'Harry se glaça. Hermione ajouta à toute vitesse, comme s'il n'allait jamais la laisser s'exprimer :

« Je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas faire de bêtise. Elle voudra absolument des potins en tous genres, ne lui tends pas de perches. Ron est déjà à deux doigts de lui lancer les pires maléfices dont il est capable, et je ne peux pas vous surveiller tous les deux. Et avant que tu me dises que tu es un grand garçon et que tu fais ce que tu veux, continua-t-elle en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, je te connais, je sais que tu es impulsif et que si l'on touche à ceux que tu aimes tu vois rouge. Promets-moi de ne pas faire d'esclandre. »

Le regard suppliant d'Hermione adoucit Harry.

« Je demanderai à Luna et Neville d'être mes gardes du corps, si ça te rassure. »

Hermione lui sourit largement. Elle articula un remerciement et quitta la pièce en entendant des bougonnements ronaldiens parvenir de l'étage inférieur.

Harry s'observa dans le miroir. Le contraste avec son allure de l'année passée était flagrant. Il s'était étoffé (grâce aux bons soins de Ron), paraissait plus apaisé. Néanmoins, les ridules d'inquiétude qui s'étaient formées pendant son année d'errance n'avaient pas disparu. Harry avait vieilli : il avait dix-huit ans, mais il trouvait dans son regard une sévérité et une lassitude qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

« Tu viens, Harry ? »

La voix de Luna le tira de sa contemplation narcissique. Il la rejoignit dans le couloir.

Neville, Ron (enfin présentable dans une robe bordeaux) et Hermione l'attendaient devant la cheminée. Mr Tweed avait dû se faire raccompagner par Kreattur. Neville lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette et s'avança dans l'âtre en demandant le ministère. Ron suivit en attirant Hermione par le bras. Luna se tourna vers Harry :

« Prêt ?

\- Prêt. »

Il lui saisit la main et ils passèrent tous deux dans l'âtre. Ils débouchèrent dans le hall du Ministère.

Le hall était bondé. Des sorciers de tous âges se promenaient, bavardant de manière guindée, n'ayant pas encore remarqué l'arrivée du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry vit Ron, devant eux, fermement accroché à Hermione, comme si cette dernière allait s'envoler. Il paraissait gêné dans cette foule bien habillée. Hermione remarqua Harry et Luna et leur adressa un signe de tête : elle avait dû craindre qu'Harry change d'avis au dernier moment.

Harry entraîna Luna vers le buffet, en se cachant derrière elle. Personne ne les remarqua, ou plutôt ne daigna les remarquer. Luna Lovegood était connue dans le monde sorcier : si elle était une héroïne de guerre, elle était aussi la rédactrice en chef du _Chicaneur_ et la fille de ce vieux fou de Xenophilius. On n'avait pas envie de l'approcher.

« C'est drôle, tu es encore une fois mon cavalier, nota Luna en attrapant un toast.

\- Encore ? »

Luna mordit dans son toast. Harry nota que ses ongles étaient peints chacun d'une couleur différente, non pas en suivant un dégradé, mais en mettant côte à côte des couleurs qui auraient pu jurer sur les doigts d'une autre sorcière.

« Tu m'avais demandé de t'accompagner au dîner de Slughorn, en cinquième année. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'invitait. Je suis surprise que tes sourcils soient de la même couleur, d'ailleurs. Je pensais que c'était une tradition d'inviter des gens avec une pilosité métamorphosée. »

Harry sourit : il n'avait pas envisagé son amie comme cela, mais l'idée lui plaisait assez. Si Luna était sa cavalière attitrée, il pourrait peut-être éviter de danser avec toutes les sorcières qui se pâmaient devant lui. Il serait chasse gardée pour la soirée. À l'idée de ne pas passer dans les bras de toutes les vieilles filles en mal d'amour du Ministère, son sourire se fit taquin.

« Dans ce cas, je ne l'ai pas fait dans les formes, dit Harry en arrachant un brin de muguet d'une couronne de fleurs suspendue au-dessus de la table. Miss Lovegood, accepteriez-vous d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée ?, déclama-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Monsieur. »

Le visage de Luna exprimait à la fois de l'émerveillement et une joie profonde. Harry accrocha le brin de muguet au moyen d'un sortilège au poignet de la jeune sorcière. Ils continuèrent leurs messes basses un moment, en commentant la probabilité qu'un demi-garou nuageux soit dans l'assistance, sans remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas passés inaperçus.

« Ainsi, Potter s'est entiché de la fille Lovegood ? Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait embauché. »

La voix de Rita Skeeter agressait toujours autant les tympans. Harry se tourna vers elle : la journaliste était parfaitement maquillée, coincée dans une robe bustier ajustée, perchée sur des talons effilés. Sa fidèle plume à papote était coincée dans son chignon. La fin de la guerre avait dû être une période fructueuse pour la journaliste (écrire des notices funéraires rapportait) : l'époque où elle était miséreuse, coincée par la promesse faite à Hermione, semblait bien loin.

« Bonjour, répondit Harry en se plaçant chevaleresquement devant Luna (cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, soit par exaspération devant son attitude, soit pour chercher des nargoles dans le gui suspendu à la voûte du hall).

\- Harry chéri, mes sources ne mentaient donc pas, minauda Skeeter sans remarquer le regard dégoûté dudit Harry chéri. Tu as largué la fille Weasley pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle. Il me semblait que c'était pour ceux de l'héritière Lestrange, pourtant.

\- Quelles sont vos sources ? Elles me paraissent périmées. »

Le ton énervé d'Harry n'eut aucun effet sur Rita Skeeter.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Je pensais que tu avais deviné, pourtant. Un garçon intelligent comme toi… Finalement, tu as une cervelle de moineau. »

Le tilt se fit. Harry repensa à plusieurs faits : une fois, Édith, la chouette de Charlie, était surexcitée, comme si elle avait parcouru des kilomètres. Si les hiboux possédaient une cheminée de descente pour entrer dans la Mag'fac, ils en sortaient la plupart du temps légèrement assommés, pas sur les nerfs. Quant à Coucou, il revenait souvent avec du sang humain sur les serres. Sans oublier le hibou de la Mag'fac qui indiquait à Hermione qu'elle avait des livres en retard.

« Vous agressez les hiboux…, souffla Luna, arrivée à la même conclusion. Vous attaquez les oiseaux pour lire leur courrier ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

\- Moins fort, petite écervelée, siffla Skeeter. Il faut bien avoir de bonnes sources, je ne vais pas t'apprendre ça. Les lettres de la fille Weasley sont toujours fort instructives. Et le vieux machin qui sert de hibou à la famille Weasley se laisse facilement attraper. »

Le vieil Errol subissait donc lui aussi les attaques de Skeeter. La journaliste ajouta :

« Enfin, votre couple n'apparaissait pas dans les lettres que j'ai lues. Je vais faire un _scoop_!

\- Fermez-la, grogna Harry, furibond.

\- Oh, j'ai vexé l'Élu ? Il a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et il a peur d'une journaliste ? Pauvre trésor… À moins qu'il ne s'inquiète pour la réputation de la blondasse qui lui sert de patronne.

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Ça me fait penser, à propos de blondasse, que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur la relation entre blondie et rouquine en chef.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner des informations pour vos tissus de mensonges, vous vous fourrez le balai dans le c…

\- Harry ! »

Luna l'interrompit à temps.

« Dégagez. »

Le ton était glacial. Skeeter dut sentir que la situation pouvait dégénérer et s'éloigna, suivie par le regard meurtrier d'Harry.

« S'attaquer aux oiseaux, elle devrait avoir honte, remarqua Luna. Ces pauvres bêtes n'ont rien fait.

\- Je suis désolé, Luna, répondit Harry en essayant de reprendre son calme. Tu vas faire la une de la _Gazette_ demain, et ce ne sera pas élogieux.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me fait rien d'être traînée dans la boue par la presse. Papa a toujours été extrêmement critiqué pour ses positions concernant les vampires. J'ai l'habitude. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son comportement. Savoir que Rita Skeeter était capable d'écrire sur ses amis… Il sentait une brûlure dans ses entrailles, comme si des magyars se promenaient dans son ventre, sans réussir à la définir. Ce fut Luna qui, d'une voix détachée, mit les mots dessus :

« Tu es en colère. Tu vas mettre le feu à ma robe. »

Ces mots lui firent comprendre que sa magie pulsait suffisamment fort pour que Luna le remarque. Elle le tira par le bras vers les toilettes du Ministère. En un seul mouvement, elle ouvrit la porte des cabinets d'aisance pour hommes, le happa à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'un _collaporta_.

« Respire. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la magie spontanée. Hermione m'a dit que la dernière fois les murs ont tremblé, là tu risques de créer une émeute. »

La voix douce de Luna le calma peu à peu. Elle fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il but avidement. Harry décida que ce n'était pas assez et se rafraîchit le visage dans un lavabo. Ses mains tremblaient encore.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me protéger. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Je sais, souffla Harry en regardant les motifs floraux de la robe de Luna dans le miroir.

\- Et Neville aussi. Il a tenu tête à Tu-sais-qui. Et à sa grand-mère.

\- Je sais.

\- Et Ron et Her…

\- Je sais !, s'exclama Harry en se tournant violemment vers elle. C'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai toujours fait ça ! On m'a formé pour protéger les autres ! »

Luna s'approcha de lui. Harry avait du mal à respirer : il sentait sa fureur l'étouffer.

« C'est un peu le cas de tous les Gryffondor, non ? Le sacrifice pour sauver les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas, grinça Harry. Je l'ai juste poussé jusqu'au bout. Et ça marque. »

Un pli soucieux apparut sur le front de Luna. Elle posa sa main fraîche sur celui d'Harry, son autre bras s'accrochant à son épaule.

« Tu es tout chaud. Soit tu as un rhume, soit un joncheruine a pris possession de toi. La deuxième option est plus problématique. »

Les magyars dans le ventre d'Harry se calmaient peu à peu : sa magie ne menaçait plus de sortir de lui. Sa respiration s'apaisa. Harry sentait le contraste entre sa tête bourdonnante et la main fraîche de Luna sur son front : comment faisait-elle pour avoir les mains froides quand lui avait si chaud ? Il inspira de longues bouffées : l'odeur de la fleur qu'elle avait au poignet l'apaisa complètement. Il se mit à étudier le détail de ses boucles d'oreille en plume d'hippogriffe : au deuxième trou, elle portait une bulle transparente dans laquelle il crut distinguer un arbre entier qui bougeait au gré d'un vent imaginaire. Il sursauta lorsqu'un oiseau sortit de l'arbre, vola vers lui et disparut juste avant de crever la bulle. La magie faisait de belles choses, et les boucles d'oreille de Luna aussi.

« Je penche pour le joncheruine, chuchota Harry en osant à peine rompre le silence confortable dans lequel ils étaient. J'ai toujours attiré les problèmes. »

Cet aveu fit rire Luna :

« Je suis un problème ?

\- Je t'attire ? »

Luna parut un instant désarçonnée : Harry sentit la main posée sur son bras se crisper brièvement. Elle cligna des yeux et retira lentement la main posée sur son front.

« Donc on y retourne ? Plus de magie spontanée ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il sentait encore les mains de Luna sur son bras et sur son visage. Ce qui bougeait dans son ventre ressemblait à cet instant plus à des jeux follets dansants qu'à des magyars : c'était chaud sans être désagréable. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna vers la porte, son corps sembla soudain se rafraîchir.

Harry se secoua :

« Ouais, ça va aller. Je ne brûlerai rien. »

Il suivit Luna et débarqua au milieu d'un crépitement d'applaudissements et la voix doucereuse de Judd As :

« Et voici le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter ! »


	29. Fuseboums

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Réjouissons-nous d'être dans une société encore suffisamment chrétienne pour avoir un jour férié ! Alléluia !**

 **Pour fêter ça, nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci pour tout (comprendre la relecture, les commentaires, les étoiles, le tabac et les poissons rouges).**

 **Portez-vous bien, attention à ne pas écraser les pingouins qui se promènent sur la route, à mardi (sans faute, Nictocris a déjà fait le chapitre suivant, on l'applaudit),**

 **Al**

 **PS : petits mots pour petits mots :**

 **noname : il ne faut pas confondre les danse-follets qui chantent, les jeux-follets qui dansent et les feux-follets qui brûlent (et sont bleus, accessoirement). merci pour ta review !**

 **Guest : nous sommes d'accord, j'adore. merci pour ta review !**

 **Nictocris : ce qui se passe dans les toilettes du ministère reste dans les toilettes du ministère.**

* * *

Harry cligna des yeux, ébloui par les flashes des appareils photos. Il entendit à peine Judd As l'enjoindre à monter sur l'estrade. Il sentit une main s'entrelacer à la sienne et le guider doucement à travers la foule : il reconnut la touffe de cheveux d'Hermione, qui avançait devant lui tel un bouclier humain pour lui laisser l'espace nécessaire.

Arrivés au bas de l'estrade, Harry serra la main d'Hermione : il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse seul. Il était capable d'affronter beaucoup de monstres, de dragons et de Mangemorts. Mais affronter une foule de sorciers et de journalistes, c'était presque au dessus de ses forces.

Hermione comprit et grimpa les marches avec lui. Les flashes se turent, les applaudissements moururent. Harry observa un peu plus attentivement la foule qui lui faisait face.

Dans toutes les premières rangées, il n'y avait presque que des inconnus. Des sorciers issus du Magenmagot, des aristocrates, des vieux messieurs vêtus de robes démodées, des dames âgées parsemées de Glamours mal placés pour cacher les rides et les taches de vieillesse. Harry reconnut Drago Malefoy, sur le côté, le nez levé et le regard hautain, comme si, même parmi le tout sorcier de Londres, il n'était pas à sa place. Ginny se tenait à côté de lui, dans une robe froufroutante à la dernière mode. Si Malefoy s'affichait avec Ginny, c'est qu'ils reconnaissaient publiquement leurs fiançailles : la presse allait se ruer sur l'aubaine. Les œillades furieuses que Malefoy lançait en direction des journalistes laissaient penser qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à Rita Skeeter. Harry connaissait suffisamment Malefoy pour savoir qu'il allait se débrouiller pour ne jamais apparaître dans les tabloïds sorciers. Ou n'y apparaître qu'à son avantage.

Au fond du hall se trouvaient enfin les têtes connues : des rouquins, un grand garçon dégingandé, une blonde fleurie, des jumelles indiennes, un grand sorcier noir… Près du buffet, Ron se gavait de petits fours et chipait des bouteilles de champagne qu'il glissait dans un sac à paillettes qu'Harry connaissait bien. Harry respira plus largement en apercevant ses amis. Il n'était pas totalement en terrain inconnu.

« Harry, quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ! On l'applaudit bien fort ! »

L'affabilité du ministre paraissait forcée. Les applaudissements reprirent. Harry, agrippé à Hermione, attendait que l'ovation passe. Il se sentait ébloui, étouffé et il avait une grande envie d'air frais et de champifleur. Hermione restait à son côté, droite comme la justice. Cette sorcière est un roc, pensa Harry. Elle jetait des regards incendiaires aux rangs des journalistes.

Après quelques salutations d'usage, Judd As posa quelques questions à Harry. Le ministre devait se souvenir de leur dernière rencontre et essaya de ne faire aucune remarque pouvant pousser Harry à sortir de ses gonds. Il encensa l'Angleterre et l'Élu, bénit Dumbledore et le Trio d'Or (même lui se laissait aller aux modes), loua l'Ordre du Phénix et le gouvernement magique en vantant la purge qui s'y était faite. Les éléments les plus nocifs avaient apparemment été éliminés.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry de faire un petit discours. Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un carton où s'étalait gracieusement l'écriture d'Hermione, qui avait utilisé tout son savoir-faire en relations sociales pour écrire un texte qui ne soit ni élogieux ni insultant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

« Mesdames et mesdemoiselles les sorciers, messieurs les sorcières… »

De discrets éclats de rire interrogèrent Harry : qu'avait-il fait ? La main d'Hermione se serra sur sa paume, et il continua vaillamment :

« Aujourd'hui nous fêtons le début d'une nouvelle année sans terreur, après la défaite de Lord Voldemort (Harry savoura le petit frisson qui traversa l'assistance). Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle ère. Nous devons réapprendre à vivre ensemble, avec nos défauts et nos faiblesses, avec nos qualités et nos forces. Nous devons rester unis, et pardonner. »

Harry leva les yeux et remarqua Malefoy qui se trémoussait, légèrement mal à l'aise. Ginny avait passé son bras à la taille de son fiancé, comme pour l'assurer de son soutien. Harry avait plaidé pour Malefoy et sa mère : il était donc tout à fait légitime pour parler de pardon.

Il continua à parcourir la foule des yeux.

Ce fut alors qu'il l'aperçut. Au fond, vêtue de rose, comme il l'avait toujours connue.

Ombrage.

La sorcière lui jetait des regards haineux par dessus son verre de champagne.

 _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge._

La cicatrice sur sa main gauche le brûla soudain.

« Harry ? »

La voix d'Hermione le remit d'aplomb : il s'était arrêté de parler. Le ministre se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :

« Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez vous arrêter là. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir :

« Pourquoi Dolores Ombrage est-elle ici ? »

Le regard de Judd As se durcit :

« Dolores travaillait sous couverture. Le Ministère était tombé sous l'influence de Vous-savez-qui, elle a cru bon de rester à sa place pour protéger le maximum de gens de la fureur du Mage noir.

\- Elle ment. Et il ne faut pas dire de mensonge. Elle a torturé des élèves de Poudlard alors que Voldemort n'était pas encore au pouvoir. »

Harry sentait sa colère rentrée revenir au grand galop. C'était maintenant Hermione qui s'agrippait à sa main pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

« Elle a été innocentée, temporisa As dans un murmure. Si vous l'accusez, vous devez avoir de nouvelles preuves à apporter au dossier.

\- Elle n'a jamais été sous Imperium. Elle adore torturer autrui. D'autres personnes sont restées travailler au Ministère pour limiter les dégâts, comme Kingsley Shacklebolt ou Arthur Weasley, et eux ont vraiment agi pour le bien ! »

Judd As se rapprocha, presque menaçant :

« Harry, je crois que vous n'êtes pas à même de juger de cette affaire. Vous savez bien que des personnages à caractère douteux ont été innocentés, votre ami Malefoy en est la preuve. Vous n'aimeriez pas que la presse se penche sur son cas, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouve… »

La voix du ministre était basse, adressée à lui seul, et la menace à peine voilée. Harry braqua son regard vers le ministre et répliqua à voix haute :

« Monsieur, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Hermione gémit et tira Harry en arrière : il entendait uniquement le scritch-scritch des plumes à papote des journalistes qui avaient saisi sa dernière phrase. Hermione articula à toute vitesse, avant qu'Harry la coupe pour ajouter une insulte, remarque ou autre objection stupide et malvenue.

« Veuillez nous excuser, Monsieur le Ministre, Harry est fatigué par le décalage horaire. Nous allons rentrer. Merci pour votre accueil. »

En grande dame, elle se tourna vers la foule :

« Je vous prie de nous excuser, Harry Potter doit nous quitter. Je pourrai lui transmettre vos salutations si vous le désirez. »

Elle descendit les escaliers en entraînant Harry à sa suite. Harry sentait un tourbillon d'émotions passer en lui, fait de colère face à cette injustice qui lui était faite et d'incompréhension. Les magouilles de la vie politique lui paraissaient de plus en plus obscures et perverses. Hermione l'entraîna vers les cheminées, tandis que la foule commençait à murmurer, commenter, jacasser sur leur compte.

Luna attendait devant une cheminée :

« Je vais le calmer. Essaye de rattraper le coup. »

Sa voix fluette apaisa brièvement Harry. Un accès d'irritation s'empara de lui tandis qu'il passait des bras d'Hermione à ceux de Luna, comme s'il était un gamin passant de bras en bras, accès qui disparut totalement quand il vit où Luna avait transplané.

Caerleon.

Le site magique, dans le Pays de Galles, était un immense amphithéâtre rond, qui avait été appelé par les Moldus "la Table ronde du roi Arthur". Les marches étaient recouvertes d'herbe givrée, qui craquait sous les pas de Luna et d'Harry.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours des ronds ? À Berca, à Stonehenge…, grommela Harry.

\- C'est parce que la magie ne peut pas se cacher dans les coins : elle est forcée de rester dans le cercle. Quand c'est un polygone, il y a des risques que des résidus de magie restent dans le terrain. »

Les sorciers qui s'occupaient des préparatifs du feu d'artifice ne firent pas attention à eux. Luna entraîna Harry dans le cercle.

« C'est comme à Stonehenge. Laisse ta magie s'exprimer, tu ne crains rien.

\- Quel animal vas-tu chasser, cette fois-ci ? »

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un hibou regardant sa proie :

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des moutons d'or, mais ils doivent hiberner, à cette époque de l'année. »

Harry sortit la Baguette de sureau. S'il utilisait une baguette, sa magie serait moins incontrôlable : il ne blesserait pas Luna.

« Tu peux rester dans le cercle, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

\- Je veux bien. »

La voix ravie de Luna le fit sourire. Il commença par un _Incendio_ particulièrement puissant, et avant que les flammes aient pu toucher le sol, il les força à se maintenir en l'air et à se tordre en arabesques. Luna éclata de rire, de son hululement de chouette, et d'un geste de baguette créa une cascade d'eau face aux flammes d'Harry.

« Hé ! Hé ! Pas de flammes, y a des Fuseboums partout ! »

Le cri de l'artifisorcier qui leur hurla dessus depuis les gradins parvint aux oreilles d'Harry. Il était sage, en effet, de ne pas allumer le feu trop tôt (n'en déplaise à Johnny, un artifisorcier pyromane qui avait défrayé la chronique l'année précédente).

Harry laissa la cascade de Luna éteindre ses flammes et récidiva en transformant sa cascade en bulles. Les bulles se métamorphosèrent en libellules bleutées, qui furent emportées par un vent sorcier chaud et doux charriant du sable. Petit à petit, les sorts d'Harry utilisaient de plus en plus de magie, et Harry sentait sa magie se calmer. Luna, qui avait déjà vu les exploits dont il était capable avec sa nouvelle baguette à Stonehenge, n'essayait plus de contrer ses enchantements mais les esquivait.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'arrêta, épuisé. La saine fatigue qui le prenait après une session de magie pure commençait à alourdir ses gestes.

« On arrête ?

\- Pas de problème. J'envoie un message aux autres. »

Elle créa un patronus en quelques secondes, lui donna un message à transmettre et l'envoya à Hermione.

« C'est Tonks qui m'a montré comment faire, l'année dernière, dit-elle à Harry en voyant son regard interrogateur.

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes. » répondit Harry en regardant le lièvre argenté gambader parmi les arbres dépenaillés.

Ils préparèrent le terrain pour l'arrivée de leurs amis. L'herbe avait dégivré suite au feu d'Harry, mais il restait quelques traces d'humidité que Luna assécha. Harry créa une barrière de sécurité sur un périmètre restreint, pour qu'ils soient certains de ne pas être dérangés quand les autres sorciers d'Angleterre arriveraient pour le feu d'artifice. La bulle qu'il créa fut bientôt balayée par un vent fleurant le printemps : Hermione était dans la place.

« Désolée, Harry, s'excusa-t-elle en ôtant sa cape. Je ne voulais pas que tu règles tes comptes avec Ombrage devant toute l'Angleterre. J'ai calmé les esprits échauffés par le champagne et ta sortie.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, se repentit Harry. Tu as bien fait. »

Ron transplana juste après, le sac en paillettes d'Hermione ridiculement accroché à son épaule, suivi de Neville.

« Mon vieux, tu as l'art de faire des sorties stylées ! Tu peux être certain d'être à la une de tous les journaux d'Angleterre demain. Il se pourrait même que _Magic-hall_ sorte un numéro spécial ! »

L'enthousiasme de Ron faisait plaisir à voir.

« Si on reparle d'Ombrage, il y a moyen de relancer la polémique.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour être blanchie, reconnut Harry.

\- En soi, sa défense se tenait, expliqua Neville, qui avait dû assister au procès. On n'avait aucune preuve concrète de son adhésion totale au parti de Vous-savez-qui.

\- C'est, somme toute, assez logique, expliqua Hermione. Elle s'en est toujours sortie parce qu'elle connaissait le code sorcier sur le bout des doigts. Elle a dû dire qu'elle a préféré faire semblant d'obéir à Voldemort – arrête de grimacer, Ron, il est mort depuis belle lurette – et qu'elle pourrait plus agir pour les sorciers en étant dans le Ministère. Le Ministère a dû être ravi de classer une affaire aussi rapidement.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ait pas su ? On serait venu témoigner !

\- Vous n'étiez jamais là. »

La voix de Ginny, pleine d'amertume, attira l'attention générale sur les nouveaux arrivants. Oui, les nouveaux arrivants. Malefoy, le bras posé sur l'épaule de Ginny, se hâta de la lâcher :

« Je déteste être l'escorte. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui transplane. »

Ginny ne réagit pas à la remarque de son fiancé et croisa le regard d'Harry.

« Vous êtes partis une semaine après la Bataille de Poudlard, et vous n'êtes revenus que trois mois plus tard, quand les procès expéditifs étaient déjà tous classés. Puis vous êtes repartis en Bulgarie deux mois après. Vous n'habitez plus en Angleterre, je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous aurait tenus au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé ici. »

Harry aurait voulu s'offusquer, comme Ron qui commençait déjà à se défendre face à sa sœur, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Tous trois avaient fui l'Angleterre. Ils avaient de très bonnes raisons, mais c'était quand même de la fuite. Et dire qu'ils se disaient Gryffondor…

La dispute entre les deux Weasley avait grossi, éclaté, et s'était calmée en aussi peu de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Quidditch. Ce qui était vraiment sympa dans la famille Weasley, c'est que les disputes étaient houleuses et spectaculaires, mais brèves.

« Pourquoi il est là, lui ? »

Ron, un peu calmé, déplaçait le problème. Harry savait que c'était une tactique typiquement ronaldienne : quand il sentait qu'il allait perdre une bataille, il déplaçait le sujet de conversation, comme sur un jeu d'échecs il déplaçait l'attention sur un malheureux fou quand sa reine était menacée.

« J'ai suivi Weaslette, avoua Malefoy d'un ton pincé.

\- J'ai entendu le patronus de Luna et je vous ai vus vous échapper. J'ai suivi Neville, en me disant qu'il allait rejoindre Luna. Je ne pensais pas trouver aussi charmante compagnie, ajouta Ginny en lançant un regard en coin à Harry.

\- Moi non plus. »

La grimace dégoûtée de Malefoy fit ricaner Harry : les remarques de Ginny étaient de bonne guerre, mais celles de Malefoy ne seraient peut-être pas appréciées à leur juste valeur. Cette dernière se tourna d'ailleurs vers Malefoy et, d'un ton autoritaire, lui asséna :

« Attention à ne dépasser la limite, Malefoy. Cette fois, nos parents ne sont pas là, tu ne peux pas te réfugier dans les jupes de ta mère. »

Le ton de Ginny était péremptoire et demandait à être obéi sans discussion. Harry comprit soudain pourquoi elle avait été meneuse l'année précédente, avec Neville et Luna : certes, elle avait toujours eu un tempérament de feu et elle était moins réfléchie que Neville (Luna étant hors-concours). Mais elle dégageait une autorité naturelle, un mélange entre l'autorité de sa mère et son caractère propre. Il avait rarement vu cette facette de Ginny. Malefoy faisait ressortir des côtés d'elle insoupçonnés…

Pendant ce petit temps d'explication amico-familiales, Neville et Hermione avaient sorti les victuailles raflées au Ministère du sac de perles. Les verres se remplirent de champagne, les saucisses cocktail furent mises à griller. En sentant l'odeur de brûlé qui s'échappait des toasts mis sur le feu, Ron réagit au quart de tour et se précipita vers le feu tel un niffleur ayant repéré un trésor de dragon, laissant Harry, Ginny et Malefoy en tête à tête.

« C'est la nouvelle année. On essaie de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quelle ambiance tu parles, Potter. »

Le signe de tête de Malefoy démentit sa réponse : la trêve continuait, même si Harry se doutait qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à l'humour douteux de son congénère. Ils rejoignirent les autres. Luna remarqua enfin la présence de Malefoy :

« J'ai toujours voulu te poser la question : tu te teins les cheveux avec de la sève d'armoise ou ils sont blonds naturellement ? »

Malefoy fit une tête bizarre, comme s'il avait avalé de travers (et par erreur) de la bave de crapaud. Il répliqua :

« Tu es folle naturellement ou tu te shootes à l'hellébore ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Mauvaise Foi.

\- Ni toi à la mienne, Loufoca. »

Luna hocha la tête et déclara très sérieusement :

« Tu te défiles. Comportement typique du consommateur de sève d'armoise. Ça attaque les neurones _via_ le cuir chevelu.

\- Mais je ne me teins pas les cheveux, espèce de… »

Malefoy ne put achever sa pensée : Ginny lui avait jeté un sort.

« Malefoy, ne t'avise pas de terminer cette phrase. Ou je te jette un Chauve-furie. »

Le regard apeuré et soumis peint sur le visage de Malefoy fit rire toute l'assemblée : il devait déjà avoir tâté du sort préféré de Ginny.

Après cet incident, l'ambiance se détendit. Pas que Malefoy ait été accepté, mais disons qu'il était toléré. Harry sentait une vraie alchimie entre Ginny, Neville et Luna, comme si passer une année sous les brimades des Carrow et de Rogue les avait presque fusionnés. Que Ginny ait choisi (ou subi) Malefoy poussait Neville et Luna à lui faire bon accueil. Par la force des choses, Malefoy était peu à peu intégré au groupe.

Ils dînèrent, rirent, attendirent le feu de Fuseboums. D'autres sorciers, venus pour voir le tir, se tinrent à l'écart du groupe. Ils furent rejoints par George qui venait vérifier les derniers préparatifs du tir. Lee Jordan et la première équipe de Quidditch d'Harry l'accompagnaient. Olivier Dubois était toujours surexcité, Alicia Spinnet jacassait avec Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell chahuta Ron, Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan furent les derniers à arriver, juste avant le premier tir de Fuseboums.

« C'est parti ! »

Ils clôturèrent la soirée allongés dans l'herbe, à ignorer les roucoulades des couples et écouter les explications de Luna sur les constellations. Seamus, qui semblait s'y connaître beaucoup plus en astronomie que les autres (Harry se souvint qu'il avait toujours suivi les cours du professeur Sinistra avec attention) la corrigeait parfois et complétait son discours.

C'était, mis à part la présence de Malefoy et l'acquittement d'Ombrage, une soirée formidable, pensa Harry.

Il aurait dû en profiter un peu plus.


	30. Dans la cave

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Ce ouikende, j'ai pris du champifleur et l'esprit de Trelawney s'est emparé de moi.**

 ** _Quand le maître se sera lancé, et que le serviteur fidèle aura corrigé, il y aura 44 chapitres de frivolités pour cette histoire alambiquée qui se finira pendant l'été. Et un sinistros, faut pas oublier._  
**

 **En espérant que cette prédiction se vérifie.**

 **Je vous remercie, comme d'habitude, pour vos réactions en tous genres, et espère que vous avez passé un ouikende ensoleillé.**

 **Portez-vous bien, lisez votre avenir dans les feuilles de thé, à dimanche,**

 **Al**

 **PS : you know what for you know who :**

 **Nictocris : faut que t'arrêtes de me fournir en champifleur. libellule et papillon, je t'aime putain.**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il était allongé par terre, sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Une forme humaine était allongée à côté de lui : les fleurs qui se fanaient dans la masse de cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller lui indiquèrent que l'humain en question était Luna. La jeune fille était recroquevillée, le visage tourné vers lui, caché sous un monceau de cheveux. Harry se demanda si elle n'étouffait pas sous sa masse capillaire. Il chaussa ses lunettes et observa autour de lui.

Neville était affalé sur le canapé, ses jambes dépassaient des accoudoirs. Le soleil hivernal entrait à pleins flots dans le salon : il devait être au moins onze heures du matin. C'était un beau jour pour un premier de l'an. La lumière semblait un peu étouffée : il devait avoir neigé.

Harry se souvint vaguement de leur arrivée la veille : Ron et Hermione étaient allés se coucher plus tôt, et Ginny et Malefoy avaient squatté chacun une chambre. Harry avait terminé la soirée avec Luna et Neville à jouer au Monopoly, expliquant cinquante fois les règles à Neville et Luna. Ç'avait été un échec. Neville n'osait pas attaquer ses amis et Luna préférait acheter les rues sur la joliesse de leurs noms plutôt que pour construire des maisons et des immeubles. Plus jamais ça, s'était dit Harry. La prochaine fois, il proposerait un rami.

Ils s'étaient endormis sur le plateau de jeu.

Harry se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa voisine. Il sautilla jusqu'à la porte en évitant les cartes de Monopoly étalées par terre et retint un petit cri quand une maison en plastique vert fit une rencontre fusionnelle avec la plante de son pied droit. Jurant et maugréant dans ses trois poils de barbe, il parvint à la cuisine sans faire trop de bruit.

« T'es à la une de la _Gazette_ , Potter.

\- Tu veux du café ? »

L'attaque différait entre Makhé et Charlie qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Enfin, Makhé était allongée sur un banc en train de lire attentivement la _Gazette_ et Charlie griffonnait des notes sur un parchemin sur la composition d'un nouveau remède à la conjonctivite devant une tasse de café fumant. Harry accepta le bol de café, y ajouta une rasade de lait et but le tout cul sec. L'opération finie, il la réitéra. Au bout du troisième bol, il se sentait un peu plus d'attaque.

« Skeeter dit quoi, cette fois ?

\- Elle est super contente. En une seule soirée, elle a eu ton mariage avec Lovegood, le scandale Malefoy et une photo d'Hippolyte Chiron, le chef de Sainte-Mangouste, en train de rouler un patin à Rose As, la femme du ministre. Soirée très rentable pour le scarabée. »

Harry se sentait blasé : l'année nouvelle venait à peine de commencer, qu'il se coltinait déjà des journalistes sur le dos.

« Elle dit quoi sur Ombrage ? Sa présence n'a pas dû choquer que moi…

\- Rien. Si ce n'est que ce n'était pas exactement le même rose qu'elle porte habituellement. Les toilettes ont été commentées.

\- Les toilettes ?, s'inquiéta Harry en se rappelant son excursion dans les toilettes du ministère la veille.

\- La robe de Weasley ter a été très appréciée. Ta tenue aussi, mais il paraît qu'elle jurait avec les fleurs de ta future femme. »

Harry cacha la rougeur soudaine qui lui envahissait les joues en plongeant dans son quatrième bol de café :

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire une campagne de presse pour montrer ma bonne foi. Super.

\- On peut toujours essayer de développer une romance entre toi et Drago, ça prouverait que tu acceptes bien les repentis dans ton entourage, proposa Makhé, pince-sans-rire.

\- On n'est pas dans ce genre de scénario, gloussa Harry. Déjà j'héberge une Lestrange, ça devrait être dans mon dossier à décharge. »

La grimace de Charlie n'échappa pas à Harry.

« Quoi encore ? »

La moutarde lui montait peu à peu au nez. Qu'allait-on encore lui annoncer ?

« Il se trouve que Skeeter a eu accès en avant-première au dernier numéro de _Théorie sorcière_.

\- Celui où vous expliquez que les sorciers nés-moldus happent la magie ?

\- Exactement. »

Harry attrapa le journal et lut enfin l'encadré concernant les récentes découvertes des chercheurs en matière de magie.

 _Il serait donc scientifiquement prouvé que les Nés-moldus "volent" la magie des sorciers pour s'accaparer leurs pouvoirs. Cela devrait pousser à repenser leur statut : la diminution du potentiel magique chez les sorciers de souche leur incombe totalement, même s'ils n'ont pas conscience de leurs actes. Ils sont donc responsables involontaires de la dispersion magique remarquée par tous depuis quelques générations sur nos enfants. Une source du département des Mystères, qui préfère_ _garder l'anonymat, craignant les représailles des adeptes de Potter, nous confirme cette baisse effarante. Que fera notre gouvernement face à cette menace ?_

« L'année commence bien. »

OoO

« Ça pourrait être pire, tenta Hermione, philosophe.

\- Si par pire, tu penses que je vais annoncer que je fais une crise de foie à cause de nos excès d'hier, évite de prédire des malheurs. » ronchonna Ron.

Une flopée de hiboux avait empli les combles du Square Grimmaurd, dévolues aux volatiles. Les rapaces étaient tous pourvus de lettres d'insultes bien senties envers Hermione ("sale Sang-de-bourbe, qui ose voler la magie et s'en vanter" ou "vous apportez des preuves au discours des adeptes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, vous devriez avoir honte") et de félicitations pour Makhé ("vous êtes la digne fille de votre mère, en montrant que les théories du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient avérées"). Les Aurors étaient arrivés sur les lieux depuis trois heures, pour tenter de remonter le vol des hiboux : peut-être parviendraient-ils à retrouver, grâce aux lettres d'éloge ou d'insulte, d'anciens Mangemorts encore en fuite.

Ils avaient voulu se réfugier au Terrier, mais la bâtisse familiale souffrait des mêmes désagréments plumeux.

« De toute façon, on rentre ce soir à la Mag'fac, annonça Ron d'un ton morne.

\- Si le Ministère accepte de vous déléguer un portoloin. Ç'a l'air mal barré, ils voulaient vous garder sous la cape pour les besoins de l'enquête. »

La remarque d'Harry leur arracha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ils se trouvaient tous trois dans la cave du Square Grimmaurd, partie de la maison non encore explorée. Neville était parti à Sainte-Mangouste pour visiter ses parents, et Luna lui avait proposé, avec son détachement habituel, s'il voulait être accompagné. Les deux amis étaient donc partis en promenade londonienne, suivis par Charlie et Makhé qui devaient absolument aller voir un disquaire cracmol qui proposait à la vente des vinyles sorciers à bas prix. Malefoy et Ginny étaient partis au manoir Malefoy pour prendre le thé avec Mrs Malefoy (comme d'habitude, il y avait bien trop de Malefoy).

Harry se retrouvait donc seul avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Dans la folie des derniers jours, ils s'étaient peu retrouvés tous les trois ensemble. La dernière fois, c'était devant Jeff Bridges dans le cinéma moldu.

« Vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir continuer longtemps ? Un jour ou l'autre, on ne pourra plus se voir autant qu'avant… On ne fait que repousser l'échéance.

\- Ben dis donc, la nouvelle année ne te réussit pas, remarqua Ron. À moins que ce soit le sevrage de champifleur… »

Ce dernier était affalé contre un monumental fût de rhum vieux d'au moins vingt-cinq ans, première grosse trouvaille dans la cave des Black. Hermione avait refusé qu'ils se servent dedans avant d'avoir passé l'alcool par tous les tests "détection de poisons" qu'elle connaissait.

Hermione était assise à côté de lui, l'air un peu pincé. Harry savait que ce n'était pas la saleté ambiante qui la dérangeait, plutôt cette impression de magie noire qui imprégnait l'air. Elle avait toujours eu un sixième sens pour les ennuis magiques. Pour l'instant, elle feuilletait un vieux grimoire et murmurait de vieilles incantations runiques incompréhensibles pour chasser le mal de la pièce. Harry avait proposé d'attendre Bill, mais Hermione était obstinée.

« Je ne suis pas accro, se défendit Harry. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que les Aurors aient de nouveaux moyens de me décrédibiliser. Le mec qui fume du champi, ça ne fait pas très sérieux.

\- De toute façon, vue notre poisse, Skeeter va te trouver un nouveau fiancé et on ne pourra pas quitter l'Angleterre à cause des groupies devant le terminal des portoloins du ministère. J'espère que mon boss ne va pas trop m'en vouloir.

\- Pourquoi pas une fiancée ?, demanda Harry, un peu confus par le sous-entendu de son ami

\- Regarde les chiffres de vente. Tu comprendras.

\- J'ignorais que ma prétendue homosexualité était si vendeuse. Mais après réflexion, c'est une mauvaise idée pour le _Chicaneur_.

\- Tu n'as pas sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité, répondit Hermione. Après tout, il reste le seul journal d'investigation correct. »

Harry apprécia le compliment à sa juste valeur : Hermione validait donc son travail journalistique.

Ron aurait dû repartir le matin-même : on l'attendait en cuisine. Le fait d'être coincé avec des Aurors lui déplaisait, surtout que, dans sa loyauté aveugle envers Harry, il en était venu à douter de cette instance qui dépendait du Ministère.

« On peut faire confiance aux Aurors, vous croyez ?

\- Je pense, répondit Hermione en relevant le nez de son livre. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, contrairement à ce qu'en dit Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, nia l'intéressé. Je dis juste qu'on en connaît des vendus.

\- Et d'autres ont appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix et t'ont toujours soutenu, même s'ils n'ont jamais compris ce qu'on fabriquait. »

Harry reconnaissait que sans Hermione, il aurait toujours eu des positions fermes et tranchées, sans reconnaître que tout n'était pas aussi net. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'un côté les bons, de l'autre les méchants. La seule opposition nette et précise, c'était Harry face à Tom Jedusor. Le reste n'était que littérature.

Harry se lança alors dans un de ces coqs à l'âne dont il devenait friand suite à une trop grande fréquentation de Luna Lovegood :

« Je crois qu'il faut que je retrouve la Pierre de résurrection. »

Il savoura son petit effet tandis qu'Hermione s'étouffait d'indignation et que Ron se cognait la tête contre le fût.

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus y toucher, s'exclama Hermione. Qu'elle était dans la forêt interdite et qu'elle y resterait !

\- J'ai dit pareil pour la Baguette, et j'en ai eu besoin, répondit Harry, placide.

\- À quoi ça te servirait ?

\- Justement, je ne sais pas. Mais savoir qu'une Relique se promène dans la nature, quand on sait qu'elle est chargée de magie noire, et que j'ai l'utilité des deux autres reliques, ça me turlupine. »

Ron gardait inélégamment la bouche ouverte comme un crapaud béat. Hermione reprit :

« Je conçois l'attirance que peuvent inspirer les Reliques, mais elles sont mauvaises. Même Dumbledore les a fuies et a reconnu leur influence néfaste !

\- Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, s'assombrit Harry. Et je suis le vrai Maître de la mort, c'est même lui qui me l'a dit.

\- Quand, pendant ta mort ? »

La voix d'Hermione frôlait l'hystérie.

« Tu sais bien que c'était dans ta tête, ça n'a même pas dû exister !

\- C'était réel, asséna Harry.

\- Tu étais mort ! »

La brisure dans sa voix stoppa Harry dans la diatribe qu'il s'apprêtait à lui sortir. Il y avait quelque chose qu'Hermione Granger n'avait toujours pas digéré. Qu'elle perde le contrôle de ses nerfs était suffisamment rare pour qu'Harry se sente mal à l'aise.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ron fit les gros yeux à Harry, alors qu'il n'avait pas osé s'interposer dans leur conversation, et essaya de consoler Hermione qui pleurait maintenant à gros bouillons. Par dessus la tête broussailleuse de la jeune fille, il rassura Harry d'une voix nonchalante :

« D'habitude, c'est moi qui la fais pleurer. Elle cauchemarde et se réveille en pleurant, en disant que je suis mort, ou toi, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Là, ça faisait bien trois semaines qu'on n'avait pas eu droit à une petite crise, ça va passer.

\- Je ne fais pas une petite crise, Ronald, grogna Hermione en se calmant peu à peu. Je ne suis pas hystérique. »

Le ton de sa voix était en effet plus contrôlé. Harry la laissa se moucher tranquillement avant de répéter :

« Dis-moi, Hermione. »

Les yeux rougis, la sorcière reconnut :

« Tu es parti. Comme ça, dans la nuit, pour te faire tuer. Tu ne nous as rien dit. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester insensible à la proposition de Vodemort. J'espérais que tu viendrais nous dire au revoir. Tu ne l'as pas fait. On aurait dû venir avec toi…

\- Avoir deux morts de plus n'aurait servi à rien, remarqua Harry.

\- Je sais, mais toi ? Tu y es allé seul…

\- Je n'étais pas seul, j'avais…

\- Des émanations de morts, évidement ! » s'exclama Hermione, clairement énervée.

Harry sentait petit à petit ses neurones faire le lien.

« Tu allais te faire tuer. Tu as vécu ça seul. Tu as dû tellement souffrir… »

Hermione repartit dans une crise de larmes et les bras de Ron, qui avait lui aussi les yeux brillants. Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge : ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce moment. Quand il leur avait raconté, à la fin de la bataille finale, ce qu'il avait fait, il ne s'était pas étendu sur la question. Mais il se rendait compte qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être parti sans rien dire.

« On aurait pu partir avec toi, sanglotait Hermione. On aurait dû être avec toi… Tu étais seul… J'étais si mal… J'avais honte de souffrir autant parce que je me disais que tu devais souffrir encore plus que moi… Je me suis sentie tellement égoïste…

\- Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si vous étiez morts pour moi, avoua Harry.

\- Et nous ? Tu as pensé à nous ? Tu penses qu'on s'est pardonné que tu sois mort pour nous ? »

Le silence se fit, le temps qu'Hermione se calme, que Ron se mouche et qu'Harry chasse, avec toute la force de sa volonté, le chagrin qui l'étreignait devant la détresse de son amie. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir aussi pleinement son chagrin : il ressentait plus facilement de la colère. Même à la mort de Sirius, il avait plus ressenti de rage que de tristesse. La tristesse était venue après. Qu'Hermione lui remette en pleine face le chagrin qu'elle et Ron avaient pu ressentir quand lui n'avait été que résignation le fit flancher.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle. Il avait été égoïste de penser que Ron et Hermione s'en sortiraient sans lui. Il avait ajouté une charge à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Pardon. »

Cela parut suffire : il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Ron fit apparaître trois verres et leur servit une lampée de rhum.

« Maintenant, c'est fini. On ne va pas se prendre la tête sur ce qui aurait pu ou dû se passer en mai. On est tous les trois vivants, trinquons. »

Hermione sourit et essuya d'un geste vif les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues. Elle accepta le verre et Harry sentit que ses entrailles qui s'étaient amusées à créer un nœud bien complexe se détendaient.

Une fois remise d'aplomb, l'alcool aidant, Hermione reprit :

« Tu veux récupérer la Pierre pour discuter avec des morts… Quand tu t'apprêtais à mourir, je peux comprendre, mais maintenant… Pourquoi ? Le monde des vivants ne te suffit pas ? »

Harry comprit enfin où la réflexion d'Hermione l'avait menée.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout, répliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas l'utiliser. Je veux juste la mettre en sûreté. C'est un objet de magie noire, il faut que personne ne tombe dessus.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable des actions des autres, objecta-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je suis responsable des Reliques. Je veux éviter qu'elles se baladent dans la nature. »

Ron soupira :

« Si tu possèdes les trois Reliques, tu deviens comme la Mort elle-même, non ?

\- Non, je deviens le maître de la mort. »

C'était toujours un peu pompeux, comme appellation, songea Harry.

« Et ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Luna dit que si, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Mais je ne veux pas utiliser la pierre, je veux juste la mettre en sûreté. »

Hermione paraissait sceptique :

« Où la cacherais-tu ?

\- À Gringotts, je pense. Selon Hagrid, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde après Poudlard, mais c'était du temps de Dumbledore. Je pense ouvrir un coffre pour l'y enfermer.

\- Tu n'essaierais pas de la détruire ? »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a eu son utilité. Ce serait orgueilleux de croire que je suis légitime à la détruire. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourrait servir à quelqu'un…

\- Tu n'es pas le plus légitime ? Tu n'es pas maître de la mort ? »

Définitivement trop pompeux, songea Harry. En plus, ça avait une connotation avec le surnom de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais me laisser le temps. Je veux juste que la pierre ne traîne pas dans la Forêt, près de Poudlard, où un élève un peu trop curieux pourrait tomber dessus sans faire exprès. »

En parlant des élèves sans défense, Harry savait qu'il marquait des points.

« Très bien, reconnut Hermione. Fais comme tu le sens. Mais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Tu ne l'utilises pas pour faire remonter à la surface une ombre ? »

Harry promit.

La mise à plat de leurs sentiments était bizarrement éreintante. Les Aurors vinrent les chercher pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient libres de partir, mais qu'il leur serait sûrement demandé de venir répondre à d'autres questions selon les besoins de l'enquête. Harry leur demanda de passer par portoloin ou cheminette internationale, pour éviter que les hiboux fassent les choux gras de la presse.

Ron et Hermione partirent faire une sieste. Vus les gloussements échangés dans les escaliers, Harry se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir la même conception de la sieste. Il s'installa dans le salon et sortit un grand parchemin sur lequel il commença à dessiner la Forêt interdite.

Il n'y avait pas de carte écrite de la Forêt, Harry se mit donc à cartographier les endroits dont il se souvenait. Il s'aperçut qu'il en connaissait pas mal, finalement : entre sa retenue en première année, sa recherche d'arachnides durant la deuxième, ses pérégrinations nocturnes pour la première tâche du Tournoi des trois sorciers, Graup et les sombrals en cinquième année, il avait quand même visité une bonne partie de la forêt. Il nota ses remarques et essaya de déterminer quel avait pu être son itinéraire précis quand il était allé dans la clairière se faire tuer. Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur pour avoir des informations supplémentaires, mais la carte ne montrait que les limites du château. La Forêt interdite étant, selon son nom, interdite, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas dû s'embêter à s'y promener. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant, connaissant le caractère de leurs membres, qu'ils ne s'y soient pas risqués.

« La clairière aux champignons est plus près du territoire des Centaures. » remarqua une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

Luna et Neville étaient de retour.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendus rentrer, avoua Harry. Mrs Black n'a pas crié.

\- J'ai trouvé comment la faire taire : je la menace de mettre des vers dans le bois de son cadre si elle ne m'accueille pas avec "Luna, je suis ravie de vous voir !" »

La menace était sérieuse, en effet.

« Tu t'y connais en Forêt interdite ?

\- Oui, j'allais souvent en lisière de la Forêt discuter avec Hagrid. C'est le seul à pouvoir y aller sans se faire arracher les pattes. »

Harry sut immédiatement à qui il allait demander de venir avec lui pour rechercher la pierre.


	31. Balade en forêt

**Mouhaha,**

 **Cette fic est désormais sous mon contrôle! Je vais pouvoir changer l'histoire comme je le désire faire du bashing, des lemon et ... euh en fait j'ai des instructions ...  
**

 **R** **eprenons :**

 **Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je suis Nictocris, la bêta d'Al et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui poste car Al est en ouikend (il y en a qui ont de la chance).**

 **Merci beaucoup de lire (liker, suivre, etc) cette fic, de la part d'Al et de la mienne aussi. Je suis très contente de faire partie de cette aventure avec vous. Je vous laisse le soin de nous dire si vous aimez et ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand vous me relirez alors**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Guest : Luna a toujours des idées très originales, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.**

 **Nictocris : Dois-je vraiment me répondre à moi-même?**

* * *

« Gourde de whisky ?

\- Check.

\- Vivres ?

\- Check.

\- Baguette ?

\- Check. Parapluie rose ?

\- Pas la peine de te moquer, Harry. »

Hagrid rajusta son sac sur ses épaules. Le demi-géant avait été plus que ravi quand Harry lui avait proposé une promenade champêtre dans la Forêt interdite. Harry avait tranplané à Pré-au-lard dès qu'Hermione et Ron étaient repartis à la Mag'fac et s'était installé pour quelques jours dans l'appartement de Makhé.

« Il faudra faire attention aux araignées. Aragog les contrôlait encore un peu, maintenant c'est vraiment compliqué de les approcher. Il faudra essayer de ne pas passer devant leurs nids et leurs toiles. En plus, comme elles ont servi sous Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, elles ont perdu beaucoup de leurs membres.

\- De leurs pattes, vous voulez dire…, corrigea Harry en se disant qu'un appendice de moins sur huit ne devait pas changer grand-chose pour les arachnides.

\- Elles ont toutes perdu un cousin, un frère, un parent. Ça leur a fait un choc. Les pauvres, elles sont très malheureuses… »

Hagrid se moucha bruyamment alors qu'Harry se sentait venir une envie irrépressible de rire : de toutes les créatures qui peuplaient la Forêt interdite, les araignées étaient celles qui étaient les plus repoussantes et malveillantes, et Hagrid en parlait toujours avec énormément d'affection.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène retrouver la clairière où Tu-sais-qui avait établi son camp, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit trop dur ? Parce que, pour moi, ça va l'être… »

Harry n'avait pas voulu y penser.

« Je suppose que ça ira… »

Le regard d'Hagrid en disait long : ça n'irait pas.

Ils finirent de s'équiper. Harry avait acheté à Pré-au-lard une sorte de _holster_ pour baguette : il avait déjà vu l'ustensile sur Maugrey et Tonks, en avait donc conclu que c'était l'objet idéal pour attraper sa baguette quand on était Auror. Et c'était vrai qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec. Quand il s'habillait en sorcier, les grandes poches de sa robe lui permettaient d'y cacher sa baguette ou des bonbons. Mais quand il s'habillait en moldu, ce qui arrivait assez souvent (allez donc courser un dragon avec des jupons !), le _holster_ sorcier était fort utile. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de risquer de casser sa baguette en s'asseyant ou de se faire disparaître une fesse. Vigilance constante, n'est-ce pas.

Il avait donc adopté un style moldu, plus pratique pour vagabonder entre les racines apparentes des arbres, et une veste avec plein de poches pour cacher plein d'objets en tous genres, et se sentait comme Hagrid la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Le demi-géant portait d'ailleurs son éternelle veste à mille poches, et Harry savait qu'il pouvait y avoir des saucisses dans l'une et une chouette vivante ou un œuf de dragon dans une autre.

Harry resserra autour de son cou l'écharpe qu'Hermione lui avait offerte pour Noël : la jeune femme, qui avait pris l'habitude de tricoter pour libérer les elfes de Poudlard, confectionnait maintenant, avec beaucoup plus de talent, des écharpes et des bonnets chauds pour ses amis, et faisait ainsi concurrence à Mrs Weasley. Hagrid enferma Crockdur et ils partirent tous deux dans la Forêt.

« Vous laissez Crockdur seul ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il bave de partout et casse des trucs ?

\- Luna va venir lui tenir compagnie, répondit Hagrid en avançant à grandes enjambées. Si je ne l'avais pas enfermé, il nous aurait suivis et, à un moment, il aurait eu peur et nous aurait fait une scène. Je préfère éviter ça. »

Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas, discutant des cours qu'Hagrid donnait aux élèves de Poudlard. Harry apprit tous les potins de l'école de sorcellerie : ainsi, la plupart des filles de sixième et septième années, pour ne pas dire toutes, et quelques garçons craquaient sur le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (décidément, les Weasley avaient la cote) ; Ginny menait son équipe de Quidditch d'une main de fer, et cela portait des résultats ; Chourave correspondait énormément avec Neville, son meilleur élève depuis des générations, et ils s'échangeaient des graines de plantes du marché noir ; Luna oubliait d'aller en cours et préférait se promener dans le parc, discuter avec les tritons et observer les strangulots ; les première année étaient aussi peu froussards qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione en leur temps. Harry, lui, donna des nouvelles : Norberta se portait comme un charme, elle avait deux petits dragonneaux (un de ses petits était mort) ; Charlie avait adopté un nouveau magyar ; Kosma, un dragonnier de la réserve, lui faisait découvrir les dragons d'eau, des créatures entre la vouivre et les salamandres ; Krum lui avait appris à faire du balai au dessus de la mer.

Et soudain, ils y furent.

Harry reconnut les lieux avant même qu'Hagrid lui ait annoncé qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Les images étaient restées si fortement imprégnées sur ses rétines qu'il n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour les revoir.

Là, Voldemort. Ici, Hagrid enchaîné. Dans ce coin, Narcissa Malefoy, qui allait lui sauver la mise. Les arbres n'avaient pas changé de place, mais la terre restait marquée par les centaines de traces de piétinements. Harry s'approcha du centre de la clairière. Hagrid s'était tu et resta en retrait.

C'était là. Là qu'il était mort. Il se laissa tomber et passa sa paume sur la terre humide. Le givre n'avait pas fondu, il faisait trop froid, et recouvrait la terre foncée de cristaux plus clairs, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la violence de ce qui avait été vécu ici.

Les souvenirs affluaient, mais pas les sentiments. Aucun. Comme s'il avait évacué son traumatisme, ou qu'il s'en était détaché. Ou qu'au contraire il était encore tellement traumatisé qu'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il se souvenait de la lumière verte, de Bellatrix Lestrange hurlant sa joie puis son inquiétude face à son maître affaibli, des cheveux de Narcissa effleurant son front, des cris de joie des Mangemorts, du silence qui avait suivi, comme si la Forêt tout entière s'était tue en signe de deuil. Les souvenirs étaient si forts qu'il lui semblait entendre les sanglots d'Hagrid.

Harry tourna la tête et vit qu'Hagrid pleurait vraiment. Il se releva et se dirigea vers lui. Les larmes coulaient et se perdaient dans sa barbe. Presque honteux de pleurer, Hagrid sortit un mouchoir grand comme une nappe pour s'essuyer les yeux.

« Tu étais si léger dans mes bras… Comme quand je t'ai amené chez ton oncle et ta tante. Si petit… »

Harry le serra dans ses bras, ou plutôt se fit écraser par les bras de son ami. Le demi-géant pleura encore plus fort, submergé d'émotions difficiles à contenir. Harry sentit les larmes monter et décida de les laisser couler : après tout, il n'était plus à ça près.

Ils pleurèrent pendant un long moment, enfin, c'est ce qui sembla à Harry. Ils finirent par se reprendre : Harry se moucha, Hagrid renifla.

« Bon, tu cherches quoi, déjà ?

\- Une pierre noire, que j'ai abandonnée à l'orée de cette clairière. Elle est empreinte de magie noire, donc si vous la trouvez, n'y touchez pas. »

Ils se mirent chacun à chercher en commençant par l'endroit qui semblait le bon à Hagrid. Ils fouillèrent dans les taillis, les buissons, entre les racines. Harry, par acquit de conscience, lança un _Accio_ qui n'eut aucun résultat : la pierre, en bon objet magique, voulait être trouvée à la moldue. Ils cherchèrent pendant un bon moment, continuant de discuter pour éviter le malaise qui les saisissait à cet endroit. Hagrid proposa une pause qui fut bien venue : Harry commençait à désespérer. Ils ne retrouveraient jamais la pierre…

Ce fut au milieu de l'après-midi qu'Hagrid remarqua quelque chose. Une pierre un peu plus noire que les autres, et un peu trop régulière pour que ce soit naturel, couverte de terre et de boue. Harry s'approcha et la reconnut immédiatement.

La pierre de résurrection. Il n'osa pas la saisir directement dans ses mains : la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenue, il allait mourir. Il ne voulait pas connaître les effets de la pierre en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il tira d'une de ses poches sa bourse en peau de moke qu'Hagrid lui avait offerte pour son dix-septième anniversaire et en sortit le vieux vif d'or que lui avait légué Albus Dumbledore. Le vif était resté ouvert : il n'aurait qu'à glisser la pierre à l'intérieur. Harry frissonna en la saisissant : même s'il ne touchait pas la pierre, ayant utilisé un pan de la bourse retournée pour la saisir, le sentiment de malaise qui l'étreignit était différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait utilisée. Comme si, maintenant qu'il était attaché à la vie, la pierre lui paraissait malsaine et maléfique. Il la lâcha dans le vif et ce dernier se referma : après la bague de Gaunt, la pierre avait trouvé son nouveau réceptacle pour les années à venir. Harry glissa le vif dans la bourse et la bourse dans sa poche.

« On peut rentrer, Hagrid ! »

Le soupir soulagé de son ami, posté derrière lui, lui souleva des mèches de cheveux. Ils rebroussèrent chemin.

« Tu restes dîner ?

\- Avec grand plaisir. Je n'ai pas hâte de rentrer, mon colocataire n'est pas des plus aimables. »

Ils étaient en effet deux à squatter l'appartement de Makhé : Malefoy et lui. La cohabitation se passait plutôt bien : ils s'évitaient, se parlaient le moins souvent possible, ne s'insultaient qu'une seule fois par jour. Le pacte tacite qu'ils avaient conclu au Terrier, "être en bons termes avec ses familiers", portait ses fruits. Drago Malefoy vaquait à ses occupations et Harry aux siennes, en essayant tous deux que leurs occupations n'aient jamais rien en commun.

Ils parvinrent à la nuit à la cabane d'Hagrid. Luna leur ouvrit la porte : une fumée noire s'échappa par l'ouverture.

« J'ai essayé de cuisiner, avoua Luna. Je me suis dit que vous n'auriez pas envie d'aller manger dans la Grande salle.

\- Tu devines bien, reconnut Harry.

\- Tu as fait des biscuits ? »

La gourmandise d'Hagrid s'entendit. Si cela pouvait permettre de ne pas manger un casse-dents habituel, Harry approuvait la démarche. D'un autre côté, la couleur de la fumée et l'odeur de brûlé n'étaient pas engageantes.

« Non, ragoût de lapin. Il a un peu brûlé. Le laurier mélangé à la branchiflore donne des résultats surprenants. »

Harry sentit une partie de sa tristesse s'évaporer au contact de Luna. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait toujours été la personne qui allégeait sa peine par quelques mots. Après la mort de Sirius, c'était la seule à l'avoir compris et réconforté, à sa manière. Elle avait compris pour Dobby. La jeune fille portait ses fameuses boucles d'oreille en radis aux oreilles et avait remonté ses cheveux sales en un chignon calamiteux sur le haut de son crâne. Crockdur avait bavé sur le devant de sa robe et les immenses maniques qu'elle avait sur les doigts lui faisaient des mains de géant.

Bref, son allure de pauvresse n'avait rien pour plaire, et pourtant Harry sentit comme l'autre fois des jeux follets danser dans son ventre.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis avec le dernier article de Skeeter ? » s'enquit Harry en s'installant à table.

Il pensait à l'article où Luna, devenue croqueuse d'homme, payait Harry pour s'assurer de ses services sexuels et journalistiques.

« Pas vraiment. Ils étaient plus occupés à se moquer d'Astoria Greengrass, qui proclamait depuis le début d'année qu'elle allait épouser Malefoy. Trelawney lui avait pourtant prédit que le mariage se ferait à la prochaine lune rouge… Et puis j'en ai stupéfixé quelques uns, ça les a calmés. »

Harry se souvenait de Luna durant les leçons de l'A. D. : quand elle le voulait, elle était redoutable. Hagrid rit :

« Luna en a envoyé plus d'un à l'infirmerie. En plus, elle a le soutien indéfectible de Filius et Bill, deux professeurs influents.

\- Le professeur Flitwick a été obligé de me donner une heure de retenue, pour faire bonne mesure, m'a-t-il dit, quand les dents de John Trovalto sont devenues violettes. Mais il a accordé dix points à Serdaigle, puisque Trovalto était apparemment beaucoup plus beau comme ça et que mon sort était très réussi. »

Harry se souvint que Trovalto était un Serpentard.

« L'entente entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons est toujours aussi délétère ?

\- Ça dépend des gens, répondit Hagrid. La maison Serpentard s'est calmée depuis qu'il n'y a plus Rogue et que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été vaincu. Mais il reste quelques irréductibles. Minerva essaie de pousser tout le monde à travailler ensemble, pour éviter les scissions qu'il y a pu y avoir avant.

\- C'était une idée de Dumbledore, il trouvait qu'on répartissait les élèves trop tôt. » ajouta pensivement Harry, se souvenant de la conversation entre Dumbledore et Rogue qu'il avait surprise dans la pensine.

Luna, qui scrutait sa tasse avec attention depuis un moment comme si elle allait y trouver une réponse au mariage prochain de Greengrass, sembla réintégrer la conversation à ce moment-là.

« Moi je ne trouve pas. La maison n'est qu'une possibilité, on devient toujours ce qu'on veut. À mon avis, c'est que les maisons se sont gangrenées dans une manière de faire. Les maisons initiales n'étaient pas prévues pour créer des tensions. Elles vantent des qualités avant de prôner leurs défauts. Chaque qualité peut devenir un défaut. »

Les raisonnements de Luna avaient prouvé, à plus d'une reprise, qu'ils étaient originaux, mais logiques.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de tes éclaircissements, reconnut Harry.

\- Regarde, une qualité des Gryffondor est la bravoure. Mais si tu pousses la bravoure jusqu'au bout, tu arrives à l'inconscience. Je pense que ça doit te parler… Une qualité des Serdaigle est l'originalité, et si tu vas trop loin tu tombes dans l'idiotisme.

\- Les Serdaigle, idiots ?

\- L'idiotisme, c'est le renfermement sur soi. Tu te coupes du monde tellement tu es original. Tu deviens anormal, hors-norme. Comment vivre en société après ça ? Tes maisons doivent t'apprendre à développer tes qualités sans qu'elles deviennent des défauts. Si tu n'as pas de maison qui cible ça pour te permettre de développer tes qualités jusqu'à la limite du défaut, comment contrer cette dérive ? »

Luna devait savoir de quoi elle parlait : même chez les Serdaigle, elle était considérée comme à part. Harry réfléchit : l'explication se tenait. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire la moitié de ce qu'il avait fait s'il n'avait pas eu Hermione et Ron à ses côtés : ils étaient pourtant de caractères fort différents. Hermione était forte mais savait reconnaître ses faiblesses et les forcer à reconnaître leurs limites. Ron, plus tête brûlée, était suffisamment déterminé pour agir sur un coup de tête mais suffisamment stratège pour passer par des voies détournées quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« Nos maisons seraient donc plus des garde-fous que des cadres. On nous éduque, on ne nous formate pas.

\- Exactement. Ce ne sont pas les maisons qu'il faut supprimer, ou la répartition, mais bien l'animosité qui existe entre elles. Surtout envers les Serpentard. S'ils sont toujours traités comme des parias, on aura un nouveau mage noir dans la prochaine génération.

\- Ils sont aussi imbuvables, remarqua Harry.

\- Qui du dragon ou de l'œuf, Harry. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que ce soit le dragon… »

Hagrid hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait tout dès qu'on plaçait des dragons dans la conversation, tandis qu'Harry se demandait comment cette énigme universelle était enfin résolue.

« Ça se tient. Il nous fallait bien une Serdaigle pour voir ça, pas vrai Harry ? »

Il éclata de son bon gros rire de géant sans remarquer qu'Harry s'étouffait à moitié dans sa tasse de ravegourde. Luna ne cessait de l'étonner. Il avait l'impression que plus il l'apprivoisait, plus elle devenait insaisissable. Cette sorcière restait un mystère.

Quand Harry redescendit à Pré-au-lard, tellement tard qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il était tôt, il ne s'attendait pas à voir la lumière allumée dans l'appartement. Malefoy n'était donc pas couché ?

« Alors, Malefoy, pas encore au lit ? Je te manquais ?, claironna-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Salut, Harry. Il faut qu'on discute. »

La voix qui lui parvint de la cuisine n'était certainement pas celle de Malefoy. Il posa ses clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée et passa dans la cuisine.

Ginny Weasley était assise face à son fiancé.

Ambiance chelou, bonsoir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas censée être à Poudlard ?

\- Passage secret. Et ne me fais pas la morale, faux frère, tu faisais bien pire à ton époque. »

Harry hésita : soit il s'asseyait à côté de son ex, soit il côtoyait son pire ennemi. Il finit par lancer un sortilège d'Attraction sur une chaise du salon et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table. Il se versa une tasse de thé et leur demanda enfin :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le regard sombre de Malefoy lui fit pressentir le pire.

« Quelqu'un est mort ?

\- Non, mais ça va venir. »

Le ton glacial de Malefoy rappela soudain à Harry qu'il avait affaire à un loup-garou, donc un homme beaucoup plus bestial que ce qu'il avait été dans le passé. Son ton appelait du sang. Ses mains tremblaient. Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Malefoy était au bord de la crise de nerfs. D'habitude, il se maîtrisait mieux.

« C'est bientôt la pleine lune ?

\- Oui, et ça n'arrange pas la situation, grinça Malefoy. Je me ferais bien une grosse vache. »

Harry haussa un sourcil devant cette phrase : pourquoi Ginny ne mettait-elle pas une claque à son fiancé devant ce sous-entendu ? Elle ne ratait pourtant jamais une occasion de le rabrouer. Ce devait être à cause de l'horaire, il était peut-être beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle réagisse.

« Je croyais que les animaux n'attiraient pas les loups-garous, remarqua Harry.

\- Je ne parle pas de ces vaches-là. »

De sa main libre, Ginny lui tendit la dernière _Gazette_. La une était on ne peut plus claire :

 _L'héritier Malefoy au sommet : plus dure sera la chute_.

« Rita Skeeter ? Encore une fois ?

\- Elle nous a inventé une liaison, Potter. On est apparemment des violeurs de sorcières : tu tapes dans la foldingue et moi dans le héros de guerre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Je pensais que tu allais maîtriser ton amie Rita comme tu l'as fait en quatrième année, quand tu ragotais sur mon dos.

\- Je pense que t'as pas bien saisi, Potter. Elle nous a inventé une liaison ! Nous sommes en couple à Pré-au-lard, et nous invitons Loufoca et Weaslette pour nos soirées mousse !

\- Et alors ? J'ai l'habitude.

\- Des soirées mousse ? » demanda Ginny, surprise.

Malefoy leur lança, d'un ton froid et calculateur :

« Peut-être que tu acceptes qu'elle salisse ta réputation, voire que tu te réjouis qu'elle en fasse de même avec la mienne, mais je sais que ça doit te faire mal au cul qu'elle salisse celle de Granger ou Loufoca. »

Harry sentit en effet la bile lui brûler les entrailles. Si Hermione et Luna savaient se défendre (et elles l'avaient bien prouvé à plusieurs reprises), il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il se sentait responsable de la campagne de dénigrement menée par la presse contre elles.

Néanmoins, Malefoy restait Malefoy. Mieux valait en savoir plus.

« Et ?

\- Skeeter calomnie tous mes amis : Pansy, Gregory, Daphné, Blaise… Et là elle s'attaque à ma future femme. »

Ginny objecta :

« Je sais me défendre, merci !

\- Il est hors de question qu'on s'attaque à ce qui appartient à un Malefoy, s'emporta Malefoy. Qu'elle s'occupe de Sang-de-bourbe, mais qu'elle n'ose pas s'attaquer à des gens comme moi !

\- Surveille ton vocabulaire, Malefoy ! Et pour rappel, je ne suis pas ta chose ! »

Le ton que Ginny avait adopté ressemblait à celui de Mrs Weasley quand elle disputait les jumeaux. La jeune fille était furieuse :

« Il est hors de question que tu utilises ce terme en ma présence !

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi mal-luné ! Je suis là pour défendre ta réputation, et tu me cries dessus ?

\- L'insulte mal-lunée de ta part, c'est fort sympathique, gloussa Harry en s'incrustant dans la dispute du couple.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais rire à une de tes blagues, Potter, même si elle était bonne, je le reconnais. J'ai besoin de toi pour attaquer Skeeter en justice pour calomnie, diffamation, détournement de hiboux ou atteinte à la vie privée. Ou un cocktail des quatre. »


	32. Ch'abboté

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Par Merlin, nous avons tant de choses à nous dire ! Je vais donc faire une liste. J'aime les listes.**

 **1\. Vous êtes apparemment ravis de voir que l'offensive se prépare contre notre bien aimée Rita. Eh oui, elle va payer. Enfin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça vient.**

 **2\. Nous avons allégrement passé le cap des 100 poursuiveurs. Notre équipe de Quidditch virtuelle est donc bien remplie ! Merci à vous, c'est un plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit éveille l'intérêt et plaît. Continuez à m'écrire, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de vous lire.**

 **3\. Vous avez pu faire la rencontre de la charmante Nictocris. Elle mord. Encore une fois, tout ce travail serait bourré (oui, pas légèrement pompette, mais bien ivre mort) de fautes d'orthographe ou de goût. Merci à elle.**

 **4\. Vous commencez à bien me connaître, j'aime alterner les chapitres posays et les chapitres où il y a plus d'action. Aujourd'hui, chapitre posay. _Enjoy_ (bicoze ça ne durera pas) (ça va chauffer dans les chaumières).**

 **5\. J'espère vraiment que la météo sera clémente aujourd'hui. Il me prend de ces envies de parasol et de crème solaire...  
**

 **Portez-vous bien, dansez la macarena, à mercredi,**

 **Al**

* * *

« Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. On l'attaque pour diffamation, atteinte à la vie privée et détournement de hiboux. »

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Tu te doutes bien que depuis le temps qu'elle sévit, les gens ont dû essayer de la coincer ?

\- Oui, mais là on parle de nous, pas des gens.

\- C'est-à-dire ? »

Le regard carnassier de Malefoy rappela à Harry que son vieil ennemi n'était pas allé à Serpentard pour rien : il avait déjà tout calculé.

« Si moi seul l'assigne en justice, c'est mort : j'étais du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, elle est capable de débusquer mon locanthrop… lyconthrop… hélicotrop… trouver que je suis loup-garou, et je te rappelle que les gens comme moi ont très mauvaise presse, et que je suis un aristo de Sang-pur qui veut régler ses comptes et se considère au dessus des autres mortels.

\- Ce que tu es, nota Ginny.

\- Ce que je suis, approuva Malefoy. Si toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, tu t'attaques à elle, elle prouvera que tu as pris la grosse tête, que tu n'es pas capable d'être traité comme les autres, et que tu es fou : elle a déjà réussi à bien semer le doute pendant toutes ces années. Alors que tu étais intouchable depuis ta première victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle a réussi, en une tâche au Tournoi des trois sorciers, à te mettre au pilori. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était d'accord avec Malefoy : c'était assez surprenant comme sensation. L'ancien Serpentard avait bien analysé la situation et l'esprit tordu de Skeeter.

« Et donc ?

\- Si on l'attaque ensemble, on prouve que c'est elle qui exagère. On fait front ensemble, alors que c'est archi connu qu'on ne peut pas se blairer.

\- Laisse les blaireaux en dehors de cette histoire : les Poufsouffle n'ont rien demandé. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en profitera pour relancer ses racontars sur notre liaison ? »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer quand il pensait à une possible liaison entre lui et Malefoy. Lui et Malefoy ? Quelle idée… C'était contre-nature. Pas parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, mais plutôt à cause de leur passif. Les opposés s'attirent, certes, mais à ce point là…

« Et donc ?

\- Donc on s'allie et on colle un procès à sa plume à papote. »

Malefoy paraissait fier de lui. Harry soupesa le pour et le contre un instant, puis ajouta :

« Si tu veux vraiment frapper fort, il nous faut d'autres membres. Et une colonne dans un journal pour défendre nos idées.

\- Tu penses au torchon des Lovegood ? »

Ginny, qui depuis un moment regardait assidûment sa tasse de thé, asséna immédiatement une calotte à Malefoy :

« Parle autrement de mon amie, Malefoy, ou je me débrouille pour que ton héritier soit à jamais enfant unique.

\- Lovegood-Potter, corrigea Harry.

\- Ah finalement tu l'as épousée ?, demanda Malefoy, surpris. C'était plutôt rapide…

\- Lovegood-Potter parce que je suis un actionnaire, coupa brusquement Harry, confus à l'idée d'épouser Luna. Le journal est devenu une bonne alternative à la _Gazette_ , les gens le lisent de plus en plus…

\- Pas assez pour ce qu'on doit faire, l'interrompit Malefoy. Il faut que tout le monde sache que Rita Skeeter s'est attiré les foudres des personnes les plus influentes du monde sorcier. Il faut vraiment la freiner avant qu'elle découvre que je suis un loup-garou : si ça se sait, c'est ma ruine. »

Les trois sorciers se replongèrent dans leurs pensées.

« Je pourrais porter plainte aussi, proposa Ginny. Elle a lu mon courrier, attaqué mes parents. Et on pourrait demander à Hermione : elle a divulgué des insanités sur elle et dénigré ses recherches.

\- Pas bête, reconnut Harry. Makhé et elle seront sûrement ravies de se venger pour l'article déplaisant que Skeeter a écrit. Elles reçoivent des hiboux d'insulte tous les jours.

\- Donc, conclut Malefoy en sortant un carnet de sa poche. On compte Granger, Mak', Ginny, toi et moi. Lovegood ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle se joindra à nous, les affaires judiciaires, ça ne lui parle pas plus que ça. En même temps, Skeeter s'attaque à des hiboux… Je crois que ça lui plaît pas trop. »

Harry se sentait résolu. Préparer un plan de bataille lui faisait penser à ces après-midi à Poudlard où ils se retrouvaient à concocter des actions suicidaires, comme brasser du Polynectar ou s'échapper à Pré-au-lard. Il retombait dans cette euphorie si particulière aux situations d'interdit ou de danger. Il allait passer à l'action, se venger de Rita Skeeter et de tous les journalistes qui lui avaient pourri la vie quand il était plus jeune.

« Parkinson ? Là pour le coup je passe pour le mec qui pardonne tout, ça ne peut pas nuire à mon image de marque…

\- Possible, mais Sang-pur. Il nous faudrait un Sang-de… Né-moldu pour bien montrer qu'on recrute partout, se corrigea Malefoy en baissant la tête pour éviter la taloche de Ginny.

\- On a déjà Hermione. Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait représenter toutes les catégories de sorciers ?

\- Pourquoi pas. On aurait plus d'impact médiatique. »

Harry soupira. Il comprenait la logique, mais ne savait pas vers qui se tourner.

« On peut proposer à Hagrid ? Il représenterait les minorités écrasées, comme les hybrides.

\- T'as pas plus classe en stock ? Parce qu'on n'est pas sûr de s'attirer la sympathie des gens avec ce soudard. C'est pas très vendeur. »

Sur cette insulte, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa tranquillement vers Malefoy :

« Tu insultes encore une fois Hagrid, et tu auras une bonne raison de regretter que Voldemort ne m'ait pas tué, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation en ignorant le frisson de Malefoy à la mention de son ancien maître. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. J'ai eu une longue journée, je vais me coucher. On en reparle demain. »

Harry quitta la table et laissa Ginny houspiller copieusement Malefoy. Ce dernier avait toutefois raison : c'était comme s'il avait proposé Kreattur pour défendre la cause des elfes. Il y avait plus mignon.

Harry alla dans sa chambre, ôta ses chaussures et son pantalon et se laissa tomber sur son lit comme une pauvre loque. Il se tortilla pour se glisser sous la couette et s'endormit en deux secondes.

Il avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas rentrer de sitôt à la Mag'fac.

OoO

Il se réveilla dix heures plus tard. Il tâtonna dans sa veste et trouva sa bourse en peau de moke. Il la passa à son cou : il allait falloir mettre le vif en sécurité, et il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Devait-il faire comme son prédécesseur en la matière et ensorceler des lieux pour y cacher les objets précieux qu'il possédait ? Aller à Godric's Hollow, par exemple, et ensorceler son ancienne maison pour y planquer la pierre de résurrection ? Ou la déposer à Gringotts ?

Comme Harry n'avait rien à faire de sa journée (ou plutôt rien de prévu, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire), il prit l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et décida d'aller à Godric's Hollow. Il prit une longue douche, vérifia sournoisement que Malefoy n'était pas dans la cuisine pour y aller et s'installa devant la cafetière, pour le meilleur tête-à-bec de sa matinée.

Malefoy lui avait laissé un mot :

 _J'ai pensé à Blaise (catégorie bâtard) et Dumby second du nom (je te laisse t'en occuper, catégorie nom qui claque). Peut-être Delacour (hybride sexy) et Mrs Londubat (catégorie vieille dame respectable). Y a aussi ton Auror black au ministère qui te servait de nounou._

 _D._

 _PS : Ce soir pleine lune : je squatte la cave. Si tu veux une bouteille de whisky Pur feu, va la chercher avant. Remarque, je me ferais un plaisir de te croquer…_

Harry rit : Malefoy se rendait-il compte qu'il confirmait la rumeur de leur association en signant qu'il serait content de le "croquer" ? Il prit une plume et écrivit à la suite :

 _Croque-moi, et les rumeurs que lance Skeeter seront fondées._

 _H._

Il savait que Malefoy en aurait l'appétit coupé pendant trois jours : il commençait à le connaître sur le bout des plumes. Il passa saluer Abelforth et transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Le lieu avait peu changé depuis sa dernière équipée, un an auparavant. Le village était toujours couvert de neige, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu l'été. Harry se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le cimetière. Il n'éprouvait plus de gêne à l'idée d'aller sur la tombe de ses parents : il les avait vus, entre temps.

La tombe était propre, des fleurs étaient posées dessus. Harry savait que les sorciers passaient toujours sur ce lieu, comme en pèlerinage, pour poser des cadeaux pour James et Lily Potter, qui avaient donné leur vie pour leur fils. Cela ne l'étonna donc pas outre mesure de tomber sur des fleurs fraîches.

Il flâna dans le cimetière, content de visiter ce village au calme, sans la menace d'un Nagini coincé dans le corps d'une vieille femme. Il passa devant la tombe d'Ariana Dumbledore et fit apparaître une gerbe de perce-neige sur la pierre : il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Abelforth, et il se sentait suffisamment redevable à son ancien directeur pour faire preuve de cette piété mortuaire.

L'horloge de l'église moldue sonna dix heures. Harry décida d'aller prendre un café.

Il avait complètement oublié que Godric's Hollow était un village moldu, certes, mais peuplé de nombreux sorciers, et qu'il ne pourrait absolument pas passer inaperçu.

« Mr Potter… Vous ici… Oh Harry, si tu savais…

\- Un café, Mr Potter ?

\- Regardez ! C'est Harry !

\- Oh Mr Potter bravo encore ! »

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre : on lui demandait des autographes, un sourire, une bénédiction, une poignée de main, un baiser et, chose incompréhensible, une morsure dans le cou. Les rares moldus qui passaient à côté de lui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les gens se précipitaient sur lui et des sortilèges de confusion voletaient en tous sens pour corriger le tir. Harry revivait ce qu'il avait vécu en première année, quand il s'était aventuré dans le monde sorcier pour la première fois. Mais cette fois-là, Hagrid lui avait servi de garde du corps. Là, il se retrouvait seul à gérer sa célébrité.

Il salua donc, serra des mains, ignora la migraine lancinante qui s'installait et réussit à s'incruster dans un café.

L'endroit, presque désert, s'appelait le Ch'abboté : un chat noir en métal, grinçant au vent, servait d'enseigne. L'endroit, couvert de parquet sombre et encombré de tables et de chaises en bois de teintes variées, était chaud et accueillant. Les tables, luisantes d'avoir été trop cirées et polies par les coudes des consommateurs, réfléchissaient la lumière du jour qui passait par les larges ouvertures.

« Bonjour Monsieur… Potter. »

Le serveur l'avait donc reconnu (il était donc dans un café sorcier) : il lui proposa une table en bouleau coincée derrière le mur, invisible depuis l'extérieur.

« Merci, souffla Harry. Je vais vous prendre un café et un truc à manger.

\- Pas de problème, répondit le serveur. Je vous apporte la carte de suite. »

Harry s'installa confortablement. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de détournement d'attention. Les quelques rares clients, qui avaient pu le remarquer entrer, se désintéressèrent de lui.

Le serveur revint et tendit la carte à Harry : il avait un air vaguement familier.

« Je vous connais, non ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit-il. Mais si vous êtes bien Harry Potter, vous devez connaître ma sœur, Hannah. »

Harry comprit enfin le nom de la brasserie.

« Vous êtes de la famille d'Hannah Abbot ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

En effet, on s'y retrouvait. Il possédait le même regard bienveillant et accueillant. Harry se souvint qu'il avait vu, l'année précédente, une tombe portant le patronyme d'Hannah au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Comme bien des lignées de sorciers, les Abbot devaient rester dans le village de leurs ancêtres : les maisons sorcières les plus anciennes étaient les plus sécurisées.

« David Abbot, se présenta l'homme en s'asseyant en face de lui, disposé à faire la conversation.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous faire attraper par votre patron si vous venez discuter avec moi ?, demanda Harry, circonspect.

\- C'est moi le patron, répondit David. Hannah va bien : elle est en apprentissage dans une bijouterie gobelino-sorcière à Paris, dans le treizième arrondissement, avenue des Gobelins. C'est bizarre, les moldus n'ont jamais fait le lien…

\- C'est super !, s'enthousiasma réellement Harry. Elle ne souffre pas trop du dépaysement ?

\- Non, elle est trop intéressée par ses études pour qu'on ait le temps de lui manquer. Je crois qu'elle en profite aussi pour vivre loin de l'Angleterre, suite à ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier. Son petit-ami est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Son petit-ami ?

\- Colin Crivey. »

Harry grimaça :

« Un gars bien. Un peu surexcité, mais vraiment sympa. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était dans ma maison.

\- Elle a toujours été très discrète sur sa vie, confia David. Même nous, nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré. »

Harry essaya de changer de sujet de conversation : parler de la mort de Colin Crivey avait toujours le don de l'attrister.

« Elle parle bien français, maintenant ?

\- Oui, elle progresse bien. Elle voudrait visiter la France pour voir autre chose que Paris, parce qu'à Paris apparemment il y a trop de touristes étrangers, donc elle parle encore trop anglais à son goût.

\- Je lui passerai l'adresse de Delacour, c'est de la famille. Ils habitent dans le sud, ce sont des gens adorables. »

C'est en le disant qu'Harry se rendit compte que c'était vrai : les Delacour, qui l'avaient hébergé, étaient de sa famille. Qu'Harry ne soit ni un Weasley ni un Delacour n'y changeait rien.

« Cool, ça lui fera plaisir ! »

David Abbot était un garçon calme et posé, tout sourire. Harry apprit qu'il avait la petite trentaine, deux enfants en bas âge et une épouse volage.

« Volage ? Et ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Ils en étaient venus à se tutoyer à la troisième tasse de café (enfin, c'est l'impression qu'avait Harry : en effet, comme il était désormais bilingue anglais-français, il concevait la différence entre le _you_ et le _you_. Et là, il avait l'impression que le _you_ de politesse qu'il donnait à David était désormais un _you_ de camarades).

« Vol'âge, voyons. C'est une sorcière qui ne vieillit pas : elle vole du temps à ceux qu'elle rencontre. C'est une maladie auto-immune sorcière. Si on la fréquente trop, elle te prend du temps, des années sur ce qui te reste à vivre. »

Harry essayait de comprendre : elle volait du temps ?

« Quand tu touches une personne vol'âge, tu avances l'heure de ta mort. Je suis obligé de prendre des potions de longévité tous les jours.

\- Mais c'est pas compliqué, la vie avec elle ? Ça doit être difficile si elle ne peut toucher personne…

\- Elle a longtemps été ostracisée à cause de sa maladie. Maintenant, ça va mieux : les potions sont plus au point. Elle travaille dans un potager sorcier : les vol'âges font mûrir les fruits beaucoup plus vite. »

David, qui avait entendu les frasques de Potter et ses amis racontées par Hannah, abordait Harry sans le considérer comme une bête de foire. Même si au début de leur conversation David avait paru impressionné, c'était vite passé.

« Donc tu es serveur dans ton propre restau ?

\- Je suis serveur et barman. Là, c'est le matin, donc je peux rester à discuter avec les clients. J'ai deux elfes de maison libres sous mes ordres : ils s'appellent tous les deux Grant, du coup je les appelle Cary et Hugh pour les différencier. L'un fait la vaisselle et l'autre est cuistot, il a appris à cuisiner en France. Faut juste faire gaffe à ce que les Moldus ne passent pas en cuisine. Mais c'est un cador du steak tartare.

\- Comme Ron ! »

Harry se lança avec délectation dans la description des mets préparés par son meilleur ami. Quand vint l'heure de retourner derrière son bar pour faire le service, Harry quitta le bar tout sourire, sachant qu'il prendrait plaisir à y revenir.

Il erra dans les rues de Godric's Hollow et, sans qu'il l'ait remarqué, ses pas le guidèrent devant la ruine qu'était devenue la maison Potter.

L'émotion qui l'étreignit face à la maison en ruine fut différente : il avait vaincu, il avait terminé ce que ses parents avaient commencé. De plus, s'il était touché par l'attention et le soutien des sorciers, l'idée qu'un mémorial soit dressé en mémoire de ses parents lui chatouillait la conscience. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée alors que Voldemort lui avait proposé la vie, son père avait essayé de les défendre jusqu'au bout, et les sorciers avaient érigé un panneau magique pour les remercier. Pourquoi conserver trace du pire crime jamais commis ? Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

Il y avait déjà la statue au milieu du village et les nombreux tags couvrant les murs qui clamaient "les Potter sont les meilleurs !", " _Lily and James forever_ ", " _never forgive, never surrender_ ", "on vous aime", "vive le Trio d'or !" et "Albus le prépuce", bien que ce dernier graffiti paraisse plus être l'œuvre d'un chenapan en colère contre son directeur qu'un message de soutien à Harry.

Et une idée folle lui vint : était-il propriétaire de la maison de Godric's Hollow ?

Il retourna au Ch'abboté. David Abbot était en pleine discussion avec un client. Il remarqua Harry et lui fit un signe.

« J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- À qui dois-je m'adresser pour connaître mon héritage Potter ? »

David réfléchit deux secondes.

« Aux gobelins pour l'or, et à un avocat sorcier pour le reste. »

Harry le remercia et lui demanda s'il pouvait utiliser sa cheminée pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Une escale à Gringotts et chez Me Oswald Maître s'imposait.


	33. Escale roumaine

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Je voulais vous faire part du pire truc quand on écrit des fanfics. Je vous le donne : trouver les orthographes correctes de Mimbulus Mimbletonia, Kinsgley Shacklebolt, Abelforth Dumbledore et Justin Finch-Fletchley. Parce que, reconnaissons-le, on ne les lit jamais en entier. On reconnaît le début et baste. Donc là j'ai un document que je complète à mesure avec toutes les orthographes reloux. Et après petit copié collé des familles pour éviter de tout retaper avec trois graphies différentes. Quelle organisation.**

 **Merci à Nicto pour la relecture.**

 **Portez-vous bien, buvez un litre d'eau par jour, à lundi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : commentaire sur commentaire :**

 **Guest : oui oui oui. je te laisse découvrir ça (dans cinq chapitres je pense). Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Le hurlement d'Hermione n'avait d'égale que le pétillement malicieux des yeux de Ron. La sorcière se jeta dans les bras de son ami et le serra fort contre elle, alors que Ron s'avançait d'un pas tranquille vers eux.

Harry rendit son étreinte à Hermione : ses amis lui avaient manqué. Ils avaient vécu un mois sans se voir, et c'était comme un siècle. Quand il les avait prévenus qu'il rentrait à la Mag'fac, en utilisant un téléphone moldu pour éviter les interférences skeeteriennes, Hermione avait roucoulé dans le combiné « Tu nous manques », ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Et en effet, en serrant dans ses bras Hermione et en souriant à Ron, Harry se sentait enfin complet, comme s'il lui avait manqué des parties de lui pendant tout ce temps.

« Tu vas bien ? Ça s'est bien passé avec Malefoy ? Tu as vu Hagrid ? Et Luna ? Et Ginny ? Et Skeeter a refait des siennes ? Tu as la pierre ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Coucou est avec toi ? Tu as reçu l'appel de Molly ? Tu as les pots de marmelade à l'orange amère ? Et les crèmes canari pour Ron ?

\- Hermione, ça fait beaucoup trop de questions, la coupa Ron.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, répondit Harry. Oui je vais bien. Je suis content de vous voir. »

Ils quittèrent le terminal des portoloins bras dessus bras dessous. Hermione leur proposa d'aller prendre un pot à Sorçarella. Un portexpress plus tard, ils s'attablaient dans le restaurant.

« Tu reçois toujours des lettres d'insultes ?

\- Toujours. On a dû demander au concierge de la Mag'fac de filtrer les hiboux. Mais il y en a un peu moins : je reçois les hiboux au Terrier ou à l'ancienne adresse de mes parents, à Liverpool. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé mon adresse moldue, à Londres, ce qui me rassure : je n'ose imaginer la tête de mon concierge si une horde de hiboux se permettait de squatter son hall d'entrée. Molly ne me fait suivre que les lettres d'expéditeurs connus. Peu de courrier arrive à la Mag'fac.

\- C'est hyper bizarre, reconnut Harry. Le nom Hermione Granger était connoté sauveur du monde sorcier, et maintenant tu es adepte de Voldemort.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas été torturée par ses adeptes, exactement. Je me dis que la campagne de publicité de Skeeter va finir par péricliter.

\- Je persiste dans mon idée de faire pression sur elle, proposa Ron.

\- Quoi ? »

Hermione but une gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de continuer :

« C'est le sujet de conversation favori de l'Antre de Fafnir ces derniers temps. Makhé a proposé de s'occuper personnellement de Skeeter qui lui fait une réputation d'affreuse mégère. Elle s'est dit qu'elle pouvait toujours lui décrire tous les supplices qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. Comme elle a la même tête que sa mère, elle voulait en profiter un peu pour faire sa diva psychopathe et marquer les esprits…

\- Tu oublies de dire que, dans son plan, Charlie lui prêterait un dragon, comme Khaleesi. »

Khaleesi était le Vert gallois le plus câlin de la réserve, et totalement inoffensif, bien qu'atteignant la taille d'un immeuble de trois étages. Comme il était le plus imposant, il avait tendance à effrayer les gens beaucoup trop rapidement, ce qui le rendait malheureux, puisqu'il adorait les gratouillis. Harry adorait Khaleesi et Khaleesi le lui rendait bien.

« Comment pourrait-elle transporter Khal ?, demanda Harry, se prêtant au jeu d'imaginer les stratagèmes d'intimidation de Makhé.

\- Elle ferait transplaner Skeeter sur l'île de Man, où l'attendraient Charlie et trois écailleux. Les dragons seraient venus par la voie des airs, tout contents de couvrir une grande distance : ça leur dégourdit les ailes. Charlie trouve parfois que la réserve n'est pas assez vaste pour les grands prédateurs. Ils ont besoin d'un peu plus de liberté.

\- Je vois que ce plan est mûrement réfléchi. Le transplanage est possible d'Angleterre à une île ? »

Harry était étonné : il était convaincu que le transplanage était impossible de pays en pays.

« L'île de Man appartient à l'Angleterre, elle obéit à la même législation magique, expliqua Hermione. On peut donc transplaner dessus depuis la Grande-Bretagne. Je n'ose imaginer le transfert par portoloin d'un vert gallois… »

Ron ricana.

« Le dragon serait vert de rage… »

Hermione ne daigna pas sourire à ce calembour. Harry raconta ce qu'il avait vécu, parla du Ch'abboté où il avait passé pas mal de temps durant ce dernier mois, d'Hagrid, de Luna qui ensorcelait ses camarades pour avoir la paix, des gobelins qui l'avaient reçu à Gringotts, de Ginny qui s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Malefoy.

« Tant mieux, nota Hermione. C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça, il ne faudrait pas en plus qu'ils se détestent.

\- On parle de Malefoy, là, ronchonna Ron. On ne peut pas ne pas le détester, quoiqu'en disent les lectrices de Verbiage…

\- Ginny n'a pas le même passif que nous avec lui, corrigea Hermione. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre : ils vont se marier et habiter ensemble, autant qu'ils ne mettent pas des pièges à scroutts dans leur maison. D'ailleurs, où vont-ils loger ?

\- Je crois que Makhé n'a pas compris qu'elle prêtait aussi son appartement à Ginny, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, Bill a dû ajouter quelques sorts pour consolider les murs, ces deux-là s'envoyaient tellement de maléfices et d'assiettes dans la figure que les barrières magiques de Rogue ne suffisaient plus.

\- Donc penser à de la vaisselle indestructible pour leur liste de mariage. » nota Ron pour plus tard.

Un cri parvint des cuisines :

« King Weasley ! On a besoin de vous !

\- Il faut vraiment que je demande à Pablo d'arrêter de m'appeler King, répondit Ron en rétablissant en position verticale sa longue carcasse. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être le fils illégitime de Kingsley. »

Il lâcha une bise à Hermione et salua Harry :

« On se voit ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry, ravi d'avoir Hermione pour lui tout seul. Si tu me rapportes de l'hermignardise. »

L'hermignardise était un mélange entre une tarte aux fruits et une mousse au chocolat appellation d'origine magiquement contrôlée Ronald Weasley, dédié à Hermione qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce nom. Hermione piqua donc un fard, ce qui était le but avoué d'Harry quand il commandait cette pâtisserie.

Ron disparut en cuisines après un clin d'œil et Harry se tourna vers son amie.

« Oh oh, je connais cette tête. Harry James Potter, quelle question féminine vas-tu donc me poser ?

\- Comment fais-tu pour savoir quel genre de question je vais te poser ? J'essaie pourtant d'être impassible, s'offusqua Harry.

\- J'ai bien vu que tu as fait des progrès pour cacher tes émotions, bravo, mais je suis trop finaude, tu le sais. Comment as-tu fait, d'ailleurs ?

\- Malefoy m'a aidé, ronchonna Harry, déçu d'avoir été percé à jour aussi facilement. On s'entraîne pour le procès de Skeeter.

\- Ça explique le léger regard hautain ajouté à cette moue désinvolte : on reconnaît la patte du maître. Allez, dis-moi tout. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Luna, c'est ça ? »

Voyant la tête d'Harry, elle ajouta :

« Il se passe quelque chose avec Luna.

\- Mais comment t'as deviné ? » s'étrangla Harry.

Il lui avait fallu une correspondance assidue, un passage troublant dans les toilettes du ministère et un mois de fréquentation régulière pour qu'il identifie quelques symptômes, sans réussir à mettre la baguette dessus.

« C'est donc si visible ?

\- Plutôt. Même Skeeter a pu s'en rendre compte.

\- Je suis un peu… heu… assez souvent troublé, commença Harry, abandonnant définitivement toute tentative de ne pas avoir l'air coincé dans un téléfilm tiré d'un roman de Jane Austen. Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression de ne penser qu'à elle : la ravegourde, le champifleur, la magie pure, la forêt, les discussions à des heures improbables… À chaque fois que je la vois, elle… elle dénoue tout, tu comprends ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, je comprends bien qu'elle ne fait pas le même effet à tout le monde. » ajouta Harry.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras tandis que le serveur leur apportait deux tasses de thé et deux parts d'hermignardise.

« Calme-toi. Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé le jour de l'an ? »

Harry obtempéra. Il se rendit compte qu'il se souvenait surtout de la main de Luna sur son front et de l'arbre dans sa bulle d'oreille, mais qu'il avait oublié pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les toilettes, ce qui était légèrement flippant. Hermione l'écoutait attentivement et semblait remplir elle-même les blancs dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, en fait ?

\- Mais rien, rien du tout. J'aime passer du temps avec elle, je suis plus serein quand elle est dans les parages, c'est tout. Quand je suis avec elle, je me sens… Je sais pas. C'est à la fois simple et compliqué, je ne m'y retrouve pas.

\- Et si tu laissais le temps faire son œuvre, coupa Hermione. Continue de la voir et de la fréquenter et arrête de te prendre la tête. De toute façon, elle n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête, vous resterez sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

Elle attaqua son hermignardise :

« Ginny ne m'a jamais manqué comme Luna me manque, continua Harry comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Hermione lui disait.

\- Ginny n'a jamais eu le temps de te manquer, voilà tout. Elle est là depuis la deuxième année quand tu lui as sauvé la vie, puis quand Voldemort est revenu, quand on s'est battus contre ses Mangemorts, quand on a fait la guerre, quand on est partis en France, et pendant les vacances que tu passais chez les Weasley. Elle était même là sur le quai le jour de ta première rentrée à Poudlard ! Et elle voulait venir te saluer dans ton wagon !

\- Luna s'est battue avec nous, dès qu'elle a pu. Elle s'est beaucoup investie, elle a beaucoup été là…

\- Et elle est suffisamment évaporée pour ne pas te le rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle te voit. »

Harry grignota la mousse aérienne de son hermignardise en assimilant les remarques d'Hermione.

« Et t'as pas l'impression que c'est rapide de se poser des questions comme ça juste après ma rupture avec Ginny ?

\- Juste après, juste après…, soupesa Hermione. C'est toujours moins tôt que Ginny et Malefoy – j'oublie toujours qu'il va entrer dans la famille. De toute façon, ça fait un petit bout de temps que ça dure : tu lui écris tout le temps, tu parles sans cesse de tes articles pour le _Chicaneur_ , tu te passionnes pour des trucs qui n'existent pas. Et ces derniers temps, vous vous croisez beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. T'as pas remarqué ? »

Harry s'était aussi rendu compte de ces faits, mais les voir aussi évidents pour son amie lui paraissait difficile à digérer.

« Et donc, t'en dis quoi ?

\- Euh, c'est difficile à dire. En cinquième année, on avait tous pas mal de choses en tête mais ton amitié avec Luna s'est développée malgré tout. En y repensant bien après, tu lui as fait confiance tout de suite pour l'A. D. malgré son… originalité. Bizarrement, vous avez toujours bien accroché, comme si tu étais capable de la comprendre.

\- Mais c'est elle qui me comprend ! »

Harry avait l'impression que cette conversation ne menait absolument nulle part, comme si parler de Luna avait le même effet que parler avec Luna. C'était bien la peine d'essayer de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait.

Hermione finit par lui proposer :

« Si vous vous comprenez si bien, pourquoi ne l'inviterais-tu pas comme cavalière pour le mariage de Ginny et Malefoy ? »

Hermione ne le savait pas, mais Luna était déjà sa cavalière attitrée.

OoO

Khaleesi fut ravi de retrouver Harry, Norberta lui fit la fête et Brad se jeta sur lui avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il le fit tomber. Allongé dans l'herbe avec le museau de Norberta qui farfouillait dans son cou et le corps de Brad lové contre son torse, Harry se sentit enfin chez lui. La réserve où travaillait Charlie lui procurait une indicible sensation de liberté. Pas qu'il ait voulu être dragonnier (il aurait fallu refaire une formation en soins aux créatures magiques), mais il s'y sentait bien : les dragons ne le jugeaient pas, ne conspiraient pas, n'écrivaient pas d'"article" à la _Gazette du sorcier_. Les dragons lui semblaient plus humains que les sorciers. Il commença à gazouiller en fourchelangue, pour le plus grand plaisir de Khaleesi qui se mit à ronronner très fortement.

« Bougez-vous, s'écria Charlie en rompant ces retrouvailles envahissantes. Laissez Harry tranquille ! »

Khaleesi, dont la queue s'enroulait autour des jambes d'Harry, se dégagea nonchalamment et inclina la tête face à Charlie pour que ce dernier lui gratte la tête. Brad, résolu, siffla et s'installa avec plus d'obstination sur le torse d'Harry, qui grimaça : ses écailles rugueuses s'enfonçaient dans son ventre.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Charlie. Tu leur as manqué et ces balourds sont incapables de te le montrer autrement qu'en te sautant dessus. Heureusement que tous les dragons ne sont pas comme ça…

\- J'imagine mal Titus rechercher ma compagnie, gloussa Harry en essayant de se relever.

\- Tu m'étonnes. D'ailleurs, à propos de dragon acariâtre, les œufs de Délivrance devraient bientôt éclore, si tu veux assister à la naissance de deux petiots, dis-moi, je demanderai à Kosma une combi de protection. »

Bien qu'Harry se soit levé, Brad restait agrippé à lui. Il n'allait toutefois pas s'en plaindre : le dragonneau lui tenait chaud.

« On a besoin d'une combi de protection pour la naissance d'un dragon ?

\- Un peu, mon boutefeu. La mère est affreusement susceptible, elle risque de brûler tout sur son passage. La dernière fois, quand ce sont les œufs de Norberta qui ont éclos, j'ai cru que j'allais finir chauve. »

Charlie aida Harry à déloger Brad de ses bras : le dragonneau roucoula et se glissa sur l'épaule du dragonnier, tout chafouin. Charlie adressa un large sourire à Harry :

« Content que tu sois de retour ! Makhé était plus ronchon que d'habitude, à croire qu'elle t'apprécie. Mais entre mes dragons qui râlent et ma coloc qui rouspète, ça faisait beaucoup. Je crois que tout le monde s'est habitué à toi. »

Harry songea que Charlie déguisait à peine ses propositions : il allait lui demander bientôt s'il comptait s'installer pour une plus grande période à la réserve. Et ça ne rata pas :

« Si tu veux t'installer plus réglementairement, il faudrait que tu passes quand même une licence de biomagie, tu le sais ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être dragonnier, coupa Harry, immédiatement. J'apprécie la compagnie des dragons, mais pas de là à vouloir les fréquenter toute ma vie.

\- Tant mieux ! »

L'expression soulagée de Charlie fit rire Harry :

« Je suis si mauvais que ça, avec les dragons ?

\- Non, pas du tout, expliqua Charlie. C'est juste qu'un dragopote sur une réserve ça finit forcément par créer des embrouilles. À un moment, les mâles se concertent et essaient de te griller sur place, c'est normal : ils éliminent la menace. Je voulais te mettre au courant avant que ça dégénère, avant que tu t'attaches trop à eux, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ils sont si mignons, j'aurais compris que tu veuilles rester. »

Harry rassura Charlie tandis qu'ils marchaient tous deux d'un bon pas vers le hangar de la réserve. En route, ils abandonnèrent Norberta qui gronda pour que Brad la suive : des trois dragonneaux qui étaient nés, Brad était le moins farouche. Sa sœur Milady était restée à la réserve quand Norberta était tombée malade : elle n'avait jamais vécu trop près des humains, contrairement à Brad qui les adorait. Charlie s'inquiétait : il espérait que Brad réapprendrait à craindre les humains pour ne pas se faire attraper par des chasseurs de dragons.

« Tu comprends, notre réserve est normalement ouverte à tous les sorciers, dans des conditions strictes de sécurité, mais on n'est jamais sûr. Si on doit les remettre un jour dans un endroit sauvage, autant qu'ils sachent fuir les humains.

\- Les sorciers ?

\- Mais non, les dragons. »

Les deux sorciers passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à tourner à balai autour de la réserve pour repérer des failles dans les sortilèges de sécurité. Harry en renforça quelques uns, sur les conseils de Charlie. Le dragonnier était, comme d'habitude, intarissable sur son sujet préféré.

« Le boutefeu est un dragon asiatique féroce, le plus difficile à approcher : souviens-toi de Titus. Ses écailles sont très recherchées, et ses os ont des particularités magiques uniques. On les utilise pour les potions de revigoration et de dépétrification. Tu imagines bien qu'on a eu une commande de poudre d'os de boutefeu l'année où la Chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Il ne faut pas uniquement de la mandragore. Le cœur de dragon est aussi beaucoup utilisé dans la fabrication de baguettes. On est donc très sollicités pour certaines fournitures magiques. Sans parler des sacs en écaille qui reviennent à la mode…

\- Où trouves-tu les os et les autres organes ? Tu n'as pas à tuer des dragons pour avoir ce que tu veux, nota Harry.

\- Les dragons décident de tous mourir au même endroit : il y a un endroit unique au monde, le cimetière de dragons, expliqua Charlie en évitant un banc d'oies sauvages.

\- Comme les éléphants ? »

Harry se souvenait très bien de ce dessin animé moldu qu'il avait vu avec Hermione, en France. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Un lionceau se retrouvait dans un cimetière d'éléphants.

« Peut-être, je ne m'y connais pas assez en animaux moldus. En tout cas, sa localisation est conservée secrète.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Marché noir, répondit Charlie d'un ton grave. Les dépouilles de dragons sont très recherchées : ces bêtes vivent très longtemps et sont difficiles à tuer. Donc si on trouve un cimetière de dragons, tu peux être certain que tous les vautours du monde sorcier vont vouloir y piller pour leurs collections personnelles. »

Pour avoir vu au cou de Malefoy un pendentif en dent de lait de dragon, Harry songeait que les familles sang-pur devaient en effet rechercher à tout prix un squelette de dragon.

« Certains os de dragons sont utiles en potions, où l'art de la précision confine à la perfection, ajouta Charlie dans une envolée lyrique qui en disait long sur ses propres cours avec Severus Rogue. Or, une fois qu'un dragon est mort, il faut être un expert en dragonologie pour repérer les différentes races de dragon. Si tu prends des écailles de magyar au lieu de norvégien, tu risques d'avoir les effets inverses d'une potion de Poussos. Tu ratatines tes os au lieu de les faire repousser. »

Le Poussos… Ça lui rappelait une nuit d'insomnie à Poudlard avec Dobby qui venait faire du trampoline sur son lit d'infirmerie.

« Donc vous gardez cette localisation sous serment ?

\- Exactement. Sur les six réserves mondiales, on est environ une vingtaine de dragonniers à connaître l'emplacement du cimetière. »

Ils terminèrent leur tour sans parler : le froid commençait à se faire beaucoup trop sentir. Harry se fit une note mentale pour demander à Hermione de lui préparer un feu portatif dans un pot à confiture pour sa prochaine sortie à balai.

Une fois revenus à l'Antre de Fafnir, ils prirent un thé brûlant. Makhé et Hermione les rejoignirent.

« Weasley, t'as reçu du courrier. »

Makhé jeta un pli devant Charlie. Il ouvrit la lettre, pas pressé pour une noise, et ses yeux pétillèrent :

« Des sorciers ont aperçu des dragons sauvages en Russie ! Apparemment un suédois à museau court et un cornelongue cueillent des élans dans les monts Oural !

\- Et ?

\- On est les dragonniers les plus proches. Il faut qu'on aille les voir, vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux, et les déplacer si besoin est.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Makhé. Ça me fera des vacances.

\- Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux, répondit Charlie sans réfléchir.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète-moi ça, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Et la Mag'fac ?

\- Ça leur fera des vacances. »

Hermione ricana dans son coin.

« Je prendrai Kosma, il est plutôt doué et ça lui fera du bien de voir des dragons sauvages. Les autres dragonniers resteront sur la réserve. On n'a pas besoin d'être plus nombreux : ils ne sont que deux.

\- Je peux venir ?, demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. Comme je parle fourchelangue, je…

\- Harry ! C'est dangereux ! »

La voix d'Hermione était intraitable.

« Je suis pas ton coloc, répondit Harry, en insistant sur le déterminant possessif.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens. »

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de ricaner dans son coin.

« Ron ne te laissera jamais partir, nota Harry. Son sommeil est trop précieux et son boulot trop prenant.

\- Il viendra, répondit Hermione, catégorique. Son contrat se termine dans deux semaines, si le voyage peut attendre, il nous accompagnera. »

Devant l'air résolu d'Hermione, Harry se réjouit : ses deux amis venaient avec lui en Russie chasser le dragon sauvage.

C'est ainsi que, deux semaines plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Makhé et Kosma se rendirent en Russie. Comme au bon vieux temps, avec des amis en plus dans leurs bagages.


	34. Oural

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Il fait chaud (oui, j'aime asséner des vérités brutes).**

 **Portez-vous bien, hydratez-vous, à samedi (si nous ne sommes pas encore liquéfiés),**

 **Al**

 **PS : _time for reviews_ :**

 **Nictocris : tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré l'elfe des forêts katniss evergreen. bises (valises méprises maîtrises banquises)  
**

* * *

Les six compagnons avaient bien organisé leur voyage : ils avaient eu le temps. Charlie et Kosma avaient apporté tout leur matériel pour gérer des dragons, ainsi que de quoi les pucer. Ron s'occupait de l'intendance : son inflexibilité dans les comptes leur avait permis un petit extra (du chocolat importé de France du célèbre chocolatier Lucas Kahaut). Hermione avait embarqué une bibliothèque (dragonologie, potions de premiers secours, magie russe, tricot) et un nécessaire à potions dans un nouveau sac, à franges, celui-ci. Makhé s'était dévouée pour rafler ce dont ils auraient besoin pour les premiers soins (l'infirmière de la Mag'fac lui avait fourni ce qu'il fallait en philtres, bandages, onguents, baumes, fioles et dolipranes).

Harry avait cédé : il fournissait les balais. Il avait trouvé à la boutique de balais de Corbak de vieux Brossdur d'occasion, ainsi qu'un antique Nimbus 1515 et un Filvite aux poils ébouriffés. Il avait voulu prendre son Éclair de feu dans ses bagages, mais Charlie le lui avait fortement déconseillé : il risquait de le roussir.

La route avait été longue et fatigante : il avait fallu prendre trois portoloins, puis un portexpress pour arriver. Ils avaient fini en zone moldue.

Ils étaient donc tous assis au fond d'un van bringuebalant datant d'avant la révolution russe, leurs bagages serrés contre eux : grâce aux sortilèges d'extension indétectable qu'Hermione avait lancés, leurs affaires ne se composaient que de sacs à dos. Ils avaient revêtu des vêtements moldus : Ron et Makhé paraissaient particulièrement mal à l'aise dans les frusques qu'Hermione leur avait trouvées à Silistra.

« Comment fais-tu pour avoir la classe, Weasley, je me le demande…, bougonna Makhé, jalouse. Kosma aussi est trop beau, il porte vraiment bien son nom, ce sagouin.

\- On porte souvent des vêtements moldus pour poursuivre les dragons : un pantalon est plus pratique qu'une robe pour poursuivre un dragon. Tu le sais bien puisque ça t'arrive de me déshabiller, le soir, glissa Charlie, espiègle.

\- Gardez vos histoires pour vous, s'exclama Ron en se bouchant théâtralement les oreilles. Je ne vous dis pas ce que je fais avec Hermione, moi.

\- C'est vrai que tu te déshabilles tout seul, la plupart du temps, nota l'intéressée.

\- Oh Merlin, qu'entends-je ? Et elle ne rougit pas ? » la taquina Kosma, qui avait pris ses aises dans le petit groupe.

Harry s'esclaffa : Kosma s'était bien intégré. C'était un dragonnier en formation à la réserve de Charlie : il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui à de nombreuses reprises. Le Grec avait été présent lors de l'esclandre intellectuel d'Hermione face à Zoé Macrobe et de l'éclosion des œufs de Délivrance. Son petit côté prétentieux et suffisant avait disparu quand Hermione lui avait rabattu le caquet avec ses connaissances livresques et que Ron lui avait fait goûter sa tarte aux mirabelles et aux prunes dirigeables, pour laquelle il cherchait encore un nom (Harry avait proposé "magie-Brest", mais Ron n'était pas super partant).

« Nous arrivons bientôt, les coupa Charlie, chef de l'expédition.

\- En fait, les moldus ont eux aussi leur Magicobus, s'étonna pour la dixième fois Ron. Ça servait à rien de me parler des suspensions d'une voiture, Hermione. »

Ils descendirent une demi-heure plus tard, sur la place centrale d'un village minier. Hermione prit les choses en main :

« Je vais aller voir l'office de tourisme pour leur demander si c'est possible de bivouaquer dans les montagnes. »

Elle les abandonna dans la rue. Le froid était mordant : Harry était frigorifié. Il avait pourtant enfilé trois pulls _made by_ Weasley. Les doigts tremblants, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et se bénit d'avoir pensé à la rouler à l'intérieur du bus, quand la température était encore supportable. Ron lui tendit son déluminateur, qui ressemblait à un briquet : il était hors de question qu'Harry fasse une flamme avec sa baguette dans ces conditions.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il faisait moins soixante-douze degrés, Weasley, grelotta Makhé en coinçant son nez sur l'épaule de Charlie. J'espère qu'on trouvera tes dragons rapidement, ça nous réchauffera.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes dragons, c'est bien le problème, corrigea Charlie en serrant Makhé contre lui. C'est justement parce qu'ils sont en liberté et sauvages qu'on doit venir vérifier qu'ils ne seront pas vus par des moldus, qu'ils sont en bonne santé, ou s'il est préférable de les déplacer dans une réserve. »

Ce devait être la première fois qu'Harry remarquait un rapprochement physique entre Makhé et Charlie : le froid faisait des miracles. Les rares moldus qui traversaient la place les remarquaient à peine : emmitouflés dans leurs chapkas et leurs manteaux fourrés, ils passaient furtivement, leurs pas étouffés par la neige givrée qui couvrait le sol, comme des ombres. Ou des Détraqueurs, pensa Harry : le froid ambiant lui faisait penser à ces créatures maléfiques qu'il avait rencontrées bien trop souvent à son goût.

Hermione revint vers eux, soucieuse :

« On peut bivouaquer. Le type de l'accueil m'a dit qu'il ne lancerait pas de recherches si on ne revenait pas : si on est suffisamment fous pour aller camper par ce temps, tant pis pour nous. Les ours et autres bêtes hibernent, on ne devrait pas faire trop de mauvaises rencontres. Il faudra se méfier des avalanches.

\- Et des dragons qui, eux, n'hibernent pas. » ajouta Kosma en adressant un sourire charmeur à Hermione.

Harry aperçut la grimace de Ron : il n'appréciait pas les privautés que se permettait le dragonnier. Son ami s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda, la bouche en cœur :

« Je peux mettre mes mains dans tes poches ? Te connaissant, tu y as mis des pots de confiture chauffants. »

Hermione accepta sans remarquer l'air vainqueur qui se peignit sur le visage de Ron quand il se colla contre elle. Elle profita du rapprochement, Ron aussi, et Harry se résigna à voir ses amis toujours un peu jaloux bien qu'il soit évident pour tous qu'il était impossible qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs. Ils devaient fonctionner comme cela, ça devait pimenter leur relation de couple.

Ils se mirent en marche vers les monts Oural. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, de peur de créer une perturbation magique et de faire fuir les dragons sauvages. La nuit tomba sans qu'ils s'arrêtent. Leurs pas marquaient à peine la neige tant elle était dure. Au bout d'une quinzaine de _miles_ , Ron craqua :

« On s'installe ici pour la nuit. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Charlie voulut répliquer, mais le regard noir que lui lança Ron l'en dissuada. Hermione était éreintée, Kosma grimaçait à chaque pas qu'il faisait (il devait avoir des ampoules grosses comme pitiponks sur les pieds), et Harry ne sentait plus son nez, ni ses orteils, et encore moins le bout de ses oreilles, s'il lui restait encore des lobes.

Ron sortit de son sac la tente d'Arthur Weasley et l'installa de deux ou trois sorts maladroitement lancés. Makhé, la moins engourdie, alluma un feu sans utiliser sa baguette : ses gestes auraient, de toute façon, été trop anarchiques pour créer une belle flamme. Kosma coupa des branches qu'il jeta dans le brasier. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tous suffisamment réchauffés pour passer dans la tente poser leurs affaires.

Harry alluma le poêle qui se trouvait dans la tente. L'odeur de chat et de fumée qui y régnait lui rappela en une bouffée son année de vagabondages anglais. Charlie s'approcha de lui :

« Demain, on laisse Ron, Hermione et Makhé, et on va faire les repérages avec Kosma. Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Harry. Ron peut venir avec nous, il adore faire du balai. Ça le changera. Les filles ont normalement assez de livres pour ne pas finir hystériques.

\- Pourvu que Makhé ne t'entende jamais quand tu tiens ce genre de discours.

\- Pourvu qu'Hermione ne m'entende jamais quand je tiens ce genre de discours. »

Ils se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là. Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une Hermione échevelée.

« Mais il fait encore nuit, grogna-t-il.

\- Debout marmotte ! Vous partez dans dix minutes ! »

Harry se remplit un thermos de café et avala gloutonnement trois biscuits. Sur le départ, Hermione fit des recommandations inutiles à Ron, qui soupira, exaspéré :

« Oui maman, je fais attention aux dragons et aux courants d'air et aux différences de température et aux trous d'air.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- Encore heureux. »

Harry enfourcha le Nimbus, Charlie et Kosma un Brossdur et Ron se vit attribuer le Filvite. Hermione et Makhé leur lancèrent quelques sorts, comme un Impervius et un Celsiusaugmento. Et ils prirent leur envol.

OoO

Ils passèrent cinq jours à quadriller les monts Oural avant de remarquer des traces de présence de dragons. Ils avaient fini par faire des roulements pour éviter de voler tous les jours : Hermione avait attrapé un rhume et Charlie une angine.

Ce furent donc Harry et Kosma qui remarquèrent les premiers les traces de dragons dans le paysage.

« Regarde, on voit bien les traces de pattes, mais elles ne correspondent pas à celles d'un cornelongue. Peut-être un magyar. Il y en a peut-être un deuxième : cette marque de griffe ne correspond pas exactement à celle d'un magyar. Peut-être un suédois ou un pansedefer… »

La clairière dans laquelle ils venaient d'apercevoir des traces de foyers encore fumants et des griffures dans le gel était grande et sauvage. Des rochers pointus transperçaient la terre et paraissaient être de parfaits gratte-écailles pour les dragons.

« Si tu regardes de plus près, tu aperçois des éclats de lumière. Ce sont les écailles qui se détachent du dos des dragons : ça leur arrive de se frotter contre les pierres quand ils ont des puces. Vu la couleur des écailles, ce doit être un suédois qui s'est frotté contre le sol.

\- Donc on aurait un magyar et un suédois, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip. »

Ils notèrent les coordonnées de localisation et repartirent à balai pour faire leur rapport. Hermione fut enchantée de savoir qu'ils avaient trouvé une piste.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas traces de pansedefers : j'ai lu qu'ils vivaient en troupeau, dit-elle, ravie de vérifier que ce qu'elle apprenait dans les livres correspondait à ce que les dragons faisaient.

\- Je n'ai pas vu de marque de troupeau : il n'y avait pas assez de traces, rapporta Kosma, songeur. Donc c'est presque sûr que c'est un suédois.

\- Les suédois sont un peu plus solitaires, même s'ils peuvent vivre en groupe, nota Charlie. Si nos sources sont bonnes, on aurait plutôt affaire à deux ermites plutôt qu'un troupeau. Mais il faudra rester vigilant. »

Hermione et Ron avaient appris le strict minimum concernant les dragons : c'étaient les deux qui n'en fréquentaient pas tant que ça. Makhé était habituée à griller des moutons pour les dragonneaux, Harry travaillait à la réserve depuis un petit moment maintenant. Ron était donc fébrile pour mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris.

« C'est la première fois que j'ai hâte de pratiquer la théorie !

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, osa Hermione, narquoise.

\- Je comprends enfin ce que tu vis, répondit Ron. C'est formidable ! »

Ils se préparèrent et se répartirent les tâches : comme ils n'avaient à faire qu'à deux dragons, autant en profiter pour être pédagogue. Charlie estima qu'ils pouvaient s'entraîner comme il le fallait. Il proposa à Kosma de préparer l'intervention comme pour son examen final de dragonnier. Harry comprit finalement qu'il craignait pour leurs vies : un dragon, ça reste dangereux.

Kosma prépara donc le plan de bataille, approuvé régulièrement par Charlie. Kosma et Hermione resteraient à terre pour approcher les bêtes : la sorcière, peu à l'aise sur un balai, serait plus utile comme présence au sol. Ils se mirent à l'écart pour réviser les sorts de protection nécessaires à l'intervention des quatre autres. Ron et Makhé seraient en vol stationnaire autour de la clairière, prêts à communiquer le plus vite possible avec Charlie et Harry, eux en vol de recherche. Charlie avait bien prévenu Harry : ce dernier ne devait qu'à ses talents d'attrapeur et au fait que les dragons soient deux d'être dans l'équipe en vol.

« On devra guetter la présence des dragons. Ils peuvent se cacher dans un creux du paysage, ou arriver d'un coup. Comme tu es attrapeur, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal avec cette étape.

\- Ça marche, répondit Harry en frétillant d'impatience.

\- Tu dois obéir à tout ce que je te dirai, asséna Charlie d'un ton sérieux. Les dragons sauvages n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que tu connais. Imagine-toi Titus, mais en mille fois pire.

\- Ah oui, ça donne pas envie, avoua Harry, à peine refroidi.

\- C'est sérieux, Harry, continua Charlie. Ils ont beau n'être que deux, ils peuvent être très féroces. De plus, la réserve de feu des suédois est largement supérieure à celle des norvégiens. Tu te souviens de Norberta qui grillait tout d'un long jet de flammes ? Dis-toi qu'un suédois en a beaucoup plus en réserve. Et qu'il ne te connaît pas comme Nono te connaît.

\- Je devrai leur parler ?

\- Si besoin, je te jetterai un Sonorus pour qu'ils puissent t'entendre. Tu t'adresses toujours à eux en fourchelangue ?

\- Je ne sais pas quand je parle en fourchelangue, je ne m'entends pas. Il faudrait convenir d'un signe pour que tu puisses me faire comprendre si tu me comprends ou si tu ne me comprends pas. T'as compris ? »

Devant l'air perplexe de Charlie, Harry recommença :

« Tu me diras si je parle fourchelangue ou pas. »

Il écouta religieusement les recommandations de Charlie. Son dernier conseil eut l'heur de lui plaire :

« Et surtout, écoute ton instinct. Tu vas forcément les attirer. Si tu sens que tu n'es pas capable d'en soumettre un, fuis à balai. Et pas de transplanage. »

Hermione et Kosma revinrent vers eux. Hermione avait l'air contente d'elle :

« J'ai quelque peu transformé les oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux. Nous aurons chacun une paire d'oreilles. Elles sont reliées entre elles par un sort d'audition : si vous parlez dans une oreille, les autres vous entendent. Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas tous parler en même temps.

\- Et si on doit communiquer sans faire de bruit ?

\- J'ai ajouté un sortilège protéiforme aux oreilles. Si vous devez communiquer sans vous faire remarquer, vous écrivez sur la face externe votre message, et il apparaîtra sur les autres oreilles. »

Le regard admiratif que Charlie adressa à Hermione valait tous les compliments du monde :

« Les sortilèges protéiformes sont très difficiles à maîtriser, siffla Makhé, extasiée. Je ne les réussis jamais. Tu es vachement douée, dis donc.

\- Nous, on le sait depuis la première année, qu'elle est vachement douée, remarqua Ron. Et même en le sachant, elle arrive toujours à nous étonner. »

Hermione rougit sous les compliments et distribua les paires d'oreilles. Ron se chargea de la répartition des rations de survie :

« On part demain, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va prendre. On installera la tente en retrait, au cas où on ait besoin d'un refuge. Je mettrai à garder au chaud des vivres, de la soupe et des herbes médicinales.

\- Il y aura du brownald ?, demanda Harry, poussé par une gourmandise soudaine.

\- Bien sûr que oui. En revanche, pas de viande. Charlie m'a dit que ça pouvait attirer les dragons. Donc ce soir c'est notre dernier repas carné. »

Ce fut au tour de Makhé d'annoncer où elle en était :

« Comme l'a dit Ron, les plantes médicinales seront ici. Je pars tout de même avec un nécessaire à soins. Si vous êtes blessé, faites-moi signe par oreille interposée, je viendrai vous voir le plus vite possible.

\- Si vous sentez que votre vie est en jeu, ajouta Charlie, n'essayez surtout pas de transplanter (Harry sourit à l'évocation de ses anciens transplanages ratés). Demandez à votre équipier de vous mettre en lieu sûr. Je vous rappelle que les transplanages ne doivent avoir lieu qu'en cas de dernier recours : les dragons risquent de ne pas apprécier. »

Préparer une intervention musclée dragonnesque redonnait le sourire à Harry : après cinq jours sans avancée, ils passaient à l'action. Harry détestait attendre.

« Normalement, cela ne devrait pas être trop dangereux : ils ne sont que deux. Mais sait-on jamais, ils sont sauvages, ils ne voient jamais d'humains. Je vous rappelle qu'il faudra utiliser le moins possible de magie : ça chatouille leurs sens. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se reposer. Harry compléta son journal de bord et ajouta des notes sur les dragons pour son futur article pour le _Chicaneur_. Hermione relut ce qu'il avait écrit et ajouta quelques informations bibliographiques.

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans une tente ballottée par le vent, Harry aurait pu se croire à une soirée normale à la Mag'fac.

La nuit fut agitée : Harry, les yeux grand ouverts sur le toit de la tente, écoutait les bruissements d'Hermione et Ron qui chuchotaient dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Il lui semblait entendre son nom dans la conversation, ainsi que celui de Luna, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était dans un rêve ou la réalité.

Il s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard, ou en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il eut. Hermione était fin prête, assise en face de lui. Elle ensorcelait des moufles et des écharpes pour qu'elles restent chaudes. Kosma préparait son sac et enfilait des gants en peau de loutre.

Harry émergea doucement et s'habilla à la hâte : s'il voulait prendre un café avant de partir, il avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher.

Ils partirent à balai. Ils abandonnèrent Hermione et Kosma à deux _miles_ de la clairière, pour qu'ils continuent d'avancer à pied. Ayant trouvé la clairière, Makhé soupira dans sa paire d'oreilles :

« Je me poste à l'ouest. Weasley bis, tu te mets en face ? »

Les deux sorciers se positionnèrent à une hauteur correcte. Harry passa à côté de Ron au moment où Hermione chuchotait dans ses oreilles :

« Ron, tu fais attention, promis ? »

Les oreilles sans rallonge de Ron rougirent : Harry se passa de commentaires. Deux minutes plus tard, la voix de Kosma résonnait dans leurs oreilles : « En place. »

Harry monta dans l'air et remercia intérieurement Hermione pour ses sorts de hausse de température : l'air glacé lui fouettait les joues. Il vit Charlie en face de lui, prêt à agir.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

La question de Charlie retentit dans les oreilles des cinq autres sorciers. Harry hocha la tête, certain que Charlie l'avait vu. Il entendit les autres acquiescer.

Charlie plongea en chandelle, suivi de près par Harry : le but était de s'approcher le plus possible du sol pour repérer les traces d'une grotte ou de dragons.

« Là ! »

Charlie pointa un doigt vers une forme vague, semblable à un amas de givre :

« Dragon à l'est. »

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Makhé changer de position et se rapprocher de la forme. Charlie piqua et s'approcha du dragon endormi pour l'observer de plus près. Harry continua à tourner dans les airs pour repérer la présence éventuelle d'un deuxième dragon.

« Spécimen mâle, annonçait la voix enthousiaste de Charlie. Environ cinq ans. Suédois. Jamais marqué par dragonnier. Écailles blanches, ce qui démontre adaptation à milieu naturel. Et merde ! »

Le juron et l'émotion qui transparut dans la voix du dragonnier interpellèrent Harry. Il prit du temps à reconnaître l'intonation : de la panique. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton chez le cadet des Weasley : Charlie ne paniquait jamais, c'était bien connu.

Il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« Écailles blanches ! Ils s'adaptent drôlement bien ! Ils se camouflent, merde ! Kosma, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Harry fit demi-tour par un virage serré, en s'astreignant à ne rien dire pour écouter les indications des autres. Les voix s'entrechoquaient dans les oreilles à rallonge :

« Par les culottes de Merlin Hermione Harry oh bordel de crottin d'hippogriffe, balbutiait Ron.

\- Weasley bis tais-toi, coupa la voix suraiguë et paniquée de Makhé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » coupa Kosma.

La voix de Charlie annonça à toute vitesse :

« Ils sont pas du tout deux dragons ! Kosma, c'est un troupeau ! Un troupeau de pansedefers ! Avec un magyar au moins et un suédois !

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Leurs écailles sont devenues blanc argent, par camouflage ! Tu les as confondus avec le givre ! Y a au moins dix bêtes ! »


	35. Ça part en vrille

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Je poste tôt aujourd'hui. Oui, parce que techniquement nous sommes samedi, mais dans ma tête, tant que ce n'est pas le matin c'est toujours vendredi. Mais il fait une chaleur à crever (et je gère très très mal la chaleur) (je suis du genre à me promener en short en plein hiver) (racontage de vie attention) donc je ne dors pas donc je poste maintenant.**

 ** _Big up_ à Destrange pour avoir trouvé une calembredaine fort sympathique, hourra pour Nictocris et sa relecture, _standing ovation_ pour vous tous, qui m'écrivez et me suivez et me favoritez, vivat pour tous ceux qui souffrent de la canicule et qui résistent, prouvant ainsi qu'ils existent, et qui se battent, refusant ce monde égoïste.**

 **Portez-vous bien, hydratez-vous régulièrement (ceci est un message du ministère de la santé publique), à jeudi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : _time for replies of reviews_ :**

 **Guest : je vois que ton odorat est surdéveloppé. moi, si j'avais un tel nez, il faudrait sur le champ que je me l'amputasse. merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

Harry jura : ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

Ron bredouillait :

« Charlie fais gaffe Harry fais gaffe Hermione fais gaffe Makhé…

\- La ferme ! » claqua la voix de Makhé.

Harry survola la clairière et remarqua du coin de l'œil Makhé qui rejoignait Ron en essayant d'être discrète.

Ce qu'il avait pris initialement pour des amas de terre givrée se révélait être une douzaine de dragons féroces qui s'éveillaient doucement. Un magyar s'ébrouait dans un coin, le suédois cracha un long jet de flammes qui fit fondre une bonne partie du gel qui couvrait les autres bêtes. Le ciel s'illumina d'un coup : des traînées de fumée stagnèrent dans l'air, faisant tousser Harry qui passait au milieu d'elles.

« Kosma, on va avoir besoin de toi à balai, annonça Charlie, qui paraissait avoir retrouvé son calme. Laisse Hermione et ramène tes fesses ! »

Harry guetta l'arrivée du dragonnier : une silhouette à l'autre bout de la clairière lui indiqua que Kosma les rejoignait. Charlie continuait de donner des ordres précis :

« Le mâle dominant semble être le magyar manchot au centre. Il se réveille : il ne faut surtout pas passer à côté de lui, évitez-le plus possible. Ron, Makhé, sécurisez le périmètre : vérifiez qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages, jetez des sorts repousse-moldus et ne vous approchez pas ! Mettez-vous en sûreté dans les arbres une fois que c'est fait. Hermione, si tu peux essayer de monter à balai, tu seras plus rapide si tu dois fuir. Et surtout ne transplanez pas ! »

Harry n'avait pas reçu de directive : il continua à tourner comme un corbeau autour de la clairière, en essayant de repérer le maximum de choses.

« Il y a une femelle pansedefer qui couve au nord de la clairière, derrière le suédois, annonça Kosma, la voix légèrement lointaine (il avait dû mal mettre ses oreilles).

\- Zut, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont agressifs… »

Des grognements à faire trembler les rochers résonnaient dans la clairière. Un magyar se mit à battre furieusement des ailes, comme décidé à s'envoler. Il resta néanmoins au sol, comme s'il sentait qu'il lui fallait protéger son troupeau.

L'air devenait surchauffé : Harry regrettait de porter des moufles chauffantes. De la buée se forma sur ses lunettes : l'Impervius qu'il avait jeté plus tôt dans la matinée devait être défectueux. Il prit sa baguette et jeta de nouveau le sort sur ses lunettes.

C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose auquel Harry n'aurait jamais pensé : tous les dragons réveillés tournèrent la tête vers lui. Leurs mâchoires claquèrent dans un fracas menaçant et des nuées de fumée sortirent de leurs naseaux : ils se préparaient à cracher du feu.

« Potter !, cingla la voix de Makhé.

\- Harry, pas de magie ! T'es dragopote, bon sang ! »

La colère de Charlie immobilisa Harry.

« Ils restent au sol, parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore reconnu ton potentiel magique ! T'es une menace pour eux ! Mets-toi dans un arbre et ne bouge plus ! Je vais faire diversion ! »

Charlie piqua tandis qu'il ordonnait à Makhé de se mettre à l'autre bout de la clairière :

« Ton potentiel magique va les perturber ! Jette un sort et passe devant eux ! Il faut les éloigner d'Harry ! »

Makhé, blanche comme un linge, frôla Harry et changea de trajectoire. Les dragons tournèrent la tête vers elle, laissant à Harry le temps nécessaire à son repli.

« Il faudrait s'approcher d'eux pour leur jeter un sort de confusion, proposa Kosma.

\- Tu veux qu'ils s'entre-tuent ? Je te rappelle qu'on a des moldus à moins de cinquante _miles_! C'est du suicide ! »

La stratégie de Charlie semblait porter ses fruits : les dragons hésitaient entre l'endroit qu'occupait Harry, la trajectoire de Makhé et les zigzags de Charlie. Kosma tenta d'une voix blanche :

« Et le transplanage ?

\- Les charges magiques risquent d'être perturbées par les dragons ! On a douze dragons, et peut-être des dragonneaux en puissance, ils doivent capter toute la magie ambiante ! On risque le désartibulement. »

Les explications de Charlie devenaient essoufflées : il fatiguait. La voix de Ron proposa :

« Charlot, je peux te remplacer. On doit avoir la même empreinte magique, je peux faire diversion : ils vont me prendre pour toi.

\- Ron, arrête de dire des bêtises, c'est pas un jeu !

\- Justement, si. Tu es un des rares à savoir ce que tu fais, il faut que t'aies le temps de réfléchir calmement. Passe près de moi, je prends ta place. »

Harry connaissait tellement Ron qu'il entendait presque dans son ton les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle : c'était comme une partie d'échecs, et Ron était imbattable à ce jeu. Charlie dut reconnaître la valeur des propos de Ron puisqu'il vira de bord et s'engouffra dans le feuillage du sapin dans lequel il était réfugié. Une silhouette rousse en sortit aussitôt : Ron commença le même manège qu'avait fait son frère.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je place des sorts de détection de mouvement autour des œufs de la pansedefer pour nous laisser le temps d'aviser ?, demanda Hermione.

\- Fais-le, mais discrètement, souffla Charlie, qui paraissait avoir repris un peu du poil de la bête. Tu peux nous prendre la température des dragons ? »

Hermione marmonna des sortilèges dans les oreilles. Harry se sentait impuissant, et cela lui était intolérable.

« Je fais quoi ?

\- Tu t'éloignes pour qu'ils se calment, répondit Charlie. Tu n'utilises pas de magie et tu ne te fais pas remarquer. Tu es dragopote, tu es encore trop proche ! Ils t'ont repéré, ils ne sont pas près de t'oublier !

\- Et tu ne t'approches surtout pas de la pansedefer qui couve, ajouta Kosma. Elle est féroce : elle protège ses œufs. »

Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil : hors de question de laisser ses amis prendre tous les risques. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas loin de la dragonne couveuse et il se sentait mal à l'idée de s'éloigner. Cette dernière annonça :

« 63° Celsius pour la pansedefer, entre 57 et 60° pour les deux magyars et les autres pansedefer, le suédois est à 54°. Températures normales, sauf pour la pansedefer, trop élevée. Elle doit être malade en plus d'être couveuse.

\- Tu retiens vraiment tout ce que tu lis, c'est ça ? » s'étonna Kosma.

Malgré la situation, Harry ressentit une pointe de fierté pour son amie : oui, Hermione retenait tout ce qu'elle lisait. Il remarqua une silhouette à balai, qui progressait d'un vol mal assuré. La sorcière disparut dans un arbre.

Les dragons s'agitaient toujours, perturbés, sentant la menace sans vraiment la discerner. Makhé s'arrêta en vol stationnaire deux arbres après le sapin d'Harry, arrivant dans son champ visuel :

« Tes monstres sont toujours intéressés par l'arbre de Potter ! Il faudrait qu'il s'en aille !

\- T'es toujours pas parti ?, s'irrita Charlie.

\- Hors de question que je vous abandonne, coupa Harry.

\- C'est peut-être pas la chose à faire, ajouta la voix étouffée de Ron. C'est le seul à parler fourchelangue, on pourrait en avoir besoin. »

Charlie proposa à Ron de prendre sa place, et ils effectuèrent le même tour de passe-passe que précédemment.

« Il faudrait leur jeter un sortilège d'endormissement discrètement, proposa Kosma.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'ils risquent de sentir notre magie avant qu'on ait pu les approcher assez. »

Harry songea à ce que Charlie lui avait appris : les dragonniers avaient souvent de très grands potentiels magiques pour mater les créatures. Donc : Kosma et Charlie étaient de puissants mages ; Ron partageait à peu près le potentiel de son frère ; Makhé avait fait preuve de l'étendue de son potentiel ; quant à lui, il était pour l'instant hors de question qu'il se grille (façon de parler). La seule à pouvoir les approcher était…

« Je vais le faire, annonça Ron.

\- Bêta, tu sais bien que c'est moi qui dois m'y coller, répondit Hermione, qui devait être parvenue aux mêmes conclusions qu'Harry.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! Tu as beau être une née-moldue, pour les lancer le moins fort possible, il faut être très proche d'eux !

\- Justement ! Les dragons ne reconnaîtront pas mon empreinte magique ! Ils seront déboussolés. J'ai déjà pu les approcher pour prendre leur température, je peux sûrement retenter le coup.

\- Harry, dis quelque chose ! Faut pas qu'elle y aille !

\- Ron, ça suffit, on n'a pas le choix, coupa Charlie. Hermione, tu peux lancer des sorts depuis ton balai ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas très à l'aise en vol. » avoua-t-elle.

Harry l'imagina très bien en train de rougir.

« Kosma, tu passes prendre Hermione à l'arrière de ton balai. Ron, Makhé, tenez-vous prêts à faire diversion ! Harry, pas de bêtise ! »

Harry vit, à l'autre bout de la clairière, un balai passer : les deux personnes installées dessus commencèrent à faire du rase-mottes. Il distingua les mouvements gracieux d'Hermione qui jetait des sortilèges d'endormissement rapides.

« Le mieux serait encore une potion de sommeil, ajouta Charlie. Les sorts ne seront pas efficaces très longtemps, ça devrait juste nous permettre de déminer le terrain.

\- De toute façon, si j'ai bien compris, prendre la fuite est impossible ? »

La voix de Ron, de nouveau calme, dénotait une certaine résignation.

« Il faudrait au moins pouvoir les séparer, qu'Harry puisse les soumettre un à un. Les mâles se rendront s'ils sont loin des femelles. Et entre la pansedefer qui couve et la magyar pleine, on est mal partis. S'ils dorment, on peut en éloigner quelques uns et jouer la carte dragopote. Autant qu'il nous serve à quelque chose. »

Harry reporta son attention sur le bas de la clairière : sur la douzaine de dragons, un tiers dormait déjà. Un cinquième dragon clignait des yeux, prêt à plonger dans le sommeil : Hermione, comme d'habitude, faisait des merveilles.

Charlie annonça :

« Harry, envole-toi. Passe doucement au dessus des dragons encore réveillés, ça devrait attirer leur attention. Si l'un d'eux te suit, tu le soumets immédiatement. Hermione, continue ce que tu fais. »

Harry quitta enfin son refuge. Il descendit pour passer le plus près possible des dragons. Il n'entendait que le battement de son cœur et des mâchoires des créatures. Immédiatement, ces dernières sentirent la présence d'un dragopote et unirent leurs forces pour lui faire payer l'humiliation que, des siècles auparavant, Siegfried leur avait fait subir.

Des flammes immenses jaillirent de leurs gueules, et Harry ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas finir grillé sur place.

« _Aguamenti_! »

Makhé passa près de lui et lui hurla :

« Ça va, Potter ?

\- Ça devrait aller, répondit Harry en évitant un nouveau jet de flamme, puis encore un autre.

\- Mak' ! T'es folle ? Pas de magie près d'Harry ! Il est déjà une cible, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

\- Weasley, il allait cramer ! T'aurais préféré Harry en barbeuk ?

\- Pour les flammes, c'est le suédois, le pire, rappela Ron. Faites gaffe !

\- Je m'en occupe, annonça Hermione. Kosma, rapproche-moi. »

Le brossdur se dirigea vers le suédois.

Malheureusement, les dragons que survolaient les deux sorciers n'étaient encore pas endormis.

« Kosma ! » cria Charlie.

Un torrent de flammes avait jailli en direction d'Hermione et Kosma, qui fit un écart brutal, évita un nouveau jet de flammes, et se retrouva la tête en bas.

« Hermione ! »

La voix de Ron était suraiguë, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Harry essayait toujours de ne pas se faire griller par les flammes du suédois et ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait. Il se rétablit et aperçut le magyar manchot qui avait craché du feu en direction de Kosma et d'Hermione : le dragon était debout sur ses pattes arrière, prêt à prendre son envol. Ses ailes battaient puissamment dans l'air, et ses pattes lacéraient le sol avec violence.

Sol sur lequel se trouvait Hermione.

Harry entendit Makhé jurer et vit le balai de la sorcière fuser vers le sol.

« Ron, reste en l'air ! Distrais les dragons ! Que Mak' puisse approcher Hermione ! »

Harry, toujours aux prises avec son suédois, fit un looping particulièrement osé sans pouvoir voir si Ron obéissait à son frère. Kosma passa à côté de lui, les cheveux roussis et les yeux rouges : les dragons ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant la magie étrangère qui les dérangeait partait dans tous les sens.

« Cheville cassée, annonça Makhé. Je la transplane.

\- Non, c'est trop risqué, coupa Charlie.

\- Elle ne peut pas remonter sur un balai !

\- Mets-lui une attelle ! Déplace-la !

\- Weasley, j'ai pas le temps ! »

La voix de Makhé semblait énervée. Harry, inquiet, voulut se rapprocher des deux sorcières :

« Harry, n'amène pas les dragons vers elles ! Essaie de leur parler !

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver ! »

Ron, blafard, arriva soudain devant lui et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge :

« _Sonorus_! »

Il partit avant de se faire griller. Harry louvoya, aperçut Charlie qui avait pris le relais d'Hermione.

Harry tenta le tout pour le tout, en espérant parler fourchelangue :

« Calmez-vous ! Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal ! »

Certains dragons parurent décontenancés, si tant est qu'un dragon puisse l'être. Un pansedefer baissa la tête, comme soumis. Charlie profita de ce moment de latence pour l'endormir.

Il restait quatre dragons réveillés.

Harry vit Kosma passer devant lui, suivi par un panache de fumée : la queue de son Brossdur avait pris feu. Harry vira de bord et le poursuivit. Kosma l'aperçut, lâcha son balai et lui attrapa le bras. Il se hissa derrière lui :

« Merci, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Si tu arrives à passer près du gros rocher, je pourrai choper le balai d'Hermione. »

C'est vrai que le balai de Kosma était irrécupérable : ils virent un magyar le croquer comme une vulgaire brindille. Harry prit un virage serré et s'approcha du rocher que lui désignait Kosma. Il entendit la voix de Makhé annoncer :

« Continuez comme ça, les gars ! J'ai bientôt fini. J'emmène Hermione.

\- Elle va bien ?, demanda Ron, angoissé.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Hermione. Je suis juste non opérationnelle. »

Harry amena Kosma à l'endroit voulu, se rapprocha le plus possible du sol et le lâcha à un mètre de hauteur. Le Grec sauta et se précipita vers le balai. Harry sentit le soulagement l'embraser : Hermione allait bien, Kosma était de nouveau dans les airs, Charlie et Ron continuaient à endormir les dragons. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Harry fit demi-tour, toujours suivi des flammes de son suédois, qui ne paraissaient pas diminuer en intensité. Il virevolta, croisa Charlie qui tenait fermement sa baguette.

« Il vous en reste combien ?

\- Deux, on n'est pas loin, faut encore tenir un petit bout ! Soumets le magyar, t'auras le troupeau ! »

Makhé annonça :

« C'est bon, on est en lieu sûr ! »

Harry lui laissa libre passage pour qu'il mate le suédois et se dirigea vers le magyar, prêt à en découdre.

C'est alors qu'il entendit :

« À l'aide ! »


	36. Rien ne va plus

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Alors, après demandes, petit rappel sur les concepts qu'en fanatique mythologue j'invente. Un dragopote (maître de dragon) est un sorcier pourvu d'une forte puissance magique, qui rappelle aux dragons (qui se transmettent une mémoire millénaire de dragon en dragon) Siegfried, un héros nordique qui a tué un dragon par ruse (le salaud). Harry est dragopote depuis qu'il a hérité de la puissance magique de Voldynouchet, donc les dragons sont particulièrement méfiants envers lui : il est un des rares à pouvoir les soumettre et à les faire obéir. Pour plus d'indications, revoir chapitres 22 et 33 (c'est vraiment trop stylé de se renvoyer à soi-même).**

 **Sinon... Toujours un immense plaisir de vous lire, voir vos théories, guetter vos réactions.**

 **Portez-vous bien, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, bon courage à ceux qui n'en ont pas (de vacances ou de courage, au choix), à mardi,**

 **Al**

* * *

« Kosma ! »

Le dragonnier était à terre, aux pieds du magyar toujours actif, et convulsait : ses jambes étaient noircies, ses vêtements brûlés, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Harry piqua vers lui et vit Ron faire de même.

« Harry ! Soumets le magyar !

\- Je le sens pas ! » s'exclama Harry, exaspéré par son sentiment d'impuissance.

Charlie et Ron lancèrent chacun un sort de sommeil au magyar : la double charge fit tomber l'immense bête à terre.

Kosma sanglotait. Toute sa superbe avait disparu : de la morve lui coulait sur le menton et des gémissements de douleur lui échappaient. Ses vêtements étaient soit brûlés, soit déchirés. Un rouge déplaisant couvrait le tissu de sa veste au niveau de l'abdomen.

« Makhé, Hermione, vite !

\- Quoi ?

\- On a besoin de vous, Kosma est touché ! »

Ron s'agenouilla à côté de Kosma :

« Ça va aller, mon vieux. »

Makhé, juchée sur son balai, Hermione agrippée à son torse, slaloma entre les corps des dragons endormis et grimaça quand elle vit l'état de Kosma.

« Ben il t'a pas raté, dis donc. »

Kosma essaya de ricaner. Hermione retrouva son professionnalisme et leva sa baguette :

« Je vais te lancer un sort pour atténuer la douleur, le temps que Makhé t'ausculte. On va te déplacer sous le couvert des arbres.

\- Hermione ! Il est intransportable…, tenta Charlie.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, coupa-t-elle. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ses blessures et j'ai besoin d'une marge de manœuvre. Et on ne peut pas le déplacer comme ça. »

Charlie finit par acquiescer. Kosma hocha la tête pour donner son accord : il paraissait souffrir le martyre. Harry bénit le savoir-faire d'Hermione : elle savait toujours quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation, elle connaissait toujours le sort qui peut faire la différence.

Une fois le sort d'Hermione lancé, Kosma bascula sa tête en arrière d'extase et put enfin parler :

« Le magyar m'a eu par surprise. Il a feinté : je le pensais déjà endormi.

\- Tu sens tes jambes ?

\- Maintenant, non.

\- Avant le sort, tu sentais tes jambes ?

\- Ça faisait un mal de dogue. »

Harry voulait aider :

« Je peux utiliser ma baguette, maintenant ?

\- Non, répondit Charlie, sombre. Je m'en occupe. _Levicorpus_. »

Harry commença à ruminer dans son coin : il se sentait inutile, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il s'approcha de Ron qui fouillait dans son sac :

« Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Un truc à manger, avoua Ron, penaud. À mon avis, on n'en a pas fini, et je déteste affronter des dragons le ventre creux. Je me dis que ça me donnera du goût si je me fais bouffer : autant leur faire plaisir. »

Harry ricana nerveusement et attrapa une banane dans le sac de Ron. Ils rejoignirent les quatre autres à l'orée de la forêt. Hermione murmurait des incantations censées affaiblir la douleur tandis que Charlie se mettait torse nu :

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour faire admirer tes pectoraux, Weasley. Bien que la vue soit très agréable. » tenta Makhé dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et appliqua sa baguette sur le tatouage qui couvrait son épaule. Le cornelongue encré chatoya brièvement, comme illuminé de l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Ron.

\- Appel de détresse des dragonniers : tous les membres de la confrérie présents sur le continent reçoivent notre localisation précise et vont essayer d'arriver dans un minimum de temps par portoloin ou transplanage. On n'est pas de taille, on s'est fait déborder.

\- Eux auront le droit de transplaner ? Ça ne risque pas de réveiller les dragons ?

\- Si, c'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas rester inactifs en les attendant, expliqua Charlie en se rhabillant. On va essayer de sécuriser une aire de transplanage et maintenir les dragons endormis.

\- Kosma n'a pas de tatouage, nota Hermione.

\- Tu as déjà vu Kosma torse nu ? Tu ne perds pas de temps, siffla Ron.

\- On nous tatoue en fin de formation, quand on a prêté serment à la confrérie. Et c'est pas forcément sur les épaules.

\- Ça fait penser à la Marque des ténèbres, remarqua Harry. Un tatouage qui permet à Voldemort de rappeler tout le monde près de lui.

\- C'est Tu-sais-qui qui nous a copiés, reconnut laconiquement Charlie. Il a fréquenté des dragonniers et appris certaines de nos pratiques. Yaxley en était un. Enfin, un ancien dragonnier. La confrérie l'a banni avant qu'il soit tatoué, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Et si tu es banni après avoir prêté serment, il se passe quoi ?

\- À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on laisse un mec sans baguette face à un magyar en colère ? »

Le ton cruel et détaché de Charlie laissait supposer un pan des coutumes de dragonniers beaucoup plus sanguinaire et barbare que ce que connaissait Harry. Il comprit que c'était un engagement à vie que prenaient les étudiants en dragonologie et que si Charlie avait déjà assisté à ce genre de spectacle, cela avait dû le laisser de marbre.

« Vous êtes tous tatoués ?

\- Oui, mais pas aux mêmes degrés. Le premier tatouage est une écaille. Et seuls ceux qui ont prêté serment ont un dragon. Une petite vingtaine.

\- Les mêmes que ceux qui connaissent la localisation du cimetière des dragons ?

\- Tu comprends vite. »

Charlie se prêtait volontiers aux explications, comme s'il voulait s'occuper l'esprit et les mains pour éviter de penser à Kosma, mais Harry voyait bien le pli soucieux qui lézardait son front.

Ron avait allumé un feu et commençait à griller des pommes de terre. Il avait mis de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Dans un petit chaudron posé sur les braises d'un autre foyer, une décoction d'herbes, dans laquelle Hermione ajouta une pincée de safran, mijotait.

Charlie s'approcha de la civière de Kosma et lui annonça d'une voix calme :

« Elyas sera là dans quatre ou cinq heures, faudra que tu tiennes le coup encore un peu. Tu as deux charmantes infirmières : Hermione te prépare un succédané de philtre d'euphorie et Mak' va nous sortir ses recettes et ses sortilèges de mère-grand pour te faire des cataplasmes anti-douleur. Ça ira ?

\- Ça dépend, c'est quoi un succédané ?

\- Un substitut. Ingrédients différents, mêmes effets. »

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Kosma. Charlie partit peu après vérifier que les dragons dormaient bien. Ron cuisinait et préparait du thé et de quoi manger pour qu'ils puissent veiller le plus longtemps possible : la nuit allait être longue.

OoO

Au bout d'une heure et demie, les gémissements de Kosma avaient repris. Hermione somnolait contre l'épaule de Ron, épuisée par les sorts qu'elle avait lancés pour préparer l'aire de tranplanage. Makhé et Charlie étaient repartis vérifier si les dragons étaient toujours hors de combat et les rendormir si besoin. En conséquence de quoi Harry se trouvait être le seul à être encore légèrement d'attaque : il se sentit obligé d'aller tenir compagnie à Kosma.

« Ça va ?, demanda-t-il, sans se soucier d'avoir l'air stupide.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Kosma en grimaçant. Je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

\- Mais si, tu vas t'en sortir, coupa machinalement Harry, sans trop y croire.

\- On n'a pas tous ta propension à survivre dans ce genre de situation, répliqua Kosma, amer. La plupart du temps, quand un dragon te crache dessus, tu t'en remets difficilement. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'assit à côté de lui et garda le silence, en espérant que sa présence lui ferait quand même du bien.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Kosma reprit, dans un murmure presque honteux :

« J'ai peur. J'ai pas envie… Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, j'ai pas revu mes parents, j'ai pas vu naître ma nièce, j'ai pas encore passé mon examen de dragonnier, je suis pas tatoué… C'est effrayant, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais, avoua Harry.

\- Ah oui, Charlie m'a dit, articula difficilement Kosma. Apparemment, t'y es allé de ton plein gré. Je sais pas comment t'as fait… »

Harry laissa passer un temps.

« J'avais peur aussi, mais c'est passé. »

Il revit en un flash le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour aller dans la Forêt interdite. Son désespoir était si grand : il n'était pas prêt, lui non plus. Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à ses amis, il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort, il n'avait pas pardonné aux Dursley. C'était trop tôt pour lui aussi. Trop tôt, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas y couper : sa mort était inéluctable. Et à ce moment, au moment où il avait compris qu'il était au terme, il avait trouvé du soutien.

« Ça peut sembler bête, mais quand la mort est trop proche, on n'est plus tout seul. » ajouta-t-il.

S'il avait pu aller se faire tuer, c'est qu'il avait rencontré ses parents, Sirius et Lupin qui l'avaient rassuré et accompagné. Il n'avait pas été seul. Les Mangemorts et Voldemort ne les avaient peut-être pas vus, mais quand il était arrivé dans la clairière pour y mourir, il était accompagné.

Pris d'une intuition folle, qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, il sortit de la bourse en peau de moke qu'il avait gardée accrochée à son cou le vif d'or et l'embrassa en chuchotant :

« Kosma est sur le point de mourir. »

Le vif s'ouvrit et révéla la pierre de résurrection. Instinctivement, Harry sut quoi faire : il la sortit de son habitacle et la mit dans la paume ensanglantée de Kosma.

« Tourne-la trois fois. »

Kosma, interdit, obéit.

Un jeune homme apparut : grand, les yeux étincelants comme ceux de Kosma, des cheveux bruns coupés courts. Il le regardait avec un regard doux. Un couple âgé apparut et se tint à côté de lui. La femme s'agenouilla à côté de Kosma et lui caressa le front, comme une mère qui console son enfant après un cauchemar.

« Tu as réussi, mon grand, dit-elle. Tu es devenu dragonnier.

\- Pas fini, souffla Kosma. Pas tatoué…

\- Mais si, répondit le jeune homme. C'est pas une marque qui va décider de ton statut. Tu as combattu comme les plus grands. C'est ça qui compte. »

Harry se tenait sur le côté, sans réagir, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il comprenait qu'il était étranger à cette conversation et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en trop. Néanmoins, il était sûrement le plus à même pour côtoyer les morts. Après tout, il en était revenu.

« J'ai peur, avoua Kosma, le souffle hachuré.

\- Tout le monde a peur, mais tout le monde y arrive, répondit le vieux. Et tu sais que, derrière, on t'attend.

\- Tu vas venir attendre les autres avec nous, ajouta la vieille. C'est très beau, d'attendre les gens qu'on aime. »

Un temps passa, entrecoupé par les halètements de Kosma.

« Toi, t'avais peur ?, demanda le dragonnier en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai juste fait semblant, comme tout le monde. Et puis, à un moment, on n'a plus peur. On meurt, tout simplement. Ça devient évident. »

La main de Kosma se crispa convulsivement sur la pierre, et Harry comprit, avant même que Kosma le comprenne, qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Il le comprit ou il le sentit, il n'aurait su le dire.

« Ils disent que je vais m'en sortir, que j'ai une chance si j'attends encore un peu. Charlie m'a dit…

\- Ils disent tous ça, c'est humain. Ceux qui restent sont tristes de voir les autres partir : ils souffrent plus que nous.

\- Quand nous sommes partis, c'est toi qui étais malheureux. Ce sera pareil pour eux. La vie continuera, sans toi. »

Kosma sourit faiblement. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui dit :

« Bon, ben, on se reverra un jour. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours secs, comme s'il assistait à un spectacle savamment exécuté mais ne provoquant aucune émotion. Il récupéra la pierre dans la main de Kosma, tandis que ce dernier regardait le ciel :

« C'est drôle, on n'a pas les mêmes étoiles en Roumanie. »

Les ombres entourant Kosma disparurent, adressant un dernier signe de tête respectueux à Harry qui tenait toujours la pierre. Harry comprit que c'était fini.

Il rangea la pierre dans le vif et ferma les paupières de Kosma, dans un geste qui lui rappela ce qu'il avait fait pour Dobby. Il commençait à assister à beaucoup trop de morts…

Il se leva et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui le virent arriver à la lueur du feu mourant.

« Kosma est mort. » annonça-t-il d'une voix atone.

OoO

Quand Charlie et Makhé revinrent de leurs vérifications, Harry leur annonça la nouvelle.

« C'est faux. » coupa froidement Makhé, distante.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité et se précipita vers le corps de Kosma qui paraissait dormir dans le clair-obscur de la forêt. Harry n'osait pas répéter à Makhé ce qu'il avait dit : elle gardait le visage fermé, sans bouger. Hermione s'approcha d'elle en claudiquant :

« Mak', viens. »

Elle lui saisit la main et l'emmena vers le feu où Ron lui servit une tasse de thé dans laquelle il avait versé une goutte d'alcool. Makhé s'assit auprès du feu en frissonnant, comme si elle était frigorifiée, tandis qu'Hermione lui disait des choses qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre.

Harry se tourna vers les deux dragonniers : Charlie était agenouillé auprès du corps de Kosma, immobile. Il avait rabattu les bras de Kosma le long de son corps. Les mâchoires de Charlie étaient blanches tant il les serrait. Et ce n'était pas de tristesse. Harry hésita à aller le voir : pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le dragonnier lui faisait peur.

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle colère chez Charlie.

Il finit par s'approcher après avoir récupéré auprès de Ron une tasse de thé : il devait lui dire que Kosma était parti en paix.

« Charlie, tiens. »

Ce dernier ne fit pas un geste pour le débarrasser : il avait toujours le regard fixé sur le corps de Kosma. De plus près, ses yeux paraissaient fous. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et continua : il devait lui dire.

« J'ai pu discuter avec Kosma avant qu'il… parte. Il n'était pas seul. Il est parti en paix. »

Le silence se fit : Harry n'osait pas repartir. La tasse lui brûlait les mains, mais Charlie ne faisait toujours pas un geste vers lui. Harry douta même qu'il l'ait entendu.

Il espéra avoir dit les mots que Charlie devait entendre.

Puis :

« Merci. »

Harry comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien d'autre pour le moment. Il posa la tasse près du genou de Charlie et repartit vers le foyer d'un pas lent.


	37. Pas de fumée sans feu

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est encore moi (Nictocris)**

 **Al n'étant pas dispo ces temps-ci, je reprends les rênes et je meurs d'envie de satisfaire mes instincts trollesques et divulgâcher la suite ... mais je dois avouer que j'adore vos réactions spontanées alors je me tairai (pour cette fois).**

 **Merci d'avoir apprécié le chapitre précédent. Nous l'avons vraiment écrit à quatre mains (enfin plutôt trois : deux pour Al et une seule pour moi puisque il devait y avoir un café dans l'autre) et c'était assez éprouvant.**

 **Merci de la part d'Al et moi pour vos commentaires, suivis et approbations, ils sont toujours reçus avec beaucoup d'émotions. Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît.**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite ... et les dragons puisque ce n'est pas fini.**

 **Réponses aux z'anonymes :**

 **Guest : ça nous faire plaisir que tu sois ému par l'histoire. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci pour ta review.**

 **Nictocris : même situation, même punition : est-ce vraiment nécessaire de me répondre à moi-même ?**

* * *

Makhé était allée chercher Charlie au bout d'un moment. Ron s'était dévoué et était allé renforcer les sorts d'endormissement sur les dragons. Quand Harry avait fait mine d'aller l'aider, Ron avait répondu, avec les intonations charliesques :

« Hors de question. Si tu pratiques de la magie, ça risque de les réveiller. »

Même si Charlie était hors d'usage pour un moment, son frère, en fidèle disciple, s'arrangeait pour faire respecter ses décisions.

Harry resta donc avec Hermione, Makhé et Charlie auprès du feu, à se morfondre. Ils étaient tous exténués : les cernes d'Hermione lui faisaient une tête de panda neurasthénique, les yeux de Makhé étaient injectés de sang. Quant aux mâchoires et aux jointures des doigts de Charlie, elles étaient si crispées qu'Harry s'attendait à tout moment à entendre un craquement sinistre venant de leur part.

Quand Ron revint, blanc comme Nick-quasi-sans-tête, l'air fraîchissait. Le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup, comme si Ron avait rappelé toutes les lumières du ciel dans son déluminateur : c'était le plein hiver, il fit nuit noire à 17 heures.

« Tes potes dragonniers arrivent dans combien de temps, à peu près ? »

Charlie mit du temps à répondre, mais quand il le fit, ce fut de sa voix claire et posée habituelle, comme si les trois dernières heures n'avaient jamais eu lieu :

« Environ une heure et demie deux heures. L'aire de transplanage est finie ?

\- Oui, si mes sorts de protection tiennent bien, répondit Hermione. J'ai beau les avoir faits une bonne centaine de fois l'année dernière, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils craquent. J'ai ôté le sort reliant les oreilles à rallonge pour essayer de réduire au maximum les émissions magiques si on doit passer près des dragons. »

Harry savait qu'Hermione avait admirablement bien lancé ses sorts. En revanche, vu leur niveau de fatigue, il était probable qu'ils soient moins performants qu'habituellement. Il jeta un regard à la sorcière : elle était blottie contre Ron et paraissait endormie, alors qu'elle venait à peine de parler.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait instaurer des tours de garde pour que les autres essaient de dormir un peu, proposa Harry. Je prends le premier quart. Je suis le moins fatigué.

\- Je prends avec toi. Harry a raison. Essayez de vous reposer. »

Le ton autoritaire ne laissait plus aucun doute : Charlie reprenait les rênes de leur expédition. Makhé lui lança un regard noir :

« Weasley… »

Elle fut interrompue par un gazouillis d'oiseau totalement incongru dans une forêt pleine de dragons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry était déjà debout, baguette à la main, prêt à toute éventualité : ses réflexes acquis l'année précédente lui prouvaient encore une fois qu'il aurait fait un excellent Auror. Être sur le qui-vive, c'est comme le balai : ça ne s'oublie pas.

Hermione avait blanchi, si c'était encore possible.

« Mon alarme. Les œufs. Ils éclosent. »

Cela sortit tout le monde de sa torpeur. Charlie se leva :

« Il fallait s'y attendre. La température de la dragonne était trop élevée, ç'a dû accélérer le processus. J'y vais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il s'adressait à Makhé, qui renfilait ses mitaines, prête à partir.

« Je t'accompagne. »

La voix était sans appel. Un duel de regards ou quelque chose d'approchant s'engagea entre les deux sorciers. Le regard de Charlie était furieux, mais Harry savait sans la voir que celui de Makhé devait être encore plus dur. Le dragonnier finit par acquiescer.

« Vous autres, attendez Elyas.

\- Je viens aussi, annonça Ron.

\- Hors de question. Maman n'y survivrait pas. »

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer en si peu de mots sans écouter Hermione qui essayait de calmer Ron. Charlie et Makhé partirent à pied en direction de la clairière.

Charlie avait accepté que Makhé parte avec lui mais avait refusé que son frère les suive. Est-ce c'était parce qu'il préférait risquer la vie de Makhé plutôt que celle de son frère ? Ou sa propre vie ? Harry était sûr d'une chose : Makhé tuerait Charlie s'il osait la mettre de côté. C'était peut-être ça, l'amour véritable : s'aimer puis vivre, se battre, mourir ou survivre ensemble. Ils lui firent penser à ses parents qui étaient morts ensemble, à Tonks et Lupin qui avaient combattu ensemble, à Ron et Hermione qui tentaient de survivre ensemble.

C'était, somme toute, incroyablement romantique. Effrayant, mais romantique.

Charlie était parti avec Makhé en sachant que leurs chances de survie étaient minimes. Mrs Weasley ne survivrait jamais si deux de ses fils restants mouraient au combat ce jour-là. Et la seule personne que Charlie pouvait encore protéger à ce jour était son petit frère.

Charlie savait qu'il allait mourir. Et Makhé avec lui.

Harry décida qu'il avait vu suffisamment de morts pour l'année.

« On y va. »

Hermione lui lança un regard bizarre :

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- C'est du suicide, il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire. »

Elle paraissait sceptique : l'instinct d'Harry lui hurlait que Charlie et Makhé n'en reviendraient pas. Il fallait qu'elle le croie.

« Hermione… »

Sa supplication dut avoir l'intonation qu'il utilisait quand il voulait absolument la convaincre. Avec Hermione, le temps des grands discours était révolu. Harry comptait inconsciemment sur la sorcière : il s'en rendit compte quand elle reprit ses esprits et les choses en main. Son esprit pratique prit le dessus :

« Prenez une gourde d'eau. Et des Fuseboums, ça peut toujours servir pour faire diversion. »

Elle boitilla jusqu'au foyer encore fumeux et leur versa un gobelet de son ersatz de philtre d'euphorie qu'elle avait préparé pour Kosma :

« Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Une sensation de béatitude et de sérénité s'empara d'Harry : c'était presque le ressenti qu'il avait après une bonne séance de yoga. Ron dut ressentir les mêmes effets que lui vu l'air étonné qui se peignit sur son visage.

« C'est super, ce truc ! Je me sens bien !

\- Et encore, imaginez ce que ça donne quand c'est le vrai philtre. On développe rapidement une accoutumance. »

Hermione prit le balai de Makhé et l'enfourcha. Ron grimaça :

« Tu montes seule ? Avec ta cheville ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Souviens-toi, on a révisé les bases en septembre. »

Une esquisse de sourire vint chatouiller les lèvres de Ron. Harry, lui, osa ricaner :

« Et c'était fabuleusement impressionnant ! Du niveau de Krum, mais plutôt à finir en miettes !

\- Comme un Krum-ble ! »

Le mot d'esprit de Ron n'était pas des plus fameux, mais l'effort prouvait que leur trio reprenait ses marques. Dans une conjoncture aussi hasardeuse que leur escapade au ministère déguisés en employés ou leur visite à Gringotts sous les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange et autres, ils partaient affronter douze dragons.

Ron et lui se hissèrent sur leurs balais respectifs. Ron prit instinctivement la tête de leur formation, Hermione dans son sillage. Ils n'avaient plus leurs oreilles à rallonge, et devaient rester assez proches pour réussir à communiquer.

Fort heureusement, à leur niveau d'amitié, on aurait presque pu parler de télépathie. Ils survolèrent la clairière. Ce fut Harry qui remarqua les grognements du magyar manchot : il se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil.

Il leva un sourcil en rattrapant Hermione : elle comprendrait, sans qu'il parle, ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle lui répondit :

« La naissance de dragonneaux doit perturber l'alpha. Il sent que de nouvelles créatures s'intègrent à son troupeau. J'y vais. Ron ? »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu réagir, Ron était passé à côté d'elle et l'aidait à monter sur son balai. Harry récupéra le balai d'Hermione et le posa sur son propre balai. Une fois installée derrière lui, elle tint fermement sa baguette et lui conseilla :

« Va donner le balai à Charlie, il en aura peut-être besoin. Je m'occupe du magyar et on revient. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Ron piqua. Harry partit dans l'autre direction, vers la dragonne couveuse. Il survola la pansedefer et aperçut une silhouette rousse qui tapotait les œufs déjà craquelés : Charlie aidait les œufs à éclore. Harry descendit et repéra Makhé qui accumulait auprès d'elle des cadavres d'oiseaux et de mulots qu'elle attrapait par petites décharges de magie pure contrôlée. Elle préparait de quoi nourrir les dragonneaux : comme leur mère était endormie, elle n'était pas en capacité de le faire. Harry descendit vers eux :

« Potter ! »

Makhé n'étant pas Charlie, elle ne chercha pas à le morigéner. Il lui lança le balai qu'elle attrapa d'un geste sûr.

« Ça peut servir ! »

Il repartit en direction du magyar : il avait senti les vibrations magiques qui indiquaient que l'éclosion était proche. Il avait déjà ressenti ces mêmes vibrations lors de l'éclosion des œufs de Délivrance, dans la réserve de Charlie. Il avait l'impression que cela s'était passé des années auparavant, alors que cette éclosion ne datait que d'une semaine. Il comprenait pourquoi Charlie avait peur pour leurs vies : si lui ressentait les vibrations, le magyar allait forcément les percevoir.

Il fila à toute vitesse vers le magyar. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Ron et à Hermione. Son vieux Nimbus 1515 renâclait, mais Harry le poussa de toute sa puissance possible.

Un grognement inhumain fit alors trembler la clairière. Harry accéléra encore. Il sentait le balai tressauter et trembler entre ses cuisses, comme s'il allait s'arrêter d'un coup.

Il sentit la magie du magyar avant de le voir : son balai faillit s'arrêter et une chair de poule de mauvais augure vint tapisser ses bras de poils hérissé. Le dragon était réveillé et sa magie avec lui.

Harry accéléra et le vit. La bête se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière et, dressé sur ses ergots, poussait des rugissements à réveiller un mort. Ou une douzaine de dragons.

Harry slaloma : tant qu'il ne ferait pas de magie, le magyar ne le repérerait pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait compris. Il comptait sur cette protection dérisoire pour s'approcher du dragon et vérifier que Ron et Hermione avaient eu le temps de s'enfuir après avoir essayé de le rendormir.

Il descendit en piqué, passa sous une patte d'un pansedefer, glissa sous une queue qui se levait, et parvint enfin à voir ce qui se passait.

Dans un grand fracas, le magyar s'affaissa à trois pattes sur le sol et souffla un air brûlant sur le sol. Il approcha son museau de deux formes allongées par terre.

C'étaient eux.

Hermione, assise, tenait dans ses bras Ron, au visage ensanglanté.

Le sang d'Harry se figea dans ses veines. Et ce n'était pas une expression. Au milieu de tous ces dragons qui recommençaient à chauffer l'atmosphère, son sang se glaça. Il sentit son estomac devenir lourd, comme du plomb.

Ron. Inanimé. Vivant ? Trop de sang.

Hermione. En larmes. Presque résignée.

Le magyar ouvrit la gueule, prêt à larguer un flot de flammes.

Harry n'était plus qu'instinct. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il vira de bord et arriva face au dragon en hurlant de manière assez désordonnée :

« Arrête ! Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter ! »

Le dragon claqua des mâchoires sans cracher de feu, décontenancé par l'attitude de sa nouvelle proie. Harry atterrit à quelques pas de ses amis et sortit sa baguette :

« _S_ _ectumsempra_! »

Le dragon baissa la tête pour éviter le sort qui sortit de la baguette de sureau et qui alla frapper un arbre derrière lui. Le pin se fendit en deux sous la puissance du sortilège. Tous les dragons se tournèrent vers Harry : c'était lui, la menace ! C'était lui, la nouvelle cible !

Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini : un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'Hermione sanglotait, serrant le corps de Ron.

Hermione n'aurait pas perdu de temps à pleurer si Ron était encore vivant. Elle aurait lancé des sorts pour le soigner, ou mis de l'essence de dictame sur ses plaies. Là, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ron était…

Cette information bloquait le cerveau d'Harry, comme s'il refusait d'aller plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le monde sans Ron Weasley. Le monde sans lui n'existait tout simplement pas. Harry sentit la colère tordre ses entrailles. Une colère froide et écrasante qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Pire que ce qu'il avait vécu à la mort de Sirius. Pire que ce qu'il avait subi à la mort de Cédric Diggory. Pire que tout.

Le magyar grogna, comme pour conseiller à son troupeau de le laisser mener tranquille cette petite guéguerre contre un simple humain.

Mais Harry n'était pas un simple humain.

Il fit face au dragon : il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Hermione survivrait, quelque soit le prix qu'il paierait. Elle survivrait pour eux trois.

C'était égoïste, il le savait. C'était contraire à leur discussion dans la cave des Black. Mais c'était comme ça. Elle vivrait.

La magie affluait : il la sentait venir à lui en un flux puissant et ininterrompu. Il n'avait jamais attiré autant de magie à lui seul, il n'était que colère. Il voulait blesser celui qui avait blessé ses amis.

Il voulait tuer celui qui avait tué…

Il n'arrivait pas à se le dire. Ron ne pouvait pas être… Les deux mots ne pouvaient pas être dans la même phrase, la même pensée, la même hypothèse.

La magie affluait toujours vers lui, sans qu'il arrive à l'extérioriser. Il sentait son cœur gonfler, la magie pulser sous sa peau, ses doigts fourmiller, trembler.

Le magyar décida qu'il en avait assez : cette proie était bien trop tentante et paraissait sans défense. Il gronda et lâcha un torrent de flammes en direction d'Harry.

Harry leva les bras. Les flammes montèrent dans les airs et se tordirent au dessus de lui, dans une danse violente et destructrice. C'étaient comme si des Feudeymons s'étaient rencontrés pour faire un barbecue. La chaleur était telle que les lunettes d'Harry ne pouvaient même plus être couvertes de buée : toute humidité avait disparu. Le jet continu de flammes continua à monter, poussé par la magie d'Harry. Il repoussait les flammes en l'air, sans même se rendre compte qu'un pansedefer, et un autre avec lui, et encore un autre s'étaient mis à suivre l'exemple de leur maître : sa magie agissait pour lui, elle le protégeait.

Le magyar dut comprendre qu'il avait en face de lui une forte tête. Il approcha sa gueule brûlante d'Harry et gronda en montrant ses immenses dents. Harry, sans s'inquiéter de paraître ridicule ou idiot, gronda de même.

Le magyar poussa un rugissement comme Harry n'en avait jamais entendu : il sentit que tous les dragons étaient maintenant réveillés. Sa conscience magique du monde était exacerbée : il ressentait dans ses os les mouvements des dragons et sentait leur conscience animale le fixer intensément. Harry ne trembla pas un instant : il était au-delà de la peur.

Dans un recoin de sa conscience qu'il ignorait posséder, une petite voix lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans un site magique, qu'il n'y avait rien pour contenir sa magie, et qu'il mettait beaucoup plus d'énergie à repousser les flammes et à ressentir la puissance magique du lieu qu'il n'en avait jamais mis. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait. Les recommandations d'Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire : _tu peux te tuer en faisant de la magie pure_.

Mais sans Hermione et sans Ron, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Harry hurla en fourchelangue et passa à l'attaque : les flammes qui le surplombaient fondirent sur le magyar.

Le magyar claqua la gueule, comme pour éviter les flammes, mais Harry continuait à riposter en envoyant tout le feu qu'il avait emmagasiné au-dessus de lui vers l'alpha du troupeau. Il regardait le dragon dans les yeux : le duel était autant de regards que de magie.

Au moment où Harry sentit ses jambes fléchir, au moment où il sentit un trou noir être à l'affût pour l'avaler et le faire disparaître, il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione qui serrait toujours Ron dans ses bras. Elle paraissait évanouie.

Et loin derrière eux apparaissait dans la fumée une silhouette gigantesque.


	38. Elyas Rokh

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que le chapitre dernier vous a retourné les tripes. Tant mieux. Il le faut de temps en temps.**

 **Plus sérieusement, c'est une immense joie de vous voir réagir, de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs se joignent à nous, de savoir que vous tremblez ou êtes émus par des personnages fictifs. Je crois que c'est vraiment ça qui me plaît ici : de la fiction nous fait ressentir des émotions réelles (bon, je clos là mon délire mélomane).**

 **Me voici de retour (mais il est probable que vous recroisiez Nictocris dans les prochains chapitres, je préfère vous prévenir). Pour la rédaction, il me reste un chapitre à écrire (modérez votre enthousiasme). Vous voyez ainsi le _work in progress_. Nicto a la tête dans la relecture du chapitre suivant, on l'encourage bien fort.**

 **Merci vraiment pour vos mots et vos followitudes et autres favoritatés. Continuez comme ça.**

 **Portez-vous bien, éventez-vous, à vendredi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : Pour la petite info, le rokh est un oiseau de feu des mythologies persane et indienne. Il apparaît notamment dans les contes de Sinbad le marin. Voilà pour votre belle jambe.**

* * *

La lumière était éclatante. Non, plutôt aveuglante.

Il y avait des bruits de conversation dans une langue chantante qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Une odeur de camphre et de potion calmante flottait dans l'air. Une odeur de propre, de savon et de lessive impersonnelle.

Harry ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où la lumière avait cette particularité et où les odeurs prenaient à la gorge ainsi. Il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il cligna des yeux et préféra refermer les paupières immédiatement.

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ? »

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Mrs Weasley était à son chevet. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Mrs Weasley piailler : « Arthur viens vite ! Il est réveillé ! »

Des bruits de cavalcade. Harry avait mal partout. La porte se rouvrit et il entendit des pas. Il sentit une forme s'approcher de lui et se décida à entrouvrir les paupières. Même cela lui parut infaisable. Alors soulever un bras…

« Harry, ça va ? Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Nous avons cru que tu allais mourir ! »

Une main douce lui posa ses lunettes sur le nez et immédiatement tout devint plus clair.

Molly Weasley le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler son affection, au moment du retour de Voldemort, dans l'infirmerie où Harry assimilait la mort de Cédric Diggory. Harry voyait bien qu'elle hésitait à lui faire une scène : elle frémissait, partagée entre la colère et l'inquiétude d'une mère. Arthur Weasley se tenait au bout du lit, l'air soulagé :

« Content de te revoir parmi nous. »

Les cernes noirs de Mr Weasley, ses vêtements froissés et sa barbe de trois jours laissaient penser que du temps angoissé avait dû passer depuis la dernière fois qu'il était conscient.

Harry voulut parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il puisse articuler un son. Mrs Weasley comprit : elle lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il but goulûment.

« Herm… Ron ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

« En vie tous les deux, grâce à toi. »

Le soulagement qui étreignit Harry fut si puissant qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur se remettait à battre.

Vivants.

Ils étaient vivants.

Mrs Weasley le vit respirer plus amplement et continua :

« Hermione a une cheville cassée et Ron a… reçu un coup de griffe à la tête. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, on a dû appeler George pour lui faire une transfusion sanguine. Il gardera une cicatrice à vie et a failli perdre son œil. Mais tout va bien, il est maintenant hors de danger. »

Ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'Harry l'ait cru mort : les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours beaucoup. Mrs Weasley se mit à lui donner les dernières nouvelles sans attendre qu'il pose des questions, tout en tapotant ses oreillers :

« Vous avez été retrouvés par Mr Rokh, le patron de Charlie. Charlie et Makhé étaient un peu plus loin. Ils ont eu un peu moins de chance : ils ont été brûlés au troisième degré. Mais heureusement, les guérisseurs du Bol'nitsar ont l'habitude et ont pu les soigner rapidement. Ils sont un peu secoués, mais ça ira. Quant à votre ami Kosma… »

Harry ferma douloureusement les paupières : il se sentait partagé entre la joie de savoir ses amis vivants et sa tristesse de savoir Kosma mort. Ce déchirement était si intense qu'il préféra l'enfermer dans un recoin de son esprit. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, au calme. Il ne pouvait pas tout gérer en même temps.

« C'est quoi le Bol'nitsar ?

\- L'hôpital sorcier russe, répondit Mr Weasley. Vous avez été déplacés ici dès que Mr Rokh vous a trouvés.

\- Vous étiez tous dans le coma. Makhé est la première à s'être réveillée. Elle nous a appelés. »

Ainsi ils se trouvaient toujours en Russie. Si les deux parents Weasley se trouvaient à ses côtés, c'est qu'il était le dernier à émerger : si Charlie, Ron ou Hermione étaient encore dans le coma, un des deux serait resté à son chevet.

« Les autres ? »

La voix d'Harry ne lui avait jamais paru aussi faible.

« Ron et Hermione se sont réveillés il y a trois jours. Les guérisseurs ont mis Charlie sous élixir de Dzedka pour le soigner le mieux possible : il était trop agité. Il s'est réveillé hier. »

Mrs Weasley lui tendit un autre verre d'eau :

« Nous sommes venus par portoloin dès qu'on a su.

\- Je crois que notre cher ministre se souviendra à jamais de notre passage…, gloussa Mr Weasley.

\- Arthur, je te répète, il l'avait cherché. M'empêcher de venir alors qu'ils étaient tous les cinq en danger… »

Il tiqua : tous les cinq ? Mrs Weasley avait donc fini par intégrer Makhé dans la famille. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'est que quiconque touchait à la famille Weasley devait être certain de pouvoir fuir très loin et très vite.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir :

« Salut Potter, grinça Makhé.

\- Salut, souffla Harry, sans réussir à tourner la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question. Tu as dû passer une semaine dans le coma. Et tu nous as fait une démonstration de puissance magique comme on en a rarement vues. Et bien sûr, j'ai tout raté. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle portait une blouse d'hôpital de laquelle émergeaient ses bras nus, couverts de cicatrices rosâtres. Ses cheveux, coupés court, voletaient autour de son visage, ce qui atténuait la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec sa mère.

« C'est à cause des brûlures ?, demanda Harry en lorgnant les cicatrices.

\- Oui, normalement ça va disparaître avec le temps. Ou en tout cas se résorber. Les baumes des guérisseurs russes font des miracles.

\- Tes cheveux ?

\- Ils avaient pris feu. »

Sa voix était plus rauque et éraillée que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre, comme si elle avait beaucoup toussé. Un guérisseur petit et velu entra à la suite de Makhé.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, dit l'homme avec un fort accent russe. Je suis le guérisseur Aleksei Vrach. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le service des blessés par créatures magiques. Vous êtes sous charme anti-douleur et potion anesthésiante. Éprouvez-vous toujours de la douleur ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry, en ayant assez de jouer les gros durs.

\- Nous allons donc augmenter les doses de potion, nota Vrach. Un lazavik vous en apportera une dose supplémentaire. On vous administrera de l'élixir de Dzedka pour dormir un peu avant votre transfert à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Harry articula consciencieusement, ce qui lui demanda un effort surhumain :

« C'est quoi ?

\- Un élixir de sommeil profond. »

Harry ferma les yeux :

« Vais être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Dès que tu seras en état, répondit Mr Weasley. Ce sera plus simple. Mais si le guérisseur nous dit que ce n'est pas possible, on reste là plus longtemps, cela ne nous pose pas de problème.

\- Tant qu'il ne pratique pas de magie pendant encore un mois, je n'ai rien à y redire. »

Le guérisseur fit quelques autres vérifications et finit par quitter les lieux. Mr Weasley voulut faire de même et poussa sa femme vers la sortie :

« Il y a quelqu'un avec lui, maintenant. Et il est réveillé. Allons nous reposer. »

Mrs Weasley paraissait en effet fatiguée. Elle embrassa Harry sur le front :

« Je repasse tout à l'heure. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre. Harry entendit Mr Weasley proposer une visite à Charlie.

« Ils sont là depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que je les ai appelés. Molly n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir. Si son mari n'était pas là pour lui rappeler de boire et de manger, elle aurait dépéri. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner entre vos quatre chambres. »

Makhé rapprocha son fauteuil du lit d'Harry. Les Weasley étant partis, il n'hésita pas à lui poser ses questions :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. »

Cela devait lui en coûter de ne pas savoir, vu son air.

« Tu m'as passé le balai d'Hermione, puis tu es reparti. Les œufs de dragon étaient en train d'éclore, j'ai demandé à Weasley de partir : nous avions un moyen rapide de s'enfuir. Il a refusé : je ne sais pas si c'est par conscience professionnelle ou si c'est pour essayer d'avoir une action sur ce qui allait se passer. Les œufs ont fini par éclore : le premier dragonneau à sortir était un hybride suédois-magyar, le tout couvé par un pansedefer ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça : je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour ces deux races de procréer, et encore moins pour un dragon pas concerné de couver leurs œufs. Weasley a dû remarquer que les coquilles n'étaient pas exactement semblables à celles d'un suédois, ce qui peut expliquer son entêtement à rester auprès des œufs. Et puis on a entendu un rugissement monstrueux.

\- C'était moi, reconnut Harry.

\- Ah bon ? Tu rugis vraiment fort, alors.

\- Non, je veux dire, c'est à cause de moi que le magyar a rugi.

\- Ne crois pas que tout est de ta faute, Potter, le reprit Makhé qui commençait à bien le connaître. Les dragonneaux auraient réveillé le magyar de toute façon. »

C'est ce qu'avait dit Hermione : le magyar avait dû ressentir l'arrivée de nouveaux dragons dans sa meute. Harry n'avait qu'accéléré le processus. Que Makhé le reconnaisse le déchargea un tout petit peu de la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules.

« La dragonne qui couvait s'est réveillée. Weasley a essayé de la calmer : très franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait. Calmer une dragonne sauvage couveuse, c'est impossible. »

Harry entendit la nuance d'admiration dans la voix de Makhé. D'un autre côté, il soupçonnait que c'était justement pour ça que Charlie Weasley plaisait à Makhé Lestrange : il parvenait à la surprendre assez régulièrement.

« Il a presque réussi. Et puis on a entendu un autre rugissement. Cette fois, Weasley a reculé. Il m'a dit que c'était un appel au combat : les dragons allaient attaquer. La dragonne a voulu nous cracher dessus. Weasley a créé un bouclier magique. Mais, tu l'auras compris, faire de la magie dans ce contexte, c'est pas le truc le plus intelligent qui soit… »

Harry imaginait bien la suite : les dragons qui se tournent vers Charlie et Makhé pour les rôtir sur place, Charlie qui essaie de mettre Makhé en sécurité, Makhé qui refuse de l'abandonner… Le scénario classique d'un blockbuster de Marvel.

« Et après ?

\- Après le bouclier de Weasley a commencé à battre de l'aile. Sa magie était défaillante, soit qu'il soit trop fatigué, soit que la magie des dragons ait perturbé tout ça. J'y réfléchis. Mais là, sans livres ni possibilités d'expérimentation, c'est compliqué de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle fit une pause, comme pour se remémorer ce qui s'était passé.

« Charlie s'est évanoui. J'ai cru qu'il était mort… »

Harry respecta ce silence : il avait ressenti exactement la même chose en voyant Ron et Hermione à terre. Et le fait que Makhé utilise pour la première fois le prénom de Charlie Weasley prouvait à quel point elle était encore chamboulée.

Un temps passa, et Makhé reprit, la voix plus douce :

« Et je me suis évanouie à mon tour. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital. Rokh était là je lui ai demandé de prévenir les parents Weasley. Et on a attendu le réveil des autres. »

Harry sentait une boule grossir dans sa gorge. Il s'accrocha à ce qu'il avait entendu et répondit :

« Rokh ?

\- Elyas Rokh, le dragonnier qu'a appelé Weasley, embraya Makhé, ravie de revenir sur un terrain plus neutre. C'est en quelque sorte le grand manitou des dragonniers.

\- Manitou, c'est me faire trop d'honneur. Mais c'est vrai que je suis grand. »

L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce était en effet si grand qu'il aurait largement pu tenir concurrence à Hagrid. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Sa peau était si sombre qu'Harry prit quelques minutes avant de remarquer qu'il était tatoué de partout : malgré la température basse, il ne portait qu'un boléro de fourrure qui laissait voir une grande partie de sa peau nue. Sur ses bras couraient des dragons tatoués de races différentes : ses biceps, aussi gros que la cuisse d'Harry, présentaient des paysages rocailleux ou montagneux encrés en noir. En regardant plus attentivement, Harry remarqua que si les dragons tatoués se promenaient librement sur les bras de l'homme, les paysages ne variaient pas. C'était comme si l'homme s'était tatoué une vraie réserve de dragons sur la peau. Un œil de dragon ornait son front et des œufs de dragon roulaient entre ses phalanges.

C'était très beau et légèrement effrayant.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Sa voix était grave et basse : elle fit vibrer la cage thoracique d'Harry. L'homme était impressionnant : son aura de pouvoir et d'autorité était de celles des Dumbledore ou de Tom Jedusor.

Harry n'était pas du genre à se laisser décontenancer facilement. Néanmoins, parfois, son cerveau faisait des associations bizarres.

« Vous connaissez Hagrid ? »

L'homme se mit à rire :

« Le demi-géant ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Par Charlie, entre autres. »

Harry voulait profiter de la sensation bienfaisante des potions calmantes dont il était bourré pour poser ses questions impunément, sentant confusément au fond de lui qu'il n'oserait pas les poser en étant dans son état normal (c'était fou, cela lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet que le champifleur. Il comprenait qu'Hermione dise que ça rendait dépendant).

« Vous avez combien de tatouages ?

\- Dix-huit dragons. Et neuf paysages.

\- Pour les dragonniers qui ont prêté serment ?

\- Makhé et Charlie m'avaient dit que tu pigeais vite, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. »

Il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Même assis, sa tête touchait presque le plafond.

« Je me présente dans les formes, Elyas Rokh, demi-géant et cheikh des dragonniers. »

La haute taille s'expliquait d'autant mieux. Makhé, qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis l'arrivée d'Elyas, se tourna vers lui :

« Je peux voir celui de Charlie ? »

Elyas fronça les sourcils :

« La demande est inhabituelle et déplacée. »

Makhé n'avait pas l'habitude de rougir, Harry le savait bien. Pourtant une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues : son regard était plus bravache que fier. Elyas continua, après avoir laissé passer un temps :

« Mais en tant que rani, et vu les circonstances, ta demande est recevable. »

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien, mais Makhé avait l'air de suivre :

« Je ne te demanderai jamais plus que ce que mon rang me permet. »

Il allait falloir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Makhé : elle paraissait en connaître beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait sur les titres et us des dragonniers. Ses questions seraient pour plus tard toutefois. Elyas tendit son bras gauche par dessus le drap d'Harry et le tapota impatiemment : un dragon bleuté, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant un cornelongue roumain, s'approcha du doigt du demi-géant.

« Je te présente Fafnir. » annonça Elyas en s'adressant à Makhé.

La sorcière l'admira un instant puis glissa le doigt dessus : le dragon se tortilla, comme sensible à la caresse.

« Merci. »

Le ton respectueux et satisfait de Makhé parut convenir à Elyas. Harry se sentait, encore une fois, étranger à ce qui se jouait, mais cela se jouait sur son couvre-lit !

Les deux sorciers parurent se rappeler de sa présence.

« Je suppose que tu as des questions. »

Harry, toujours en train de planer, se lança, sans craindre d'affronter le ton froid du cheikh :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Fafnir m'a prévenu qu'il y avait un problème avec Charlie en Russie. J'ai prévenu des collègues : je ne reçois jamais d'appels de Charlie. C'est un des meilleurs dragonniers qui n'aient jamais existé, il n'a jamais besoin de mon aide. Pour qu'il m'appelle, cela devait être grave. »

Makhé, qui s'était renfoncée dans son siège, prenait des notes : elle devait entendre le récit pour la première fois vu la vitesse à laquelle sa plume grattait le papier.

« J'ai débloqué un portoloin le plus rapidement que j'ai pu pour arriver en Russie et j'ai attendu au moins un autre râja avant de transplaner dans les monts Oural. Y aller seul était du suicide : Charlie n'y serait jamais allé seul. Dès que Phineas est apparu, nous avons transplané dans l'aire de transplanage que vous aviez préparée. »

Le ton d'Elyas était dénué de tout sentiment : il énonçait des faits, racontait ce qui s'était passé sans s'investir émotionnellement. Harry comprit que ce qu'il avait pris chez Charlie pour un trait propre à lui seul était en fait un trait partagé par beaucoup de dragonniers. Le détachement devait aider pour affronter des dragons en colère. Ou des morts.

« Nous avons vu le corps de son apprenti. J'ai laissé Phineas à l'arrière et je suis allé dans la clairière, en suivant les rugissements. »

Elyas fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. Harry ne savait plus quoi en penser : il chercha du regard de l'aide du côté de Makhé, mais cette dernière regardait le cheikh intensément.

« Tu étais à genoux, avec la tête du plus gros magyar que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie sur ton giron, entouré d'un tourbillon de feu. »

Harry laissa l'information se creuser un chemin dans sa cervelle. Puis :

« Vous voulez rire… Le magyar ? Le magyar manchot ?

\- Oui, Harry. Tu as soumis un magyar sauvage, alpha d'un troupeau de seize dragons.

\- Douze, corrigea machinalement Harry.

\- Plus quatre dragonneaux qui ont éclos la nuit où tu l'as soumis. »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer :

« En quoi est-ce si différent que ce soit de douze ou seize ?

\- Plus le troupeau est grand, plus il faut un alpha fort pour garder la cohésion au sein du troupeau, expliqua Elyas. Un dragon alpha a normalement des troupeaux de six à huit dragons. Charlie m'a dit qu'à sa réserve tu as réussi à soumettre Titus, alpha de treize dragons, mais les dragons en semi-liberté plient beaucoup plus facilement. Ils sont presque apprivoisés. Charlie a dû croire qu'un dragon sauvage te serait accessible. Il a commis une faute professionnelle. »

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Harry, Makhé compléta :

« Il t'a surestimé. Et mis en danger. Donc il ne se le pardonne pas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, tenta Harry. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir ! Je voulais voir des dragons sauvages et…

\- Charlie est responsable, quoi que tu en dises, coupa Elyas. Il n'aurait pas dû te demander de revenir dès qu'il a su qu'il y avait plus de deux dragons en jeu.

\- C'est moi qui y suis retourné, ajouta Harry. Il nous avait interdit de revenir ! C'est moi qui ai désobéi. »

L'air fermé d'Elyas indiqua à Harry que ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude d'être interrompu. Mais Harry n'était pas du genre à se taire quand il avait envie de réparer une injustice.

« C'est ma faute, continua-t-il. Nous avons désobéi parce que nous avons eu peur que Makhé et Charlie soient blessés.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Harry, c'est qu'un alpha se nourrit de la force magique des dragons qui appartiennent à son troupeau, expliqua Elyas.

\- C'est une des formes de transfert magique que j'étudie, Potter. C'est pour ça que je travaille avec Weasley.

\- Et seize dragons, ça fait un bon potentiel magique. Et tu as réussi à soumettre leur alpha. Quand je suis arrivé dans la clairière, on sentait une puissance magique que je n'avais jamais vue. Je pensais qu'elle venait de l'alpha. Mais c'était de toi qu'elle émanait. Pas du dragon. »

Harry avait envie de dormir : ça faisait beaucoup trop pour un réveil. Mais Elyas n'en avait pas fini.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu sortais ce potentiel, mais il a failli te tuer. Je pouvais à peine t'approcher tant tu repoussais tout. J'ai dû attendre les autres râjas. Tu as fini par t'évanouir, et le magyar était totalement soumis à toi. Il était prêt à te protéger, prêt à se battre pour toi : il t'avait reconnu comme son alpha et pouvait mourir pour toi. On a dû le pucer et l'enchaîner par des sorts puissants pour s'approcher de toi : il aurait pu nous blesser. Dès que j'ai pu, je vous ai transférés ici, toi en priorité. Quand Makhé s'est réveillée, elle m'a dit qui contacter. »

L'histoire était complète, même si Harry sentait qu'il lui manquait quelques informations. La porte se rouvrit brutalement sur Mrs Weasley :

« Est-ce que c'est le moment de tout lui raconter ? Il doit se reposer, dehors ! »

Harry doutait que quiconque ose s'adresser à Elyas Rokh comme Mrs Weasley le faisait, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti tant de reconnaissance envers Mrs Weasley.

« Il part dans une heure en Angleterre. Vous pourrez discuter là-bas. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de sommeil ! »

Sa voix autoritaire eut raison des deux sorciers. Elyas salua Harry et quitta la pièce, suivi par Makhé. Mrs Weasley donna une fiole à Harry :

« Bois. C'est de l'élixir de Dzedka. Ça va te faire du bien. »

Harry but : la boisson avait un goût sirupeux désagréable. Mais il sentit immédiatement ses muscles se détendre et son cerveau se mettre sur pause.

Une heure plus tard, installé sur une civière portoloin, il repartait en Angleterre.


	39. De la disparition des dinosaures

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **On approche doucement de la fin. Encore. Ne pleurez pas, je sais que c'est dur.**

 **Un grand merci à Nictocris sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas pu exister (comme d'habitude), à vous pour vos commentaires et aux silencieux que j'espère satisfaire tout de même.**

 **Portez-vous bien, ne vous dopez pas pour le tour de France, à mercredi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : des commentaires sans propriétaires :**

 **Amista : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **Élodie : sache que la dépendance aux fanfics est incurable^^ merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être coincé dans un rideau de cheveux blonds sous le regard joyeux de deux yeux globuleux. Et bleus.

« Salut Luna. »

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la sorcière fut visible même sans lunettes pour Harry, tant elle était proche de lui. Il sentit une douce chaleur irradier tous ses membres, et cette fois il était certain que ce n'était pas dû aux effets secondaires de l'élixir de Dzedka.

La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, à califourchon sur lui, dans une position qui aurait pu être gênante si ce n'était pas Luna. Chez elle, c'était juste naturel.

« Luna… Kosma est… »

Et cela sortit à gros bouillons. Il commença à pleurer abruptement, sans prévenir, comme si de gros geysers de larmes avaient attendu tout ce temps pour sortir.

Il avait vu trop de morts.

Il avait eu trop peur pour ses amis.

Il avait frôlé la mort de trop près, encore une fois.

Ça faisait trop de "trop".

Luna le serra contre elle et, au bout d'un long moment, à l'écoute des battements de son cœur, il commença à se calmer. Il se sentait vidé. Peu à peu il replongea dans le sommeil, lessivé.

Quand il émergea de nouveau, elle était assise à côté de lui, plongée dans un livre dont il n'arriva pas à deviner le titre. Le petit bruit qu'il fit en l'apercevant lui fit lever les yeux.

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais. »

Il respira à pleins poumons.

« T'es pas censée être en cours, demanda-t-il dans un rare effort de rationalité en sa présence.

\- J'ai prévenu Bill. »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose :

« Je peux avoir mes lunettes ? »

Elle les lui passa. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il arrivait à bouger les bras sans souffrir le martyre. Les soins que lui avaient prodigués les guérisseurs portaient leurs fruits.

Dès que ses lunettes furent sur son nez, il vit plus clair.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre meublée à la mode des années cinquante : une commode vieillotte, une console bancale surmontée d'un vieux vase ébréché bourré de perce-neige. Un rocking _-_ chairbringuebalant se balançait tout seul dans un coin. Des rideaux en velours cramoisi cachaient la lumière du jour et créaient des reflets rougeâtres dans les cheveux de son amie.

« Tu veux prendre l'air ? Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti. Si tu veux éviter qu'un encéphalobique entre dans tes narines, on ferait mieux d'aller se promener. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit un mouvement de baguette et Harry se retrouva dans le rocking _-_ chair. Luna continuait à gazouiller :

« Hermione ne m'a pas crue quand je le lui ai dit, mais elle a quand même accepté de sortir. En même temps, comme c'est Ronald qui décide, elle a été forcée d'accepter. Apparemment, il est d'accord avec moi. Les encéphalobiques sont redoutables et dangereux. »

Elle s'installa sur un accoudoir et donna un petit coup de baguette : le fauteuil se mit à avancer seul. Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

« Il a dit que s'il avait eu ces résultats pas si flamboyants que ça pendant sa scolarité, c'est que son esprit devait être encombré par trop d'encéphalobiques parce qu'elle le traînait souvent à la bibliothèque. Hermione lui a répliqué qu'elle aurait dû être touchée, mais il a répondu qu'elle devait être immunisée. On va essayer de les retrouver dans le jardin. »

Accordant une oreille distraite aux bavardages de Luna, Harry s'étonnait de ce qu'il voyait.

C'était comme si Albus Dumbledore et sa passion pour le tricot s'étaient jetés sur l'endroit.

Des napperons kitch décoraient tous les meubles, des tapisseries d'un goût douteux couvraient les murs. Des vases promenaient sur leurs petites pattes en porcelaine leurs fleurs d'étagère en consoles. On avait l'impression que l'endroit était fait pour Luna Lovegood tant l'aura de magie qui flottait dans l'air avait plus à voir avec ses prunes dirigeables qu'avec l'austérité de Poudlard.

« Apparemment tu as tenu tête à un magyar manchot. S'il lui manquait une patte, c'est probablement parce qu'il a rencontré le kraken de la mer de Kara. Ou le serpent de la mer de Sibérie orientale. Seules ces deux créatures peuvent blesser un magyar. »

Ils parvinrent à une cage d'ascenseur dorée. Une vieille dame, coiffée d'un turban vert pomme, leur jeta un regard suspicieux :

« Vous êtes avec un ami, Luna ? J'ignorais qu'Humphrey avait invité de nouveaux partenaires pour son rami Nagrobis hebdomadaire.

\- Lauren, je vous présente Harry, répondit Luna. Harry, Lauren Cabale. Humphrey ne m'a rien dit, mais il est possible qu'un joncheruine soit allé lui rendre visite et qu'il ait oublié de m'annoncer sa prochaine partie de rami Nagrobis. »

La vieille femme prit un air de conspiration, comme si elle comprenait ce que lui racontait Luna. Luna appuya sur la touche rez-de-chaussée et l'ascenseur s'ébranla en grinçant : il descendait doucement, comme porté par un nuage paresseux. La vieille dame reprit en fixant Harry :

« Vous me passerez la recette de votre baume anti-âge, votre absence de rides est remarquable. »

Luna parut se rendre compte de ce fait :

« Encore des bienfaits méconnus de la ravegourde ! Harry, il faut qu'on en parle dans le prochain numéro du _Chicaneur_!

\- Après la rubrique "crochet magique et tricot sorcier" ? »

Luna sourit devant sa tentative d'humour. Arrivés en bas, ils saluèrent la vieille enturbannée et sortirent.

« Luna, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Sainte-Mangouste…

\- C'est tout à fait normal, Harry. Nous sommes à l'Opossum, la maison de retraite pour sorciers. Il y avait trop de journalistes à Sainte-Mangouste, donc les parents de Ronald et Ginny vous ont déplacés à l'Opossum. »

Ils commencèrent à déambuler dans un jardin à l'anglaise, bordé de plantes sauvages méconnues. Harry reconnut un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, des fleurs de mandragore et du champifleur : si ses cours avec Chourave réapparaissaient à ce moment-là, comme un réflexe savant, c'est qu'il avait plus appris que ce qu'il croyait quand il était à Poudlard. Luna dirigeait le fauteuil par de petites touches de sa baguette, et Harry se sentit immédiatement mieux quand il respira à grands traits l'air parfumé.

« Et là papa m'a montré un…

\- Luna, l'interrompit Harry, regarde. »

Une chaise Henry VIII avançait vers eux, sur laquelle était assise Hermione, rayonnante. Ron marchait à côté d'elle, de manière beaucoup plus conventionnelle.

« Harry !

\- Ron ! Hermione ! »

Incapables de se lever pour se saluer, Harry et Hermione se serrèrent les mains. Ron lui serra doucement l'épaule, sans forcer, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant : ses muscles n'auraient peut-être pas apprécié un accueil plus chaleureux. Hermione jeta un regard suspicieux à Luna, toujours juchée sur l'accoudoir du rocking-chair.

« Ben mon vieux… Ça fait pas trop mal ? » demanda Harry en montrant la cicatrice qui parcourait le côté droit du visage de Ron.

Son orbite était hachuré de trois grands traits, dus à des griffes de dragon, et sa joue coupée sur toute la longueur. La cicatrice rosâtre déformait son front et se perdait dans ses poils d'une barbe de quelques jours. Son œil, intact, paraissait encore plus bleu dans les méandres de la cicatrice.

« Non, ça va, j'ai vécu pire, avoua Ron. Les guérisseurs ont fait du bon travail, je ressens moins d'effets que d'autres blessures que j'ai pu avoir. C'est surtout Hermione que ça perturbe.

\- Cet idiot a eu peur qu'il ne me plaise plus, ajouta Hermione en reniflant de dédain. Il a cru que j'allais rompre.

\- Je suis défiguré ! »

La dispute qui s'annonçait prouvait à quel point Ron était effrayé à l'idée qu'Hermione le largue à cause de sa nouvelle difformité. Hermione se tourna vers lui et, ignorant Harry et Luna (elle n'avait rien à cacher à Harry et, par extension, à Luna) :

« Ron, je t'aimais déjà quand tu n'avais que les cicatrices sur les bras que les cerveaux t'ont faites, je t'aime quand tu portes les pulls de ta mère et je t'aimerai quand tu ronfleras comme un troll à l'âge vénérable de quatre-vingts ans. Un coup de griffe de dragon sur le visage ne change rien. »

Harry détourna vite le regard quand Ron se jeta presque sur Hermione pour l'embrasser. La pauvre, immobilisée à cause de sa cheville, reçut l'assaut sans pouvoir se défendre, bien que cela ne parût pas lui déplaire. Ron lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Harry comprit que ce sujet de dispute ne reviendrait plus jamais sur le tapis.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers eux. Hermione tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux d'Harry :

« C'est bizarre, mais ça te va bien. »

Cette fois, Harry tiqua. Il demanda à Luna :

« Il y a un problème avec mes cheveux ?

\- Pas du tout. Hermione a raison, ça te va très bien, les cheveux gris. »

Harry hoqueta. Devant son air étonné, Hermione sortit de sa poche un brosse à cheveux qu'elle métamorphosa en miroir de poche pour qu'Harry puisse voir sa tête.

Il avait les cheveux gris. Et des rides étaient apparues autour de ses yeux. Cela lui donnait beaucoup plus que ses dix-huit ans.

« Qu'est-ce… Que…

\- Je pense que tu as utilisé trop de magie d'un coup, expliqua gentiment Hermione. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit sur la magie qui te fait paraître plus vieux que tu ne l'es ? Que Dumbledore avait toujours paru très âgé ? Tu as utilisé beaucoup de puissance magique d'un coup, et tu as…

\- Vieilli d'un coup, compléta Ron. Comme ça, on pourra aller boire de l'alcool chez les moldus sans se faire repérer. »

Harry ricana, amer. Hermione ajouta :

« J'ai réfléchi, Harry. »

Le ton douloureux de son amie lui indiqua qu'il avait tout intérêt à mettre de côté ses réflexions capillaires et à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé. Il faut que j'en parle à Makhé, qu'elle me confirme ou puisse prouver mon intuition, mais je pense que tu dois être le premier à être mis au courant. »

Harry sentit le bras de Luna se poser sur ses épaules : cela lui remonta incontestablement le moral. Hermione reprit :

« Je pense que, quand tu t'es opposé au magyar et que tu as voulu le soumettre, il te fallait plus de magie que tu n'en as jamais utilisée. Pour être plus puissant que lui, tu as aspiré tout le potentiel vital et magique que tu as pu trouver. Elyas m'a rapporté que tous les arbres du pourtour de la clairière sont morts et que les dragons étaient légèrement ensuqués quand les autres dragonniers sont arrivés : c'est toi qui les as affaiblis. »

Harry laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait compris qu'il était incapable de déverser une telle puissance magique de lui-même. Il avait beau être, selon les mots de Dumbledore, ou au moins de son tableau, le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne, et peut-être même du monde, il était impossible qu'un humain soumette seul tout un troupeau de dragons.

Luna compléta :

« C'est bien à ça que servent les sites magiques, entre autres. Ils empêchent la magie de sortir et d'entrer. Ou de changer de propriétaires. »

Harry parvint à la même conclusion qu'Hermione :

« Et donc, reprit-il, si vous vous êtes évanouis, c'est que…

\- Tu as happé notre potentiel magique pour soumettre les dragons. » termina Hermione.

Cela le prit d'un coup. Il comprit ce qu'il avait fait à Ron et Hermione, à Charlie et à Makhé. Il avait risqué leurs vies.

Il se rattacha aux explications d'Hermione :

« … si tu as réussi à t'approprier autant de puissance magique par transfert, c'est parce que tu possèdes deux potentiels magiques. Tu attires donc beaucoup plus de magie que les autres sorciers. Tu as aspiré la magie fixée sur nous, celle de quelques dragons et celle des arbres : elle est revenue se fixer sur nous après coup, quand tu as perdu conscience. C'est pour cela qu'on a perdu connaissance. Si tu ne t'étais pas évanoui… »

Ses amis seraient tous morts. Si le magyar ne s'était pas soumis, il aurait puisé encore plus dans leurs forces. Et il les aurait tués.

Il avait pu tenir tête aux dragons parce qu'il avait en lui le potentiel de Tom Jedusor. Harry avait intériorisé depuis longtemps qu'il pouvait se tuer avec sa magie que ça ne le gênait presque plus. Mais là, il comprenait qu'il pouvait aussi tuer les autres.

C'était étrange. C'était comme si ce qu'il avait hérité de Lord Voldemort continuait l'œuvre de son premier maître.

Il avait failli faire avec ses amis ce que Lord Voldemort avait fait avec lui.

Luna se pencha vers lui :

« On va y aller, Harry. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un état catatonique quand ils se furent éloignés. Luna invoqua un plaid en patchwork dont elle le recouvrit succinctement. Mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir froid de sa vie : il lui rendit le plaid. Elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

Le fauteuil s'avança dans les allées sinueuses, et bientôt Ron et Hermione disparurent de leur vue.

« Tu sais, papa m'a toujours dit que les dragons étaient des lézards terribles. Apparemment, les moldus ont gardé une mémoire de ces bêtes. Quand les sorciers ont décidé de les faire disparaître pour plus de sécurité, il y a bien longtemps, ils ont laissé quelques os planqués pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons : ils ne pouvaient pas effacer les souvenirs de toute une population. Du coup les moldus ont des traces des dragons dans leurs terres. Je crois qu'ils les appellent les dizonaures.

\- Dinosaures, corrigea machinalement Harry.

\- C'est ça ! Du coup les dragons ont disparu magiquement d'un coup et ç'a obnubilé les moldus. Ils ont fait une histoire avec des photos améliorées qui bougent, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Il faudra qu'on regarde ça. Jurassic jardin, ou square, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. J'ai bien envie de voir des dirozones. Ça doit être impressionnant. Comme des dragons, mais en plus archaïque, tu vois ? On pourrait remonter l'évolution des dragons ! S'il y a bien eu de nouveaux dragons qui sont apparus, comme un hybride suédois-magyar, les anciens dragons devaient être différents… D'ailleurs, comment on va l'appeler ? Un magyois ? Un suédar ? Ou un soviétique ouralien ? »

Harry s'était mis à écouter attentivement Luna : son babillage lui permettait de ne plus penser à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Les lacets des allées qu'ils empruntaient donnaient accès à des trouées dans les feuillages. Et Harry était toujours surpris par ce qu'il voyait à travers ces trouées :

« Tiens, tu as vu ? Voici Humphrey Bozart, déclara Luna en pointant du doigt un sorcier qui lévitait à un mètre du sol, des plumes roses apparaissant sur ses bras. C'est un Animagus qui se transforme en flamant rose. Maintenant qu'il vieillit, il maîtrise moins sa métamorphose. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait être un oiseau, parce qu'il oubliait ses erreurs. Il est très sympathique, même si je soupçonne qu'il est un peu tourmenté. Le pauvre. »

Ils croisèrent deux vieux sorciers qui parlaient d'une certaine Betty, qui était sexy en diable, bien qu'elle ait cent-trois ans. Luna quitta un instant l'accoudoir d'Harry pour leur faire la révérence. Ils ôtèrent leur chapeau de leur tête pour la saluer en retour : l'un portait un haut-de-forme pourpre, l'autre un canotier couvert de paillettes.

« C'est Marlon Brandy et James Bean, précisa Luna une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés. Deux sorciers très connus. Ils ont rencontré la reine des moldus une fois, du coup ils ont des allures princières. Ils sont adorables. »

Harry avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait tout le monde à l'Opossum.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

\- Depuis ton transfert, Molly m'a prévenue.

\- Et tu as fait connaissance avec tous les retraités ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Ils ont tous tant vécu ! Ils m'ont raconté un peu leur vie, c'était super intéressant. J'ai bien envie d'être vieille pour avoir autant vécu. »

Connaissant Luna, elle avait dû discuter avec tous les résidents pour s'occuper. Dans une ambiance où tout le monde est à moitié sénile ou magiquement instable, elle n'avait pas dû paraître plus marginale que cela.

Ils continuaient d'avancer et, au détour d'un arbre touffu, ils se trouvèrent face à Makhé et Mrs Weasley.

« Harry ! Tu es sorti ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Non, merci Molly. »

Il était fier de maîtriser sa voix : elle n'avait pas tremblé un seul instant. Mrs Weasley leur proposa de se joindre à elles, ce qu'Harry refusa. Il ne voulait pas craquer.

« Nous parlions du mariage de Ginny avec… Drago, dit Mrs Weasley en grimaçant, comme si le prénom de son futur gendre lui arrachait toujours la gorge. J'expliquais à Makhé qu'il y avait un peu de dégâts dans son appartement à Pré-au-lard : selon Abelforth, un mur a explosé. »

Harry était étonné que Ginny et Malefoy aient pris autant de temps avant de détruire l'ancienne garçonnière de Rogue.

« Comment va Charlie ? »

La question s'adressait autant à sa mère qu'à sa colocataire. Mrs Weasley laissa Makhé répondre :

« Il discute avec Elyas. Le cheikh veut lui confier l'ouverture d'une nouvelle réserve en Russie pour y mettre les dragons que nous avons trouvés et étudier les nouvelles races qui y naissent. Mais Weasley refuse. Il est responsable de la mort d'un apprenti dragonnier, il n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus.

\- Il fait un métier bien trop dangereux, je l'ai toujours dit, marmotta Mrs Weasley.

\- Elyas aura sûrement des questions à te poser, d'ailleurs, continua Makhé en ignorant la remarque. Notamment sur ta magie. Il n'a jamais rencontré de dragopote, il a donc envie de t'étudier un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal de laboratoire, grogna Harry.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je crois que tu l'impressionnes, et il faut le faire pour l'impressionner.

\- Il attendra un peu. » clôtura Harry d'un ton définitif.

Le fauteuil d'Harry, comme mû par une volonté propre, fit une embardée et embarqua ses occupants plus avant.

Luna était partie sur le mariage de Ginny :

« C'est un peu tendu entre Ginny et Mauvaise Foi. Elle a voulu l'embêter, elle a donc invité tous les anciens membres de l'A. D. à son mariage qui aura lieu à la prochaine nouvelle lune. Du coup Malefoy a lancé des invitations à tour de bras chez les sang-pur. J'ai eu deux invitations, c'est fou, non ? Ils auraient pu économiser un hibou… Mais bon, ils ont vraiment du mal à communiquer entre eux. Ginny a choisi une robe fleurie, qui lui va très bien. Je lui ai montré comment coudre son voile pour éviter que les peutissus le grignotent. C'est un point particulier, que j'utilise quand je couds mes vêtements. Les peutissus font des trous dans les textiles. Ça les amuse. Ce sont des créatures assez dédaigneuses, en fait. »

Peutissu devait être la créature magique correspondant aux mites moldues, songea Harry.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait leur offrir des apprent'hiboux comme cadeau de mariage.

\- Des apprentis hiboux ?

\- Avant que les hiboux soient vendus pour des longs trajets, ils sont dressés par des sorciers particuliers qui les envoient sur de petites distances, du salon à la chambre à coucher par exemple. Souvent ce sont des couples qui aiment s'écrire des lettres d'amour qui les dressent. Ça permet aux hiboux de rester dans une seule famille. »

Le fauteuil avançait toujours, sans qu'Harry arrive à savoir s'il obéissait à Luna ou non. Il parvint à une petite mare couverte de lentilles d'eau où s'ébattaient deux grenouilles et trois crapauds.

« Je pense que leur enfant sera mi-roux mi-blond. Je ne vois pas les gènes de Ginny céder à ceux de Mauvaise Foi. Ni le contraire. Ils se sont bien trouvés, finalement.

\- Tu penses qu'ils s'aiment ? »

La question d'Harry plongea Luna un instant dans le silence :

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu convenir à Ginny. Elle déteste être maternée mais a envie d'être traitée comme une princesse, c'est ce que lui offre Malefoy. Et pour lui, il veut un héritier sang-pur, c'est ce qu'elle lui offre. C'est plutôt équilibré, en fait. »

Alors qu'Harry opinait, Luna se tourna vers lui.

« C'est comme toi et moi, reprit-elle. C'est plutôt équilibré comme relation. »

Harry, toujours silencieux, se troubla. Luna continua :

« Dès que tu es là, tu m'apaises et tu m'acceptes, avec mes cauchemars et mes problèmes. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours et pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre. »

Harry écoutait Luna avec la curieuse sensation que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il se tortilla sur son siège, ce qui fit trembler l'accoudoir sur lequel était toujours juchée la jeune sorcière. Il l'attira sur ses genoux.

« Que… »

Harry posa sa bouche sur les lèvres de Luna. Surprise, elle se figea une seconde avant de lui rendre son baiser. C'était doux et ravageur, délicat et réjouissant. Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps ? C'était plus qu'agréable.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota Harry tout contre sa bouche.

Il sentit le sourire de Luna lorsqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau. Les baisers suivants furent enflammés et tortueux.

Quand Humphrey, complètement métamorphosé en flamant rose, vint s'ébrouer dans la mare, ils revinrent dans le monde réel. Le soleil brillait dans les cheveux de Luna et rien n'était plus beau, pensa Harry.


	40. Éros et Thanatos

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Mes excuses : vous savez comme tout est chamboulé pendant cette période bâtarde de la fin d'année. Voici donc (avec du retard) le nouveau chapitre tout chaud du _Testament de Voldemort._**

 **Pour les plus adeptes de ma verve pseudo-littéraire, sachez qu'avec Nictocris nous réfléchissons à un tout nouveau projet de fic. Voilà voilà. Pas pour tout de suite mais en prévision.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et autres.**

 **Portez-vous bien, éventez-vous, à je ne sais quand,**

 **Al**

 **PS : ouiiiiii des petits messages pour les petits messagers sans compte :**

 **Elodie : ta review m'a fait rire, merci beaucoup ! je réfléchis donc à un harry sur un dos de dragon (à poil, ça risque d'être plus compliqué, les écailles provoquent des irritations sur la peau nue).**

 **Céleste le Guest : comment j'aurais pu me douter que le couple harry luna allait te plaire (si tu es toujours le même invité depuis le début, c'était sûr et certain ^^) merci pour ta review !**

 **Amista : je trouve aussi. merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Harry passa la semaine suivante à l'Opossum, à se remettre doucement de son explosion magique. George et Percy étaient venus lui rendre visite. George avait paru extrêmement soulagé quand il avait vu Harry réussir à se lever : il leur avait apporté, à Harry et à ses frères, les dernières trouvailles de son magasin. L'Opossum connaissait donc à présent au moins une explosion de Fuseboums par jour : les autres résidents s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Des marais portables apparaissaient aux détours des couloirs et les guérisseurs étaient étonnés de voir des patients saisis de spasmes de vomissements imprévus (les pastilles de gerbe étaient toujours à la mode). Percy, moins expansif, avait rapporté à Harry l'inquiétude de toute la famille Weasley et Harry avait enfin ressenti son intégration à cette famille. Il n'était plus seulement l'ami de Ron, il était presque Harry Weasley.

Ginny et Malefoy, eux aussi, étaient venus leur rendre visite. Ginny, réellement inquiète, avait serré fort contre elle Ron, Charlie et Hermione, dans une démonstration d'affection qui était rare pour elle. Malefoy, fidèle à lui-même, avait lâché quelques remarques bien senties sur la cicatrice de Ron, les cheveux gris d'Harry et la patte folle d'Hermione. Mais Ginny veillait au grain : il s'était pris deux maléfices coup-sur-coup. Malefoy avait aussi mis Harry au parfum des mesures prises contre Rita Skeeter pour qu'elle le laisse gérer sa convalescence tranquille. Les journalistes ignoraient toujours que les rescapés étaient à l'Opossum.

Luna venait voir Harry tous les jours. Ils se baladaient dans les jardins, faisaient des semblants de bataille de boules de neige et, quand ils rentraient se mettre au chaud, frigorifiés, ils jouaient aux cartes avec Humphrey et Marlon. Luna volait des fleurs dans les vases de chaque chambre pour tresser des couronnes et Harry menait une étude comparative entre les couronnes de Ron et celles de Luna.

Le troisième jour, Harry put se lever. Le cinquième, il réussit à faire quelques pas. Il était très fatigué, mais content de lui. Le sixième jour, il réussit à traverser le couloir. Le huitième jour, il était presque totalement remis et apte à quitter la maison de repos.

« Il est hors de question que tu fasses de la magie, le sermonnait Mrs Weasley. Tu dois encore attendre trois semaines.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, Kreattur prendra soin de moi, tenta Harry.

\- Je préférerais que tu viennes t'installer au Terrier, coupa Mrs Weasley. On demandera à Kreattur de venir, mais il est hors de question que tu restes seul avec lui, tout charmant soit-il. »

Harry préféra ne pas insister. Il convainquit Mrs Weasley de rester au Terrier une semaine et de rentrer ensuite au Square Grimmaurd. Ron et Hermione lui arrachèrent la même promesse. Quant à Charlie et Makhé, ils parvinrent, grâce à l'appui d'Elyas Rokh, à diminuer leur peine de trois jours.

Harry se trouvait donc seul à la grande table familiale des Weasley, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner (Mrs Weasley lui avait laissé libre accès à la cafetière et aux saucisses grillées à souhait) quand Arthur Weasley s'installa en face de lui.

« Vous ne travaillez pas, aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai posé ma journée. Je veux passer au magasin de George et prendre du temps avec Charlie avant qu'il reparte en Roumanie. Le travail commence à me peser, tu sais… »

Mr Weasley avait toujours été très calme et serein : on avait du mal à le voir en colère. Néanmoins, Harry connaissait suffisamment la famille Weasley pour savoir qu'ils avaient tous un côté passionné, et Arthur devait être comme Charlie : capable de le cacher, mais incapable de le renier.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, Harry. »

Mr Weasley pouvait se montrer très observateur.

« Pourtant, je dors bien…

\- Je ne parlais pas de cette fatigue là. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Harry était tracassé. Il vérifia autour de lui qu'il n'y avait personne et se confia à Mr Weasley :

« J'ai failli tuer vos fils. Et Hermione et Makhé. »

Mr Weasley ne sourcilla même pas. Il jeta un regard douloureux à Harry :

« Tu crois ça ? Ne te rends pas coupable de quelque chose qui n'est pas advenu. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration : Mr Weasley venait de mettre en mots ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il se sentait coupable : il avait attenté à la vie de ses amis. C'était impardonnable.

Mr Weasley se servit une tasse de thé :

« Tu sais, Harry, l'année dernière, pendant la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai été soumis à un sortilège d'Imperium. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, excepté Mollynette. J'étais dévasté par la mort de Fred, je n'ai pas réussi à résister au sort. Ou plutôt je me suis laissé aller. Ma volonté a lâché prise et a accepté presque avec joie qu'on me donne des ordres. Je me suis résigné : je n'avais plus à réfléchir à ce que je devais faire, j'avais abrogé ma liberté. Je sais que tu as appris à résister aux Impardonnables, tu sais que c'est possible. Et tu sais ce que ça fait. »

Harry savait : il se souvenait de cette sorte de dédoublement de conscience qui l'avait saisi quand le faux Maugrey lui avait lancé un Imperium, de ces deux volontés qui se battaient dans son cerveau, de cette presque schizophrénie.

« Macnair m'a forcé à lancer un sortilège de mort à Ron. »

Harry essaya d'avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, mais Mr Weasley n'en avait pas fini :

« Ron ne doit la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention d'Hermione. Elle l'a poussé à terre au moment où le sort allait l'atteindre. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas qui lui a lancé ce sort : soit Hermione n'a rien vu, soit elle ne lui a rien dit. Mais vois-tu, si Ron était mort par ma faute, j'aurais été responsable de ça. Mais pas coupable. Le coupable, c'est Macnair. Les coupables, c'est Tu-sais-qui, la haine qu'il a instillée partout et la guerre. »

La voix d'Arthur Weasley, qui s'était nouée pendant le récit, reprit son flux habituel :

« Si tu avais tué tes amis, tu aurais été responsable mais en aucun cas coupable. Ça ne dépendait pas de toi.

\- Mais… La magie venait de moi ! Si j'étais moins puissant, je…

\- Charlie m'a expliqué. Tu as hérité du pouvoir de Tu-sais-qui. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Le poids qui était sur les épaules d'Harry depuis une semaine, depuis qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'il avait failli les tuer, commença à s'alléger.

Mr Weasley posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry et reprit :

« Tu sais, ce potentiel magique peut être une chance. Tu peux être appelé à faire de grandes choses, continua Mr Weasley malgré la grimace peu convaincue d'Harry. Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.

\- Vous, vous avez lu les comics moldus que je vous ai passés…, soupira Harry, un prémisse de sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui ! C'est formidable, ce jeune Peter Parker mordu par une acromentule ! Même les moldus ont leurs sorciers !

\- C'est admis que c'est de la fiction, rit franchement Harry devant l'enthousiasme de Mr Weasley. Les moldus lisent ça pour se détendre et se changer les idées.

\- Je trouve ça incroyable ! Et les images ne bougent pas ! Ils arrivent à faire ressentir plein d'émotions sans que les dessins ne soient animés !

\- Les dessins animés, c'est encore autre chose. »

La conversation embraya sur le septième art : Harry dut promettre d'emmener Mr Weasley voir un film. Ils n'éprouvèrent pas le besoin de revenir sur le sujet premier de leur discussion, mais Harry se sentait mieux. Discuter avec Arthur lui donnait toujours un sentiment d'allégresse bienvenu.

Quand Ron et Hermione descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Harry et Mr Weasley en étaient à planifier leur après-midi cinéma.

OoO

« J'ai compris quel était mon destin. »

Ron le regarda avec de grands yeux et demanda :

« Hermione, tu nous lances un sortilège musique d'ambiance ? Qu'Harry puisse répéter sa phrase avec un peu plus de badassitude. »

Hermione obtempéra, amusée. Elle fit quelques gestes dans l'air avec sa baguette et l'air de la marche des Walkyries flotta dans l'air. Harry attendit le moment propice et relança d'une voix qu'il tenta basse et profonde :

« J'ai compris quel était mon destin. »

Ils laissèrent passer un silence.

« C'est vrai que ça claque vachement plus.

\- Bon, c'est quoi, du coup ? »

Harry leur sourit largement. Ils se trouvaient au Chaudron Baveur, et bien qu'ils ne soient pas déguisés, personne ne venait les importuner. Le point positif à leurs changements physiques était qu'on les reconnaissait beaucoup moins facilement dans le monde sorcier. Harry en avait assez d'être considéré comme un convalescent, Ron voulait tester sa nouvelle tête balafrée et Hermione, ravie de pouvoir enfin marcher sans béquilles, voulait fuir le Terrier. L'adjectif envahissant aurait pu parfaitement coller à Mrs Weasley : elle s'inquiétait pour tout et rien, comme si les avoir enfin sous la main pouvait lui redonner un peu de contrôle sur la vie de ses fils et de ceux qu'elle considérait comme tels. Ron avait confronté sa mère : elle avait donc compris qu'il leur fallait respirer, au large, loin d'elle.

Ils avaient pris le réseau de cheminette et partageaient à ce moment une biéraubeurre mousseuse.

Harry avala une gorgée de biéraubeurre et continua :

« Je suis maître de la mort. »

Le regard circonspect que Ron et Hermione échangèrent en disait long.

« C'est pas nouveau, Harry. Tu es le maître depuis un petit bout de temps.

\- Non, mais j'ai vu de nouveau des morts.

\- Quoi ?, s'offusqua Hermione. Tu avais dit que tu n'utiliserais plus la pierre ! »

Harry leva les bras en signe de reddition :

« Je ne l'ai pas utilisée. Mais Kosma l'a fait. »

Le silence se fit autour de leur table. Le bruit des chaises qu'on racle par terre et des bavardages parvenait à leurs oreilles sans qu'ils réagissent. Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence :

« Tu peux raconter ou c'est trop… frais ? »

Tant de sollicitude de la part de son ami lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé quand Kosma était mort. Hermione reniflait légèrement quand il eut fini, et Ron avait les yeux rouges. Lui-même avait la gorge enrouée.

« Bon, je crois qu'il nous faut un whisky Pur-feu pour faire passer ça. »

La proposition venait d'Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait été du genre à les pousser à boire, c'était plutôt Ron qui le faisait. Leurs caractères paraissaient à la fois tellement semblables à ce qu'ils étaient avant et tellement différents. Comme s'ils avaient déteint les uns sur les autres.

Une fois que Tom leur eut apporté trois whisky, Harry reprit :

« J'ai vu des morts. Et j'ai aidé Kosma à mourir. Ou plutôt, la pierre l'a aidé à mourir comme elle m'a aidé à mourir.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que la pierre n'est pas aussi malsaine qu'elle en a l'air ?, demanda Hermione.

\- Je veux dire que ces reliques ont été faites dans un but précis. La cape n'a jamais été dangereuse, mais toujours utile. La baguette a révélé qu'elle pouvait être indispensable. Et la pierre…

\- La pierre serait bénéfique pour les mourants, conclut Ron. Ça se tient. »

Harry soupira : ses amis ne le prenaient pas pour un fou et acceptaient son analyse sans sourciller. Hermione fut soudain prise d'une inspiration :

« Ron, passe-moi mon sac, s'il te plaît. »

Depuis la guerre, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de toujours prendre son sac à perles avec elle. Un réflexe qu'elle ne perdrait jamais, Harry en avait bien peur. Lui n'avait pas perdu le réflexe de lancer des sorts de protection autour de lui quand il se couchait.

Hermione fouilla dans son sac et en sortit _Les chansons d'Abner le Minnesanger_.

« Il me semblait bien avoir lu quelque chose sur ça…

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ricana Harry.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vue prise d'une frénésie livresque, claironna Ron du ton d'un commentateur d'un match de Quidditch. Elle feuillette son livre pendant dix minutes en ronchonnant des trucs incompréhensibles et se tient prête à lâcher une exclamation de trouvaille. La joueuse Granger, comme d'habitude, risque de nous épater.

\- Je feuillette en moins de dix minutes, corrigea Hermione, le nez dans la reliure. Là ! L'histoire d'Hel !

\- Et le public en délire acclame Granger ! »

Elle posa son livre ouvert sur la table et leur montra une gravure représentant Hel, la déesse de la mort des Scandinaves :

« Regardez ce qu'elle tient dans la main.

\- Un bâton, répondit Ron.

\- Une lance gigantesque, corrigea-t-elle. On a l'habitude de faire grands les objets importants et petits les objets insignifiants, sans souci de la perspective. Si sa lance est grande, c'est que son pouvoir est immense. C'est la Baguette de sureau ! Et là, à ses pieds, un rocher…

\- Qui représenterait la pierre, c'est ça ?, compléta Harry.

\- Et son manteau est la cape, bien entendu, termina Ron. Et donc ?

\- Donc les Reliques de la mort sont des objets qui ont passé les siècles ! Hel est la déesse de la mort douce, pas de la mort douloureuse. La pierre est là pour aider à mourir, c'est évident ! Harry, tu avais raison !

\- Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait, grinça l'intéressé, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Tu sais que j'ai besoin de vérifier et confronter tout ce qu'on découvre. »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans leur ton : ils n'étaient pas sous stress ou sous l'influence d'un médaillon horcruxé, ils pouvaient s'envoyer de petites piques sans être méchant.

« Donc, que penses-tu faire ?

\- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant McGonagall pour nos projets d'orientation, gloussa Ron en réponse à la question d'Hermione.

\- Je pense garder la pierre sur moi et aider les gens à mourir. Par exemple, à l'Opossum. J'y réfléchis avec Luna. »

Un éclair s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Puisque tu en parles, avec Luna, vous en êtes où ?

\- Notre premier baiser était vraiment cool, glissa Harry sur le ton de la confidence, mais les suivants étaient encore mieux ! »

Hermione piailla et Ron poussa un rugissement de triomphe :

« Hermione, tu me dois cinq gallions !

\- Quoi ?, s'offusqua Harry.

\- On a fait un pari, avoua Hermione, rosissante. Ron a parié que tu l'embrasserais dès ton réveil, je pensais que tu le ferais lors du mariage de Ginny et Malefoy.

\- Tu as misé sur le romantisme quand j'ai été pragmatique ! J'ai vaincu le cerveau d'Hermione Granger ! »

La voix enthousiaste de Ron était légèrement moqueuse. Harry était à la fois étonné et amusé que ses amis aient parié sur sa vie sentimentale. Hermione retourna un sourire enjôleur à Ron :

« Je te rappelle qu'on a un autre pari en route.

\- Sur quoi ?, demanda Harry.

\- J'ai parié que Ginny lancerait un sort à Malefoy avant de dire ses vœux, et Ron qu'elle aurait ensorcelé avant sa robe ou sa cravate.

\- La connaissant, ajouta Harry d'un ton songeur, je pense qu'elle voudra un mariage de princesse. Donc elle jettera un sort à Malefoy en dernier recours, en fin de soirée. De combien est la mise ?

\- Trois gallions.

\- Je mise trois gallions sur un sort à une heure du matin. »

Les trois amis topèrent. La légèreté qui les entourait était plaisante. Ils avaient frôlé la mort une énième fois, et avaient d'autant plus conscience que la vie était agréable.

« Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, avoua Ron, je ne retournerai pas à la Mag'fac. »

Hermione resta stoïque : elle devait déjà en avoir discuté avec Ron. Harry poussa un long soupir soulagé :

« Parfait ! Je me voyais mal être loin de vous, j'ai vraiment pas apprécié la dernière fois. Et je ne veux pas rentrer à la Mag'fac non plus. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice : ils se comprenaient toujours aussi bien.

« Que vas-tu faire, du coup ?

\- Je vais chercher du boulot en restauration. Je ne pense pas être assez formé pour ouvrir mon propre resto. »

Harry réfléchit un instant et proposa :

« Je te rappelle que je connais le patron du Ch'abboté. Ça pourrait te faire une connaissance dans le milieu.

\- Merci !, rayonna Ron.

\- Et toi, Hermione, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répliqua la sorcière. Je pense continuer les cours à la Mag'fac par correspondance. »

Ron lui embrassa la tempe : cela devait coûter à leur amie de laisser tomber un lieu de la connaissance. La question fut posée à Harry :

« Et toi ?

\- Je vais pouvoir m'investir totalement dans la refonte du _Chicaneur_. Et finir de rendre vivable le Square Grimmaurd. J'ai besoin de construire et réparer. Et je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais faire comme maître de la mort. »

Il hésita un instant :

« Vous n'auriez pas un autre nom à proposer ? Maître de la mort, c'est vraiment pompeux… »

Hermione réfléchit un court instant :

« Anubis ? C'est le dieu qui guide les morts chez les anciens Égyptiens.

\- Comme c'est le deuxième Anubis, ce serait Anubis bis, proposa Ron. Ou Anuter.

\- Ou Hadès, dieu des Grecs.

\- C'est plutôt glauque, non ? »

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à proposer les noms les plus farfelus pour la nouvelle vocation d'Harry et finirent par se mettre d'accord sur thanatopote.

« C'est toujours légèrement imprononçable, remarqua Harry. Comme dragopote…

\- C'est pour ça que c'est rigolo, reconnut Ron. Et puis comme ça tu es un vrai pote. »

Les calembours moisis de Ron faisant leur effet (et le whisky), ils se mirent tous trois à ricaner bêtement.

« Tu as pu passer à l'ancienne adresse de tes parents ?, demanda Harry à Hermione.

\- À Liverpool ? Oui. J'ai placé des sorts anti-hiboux pour éviter que les sorciers m'envoient leurs volatiles et que les moldus fassent une pétition anti-oiseaux. Les fientes des chouettes sont difficiles à faire partir, je te raconte pas les pare-brises souillés… J'en ai discuté avec Makhé, on va sûrement tenir une conférence au ministère pour expliquer aux Langues-de-plomb et aux journalistes les problèmes magiques. Ça devrait limiter les insultes. »

Harry sentit derrière la voix d'Hermione une légère fêlure :

« Et si ça change pas ? Tu es prête à voir ton nom bafoué ? À ce qu'on te rappelle tout le temps que ton sang est impur et ton extraction douteuse ? »

Contrairement à Makhé qui pouvait toujours se targuer d'avoir le sang-pur, Hermione était bloquée : elle était née-moldue et intelligente, ce qui pouvait être difficile à accepter pour pas mal de monde.

« Je suppose, répondit Hermione, le nez dans son whisky.

\- Ou sinon, tu peux changer de nom, proposa Ron.

\- Il est hors de question que je change de nom pour faire taire les débiles qui m'insultent !

\- Non, mais tu pourrais t'appeler Weasley et…

\- Ron, répliqua Hermione d'un ton glacial, mes parents ont beau ne pas me reconnaître, j'ai beau être une étrangère pour eux, je ne suis pas orpheline ! Tes parents n'ont pas à m'adopter !

\- Non mais c'est pas…

\- Et en plus de tout ça je devrais faire une croix sur l'unique héritage que mes parents m'ont donné ? Il en est hors de question…

\- Hermione, je crois que tu devrais écouter ce que veut te dire Ron. » coupa Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La sorcière prit une grande goulée d'air et reprit :

« J'attends.

\- Je sais que tu as envie de me frapper, bafouilla Ron, et je suis désolé mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi on a failli mourir je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des tonnes de choses que je n'avais pas faites et je voulais la jouer romantique mais apparemment c'est mal barré et laisse tomber je suis désolé je me tais laisse tomber pour le coup je suis ridicule…

\- Ronald ! »

La voix ferme d'Hermione calma Ron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait compris où il voulait en venir, prit son courage à deux mains et lança :

« Hermione, j'ai envie que tu deviennes ma femme, ça te semble envisageable ? »


	41. caput draconis

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ici Nictocris en direct du train pour les vacances. Remercions la technologie qui nous permet de publier la suite même dans ces conditions difficiles (la panne de réseau restant insurmontable).**

 **Petit message d'Al : les chassies que vous allez rencontrer dans ce chapitre sont les crottes d'œil. Un très joli mot pour une chose si ragoûtante.**

 **Profitez du soleil si vous en avez, des vacances si vous en avez. Lisez, dansez, chantez. À** **je ne sais pas quand, peut-être ici peut-être dans une autre histoire. Portez-vous bien et surtout mettez vous bien.**

 **Réponse au commentaire anonyme :**

 **Comme le dit Ron dans un chapitre précédent : les Weasley sont de grands romantiques même si ce romantisme leur est parfaitement personnel. Merci pour ta review**

* * *

Harry était bouche bée : il était 9h du matin, Drago Malefoy se tenait devant lui, propre et bien mis de sa personne, alors que lui-même était encore en pyjama et _sweat_ rouge et or _God'ric_ _save the Queen_. Quelle idée il avait eue d'autoriser l'accès au Square Grimmaurd à Malefoy !

« Que je sois ton témoin ? »

Le visage de Malefoy ne cilla même pas un chouïa devant la question d'Harry. Il prit une gorgée de thé du bout des lèvres et répondit :

« C'est ce qui fera le plus chier Ginny. Elle adore Blaise et s'entend super bien avec Pansy, ils sont donc tous deux hors concours. Millicent Bulstrode gâcherait automatiquement nos photos de mariage. Il ne me reste plus que toi et Gregory, et je me suis dit qu'elle m'en voudrait plus si c'était toi mon témoin. Tu es son ex et tu attireras l'attention, ça risque de bien l'énerver. »

Harry attrapa une tartine beurrée préparée par Kreattur et la trempa allégrement dans son bol.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir te mettre à dos ta future femme ?

\- Elle a choisi Loufoca comme témoin, juste parce qu'elle propose le photographe officiel du _Chicaneur_ à prix cassé pour nos photos de mariage. »

Harry se doutait que Luna n'était pas le choix par défaut de Ginny : la connaissant, elle avait dû hésiter entre elle et Neville. Ils étaient devenus comme les doigts d'une main de trolls (qui sont réputés pour n'avoir que trois doigts) l'année précédente, et elle avait juste choisi la personne qui embêterait le plus Malefoy entre eux deux.

Une troisième gorgée de café rendit Harry plus clairvoyant, ou suspicieux, au choix.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout.

\- T'avoir comme témoin devant les journalistes serait bienvenu, grimaça Malefoy. Je te rappelle qu'on lance le procès contre le scarabée de bouse de dragon la semaine après le mariage, ça ne peut pas nous nuire d'apparaître complices avant. Ça fait moins crin sur la potion. »

Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être à Serpentard, ou que s'il y avait échoué, il n'aurait jamais atteint ce degré de préméditation et de prévoyance. Malefoy pensait à tout (et principalement à lui). C'était comme être face à Hermione : ces deux-là pensaient toujours à toutes les possibilités et étaient prêts à parer toute éventualité.

« Vendu, répondit Harry en refusant d'y réfléchir plus.

\- Tu cèdes vite, Potter. Je t'ai connu plus coriace.

\- De toute façon, si j'avais refusé, tu aurais trouvé d'autres arguments déplacés pour me faire accepter, non ?

\- J'avais pensé aussi à demander à Weasley d'être mon témoin, mais je pense que je n'en serais pas sorti vivant, gloussa Malefoy. J'aurais certes fait d'un coup de baguette deux sorts, mais je tiens trop à ma peau.

\- Si tu veux braver Ron, tu pourras toujours inviter Hermione à danser pendant la réception. »

Harry savait qu'il ne prenait aucun risque en proposant ça : jamais Malefoy ne danserait avec une sang-de-bourbe. La grimace dégoûtée qui traversa fugacement le visage de son vis-à-vis en était la preuve.

« Je préfère ne pas créer d'esclandre lors du mariage de ma fiancée. »

Ils ricanèrent tous deux. Harry finit son petit-déjeuner et proposa à Malefoy une cigarette au champifleur. Ce dernier déclina.

« Bon, souffla Harry en exhalant une bouffée de champifleur, t'as du nouveau ? C'est pour ça que t'es là ?

\- Tu devines bien, répondit Malefoy. Mon détective sorcier a trouvé pas mal de choses pour contrer cette harpie.

\- Je t'écoute. »

Malefoy sortit un petit carnet d'une poche de sa robe et l'ouvrit à une page cornée.

« En premier, animagus enfin déclarée, mais elle s'est débrouillée pour que Douglas Wormword, son patron à la _Gazette_ , ne le sache pas. Ensuite, elle a eu une aventure avec ce même Douglas, alors qu'il est marié depuis vingt-trois ans à la très respectable Mrs Wormword.

\- C'est pas propre, ça… Le patron qui a une relation extra-conjugale avec l'employée…

\- Elle le fait sûrement chanter : en restant sa maîtresse, elle s'assure qu'elle est toujours embauchée et qu'il lui mange dans la main. »

Harry hésita :

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Si Mrs Wormword apprend que son mari la trompe, c'en est fini de la belle carrière de Mr Wormword. On ne plaisante pas avec l'adultère, chez les sorciers. »

On ne plaisantait pas non plus chez les moldus, mais peut-être que le divorce était beaucoup moins bien vu chez les sorciers.

« Le divorce sorcier, ça existe ?

\- Non, on préfère s'empoisonner plutôt que divorcer, dit Malefoy. C'est plus propre, et on lave les robes sales en famille. Demande à Blaise comment ça se passe, dans les remariages… »

Harry avait enfin l'explication des disparitions mystérieuses et répétées des sept maris de Mrs Zabini.

« Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Malefoy. Elle a apparemment détourné des stocks de potion de longévité pour paraître toujours jeune.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas censé être prescrit uniquement pour les familles des personnes vol'âge ? »

La tête décontenancée de Malefoy arracha un sourire à Harry.

« Tu as fait une septième année dans mon dos ?

\- Je ne te dirai pas d'où je tire mes infos, répondit Harry, fier de son effet. Et ensuite ? »

Malefoy reprit contenance :

« Elle attaque les hiboux depuis un petit bout de temps et a même vendu ses services à Ombrage pendant notre cinquième année. »

Et voilà. La voilà enfin, l'occasion de faire tomber les deux femmes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Cela expliquait qu'Ombrage ait su l'heure précise à laquelle Sirius était apparu dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle espionnait le courrier en s'aidant des compétences de Rita Skeeter.

« Dans ce cas, si Skeeter était soutenue par le ministère, pourquoi avoir accepté d'écrire un article pour nous ?

\- Tu parles de ton interview dans le _Chicaneur_? Parce qu'Ombrage ne l'a jamais payée. Elle l'a embauchée en douce, dans le dos de Fudge, et elle n'avait pas le financement nécessaire pour la rémunérer. Donc Skeeter s'est fait avoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté d'écrire pour toi. Pour se venger du ministère. »

Cela se tenait et rentrait bien dans la logique de Skeeter : faire le mal dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, quitte à retourner sa robe plusieurs fois d'affilée.

« J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on s'occupe d'elle, grogna Malefoy, plongé dans ses pensées, apparemment fort similaires à celles d'Harry.

\- Quelles ont été tes relations avec Ombrage ?

\- Ombrage ? »

Le visage de Malefoy s'assombrit un instant.

« Elle était affreuse. Mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir le gouvernement dans sa poche pour diriger soi-même.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es engagé dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale pour pouvoir…

\- Continuer mon petit trafic sans Ombrage et Rusard dans les pattes ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que les jumeaux Weasley qui tenaient un petit commerce. Mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça. Disons que ce fut un bénéfice secondaire. Ombrage a fait pression en me disant qu'elle pouvait rendre la vie de mon père au ministère impossible. »

Harry était soufflé : Malefoy trafiquait depuis au moins la cinquième année !

« Et tu dealais quoi ?

\- Ah ça, Potter, c'est réservé aux confidences sur l'oreiller. On doit garder ses petits secrets, tu sais… »

Kreattur apparut soudain devant eux :

« Maître, Maître Oswald Maître vous a envoyé un hibou.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de maîtres, ça, non ? »

Harry ignora Malefoy et ouvrir la lettre que lui tendait Kreattur.

« Des nouvelles, Potter ?

\- Apparemment, je n'ai pas assez de fond pour que Gringotts me prête de l'or pour retaper ma maison, dit Harry, comme pour lui-même. Il faudrait un investisseur… Pourquoi je te dis ça, hein ?

\- Tu pourrais avoir besoin de mon aide. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ton aide ? Tu ne proposes pas ton aide sans quelque chose en échange.

\- Je veux des parts. J'investis dans ton entreprise de restauration et je veux 50 % du bénéfice de vente.

\- Je ne compte pas vendre, mais louer.

\- 50 % du bénéfice de location. »

L'idée était tentante. Même si pour cela il fallait s'allier avec Malefoy, cela lui permettrait d'avoir un connaisseur du monde sorcier dans ses bagages.

Après, on parlait de Malefoy, sorcier pas vraiment connu pour être honnête. Ce qui pouvait aussi être un atout, soit dit en passant. Harry sentit inexplicablement qu'il pouvait s'associer avec lui, du moment qu'il vérifie régulièrement les comptes. Et s'il était majoritaire, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

« 20 %, annonça Harry, sa décision prise.

\- 40.

\- 30, à prendre ou à laisser.

\- 35.

\- Tu sais que je peux aussi demander un soutien financier à l'entreprise Weasley.

\- Ok 30 %. »

Malefoy faisait bien de se méfier : l'entreprise Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, connaissait un regain d'énergie grâce au tout nouvel associé de George : Fleur Weasley. La jeune femme apportait un regard neuf sur les blagues de George et un goût raffiné, très français, sur la marchandise. Les produits de beauté étaient déclinés sur une plus grande gamme, et son charme de semi-Vélane faisait merveille dans le commerce : on vantait les mérites du nouveau patron et ses qualités de vente et d'accueil du client.

Et surtout, elle ne rappelait pas Fred à George.

Harry et Malefoy topèrent : ils se retrouvaient associés dans une entreprise encore non existante d'immobilier.

« Tu comptes louer quoi, du coup ?

\- Le Square Grimmaurd – les travaux sont presque finis – et la maison de Godric's Hollow. J'ai appris que j'étais aussi co-propriétaire avec ma tante de la maison de mes grands-parents maternels à Carbone-les-Mines, pas loin de l'impasse du Tisseur.

\- Pas question que je touche à de l'immobilier moldu, grogna Malefoy. Pour grossir ton catalogue, je te propose notre maison de vacances en Corse. Bien exposée, piscine, véranda, treize chambres, quatre salles de bains.

\- Mmmm… Le problème, c'est que je ne connais absolument pas cette baraque. Il faudrait que je teste la marchandise cet été avant d'essayer de la louer.

\- Quinze jours, pas plus. »

Ils topèrent de nouveau. Harry planifiait déjà d'emmener Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville profiter de la villa Malefoy. Mais qui disait Luna et Neville disait Ginny.

« Tu voudras venir ?

\- Avec tes… camarades ? Plutôt crever.

\- Ginny viendra, tu devras suivre. »

Malefoy rougit et riposta derechef :

« Dans ce cas j'invite mes amis.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle, et même, si tu es grand seigneur, Nott ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu es prévisible, Malefoy.

\- Pas plus que toi, Potter. »

Harry jeta son mégot, Malefoy termina sa tasse de thé froid.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on a discuté plus d'un quart d'heure sans s'insulter ?

\- T'habitue pas, Potter. Je garde mes cartouches pour plus tard. »

Harry ricana dans sa barbe : les choses avaient changé. S'il ne serait jamais ami avec Malefoy, ils pouvaient tout de même être, quoi, alliés ? Camarades ? Associés ?

Il répondrait par hibou à Maître qu'il avait trouvé un associé.

« Potter, j'ai une dernière chose à te demander.

\- Je le savais que tu n'étais pas venu juste pour me parler de Skeeter : tu aurais pu te contenter d'une lettre.

\- Tu as déjà oublié que je t'ai demandé d'être mon témoin ? »

Harry prit l'air offusqué, alors que Malefoy avait vu juste : ça lui était déjà complètement sorti de l'esprit.

« Je t'écoute. »

Malefoy se jeta à l'eau :

« Je suis allé à Azkaban il y a deux jours pour voir mon père. Pour lui dire que j'allais être père et me marier. »

Il laissa passer un temps qui incita Harry à se rouler une deuxième cigarette au champifleur. Il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Il faut que tu le fasses sortir d'Azkaban. »

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

« Il y est parce qu'il l'a mérité, Malefoy.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne peux pas braver la justice magique pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Je sais.

\- Il a aidé Voldemort dès le début, il a torturé des gens, il a hébergé des Mangemorts, il a commis des sortilèges impardonnables.

\- Je sais ! »

La voix de Malefoy se fêla légèrement sur la phrase suivante :

« Mais c'est mon père. »

Ce qui avait sauvé Mrs Malefoy était son mensonge à Voldemort après la mort d'Harry. Ce qui avait sauvé son fils, c'était d'avoir refusé de reconnaître Harry et ses amis au manoir Malefoy. À chaque fois, ils avaient agi pour leur famille : les Malefoy avaient beau avoir tous les défauts du monde, ils étaient claniques et pensaient en priorité aux leurs. Malefoy, quels que soient les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour son père, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le sortir de prison. Parce que c'est ce que fait un fils.

Harry comprit d'un coup ce à quoi Sirius et Makhé avaient dit merde dans leur jeunesse. Dire non à un tel clan, à cette famille presque mafieuse, c'était choisir de se mettre en danger, certes, mais c'était surtout renier l'unique force dont ils héritaient par le sang. Sirius avait tenu grâce à ses amis, Makhé grâce à Durmstrang, mais il était difficile de reprocher à Malefoy ses choix passés quand on savait qu'il portait sur ses épaules un tel poids familial.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis pas ministre…

\- Je te demande de régler ta dette de vie. »

Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait plus refuser.

« Si je fais tout ce que je peux, et que ça échoue…

\- Ça ne doit pas échouer, Potter. Mon père est en train de mourir. Il n'est pas question que ça arrive. »

Harry acquiesça : la piété filiale de Malefoy était admirable. Harry n'avait jamais eu de famille envers qui il aurait pu être respectueux : les Dursley l'avaient suffisamment maltraité pour qu'il leur refuse à jamais son respect. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Malefoy : il honorait sa famille et ferait tout pour elle.

Ginny était entre de bonnes mains.

« Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Merci, Potter. »

Ils échangèrent un regard presque respectueux l'un envers l'autre.

« Je suis ravi de voir que Malefoy est désormais _persona_ _grata_ au Square, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il se pointe aussi tôt ici. »

La voix de Ron les tira de leur tête-à-tête. Le sorcier venait apparemment de se réveiller, en tout cas c'est ce que laissaient supposer les chassies coincées au creux de ses paupières.

« T'as bien dormi ?, lui demanda Harry en lui servant une tasse de thé.

\- Hermione a les pieds glacés et elle les pose sur mes mollets, c'est très désagréable.

\- Si j'en crois les dernières nouvelles, Weasley, faudrait que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu vas vivre ça pendant longtemps, grogna Malefoy. À moins que ta future femme veuille faire chambre à part. »

Ginny avait déjà dû mettre son fiancé au courant des dernières avancées sentimentales de son frère. Ce dernier ne daigna pas répondre à Malefoy. Hermione, emmitouflée dans un pull violet _made by_ Weasley, entra à la suite de Ron.

« Ouh là Granger, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour toi d'avoir les cheveux plus broussailleux que d'habitude, mais apparemment tu aimes déjouer les pronostics. Je suppose que tu as eu une nuit agitée…

\- Ferme-la, Malefoy. »

L'intéressé n'osa pas répondre et se tourna vers Harry :

« Bon, t'oublies pas, et toi non plus Granger, on a réunion au manoir demain pour décider de notre plan d'attaque contre Skeeter. Et t'as un discours à écrire.

\- Mon discours ?

\- De témoin. Les témoins font des discours, c'est une tradition.

\- Rappelle-moi, c'est quand ton mariage ?, demanda Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en essayant de ne pas remarquer les regards surpris que lui adressaient Ron et Hermione.

\- Prochaine nouvelle lune. Ginny a dit que ça réduirait le plus possible mon côté lupin. Et comme mère la soutient dans toutes ses propositions, j'ai dû accepter. Va falloir te dépêcher d'écrire, si ça te prend le même temps que tes devoirs de potions, on n'est pas rendu. »

Avant que Ron et Hermione aient pu réagir, Malefoy jeta une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée et passa à travers les flammes.

« Eh ben dis donc, c'est l'amour fou entre toi et Malefoy…

\- M'en parle pas. Et en plus de ça je vois sa cousine tout à l'heure. »

Il débarrassa son bol et laissa Hermione et Ron déjeuner.

La bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd avait subi une fureur hermionesque de rangement. Les livres étaient dorénavant classés, et les livres de magie noire mis en sûreté. Hermione avait préféré ne pas les jeter : les magies auxquelles ils avaient touché l'année précédente étaient malsaines, dangereuses, condamnables. Mais mettre ces magies sous le tapis était tout aussi dangereux que les pratiquer. Il fallait garder la connaissance de ces magies pour éviter, au retour d'un nouveau mage noir, d'être confronté derechef à celles-ci sans les connaître.

Harry parcourut les rayonnages et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : _Histoire des institutions magiques_. Il l'attrapa et se jeta sur un fauteuil moelleux.

Harry n'avait pas la même habitude qu'Hermione avec les livres, mais il l'avait suffisamment observée à la bibliothèque pour savoir quoi faire. Il alla à la fin de l'ouvrage et trouva sous le nom "dragon" ce qu'il cherchait : un organigramme sur la confrérie des dragonniers.

Il en apprit un peu plus sur le système des dragonniers. Elyas Rokh était le cheikh, le grand chef. Il y avait sous lui trois shahs, puis dix-huit rajas. Et enfin des écuyers. Kosma était apprenti écuyer : il n'avait pas encore reçu son tatouage d'intégration à la confrérie. Charlie devait donc avoir un autre tatouage que son cornelongue.

Et Makhé était considérée comme une rani parce qu'elle était la compagne d'un dragonnier. Cela impliquait des liens de loyauté presque familiaux entre elle et les autres dragonniers.

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait appris petit à petit avec Malefoy des liens entre Sang-pur. Il y avait des titres d'origines diverses, des obligations entre les différents membres de cette confrérie, et Merlin seul sait quoi, puisque le livre ne devait pas recenser tout ce qui se passait entre dragonniers (il n'y était nulle part fait mention des traîtres, ce qui était pourtant une réalité à laquelle avait dû être confronté Charlie).

Harry reposa le livre, soucieux : s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait lu, Charlie avait une dette envers la confrérie parce qu'il avait perdu un aspirant dragonnier. Ce qui voulait dire que Rokh pouvait demander n'importe quoi à Charlie pour le bien de la confrérie, et que ce dernier devrait accepter sans réserve.

« Que lis-tu ? »

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

« J'essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les dragonniers. J'ai rendez-vous avec Rokh tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Tu lui diras que tu es dragopote à cause du potentiel magique de Voldemort ? »

Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir :

« Non, il n'a pas à le savoir. Je pense qu'il faut que ça reste entre nous, maintenant. Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire, je n'ai pas envie de remettre les reliques sur la table, ni ma mort. »

Hermione acquiesça : elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé cette année encore.

Harry comprit qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir se passer de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Ça te dit une coloc ?

\- Avec qui ?

\- Toi, moi, Ron…

\- Je suppose que Luna est incluse dans ta proposition ?

\- Tu supposes bien. »

Hermione ricana :

« J'ai eu droit à beaucoup de demandes cette semaine, Harry.

\- Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre, dit-il.

\- Pas au Square. Trop de souvenirs. »

Harry approuva : ils allaient se trouver un endroit où habiter tous les trois, quatre quand Luna les rejoindrait, et ce serait bien.


	42. Jamais deux sans trois

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Bon bon FF me fait des siennes, j'ai un problème avec mes mails, je n'y comprends rien... Bref, la joie.**

 **J'espère que vous jouissez tous d'un soleil éclatant et d'une chaleur torride, y a pas de raison que je sois la seule personne au monde à avoir chaud (oui, j'aime les excès et les hyperboles).**

 **Merci pour vos retours, comme toujours.**

 **Portez-vous bien, bronzez, à je ne sais quand (chapitre suivant en cours de rédaction, pardon pardon, je n'ai donc pas de date précise),**

 **Al**

 **PS : réponses aux reviews des gens :**

 **Destrange : voici le mariage, j'espère que ça te conviendra^^ merci pour ta review !**

 **Brigitte26 : je leur prévois une grande tanière où ils pourront faire de la magie pure sans être enquiquinés par les voisins. harry n'est pas fauché, il est juste incompétent pour gérer ses comptes ou des avocats. merci pour ta review !**

 **Karozthor the Necromagus : merci pour ta review qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. je ne comprends pas, d'habitude ça marche. ce sont les méandres des internets mondiaux.**

* * *

« Très joli cul, ce cousin Weasley. »

Makhé Lestrange.

« Et encore, t'as pas vu les fesses de Dean. Élu plus beau postérieur de Poudlard toutes maisons confondues en son temps. Et moi j'y ai eu accès… »

Ginny Weasley.

« Même pas détrôné par Zabini ? Il me semblait qu'il était bien remonté dans le dernier palmarès. »

Pansy Parkinson.

« Eh non, les Gryffondor sont toujours détenteurs du titre. Tiens donc, je ne me souvenais plus que Neville avait été un candidat sérieux pour le titre. »

Hermione Granger.

« C'est parce que c'est un sang-pur rebelle, ç'a son charme. Et courir pour échapper aux Carrow a amélioré sa condition physique. »

Daphné Greengrass.

« Neville est un guerrier protecteur, il ne peut pas apparaître dans les classements, vous le savez bien. »

Luna Lovegood.

Harry était toujours sur le pas de la porte, époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait. Hermione, en longue robe bleu nuit, discutait plaisamment avec Makhé, en fourreau noir. Parkinson, à côté d'elles, perchée sur des talons de quinze centimètres qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes nues, tirait sur une fine cigarette en commentant de sa voix nasillarde la dernière remarque de Luna, qui était à sa droite, vêtue de fleurs comme à son habitude. Ginny, en robe vert émeraude, avait un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. À ses côtés, Greengrass se recoiffait. Les six sorcières discutaient ensemble comme si elles avaient toujours été amies de longue date. Et si Harry avait bien réussi à comprendre ce dont elles parlaient, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la suite de leur conversation.

Greengrass, légèrement tournée de trois-quarts, fut la seule à remarquer Harry derrière la brochette de filles. Elle haussa un sourcil et Harry se fit la réflexion que les Serpentard devaient avoir des cours privés de haussements de sourcils, puisqu'ils étaient à chaque fois très expressifs.

« Il faut avouer que cette année les votes ont été moins unanimes. Le prof de Défense a reçu énormément de soutien mais cela été controversé par certains Serdaigle. Et une Gryffondor.

\- Greengrass, je ne pouvais pas voter pour les fesses de Bill ! C'est mon frère !

\- Allons, Weaslette, avoue que ton frère a des fesses fantastiques, renchérit Parkinson.

\- Mais je ne mate pas les fesses de mes frères ! Je ne suis pas perverse !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

La dernière phrase étant de Luna, Harry se sentit obligé d'intervenir et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des six jeunes femmes.

« Il va falloir y aller, commença-t-il.

\- Pas de problème. »

Il laissa passer les filles et attrapa Hermione quand elle passa à côté de lui.

« J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

\- Normalement, oui. À moins qu'un joncheruine ait pris possession de ta boîte crânienne…

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu es… amie avec Parkinson ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard digne de McGonagall :

« Moi, amie avec cette fille ? Pas vraiment.

\- Et pourtant…

\- Harry, il y a des choses que tu ignores à propos de Poudlard, et tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, crois-moi. »

L'air incrédule qui se peignit sur son visage poussa Hermione à compléter :

« Toutes les filles de Poudlard appartiennent à la sororité de Poudlard, une assemblée traditionnelle fondée par Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle elles-même, tirée des cérémonies bacchiques. Toutes les filles peuvent l'intégrer, quelle que soit leur pureté de sang. C'est un des rares endroits où toutes les sorcières se valent. »

Harry restait estomaqué : Hermione leur avait caché ça toutes ces années !

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu jamais dit ?

\- C'est censé rester un secret, tu ne devrais même pas être au courant ! Tu n'aurais pas dû surprendre cette conversation. »

Ainsi, Hermione avait des secrets. C'était à la fois étonnant et évident : Hermione n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amies, mais il était absurde de penser qu'elle ne fréquentait aucune sorcière.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée du manoir Malefoy. Malefoy avait tenu à ce que son mariage ait lieu dans son ancienne demeure familiale, initialement protégée par des sorts de magie noire. Bill, Percy et Arthur avaient dû lever pas mal de maléfices pour permettre l'entrée aux nombreux invités traîtres à leur sang ou nés-moldus. Si Lucius Malefoy avait été là, il aurait été aussi vert que la robe de Ginny.

Harry et Hermione montèrent la volée de marches qui menait à une porte monumentale. Juste avant d'entrer, il attrapa Hermione par le coude :

« Rappelle-toi, si tu sens ne serait-ce qu'un moment…

\- Que je me sens mal à cause de mauvais souvenirs, je te préviens, répondit Hermione. J'ai pris du philtre d'apaisement, ça devrait aller. Surveille plutôt Luna. Elle est témoin : si elle flanche, ce sera beaucoup moins discret. »

Harry avait beaucoup discuté avec Hermione, Ron et Luna. Dean avait aussi participé de loin à la conversation : les cinq sorciers ne désiraient pas vraiment revenir dans l'endroit où Hermione et Luna avaient été torturées, la première par Bellatrix, la deuxième par plusieurs Mangemorts pendant des mois. Luna paraissait n'en pas subir des séquelles, mais Harry commençait à bien la déchiffrer. Elle était mal à l'aise et ne voulait pas plus que lui s'éterniser au manoir.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la grande salle. Des lustres surchargés de flammèches colorées pendaient à toutes les poutres. Des tentures sombres couvraient les murs : Harry respira, mal à l'aise. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs… Il sentit Hermione retenir un instant sa respiration puis la relâcher imperceptiblement. Il se tourna vers elle : Ron lui tenait la taille et la serrait contre lui.

« Allez, c'est jour de fête. On va bientôt pouvoir boire pour oublier tout ça. »

La proposition de Ron leur remonta le moral. Au centre de la pièce se tenait Malefoy, plus raide et hautain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry se posta à côté de lui, en bon témoin, et jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait rassurant à Luna : cette dernière avait le nez en l'air et regardait l'enchevêtrement des fleurs et des lustres. Elle avait l'air absent. Harry tenta quelque chose pour la ramener au moment présent : il se concentra sur une fleur et agita les doigts. Les pétales s'agitèrent et la fleur se décrocha du lustre pour voleter jusqu'à Luna qui l'observait, émerveillée. Un peu de magie pure ne le tuerait pas.

« Ne dépouille pas mes lustres de leurs décorations, Potter, grogna Malefoy. Ça peut servir pour la réception.

\- La ferme, ou je t'envoie un bouquet entier dans la figure. » répondit Harry dans un murmure, tout en guettant la réaction de son amie.

Luna lui lança un sourire radieux : la fleur était coincée dans ses cheveux. Harry sentit qu'il avait bien fait.

Une musique agréable lui chatouilla les oreilles : Ginny allait entrer. Harry entendit derrière lui des bruissements de robes, quand le public convié se leva au passage de la mariée. Malefoy paraissait plutôt serein, ce qui était étonnant étant donné qu'il allait épouser Ginny Weasley. Harry n'aurait su dire si le regard étincelant qu'il adressa à sa fiancée quand elle arriva à côté de lui était amoureux ou rageur. Peut-être les deux…

Harry suivit d'une oreille distraite la cérémonie. Le mage qui officiait, toujours le même petit homme qu'il avait vu au mariage de Bill et Fleur et aux nombreux enterrements auxquels il avait assisté, à commencer celui de Dumbledore, prononça les enchantements réglementaires en faisant tourbillonner sa baguette au-dessus des mains jointes de Ginny et Malefoy. Des filaments lumineux s'enroulèrent autour de leurs poignets. Harry s'approcha du couple pour apposer son sceau magique aux filaments, Luna fit de même en même temps que lui.

Ça y était, ils étaient mariés. Malefoy embrassa langoureusement Ginny, comme pour faire regretter à Astoria Greengrass, au premier rang, sa défaite matrimoniale.

OoO

« C'est délicieux. Ce sont tes elfes qui ont cuisiné ou tu as fait appel à un traiteur ? »

Malefoy leva un sourcil en se tournant vers Harry. Ils étaient coincés à la même table, avec Luna et Ginny. Harry avait Malefoy et Goyle pour voisins. Autant dire que le choix de l'interlocuteur avait été vite réduit.

« J'ai pu m'arranger pour obtenir les services de Pepper Pottz. » répondit le marié d'un ton froid.

Super. Il avait presque réussi à lancer une conversation et à avoir des choses intéressantes à écouter et c'était retombé. Malefoy ne faisait vraiment aucun effort.

Harry jeta un regard aux assiettes des différents invités. Il avait passé deux heures avec Ron à rincer toutes les antiques assiettes du service de Malefoy. Les fleurs encastrées dans le verre des assiettes s'étaient rafraîchies et paraissaient épanouies du jour même. Les Malefoy possédaient des objets magiques merveilleux, songea-t-il. Cette réflexion lui arracha une grimace.

Harry se mit à passer en revue les différents invités. À la table voisine, Hermione et Ron discutaient avec Neville et une belle sorcière Sénégalaise, Blanche Mélas, vêtue d'un boubou aux motifs dansants. Neville la leur avait présentée la semaine précédente : leur histoire était toute récente, mais Harry sentait que c'était sérieux. En même temps, quoi de mieux pour Neville qu'une biomagiste spécialiste des interactions entre faune et flore magiques en Afrique subsaharienne ? Ils prévoyaient tous deux de faire un périple dans le désert à la recherche de cactus magiques, et Harry n'avait jamais vu Neville aussi enthousiaste.

Au loin, Narcissa Malefoy discutait d'un air pincé avec Mrs Weasley : les deux femmes ne pouvaient toujours pas se supporter. Zabini flirtait outrageusement avec Parkinson, qui le rembarrait abruptement, dans un jeu où les deux participants jouaient toujours les mêmes cartes. Dean, assis à la même table qu'eux, était plongé dans une conversation animée avec Lee Jordan et George. C'était drôle de voir tant d'ennemis réunis. Personne n'essayait de traîner plus que ça avec son opposant politique, mais tout le monde essayait de faire bonne figure. Ginny n'avait toujours pas lancé de sort contre son tout nouveau mari, Malefoy était resté froid mais poli, Parkinson, Mrs Weasley et Hermione avaient versé une petite larme au moment opportun. Le seul incident à déplorer avait été la disparition du bouquet de la mariée qui avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois se trémoussant en cadence sous la chaise de tante Muriel.

« C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas que d'aussi vieilles inimitiés pouvaient disparaître pour une soirée. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ici. Les ronflaks ont bien fait leur travail. »

Harry se tourna vers Luna qui l'avait rejoint. Sa voix chantante ne tremblait pas, mais il vit bien dans ses yeux une espèce de noirceur qu'il savait due au lieu et à des pensées qui n'étaient pas drôles du tout. Il se leva, la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

À la lueur des étoiles, Luna paraissait encore plus perdue, le regard ailleurs. Harry la serra dans ses bras en coinçant sa tête contre son épaule, de sorte qu'elle se concentre sur le moment présent et non sur ses souvenirs. C'était Luna qui lui avait expliqué cette méthode quand Harry était pris d'une crise de souvenirs ou de culpabilité à l'Opossum et elle s'avérait efficace pour eux deux. Harry, la tête dans le cou de Luna, ferma les yeux et sentit son rythme cardiaque devenir de plus en plus lent. Il savait que cela allait apaiser Luna. Dans ses bras, elle se calma et se mit à respirer plus amplement, comme si la gêne qui lui obstruait la gorge avait disparu.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Il sentit Luna hocher la tête contre son torse.

« Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

\- Non, répondit-elle après un silence. Ginny ne me le pardonnerait jamais. C'est son mariage. »

Harry avait bien envie de répondre que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais il savait que c'était vain. Il chercha sur quoi la lancer pour qu'elle mette de côté ce qui la torturait.

« Hermione m'a parlé d'une sororité à Poudlard, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la voix étouffée de Luna. C'est Rowena qui l'a fondée.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Toutes les filles se retrouvent par naissance lunaire et participent à d'anciens rites sacrés transmis depuis la nuit des temps. C'est très sympa. »

Luna paraissait plus enjouée, se réjouit Harry. Il la poussa sur sa lancée.

« Et vous faites quoi, précisément ?

\- Secret, répondit Luna. C'est pas pour rien qu'on les appelle les mystères de Diane. Mais on boit beaucoup de jusquiame et de grande bardane, ça détend bien. Et la prêtresse a droit à du pavot. J'ai toujours voulu être prêtresse, comme ma mère. Elle était grande bacchante quand elle était à Poudlard, tu sais ? J'aurais pu l'être après Parkinson, mais la lumière ne l'a pas voulu. Elle a choisi Ginny, et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'elle était enceinte. »

Les chuchotements de Luna contre son torse réchauffaient Harry. Il était pris par ce qu'elle racontait, n'en comprenant que la moitié, et sentait presque les fleurs dont elle parlait, à moins que le jardin de Malefoy regorge de pavot et d'autres plantes sorcières, ce qui ne serait guère étonnant.

« C'est pour cela que vous parliez toutes ensemble, ce matin ?

\- Entre autres. Ce soir commence une nouvelle lune, nous sommes donc obligées d'être polies et agréables les unes avec les autres selon les anciennes lois intangibles de la sororité. »

Harry se demanda si Ginny avait fait exprès de choisir cette date pour être sûre que, parmi ses invités, au moins ses anciennes camarades de Poudlard seraient aimables et de bonne compagnie. La connaissant, elle en était tout à fait capable.

« Donc, vous entretenez pendant toute votre scolarité des liens sororaux…

\- Uniquement durant les nuits de nouvelle lune. »

Luna leva enfin la tête :

« C'est sacré, c'est comme ça. Et Hermione l'a très bien compris. Cela crée des liens, d'être dans la même sororité pendant sept ans. Tu connais bien les filles que tu y vois, à la longue.

\- Ça rend presque jaloux, votre histoire. Pourquoi on n'a pas la même chose, nous ?

\- Parce que Godric et Salazar ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans la même pièce sans que l'un n'essaie de jeter des sorts à la tête de l'autre. Viens, rentrons. On a beau être des êtres nocturnes, toi et moi, il nous faut participer à la vie sociale du moment. Et j'ai envie de tarte à la mélasse. »

À l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Harry refusa catégoriquement de danser, honteux d'avance de son niveau désastreux Luna ne parut pas s'en formaliser et se fit inviter par son père. Harry partit en quête de réconfort alcoolisé et trouva Minerva McGonagall près du saladier à punch.

« Professeur, je suis ravi de vous voir, tenta Harry avec un sourire charmeur. Vous avez fort bonne mine.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait des efforts de politesse, Potter, et je vous en remercie, répondit-elle. Votre nouvelle couleur capillaire vous va à ravir. »

Harry encaissa la flatterie vache et décida de se servir un verre bien chargé. Le regard sévère que lui lança son ancien professeur de métamorphoses le poussa à la servir de même. McGonagall paraissait avoir vieilli d'un coup.

« L'école me prend une énergie folle, c'est épuisant !

\- Vous voulez dire que les élèves sont fatigants ?

\- Potter, ne me dites pas qu'après toutes ces années à fréquenter Miss Granger, vous n'avez toujours pas pris le temps de lire l' _Histoire de Poudlard_? Les protections de l'école reposent sur la magie du directeur et des héritiers des quatre fondateurs. J'ai pris un coup de vieux quand je suis devenue directrice de Gryffondor, mais je ne pensais pas en prendre un encore cette année.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez que directeur vacataire, répliqua Harry.

\- Ce qui fait que les protections sont moins performantes. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elles piochent dans ma magie régulièrement. Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier quand Albus était vivant parce que le directeur était le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre : il était donc impossible à quiconque d'enfreindre les protections de Poudlard. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Mais voyons, vous êtes une des sorcières les plus puissantes que je connais !

\- Mais l'âge fait des ravages. Être directeur de Poudlard est plus qu'être une simple présence magique. »

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, porté par l'illumination de l'alcool.

« Et quand on vieillit trop…

\- L'école vous tue pour ensuite trouver un directeur plus vaillant, termina McGonagall. C'est pour cela que la charge de directeur est la seule de laquelle on ne peut pas démissionner. Poudlard cherche un directeur qui puisse se charger de cette responsabilité magique.

\- Vous en parlez comme si c'était une personne à part entière, nota Harry.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas ? »

Le regard acéré de McGonagall lui prouvait qu'elle avait toute sa tête et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à moufter. Harry sourit poliment, sans savoir qu'en penser.

« Miss Weasley, pardon, Mrs Malefoy porte une robe remarquable, reprit McGonagall.

\- Oui, c'est Mr Tweed qui l'a habillée. Il a raconté qu'il n'en pouvait plus des vieilles sorcières aigries qui ne changeaient jamais de motifs ou de coupes de robes affreusement démodées et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec Ginny, elle acceptait et portait tout, avec classe, en plus.

\- Ma robe vient de chez Mr Tweed. » répliqua McGonagall, glaciale.

Harry grimaça et baissa honteusement les yeux : si ça, ce n'était pas une gaffe… Un gloussement échappa soudain à McGonagall :

« Je vous ai fait marcher, Potter, ricana-t-elle. Vous auriez dû voir votre tête… »

Harry rit de bon cœur : le soulagement qui l'étreignait lui rappela qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser son ancienne directrice de maison. Il fut tout de même reconnaissant à Luna de venir le chercher.

« On doit faire nos discours, tu viens ? »

C'était réconfortant d'avoir la main de Luna dans la sienne quand on sait qu'on va devoir faire un discours qui vante les mérites inexistants de Malefoy devant une foule d'invités et de photographes. Harry se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chaise, interceptant la fin d'une conversation entre Malefoy et sa cousine :

« Weasley numéro 1 et Delacour, Ginny et moi… Ça fait beaucoup de mariages chez les Weasley, tu sais. Et que dit le proverbe ? Jamais deux sans toi !

\- Dans tes rêves, Dragonichou. Et en plus ton calembour est vaseux. »

Malefoy aboya un rire et aperçut Harry.

« Ah, tu es là ? Viens faire ton discours. Tout le monde t'attend. »

Hermione avait relu trois fois le discours qu'Harry avait écrit pour Malefoy. Elle avait corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et biffé les passages trop gênants. Le silence se fit quand Harry se gratta la gorge : Malefoy lui avait jeté un Sonorus discrètement.

« Vous savez à quel point je déteste Malefoy, commença Harry en ignorant le glapissement surpris de l'intéressé. Je l'ai toujours détesté et je pense que je le détesterai toujours. Dès notre première rencontre, à chaque fois que nous nous voyions, il insultait ceux que j'aimais et essayait de me blesser par tous les moyens. Et je crois que je le lui rendais bien. »

Le portrait n'était guère flatteur, mais il aurait été vain de demander à Harry de mentir.

« Mais aujourd'hui il se marie et je suis son témoin. Et je crois que c'est exactement ça, ce qu'il faut retenir. Nous ne nous aimons pas, mais nous pouvons vivre ensemble. J'ai parfois envie de le tuer, mais je ne passe pas à l'acte. Il a souvent envie de me jeter des maléfices cuisants, mais il se retient.

\- Pas toujours, gloussa George suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre.

\- Nous faisons ces efforts pour notre famille. Nous faisons ces efforts pour notre monde. La dernière fois que des sorciers se sont battus, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, et il y a eu trop de morts. Des deux côtés. »

Le brouhaha installé depuis le début de son discours disparut soudain.

« Aujourd'hui, je travaille avec Drago Malefoy, mon pire et plus ancien ennemi, pire même que Tom Jedusor. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes associés, et je suis son témoin. Il épouse une sorcière que je considère comme ma sœur et s'apprête à être père. Je sais qu'il sera un bon père, parce qu'au fond de lui, s'il me déteste autant, c'est qu'il conserve tout l'amour qu'il a pour sa famille, qu'elle soit réelle ou en devenir. »

Harry se tourna vers les mariés : Ginny avait les yeux brillants et il aurait juré qu'il y avait une pointe de respect dans le regard de Malefoy.

« Je vous souhaite d'être le plus heureux possible. »

Harry n'insista pas, pour ne pas mettre dans une confidence tous les invités : même si leur relation avait commencé par de la haine, ils étaient capables d'en faire autre chose.

Il se rassit et observa Luna :

« Je vais faire mon discours en chanson. »

Et Harry découvrit un côté ignoré de Luna : elle chantait comme un elfe.


	43. Cafardages

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Bon. Voici enfin ce chapitre. Enfin les réponses à vos questions.**

 **Vraiment mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. Mais bon, je sais que vous serez indulgents.**

 **Il ne reste que l'épilogue, déjà écrit (il arrive donc dans 5 jours, on reprend les vieilles habitudes !)**

 **Pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, les bonus ont déjà commencé à arriver.**

 **Et je prépare avec Nictocris une nouvelle fic qui va envoyer du pâté sorcier (j'aime m'autocongratuler).**

 **Portez-vous bien, écoutez de la bonne musique, à vendredi,**

 **Al**

 **PS : Réponses aux reviews de tout le monde, je ne reçois plus rien, ff ne veut pas être conciliant !**

 **XeternelX : je ne voyais pas harry devenir gentil pour faire plaisir à malefouine^^ merci pour ta review !**

 **Caliste : oui mais bon elle va mieux, faut retenir ça surtout... merci pour ta review !**

 **Destrange : déso pour les maléfices accidentels, mais il n'y en a pas eu. ou pas. merci pour ta review (et je vais arrêter de dire ça, même si c'est vrai et que j'ai envie de tous vous remercier un par un, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un perroquet)**

 **Karozthor the Necromagus : non, harry directeur de poudlard ? pour une fois que qqun repère mes indices ! merci ! j'adore captain obvious.**

 **Brigitte26 : moi non plus, je n'ai jamais entendu chanter un elfe. dobby ne nous a jamais fait l'honneur d'un récital...**

 **Morgane93 : j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on en faisait des caisses sur l'inimitié entre godric et salazar, et qu'on ne parlait pas trop des autres fondateurs. donc je me suis fait plaisir^^**

 **Patfol le S : #metoo**

* * *

« C'est non. »

Harry était dans le bureau de Judd As depuis cinq minutes. Il avait passé ces trois derniers jours à préparer son entretien avec le ministre avec Hermione et Ron. Et maintenant, il était passablement énervé car il avait à peine eu le temps d'expliquer pourquoi il voulait un aménagement de la peine de Lucius Malefoy que le ministre lui coupait déjà la parole.

Il inspira brièvement en se concentrant sur sa magie pour éviter de la faire sortir à un moment inapproprié. L'enjeu était de taille. Hermione le lui avait expliqué longuement: le contrat magique engendré avec la dette de vie pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses s'il n'était pas honoré correctement.

« Monsieur, insista-t-il, il n'a jamais été prouvé que Mr Malefoy était vraiment du côté de Lord Voldemort et il a été entraîné et…

\- Je propose d'y réfléchir si vous abandonnez les charges contre Dolores Ombrage. »

Harry s'étouffa. Abandonner les charges contre Ombrage ? Alors qu'elle a torturé des élèves de Poudlard et a fidèlement servi le ministère sous la coupe de Tom Jedusor ?

« La Skeeter est remplaçable, continua As en crachant le nom de la journaliste, mais descendre Dolores porterait préjudice à notre gouvernement. Je concède de réfléchir à un allègement de la peine de Mr Malefoy Senior si vous acceptez de laisser Dolores hors de votre procès. »

Harry suffoquait : Ombrage les avait tous torturés. Ombrage s'était attaquée aux jumeaux Weasley. Ombrage dénigrait les autres espèces, les hybrides. Ombrage toussotait.

« Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le choix, Harry. Vous devez garder de bonnes relations avec le Ministère, si vous désirez vivre en paix. On a tous besoin du système. »

Cette dernière affirmation secoua les neurones encore non pétrifiés d'Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin du système.

Il était un des rares à pouvoir s'en passer, comme Dumbledore en son temps. Il était suffisamment puissant pour faire peur au Ministère. Il était suffisamment puissant pour lui tenir tête.

S'il avait estimé Rufus Scrimgeour, s'il avait pu, à un moment, respecter Cornélius Fudge, il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point le pouvoir peut corrompre. Même le sorcier le plus aimable devait faire une croix sur ses principes pour conserver le contrôle.

Un grand calme l'envahit. Il ne céderait pas. S'il cédait maintenant, il était parti pour une vie de concessions, de compromis. C'en était fini d'Harry l'adolescent grandi trop vite perdu dans un monde d'adultes. Il avait des projets, il avait des amis fidèles, il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

Il se leva et répondit poliment :

« Monsieur, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. »

Il quitta la pièce et rejoignit le hall d'un pas calme. Les sorciers s'écartaient sur son passage, comme touchés par l'aura magique qui émanait de lui. Il s'était entraîné avec Hermione et Makhé pour laisser transparaître son pouvoir quand il le voulait : la plupart du temps, cela calmait les velléités d'approche.

Il transplana au Terrier dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur. Hermione et Mrs Weasley discutaient devant une tasse de thé.

« Alors ?

\- Problème réglé. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard aigu :

« Harry… Tu ne règles jamais tes problèmes. »

Harry lui renvoya un sourire grinçant.

« Je n'aime pas ce sourire, Harry Potter, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton qui se voulait réprobateur.

\- Où est Makhé ? »

La jeune femme, venue pour le mariage de son cousin, n'était toujours pas repartie. Charlie profitait de l'occasion pour lui faire découvrir l'Angleterre gastronomique.

« En haut. »

Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches et tomba sur elle.

« Makhé, ton plan avec des dragons tient toujours ? »

OoO

« Potter ! »

Tiens tiens, il n'était plus Harry.

« Potter, je vous parle ! »

L'énervement perçait dans la voix de Judd As.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais le procès s'ouvre dans dix minutes, je suis pressé.

\- Potter, avez-vous une quelconque implication dans l'évasion de Malefoy ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

\- Vous étiez à dos de dragon devant Azkaban le jour où il a disparu !

\- Tous les témoins vous diront que j'ai survolé la prison pour aérer un Vert gallois dépressif qui n'était jamais allé dans son pays natal. La pauvre avait besoin de voir autre chose que sa réserve.

\- C'était une diversion ! Vous en avez profité pour faire sortir Malefoy !

\- Je n'ai rien fait, coupa durement Harry, que cette conversation commençait à fatiguer. Je me suis juste promené à dos de dragon dans une zone autorisée aux créatures magiques. Rien ne me l'interdit. Je vous rappelle qu'Azkaban est un des rares endroits au monde où l'on peut être sorcier sans craindre de rompre le Secret. »

Le visage rougi de Judd As valait toutes les récompenses du monde.

« Si vous gardiez mieux vos prisonniers, cela ne serait pas arrivé, asséna Harry. Déjà à l'époque de Voldemort, des évasions avaient lieu, et vous n'avez rien fait pour renforcer les mesures de sécurité. Vous avez même accusé, à tort, un innocent qui avait réussi à s'évader justement parce qu'il était innocent. Peut-être que Malefoy était emprisonné à tort et a pu s'évader sans aide. Après tout, c'est déjà arrivé.

\- Potter ? »

Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi content d'entendre la voix de Malefoy fils. Son ton hautain et sûr de son droit et son lien filial direct avec leur sujet de conversation poussèrent le ministre à retrouver son calme.

« Monsieur, vous savez que votre père s'est évadé d'Azkaban…

\- Et vous n'avez aucun droit de me poser ne serait-ce qu'une question sur ses supposés desseins, répondit Malefoy d'un ton glacial. Selon le droit magique, je me suis désolidarisé de mon père quand il est entré à Azkaban.

\- Il peut toujours se réfugier dans votre manoir familial ! »

Si Harry avait un jour pensé connaître toutes les expressions faciales de Malefoy, il se corrigea immédiatement. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel mépris et une telle haine marqués sur le visage d'un de ses plus vieux acolytes.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de regard sur ce qui se passe dans la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy. »

Le Ministre de la magie devint betterave. Seul un noble issu des plus vieilles familles sang-pur pouvait se permettre de parler avec autant de dédain à un membre aussi haut placé de la hiérarchie magique.

Harry avait pu vérifier que Malefoy père avait été bien installé dans l'antique demeure des Malefoy. Les sorts anti-intrus avaient été replacés après le mariage : la magie des Malefoy, bien qu'ancienne et surannée, était encore assez puissante pour protéger les résidents du manoir des intrusions des autres sorciers. Même les Aurors les plus chevronnés ne pouvaient entrer. Harry avait renforcé quelques maléfices : le manoir était inviolable.

Lucius Malefoy ne pourrait jamais quitter son manoir. Il était assigné à résidence par la magie.

Mais au moins, il ne dépérissait plus en prison.

Extraire Lucius Malefoy de prison avait nécessité deux dragons, sept intervenants et pas mal de culot et de chance. Ron, Makhé, Charlie et George avaient fourni des patronus de qualité. Hermione avait craqué les sorts d'éloignement de la prison. Malefoy avait plongé dans la mêlée pour aller chercher son père : c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait faire preuve de courage. Quant à lui, il avait fait une diversion enflammée sur le dos de Khaleesi : Charlie lui avait prêté une selle de dragon pour éviter de se griller les cuisses sur les écailles brûlantes de la bête. Cela avait été une expérience unique, plus grisante qu'un piqué à balai. Néanmoins, Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir retenter l'expérience.

« Monsieur, le procès va commencer. » intervint un sorcier bedonnant, une plume coincée sous le bras et un volume vieilli sautillant autour de lui.

Malefoy lui fit un salut discret de la tête et entraîna Harry dans son sillage.

« Essaie de ne plus t'adresser à un sorcier du gouvernement pendant la semaine qui vient, Potter. Nous devons montrer que nous réprouvons totalement leurs manières de faire. Les aristos se mettront de notre côté. »

Harry opina : il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Notamment un scarabée et un vieux crapaud rose. Il comprenait que s'était joué devant lui bien plus qu'une querelle personnelle. Tout cela prenait une ampleur politique inattendue : en menaçant Malefoy d'aller perquisitionner chez lui, Judd As se comportait comme un Traître-à-son-sang. Il préférait attaquer que faire confiance à la magie, ce qui faisait qu'il mettait dans la balance sa légitimité à gouverner.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. La salle était comble. Les défenseurs de Rita Skeeter se trouvaient d'un côté. Comme le dossier monté par le Club improbable (surnom trouvé par Ron à leur deuxième réunion) incluait l'aide et l'influence de Dolores Ombrage et l'inculpait pour complicité dans l'abus de vie privée, les deux femmes complotaient et bavassaient dans leur coin. Des journalistes de tous bords grouillaient et chuchotaient en rythme. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, assise au premier rang, blablatait seule, sa plume à papote courant sur le papier : Harry reconnut Marguerite Verbiage. La journaliste avait interviewé Hermione et Makhé après leur conférence de presse sur la magie pure et les transferts magiques. Elle s'était montrée très courtoise bien que commère, et l'article était resté sobre sur les injonctions d'Hermione. Harry lui adressa un signe de tête auquel la journaliste répondit.

« Reste froid, Potter. Je te rappelle qu'on est en guerre.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas la même manière de faire, Malefoy. »

Les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent de leurs sièges.

Leur groupe, le fameux Club improbable, les attendait. Fleur Weasley, nommée en tant que représentante des hybrides, avait posé son tricot sur son ventre rond et discutait gaiement avec Hermione, caution née-moldue. Zabini et Parkinson, pour les Sang-pur, étaient postés sur le côté, l'air pincé. Flitwick feuilletait un vieux grimoire. Face à lui, Trelawney, en tant que témoin des actes d'Ombrage, s'énervait toute seule : Harry se promit de l'éviter.

« C'est incroyable, Potter. C'est comme à ton discours : les pires ennemis rassemblés pour en faire tomber un autre. »

Harry lança un regard à Malefoy : ce dernier était en train de passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux peroxydés.

« Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

\- Fais gaffe, Potter, bientôt une déclaration que je ne serai pas en mesure d'apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

Harry ricana : l'humour de Malefoy le surprendrait toujours.

Ils se placèrent à leur banc. Ombrage, en face d'eux, tripatouillait ses dossiers, l'air sûre d'elle. Skeeter, quant à elle, paraissait avoir perdu de sa superbe. Si son maquillage était toujours nickel, il était beaucoup plus visible, comme si les Glamour qu'elle se jetait ne parvenaient plus à cacher sa décrépitude intérieure.

L'assemblée se leva à l'entrée du même sorcier chevelu qu'Harry avait rencontré lors de sa première sortie au ministère, le remplaçant d'Amelia Bones, qui était président du Magenmagot.

« Asseyez-vous. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour traiter du dossier 18-67-B. Rita Johanna Skeeter est accusée d'avoir : détourné des hiboux de leur vol régulier pour récupérer des informations confidentielles vendu ces informations au gouvernement de l'année 1997, en passant par les services de Dolores Jane Ombrage, alors Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard usé de divers moyens d'intimidation pour récupérer lesdites informations, incluant la menace, le chantage, l'extorsion pratiqué des années sous forme d'Animagus non-déclaré pour traquer ces informations. »

Harry sentit un petit frisson le parcourir : elle allait payer. La tête déconfite d'Ombrage lui indiqua qu'elle sentait que ça n'allait pas passer pour elle non plus. Elle allait payer.

« Les charges retenues sont étayées par des preuves physiques et des témoins, qui ont prêté serment sur leur baguette de ne dire que la vérité. Nous allons entendre les témoins de l'accusation. »

Commença alors un défilé qui parut ininterrompu à Harry : Hermione expliqua à la barre comment elle avait découvert que Skeeter était un Animagus, Fleur rapporta les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés suite aux informations erronées que la sorcière avait sciemment données après les interviews des quatre champions du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, Flitwick en ajouta une couche sur les médisances qu'elle avait pu prononcer contre les différents professeurs de Poudlard pour faire mousser la _Gazette_. Hermione revint à la barre pour raconter la campagne ignominieuse montée par Skeeter pendant leur septième année, campagne qui les avait empêchés de retrouver une vie normale après la chute de Tom Jedusor. Puis ils en vinrent aux collaborations avec Ombrage.

Parkinson plaida sa naïveté mais n'omit rien des exactions commises par Ombrage grâce à son aide. Le vol des hiboux, atteinte ultime à la vie privée des sorciers, fut traité par tous les témoins à la barre. Quant à Zabini, qu'Harry croyait là juste pour faire le bonheur des tabloïds, il raconta une partie de son histoire qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu : la pression qu'il avait subie à Poudlard à cause de son statut de bâtard, et le harcèlement qui avait découlé des articles haineux de Skeeter. Parkinson joua son rôle à la perfection : elle versa une petite larme et lui attrapa la main au moment le plus éprouvant.

« Tu as vu, souffla Hermione dans l'oreille d'Harry, son mascara n'a pas coulé ! Elle doit utiliser des cosmétiques moldues. »

Harry ricana : si ces histoires de maquillage lui passaient un peu au dessus de la tête, il entendait tout de même l'ironie qui perçait dans la voix de son amie. Parkinson, utiliser du maquillage moldu...

« La parole est à la défense. »

Harry regarda d'un œil détaché Skeeter plaider sa cause : il savait que c'était peine perdue. L'ambiance avait changé dans la salle d'audience, à partir du moment où les gens avaient été émus par les photographies de hiboux blessés. Malefoy avait raison : ils avaient la salle dans la poche.

Restait à faire tomber Ombrage.

« Il est odieux de faire comparaître ma cliente une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle a été innocentée à son précédent procès.

\- Objection ! »

La voix de Zabini claqua. Harry bénit Merlin de l'avoir dans son équipe : l'aura du sorcier attirait la sympathie, le respect et... Harry devait le reconnaître, l'attirance.

« Les faits pour lesquels elle a été jugée ne sont pas les mêmes. Son implication dans les affaires de Poudlard lors de l'année scolaire 1995-1996 n'a jamais été mise en cause. Seules ses exactions lors du règne du mage noir dont je tairai le nom par respect pour notre assemblée ont été jugées, soit les crimes qu'elle a commis, soi-disant pour sauvegarder le plus grand nombre de sorciers, lors de l'année 1997-1998. Ainsi, les crimes qu'on lui impute aujourd'hui, ceux pour lesquels nous requerrons un nouveau jugement, sont la torture sur élèves mineurs (et Zabini insista sur le mineurs) grâce à l'aide malvenue de Rita Johanna Skeeter.

\- Objection accordée, racla un sorcier vieillissant. Les faits ne sont pas les mêmes, en effet. »

Hermione lança un regard radieux à Harry : le vent tournait.

L'avocat d'Ombrage et Skeeter reprit la parole :

« Mes clientes ont agi en voulant bien faire.

\- Juge-t-on l'intention d'un acte ? Ou l'acte ? L'intention peut varier, l'acte jamais. Une fois le crime commis, il faut l'assumer. Nos jurés seraient-ils sensibles aux flagorneries d'un avocat qui défend une tortionnaire et une médisante ? »

La voix de Zabini dominait l'arène, songea Harry. Malefoy avait bien fait de lui demander de les défendre.

« Tu sais Potter, cela, cet art oratoire, on l'a appris à Serpentard. »

La remarque de Malefoy à son oreille le fit sourire : ainsi, on apprenait des choses utiles dans les cachots, sous le lac. S'il avait su qu'il serait défendu par un de ceux qu'il avait tant détestés...

« Rita Skeeter a pu, en lisant des lettres qui ne lui étaient pas destinées...

\- N'essayez pas de trouver une justification à cette violation de vie privée ! Cette femme n'a aucun honneur ! Elle s'attaque à notre intégrité épistolaire !

\- La formule claque, souffla Hermione à côté d'Harry. Il faudrait que je lui demande de relire ma thèse...

\- En s'attaquant aux hiboux de l'ennemi numéro 1, c'est à tous les sorciers qu'elle s'attaque. En voulant nous protéger, en fouillant dans notre vie privée, elle nous empêche de vivre libres ! Était-ce bien la peine de se battre tous ensemble contre un ennemi qui voulait notre asservissement pour accepter volontairement la servitude de l'indiscrétion ?

\- Je lui ai conseillé un livre d'un philosophe français, sur la servitude volontaire, ajouta Hermione. Il a su s'en saisir... Quel beau parleur... »

Harry ricana : Hermione allait convaincre le plus grand nombre des bienfaits du multiculturalisme moldu-sorcier. Il y avait à prendre chez les deux.

La salle d'audience bruissait de contestations, de sifflements, de huées. Les sorciers discutaient, s'énervaient. Un sort de silence n'aurait pas pu faire taire tous les jurés. Parkinson souriait d'un air carnassier : elle ressemblait à un loup.

« Mesdames... »

L'avocat des deux sorcières se tourna vers elles. Le silence se fit. Une adresse personnelle à ce moment du procès ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : l'avocat refusait de perdre une affaire, de mettre en jeu sa crédibilité. Il préférait renoncer.

« Face aux accusations, je préfère me retirer. Sur ma baguette, je me retire de cette affaire. Les gobelins vous rendront votre argent. Vous en aurez besoin pour corrompre les gardes d'Azkaban. »

Harry se remit à respirer : ils avaient gagné.

« Que les jurés se retirent pour délibérer. Je vous rappelle que la peine...

\- Hum hum. »

Ce toussotement... Ombrage allait parler.

« Chers jurés, j'aimerais bien que nous puissions nous entendre sans mettre en danger un travailleur intègre de notre ministère. Que cette journaliste immonde soit condamnée, je l'approuve, voire je l'encourage. Mais...

\- Vieille peau ! Tu avais promis ! »

Cette fois, c'était Skeeter qui hurla. Elle se leva et pointa son index osseux vers Ombrage :

« Tu avais dit que tu me couvrirais ! Tu avais promis ! Et j'ai promis de ne rien dire à _La Gazette_ à propos de ta romance avec Thickness ! Ni avec As ! »

Harry sentit que tout partait à vau la potion. Les sorciers dans les gradins se levaient, s'insultaient de rang en rang. Les journalistes photographiaient les réactions des deux femmes qui commençaient à se crêper le chignon. Les jurés essayaient de démêler le vrai du faux dans les accusations que se jetaient les deux femmes. Judd As, ayant compris sa défaite, essayait de gagner la sortie en évitant les journalistes. Zabini, l'air sûr de lui, restait nonchalamment appuyé sur son banc, sûr de sa victoire. Cela allait lancer sa carrière.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se réjouit pour un Serpentard.

L'assistance se tut soudain : Fleur Weasley s'était levée. Son visage était figé entre une expression de douleur et de sérénité.

« Je dois... Bill... »

Ce fut Hermione qui comprit la première. Elle saisit le bras de Fleur et la tira à l'extérieur en criant :

« Bébé en route ! Dégagez le passage ! »

La vie était belle...


	44. Le livre de Marguerite Verbiage

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Comme j'ai plein de choses à vous dire, je le ferai en points. Titres des différentes parties : 1. Blabla ; 2. Explications de mon silence radio ; 3. Info bonus ; 4. Projets ; 5. Remerciements ; 6. Mot de la fin. Allez directement aux catégories qui vous intéressent (ou sautez tout et revenez après si vous avez trop envie de lire ce chapitre).**

 **1\. Enfin le dernier chapitre. Alors, pour la petite histoire, nous avons écrit ce chapitre, Nicto et votre humble serviteur, après avoir rédigé l'affreux chapitre de la mort de Kosma (qui était assez éprouvant à écrire). Le lâchage a donc eu lieu : voici un épilogue en mode fanservice. Tous les personnages sont de retour pour que vous sachiez où ils en sont. Le chapitre** **est donc plus long que ce que je fais habituellement, avec énormément de n'importe quoi (dans la limite du vraisemblable, bien entendu).**

 **2\. Pour mon compte : FF ne m'envoie toujours pas de mail pour les reviews, je vous réponds donc en public, déso. Je ne sais pas comment le décoincer. Je crois (je sais) que c'est la faute de Nicto, puisqu'elle a posté un chapitre avec son téléphone portable (et depuis ça bugue). J'y travaille. Les reviews que vous posterez pour ce chapitre auront une réponse par d'autres biais (soit MP, soit sur d'autres fics si vous lisez d'autres fics).**

 **3\. Les bonus apparaîtront dans la fic _Boni testamenti_ , disponible sur mon profil (j'ai qques trucs en stock).**

 **4\. Cela a été un grand plaisir d'écrire, donc je ne m'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Ma nouvelle fic est en cours d'écriture (pour l'instant 3 chapitres). Fic longue, complexe, avec d'autres personnages. Le pitch rapide : situation : Voldy règne en maître sur l'Angleterre ; personnage principal : Neville ; style : plus politique ; genre : guerre espionnage ; humour : y en aura-t-il ? J'ai aussi un OS sous le coude, pas encore prêt (dramione).**

 **5\. Le moment des larmes. Merci beaucoup à Nictocris pour sa patience, ses bons mots, sa compréhension (avoue ça fait plaize). Merci à vous, chers lecteurs (je ne vous sors pas du chers pour rien, non mais), les bavards comme les silencieux. Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont toujours fait chaud au cœur. Cette première expérience d'écriture lue par du public a été très formatrice pour moi (regardez, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter...)**

 **6\. Bonne lecture, les réponses aux reviews sont juste après.**

 **Portez-vous bien, faites tourner les serviettes,**

 **Al**

 **PS : les réponses (n'oubliez pas d'ajouter "merci pour ta review !" à la fin de chaque réponse)**

 **Céleste le Guest : eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. perso j'imagine bien rita et ombrage voisines de cellule (tiens, ça pourrait être un bonus).**

 **Brigitte26 : ah, l'évasion de lucius... c'est une review d'élodie qui m'a donné l'idée de mettre harry à dos de dragon. j'avoue que l'idée m'a plu. je verrai si j'en écrirai plus !**

 **Nictocris : je sais que tu vas surkiffer aussi ce chapitre. je te connais. grisou de bisous**

 **Morgane93 : c'est facile mais en même temps ça marche, non ? je vois trop rita péter les plombs et ombrage faire comme si elle n'était pas concernée. surtout que j'imagine les deux actrices qui sont excellentes, et ça fonctionne bien...**

* * *

Le nouveau _best-seller_ à offrir à tous vos amis : _Tueur de dragons et de mage noir : la vie brûlante d'Harry Potter_ , par Marguerite Verbiage, d'après une histoire vraie (sortie le 20 novembre 2008).

OoO

 _Le Par-trois-fois-survivant, directeur de Poudlard depuis maintenant quatre ans, a changé du tout au tout la face de la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde. Aujourd'hui père de trois enfants, l'orphelin qui a trop souffert de la solitude étant jeune vit sur son lieu de travail pour être au plus près de ses élèves. Travailleur sérieux, directeur attentif, éducateur né, l'Élu est toujours prêt à se mettre en quatre pour le confort intellectuel et physique des enfants qui lui sont confiés. On n'a jamais vu directeur plus consciencieux et assidu depuis l'époque des Fondateurs. Entièrement dévoué à sa tâche, Harry Potter considère que l'entente inter-sorciers est sa priorité : pour que chacun puisse s'épanouir dans les meilleures conditions possibles, il ne privilégie jamais une maison par rapport à une autre pour que tout sorcier puisse découvrir une autre culture sorcière, des échanges avec les grandes écoles de magie mondiales sont faits chaque année il travaille énormément avec sa meilleure amie, Mrs Hermione Weasley, directrice de sa propre entreprise d'aide à l'insertion des nés-moldus dans la société sorcière._

« Euh… Elle parle bien de notre dirlo, là ? »

Dorian Grey, Serpentard de cinquième année, leva les yeux vers ses deux amis, Steve McKing et Jean Kelfils, transfuge de Beauxbâtons, pour leur demander :

« Non, mais elle parle bien de Potter, qui est toujours en retard au banquet de répartition ? Depuis quatre ans qu'il est là, il n'est pas arrivé à l'heure une seule fois. C'est le jour le plus important de l'année !

\- On raconte qu'il a commencé à faire ça quand il avait douze ans, et qu'il était venu en voiture volante avec les Weasley au grand complet.

\- Pfffff, tout le monde sait que ça n'existe pas, les voitures volantes. Les moldus, faire voler quelque chose ?

\- Non, et puis comme s'il ne privilégiait pas les Gryffondor lors des matches de Quidditch…, ronchonna Jean, exaspéré. On le sait qu'il a refusé que Michael joue dans l'équipe cette année, sous prétexte qu'il doit bosser ses ASPIC, alors que l'école entière sait que c'est le meilleur attrapeur de Serpentard depuis des siècles.

\- Potter était attrapeur quand il était jeune, renchérit Steve. Il a refusé le poste de Krum quand celui-ci a arrêté le Quidditch : tu comprends, ç'aurait été trop facile pour lui. Alors que Michael aurait pu être repéré par Krum… »

Viktor Krum était un ami du directeur et passait tous les ans voir les matches de Quidditch pour repérer d'éventuels futurs joueurs pros. C'était le rêve de tout joueur de Poudlard d'être repéré par l'attrapeur du plus grand nombre de Vifs d'or au monde.

« Potter a vraiment la grosse tête, grommela Dorian.

\- Peut-être, mais il y a des résultats, corrigea Steve. Au ministère – mon père y travaille, je sais de quoi je parle –, on raconte qu'ils n'ont pas eu de meilleurs sortants depuis le temps de Dumbledore pour les postes au Département des mystères et chez les Aurors.

\- Et puis c'est quand même super cool de pouvoir manger à la table qu'on veut le midi, ça permet de se rapprocher des bombasses de Serdaigle. » ricana gracieusement Jean.

OoO

 _Chapitre 53 : Romione, l'idylle éternelle_

« Mon anguille, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Le Verbiage, je m'amuse bien.

\- Mais tu l'as pas déjà fini ?

\- Deuxième lecture, Harry m'a demandé un résumé détaillé pour ce soir. Je lui note les passages les plus intéressants. »

Ron lança un regard interrogateur à sa femme : elle était affalée dans le canapé, le pavé de huit cents pages posé sur son ventre. Ron en était venu à bénir sa cinquième grossesse puisqu'elle la forçait à rester allongée : le guérisseur de Pur Sur qui était passé la semaine précédente l'avait bien houspillée pour qu'elle arrête de courir partout, notamment derrière ses enfants. Hermione se trouvait donc emmitouflée dans un plaid en _patchworck_ offert par Mrs Weasley deux jours auparavant, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main et le livre de Marguerite Verbiage dans l'autre.

« J'en ai des pas mal, reprit-elle. Par exemple : "Le restaurant de Ron Weasley à Pré-au-lard, _Le Trio d'or_ , a récolté l'an passé sa troisième baguette, rendant justice à la cuisine du héros de guerre national. S'il est toujours élu homme le plus mystérieux de l'année par les fidèles lectrices de _Sorcière-hebdo_ , nul ne sait si c'est à cause de sa cicatrice lui parcourant le visage qui lui confère un charme indéniable ou si c'est dû à sa cuisine exceptionnelle qui permet à tout dégustateur de visiter, par le palais, des contrées inexplorées." Et dire que moi, j'ai ça à la maison tous les jours.

\- Incroyable, tout est vrai. »

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron qui était hilare.

« C'est vrai que même quand tu changes la couche de Charlotte, tu restes mystérieux et abominablement sexy.

\- Merci du compliment, ma crevette. » répondit Ron avec une œillade particulièrement audacieuse.

Hermione grimaça :

« Et ça ? "Hermione Weasley, née Granger, femme à qui tout réussit, entrepreneur émérite, est ces derniers temps arrêtée, dans l'attente de son cinquième enfant. Le couple est en effet prêt à accueillir la vie sans restriction aucune." Heureusement qu'on peut faire confiance aux gobelins pour tenir leur langue. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu dire si elle avait trouvé notre contrat de mariage…

\- D'ailleurs, répondit Ron en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir, on peut pas le mettre à la poubelle, ce maudit contrat ? Il est caduc depuis sept mois…

\- Ne m'en parle pas, grogna Hermione. Dix mois de négociation pour se mettre d'accord sur cinq enfants, le juste milieu entre les sept que tu voulais et les trois que je désirais, et je me fais avoir comme une bleue : enceinte de triplés pour la dernière grossesse.

\- Que veux-tu, les Weasley arrivent toujours à leurs fins. » gloussa Ron.

OoO

 _Le gala de charité organisé par la famille Malefoy a encore marqué les esprits cette année. La toilette de la maîtresse de maison, dessinée par Mr Tweed, couturier attitré de Ginny Malefoy, était d'une beauté époustouflante (voir photographie p. 152). Ce gala a permis la première entrée dans le monde de Miss Médée Malefoy, première née du couple : la jeune fille portait une robe en mousseline, changeant de couleur toutes les minutes, qui a charmé les esprits des plus obtus. Sa sœur, Miss Morgane Malefoy, ravissante dans sa robe à carreaux Vichy importée de France, a conquis les cœurs en réinterprétant l'hymne national anglais. Il se murmure que dans le couple très uni de Mr et Mrs Malefoy Jr, on comploterait pour faire naître un héritier mâle, assurant ainsi la postérité de leur nom, autrefois entaché par d'obscures compromissions pendant la période sombre que nous avons vécue, et maintenant éclatant de mille feux, grâce à leur généreux investissement dans l'entreprise sorcière._

« Drago chéri, c'est donc vrai ? Vous vous êtes décidés pour le troisième ?

\- Pas vraiment, mère. Ginny refuse. Et tu sais comment elle est… »

Les parents Malefoy avaient invité leur fils dès la parution du livre de Marguerite Verbiage. Lucius Malefoy lui avait dit, par elfe interposé, qu'il voulait le féliciter en personne. Drago Malefoy comprenait qu'il était victime d'une méprise : ses parents avaient cru au ramassis de stupidités de cette pipelette à la pureté du sang douteuse.

« Fils, vous n'allez pas faire d'héritier mâle ? Mais… Il faut raisonner ta f… femme ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil que Verbiage aurait pu qualifier d'aristocratique (voir chapitre 47, _Entrée à Poudlard et premières rencontres_ ) : il savait que son père avait hésité à utiliser le terme "femelle" pour parler de son épouse.

Il l'avait fait une fois devant l'intéressée. Ginny lui avait lancé une telle flopée de sorts qu'il avait failli passer une nuit à Sainte Mangouste.

« Raisonner Ginny ? Père, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Mais oui Lucius, souviens-toi, il nous l'a expliqué la dernière fois, quand il est venu nous demander un troisième service de vaisselle incassable. »

Mr Malefoy ricana :

« Je vois que tu es bien mon fils, fils. Nous aussi, nous cassions notre vaisselle, étant jeunes. »

Drago considéra que ce n'était pas forcément une preuve de relation saine dans un couple marié, sans s'apercevoir que cette réflexion pouvait s'appliquer aussi à son propre ménage.

« De toute façon, vous êtes déjà fous de Médée et Morgane. À ce point-là, vous n'auriez pas assez d'argent pour en gâter un troisième. »

Mrs Malefoy renifla :

« Elles sont à peine gâtées. Tiens, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas cédé : je ne leur ai pas offert la panoplie complète de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Encore heureux, ça vaut la moitié d'une maison ! » gronda Malefoy.

Mrs Malefoy n'eut absolument pas l'air coupable et reprit :

« À propos de maison, j'ai été ravie de lire que tu t'entendais enfin avec ton associé. Je te l'ai assez répété : dans les affaires, il faut toujours avoir des relations saines et apaisées entre actionnaires. Contente de voir que tu suis enfin mes conseils.

\- Mère, Potter et moi nous sommes toujours très bien entendus, tu le sais bien, répondit Drago, moqueur. On se voit une fois l'an, on parle des bénéfices de notre société d'immobilier, on boit, on chante trois chansons paillardes, et voilà. »

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il leur arrivait de passer des soirées à fumer en cachette lors des repas familiaux entre Weasley. Harry était passé à la pipe, et Drago lui avait fourni un bon tuyau d'Huggy, fabricant officiel de pipes, bouffardes, calumets et narguilés sorciers.

« Heureusement qu'elle n'en a pas remis une couche sur l'amourette entre ta femme et ce satané Potter, ajouta Mr Malefoy. Ça fait mauvais genre. D'ailleurs, où sont tes femmes ?

\- Elles font du shopping Chemin de Traverse. Gin' a besoin d'une nouvelle robe.

\- Besoin ? » demanda Mrs Malefoy.

OoO

 _Chapitre 23 : Malefoy-Weasley, la romande interdite._

« Attends, tu peux relire s'il te plaît ? »

Ron avait rejoint Hermione sur le canapé : il avait pleurniché pour avoir une place en répétant qu'elle pouvait bien partager le plaid avec son vieux mari qui avait un jour de congé rarissime, il fallait en profiter. Elle avait cédé, forcément.

« Bon, écoute bien. "Si le couple Weasley-Malefoy a pu en surprendre plus d'un, il est indéniable que le destin a joué pour les réunir. Issus de familles longtemps ennemies, Ginny et Drago ont commencé à se tourner autour dès la première année de la jeune fille à l'école de sorcellerie. Drago avait compris que, sous ses airs timides, se cachait celle qui allait devenir la mère de ses enfants. Déjà élue fille la plus mignonne dans les classements officieux de Poudlard (voir annexe 18), la sulfureuse Ginny Weasley gagna en beauté et en charme tout le long de sa scolarité. Leur passion était si forte qu'ils ne purent qu'y céder : c'est parce que Ginny était enceinte qu'ils se marièrent en 1999, mais ce n'était pas une erreur de parcours. Nous avons appris par une source sûre que l'enfant était voulu et prévu, pour forcer la main de leurs parents respectifs qui se haïssaient."

\- Heureusement que Verbiage est là pour nous rappeler comment ça s'est passé, avoua Ron. J'avais presque oublié que Ginny et Malefouine étaient follement épris.

\- Et que cet amour a permis la réconciliation de – attends, je trouve l'extrait – "deux plus puissantes et ancestrales familles sang-pur, permettant à ces lignées influentes d'unir leurs forces pour lutter contre l'obscurantisme du monde sorcier", lut consciencieusement Hermione. C'est très beau. »

Un hurlement aigu les dérangea soudain dans leur lecture commune. Une fillette blonde comme son père entra dans le salon en larmes :

« Ton-Ron, ta-Mione, Archie fait voler ma poupée, il veut pas la faire redescendre… »

Hermione voulut se lever pour aller s'occuper de ce qui allait déclencher une guerre intestine dans la famille étendue des Weasley, mais Ron l'en empêcha en murmurant :

« Reste allongée, de toute façon, Ginny ne devrait pas tarder. »

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, ou les dires de Verbiage (chapitre 13 : _divination et transmission de savoir futur entre Trelawney et Ron Weasley_ ), la porte d'entrée claqua et une Ginny échevelée entra dans le salon et débita d'une traite :

« Je suis désolée le _shooting_ a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu vraiment désolée mon taxi moldu a été coincé dans les embouteillages et je suis arrivée au Chaudron Baveur avec du retard et rien ne va plus oh ma chérie pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je soupçonne qu'Archie et Médée ont joué un mauvais tour à Morgane, annonça Hermione. Ces deux-là, on devrait leur interdire de se voir. À chaque fois, ils trouvent l'occasion d'embêter les plus petits. »

Ginny s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, attrapa Morgane dans ses bras et la posa sur ses genoux :

« Calme-toi, ma puce, je vais m'en occuper. »

Puis, se tournant vers son frère et sa belle-sœur, d'un ton mondain (elle avait très vite acquis les intonations et l'aisance de Narcissa Malefoy pour mener des conversations) :

« J'ai porté les maillots de bain de la saison prochaine. Ils sont magnifiques ! Hermione, ma chérie, il faudra que tu perdes du poids pour cet été, parce que j'ai réussi à t'en récupérer un qui se mariera très bien avec la couleur de tes yeux ! Après tout, c'est un juste retour des choses, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu ce job… »

Ron serra Hermione contre lui avant qu'elle ait pu répondre sur son poids (lui-même avait cru perdre définitivement la vie quand il avait osé l'appeler "ma baleine" alors qu'elle était enceinte de six mois) et demanda :

« Tu ne comptes toujours pas dire à Malefouine que tu arrondis tes fins de mois en faisant du mannequinat moldu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je tiens trop à mon indépendance financière, répondit vertement Ginny. D'ailleurs, je vais le chercher : il ne doit pas oser dire à ses parents qu'il a envie de se casser du Manoir. Merci pour le baby-sit ! »

Elle embrassa Ron et Hermione, récupéra Médée et quitta la maison, tirant l'aînée par la main, tenant l'autre sur la hanche, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

« Ta sœur est une vraie tornade, se plaignit Hermione en se réinstallant confortablement dans le canapé contre son mari (heureusement, Harry leur avait offert un très très grand canapé pour leur anniversaire de mariage).

\- Allez, avoue que ça te fait du bien de voir ses filles : on se réjouit de voir à quoi on a échappé, gloussa Ron.

\- C'est sûr que, à part Archie qui est le digne neveu de George, nos enfants ont plutôt hérité de ma propension au calme, reconnut-elle. Vivent les gènes Granger ! »

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, plongés dans leur lecture, gloussant à intervalles réguliers. À un moment, Hermione, poussée par un instinct méconnu de mère sur le qui-vive, leva les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Mon troll, c'est normal qu'une fillette de deux ans se promène cul-nu dans le jardin à cette époque de l'année ? »

Ron jura et abandonna Hermione pour aller sauver Sappho de la rigueur hivernale.

OoO

 _Luna Lovegood-Potter, épouse du Survivant, travaille toujours comme journaliste pour le_ Chicaneur _. Le journal, qui avait connu une forte augmentation de tirage lorsque son mari y travaillait, continue à être un journal de qualité, avec des informations de première main. Pour la fréquenter en tant que consœur, nous pouvons dire que cette femme très élégante, probablement habillée exclusivement par le grand couturier Mr Tweed, garde un calme olympien et généreux en toute situation. En plus du journalisme, elle se livre aussi à l'enseignement à Poudlard, tout en restant une mère à l'écoute de ses trois enfants._

« Ma chérie, tu peux me rappeler quelle matière tu enseignes à Poudlard ? »

Luna, assise par terre pour changer la couche de son dernier né, Euripide, répondit sans le regarder :

« Je travaille ici, moi ? »

Harry ricana : Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron et Hermione, venait de lui apporter un extrait du dernier livre à la mode. Hermione avait dû céder et ne pas pouvoir attendre le soir-même pour lui transmettre ce passage.

« C'est ce que disent les sources sûres.

\- Les sources sûres de quel fleuve ? » demanda Luna en scotchant la couche.

Harry observait sa femme faire : elle était vêtue d'un _legging_ à rayures rose et vert, un énorme pull jaune poussin qui, aux yeux d'Harry, avait cet immense défaut de cacher son ventre à peine rebondi, et des chaussettes à pois. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un serre-tête à antennes au bout desquelles étaient accrochés des pompons bleus. Si Mr Tweed était passé par là, nul ne pouvait le savoir. Elle était si étrangement belle que même Mark Dark-Sy, le meilleur ami de Teddy, avait du mal à la saluer en la regardant dans les yeux, alors que son filleul lui claquait la bise dès qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard qu'elle fréquentait, en effet, assez régulièrement.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation, s'ébroua et se mit à farfouiller dans le fouillis qui couvrait son bureau pour retrouver la liste d'intendance que les elfes de maison lui avaient donnée :

« Au fait, où sont Sappho et Homère ? Tu les as laissés dans la salle des profs pour faire enrager McGonagall ?

\- Non, je les ai laissés à la maison, comme prévu.

\- Tout seuls ?, s'étonna Harry. Tu as prévenu Ron et Hermione ?

\- Tu ne leur as rien dit ? Je pensais que Coq était là pour ça… » avoua Luna en se levant, l'air légèrement épouvanté.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient laissé Homère seul, ses démonstrations de magie spontanée avaient fait brûler son lit. Il était trop impulsif. Quant à Sappho, elle aimait bien passer à travers les murs, ce qui avait poussé Harry à bloquer toutes les parois de sa maison.

Harry se leva, traversa à toute vitesse la pièce encombrée de chaudrons et de tapis pour enfants, se prit les pieds dans un centaure à bascule, se rétablit _in extremis_ , ouvrit la porte en poussant les chaussures qui la bloquaient, empêcha les objets de sortir de son bureau et, suivi par Luna qui portait Euripide, parcourut tout Poudlard pour parvenir à la cheminée des cuisines.

« Bonjour Tommy, bonjour Pixou, comment ça va Gontrand ? Filgur, ravi de te revoir…

\- Harry, on n'a pas le temps, le coupa Luna. Les enfants ! »

Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre.

« La Lézardière. »

Les flammes prirent une belle couleur verte et les trois sorciers se jetèrent dans la cheminée.

Ils atterrirent dans le salon commun qu'ils partageaient avec Ron et Hermione. Ces deux-là étaient d'ailleurs en train de lire ensemble un ouvrage à la couverture rouge criard.

« Où sont les enfants ?

\- Dans la salle de jeux, répondit laconiquement Hermione. Il est déjà 17 heures ?

\- Non, on est parti plus tôt. Je… J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire qu'il fallait garder Hom' et Saf'.

\- Non, tu n'as pas oublié. Mais j'ai peut-être oublié de le dire à ma femme, avoua Ron.

\- Votre fille se promenait en _tee-shirt_ dans le jardin, grinça Hermione, d'un ton accusateur.

\- Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas ouvrir les portes, confia Luna.

\- Luna, elle a deux ans ! Elle ne peut pas comprendre ! Tu n'as pas jeté de Collaporta ?

\- Hors de question que j'opprime la liberté de mouvement de mes enfants. » répliqua Luna, catégorique.

Harry sentit que la conversation pouvait dégénérer et il ne voulait pas assister à un débat éducatif entre sa femme et sa meilleure amie qui, bizarrement, n'étaient jamais d'accord :

« Bon, ben la situation semble sous contrôle. J'y retourne. À ce soir ! »

Il se glissa de nouveau dans la cheminée, tout en songeant que la vie à Poudlard, avec ses fantômes, ses esprits frappeurs et ses élèves chahuteurs était toujours plus reposante que la vie à la Lézardière.

OoO

 _Mais Harry Potter n'aurait rien pu faire sans ce deuxième Élu, Neville Londubat, témoin de la mariée lors du mariage Lovegood-Potter. Ce sorcier que tous ont reconnu comme tueur de serpents géants dans ses jeunes années est le seul à avoir voulu retrouver une vie rangée. Nul ne sait où il réside : selon la volonté de Mr Londubat, c'est pour éviter les groupies et les fans. On raconte qu'il serait tenté par le poste de professeur de botanique à Poudlard. Une chose est sûre : mesdemoiselles, il n'a toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied._

Toute la table rit à la lecture de ce passage. Hermione, de sa voix de maîtresse d'école, lisait les passages les plus savoureux de la biographie romanesque de Marguerite Verbiage. Ils en étaient au dessert, avaient bien bu (en tout cas Ron et Harry), et les rires étaient encore plus incontrôlables qu'en début de repas.

« Hermione, il faut que tu me prêtes ce livre, demanda Luna en essuyant ses larmes. Je le lirai pendant mes insomnies, à la lueur de mon ventre.

\- Qu…

\- Cherche pas, le ventre de Luna s'éclaire la nuit quand elle est enceinte, coupa Harry avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de répliquer. Magie du bébé. C'est un peu bizarre mais plutôt rigolo une fois qu'on s'y est habitué. Je pense que c'est à cause des racines de Bulbobul qu'elle mange tous les matins pour éviter les nausées.

\- D'ailleurs, demanda Ron, comment ça se fait que Luna soit encore enceinte ? On n'en a pas reparlé, de cette histoire… »

Harry gémit :

« C'est Luna.

\- Mais oui, mon chéri, c'est de ma faute, répondit Luna en levant les yeux au ciel (habitude qu'elle avait empruntée à Hermione).

\- Elle prenait des tisanes d'argouse comme contraception, avoua Harry du bout des lèvres. Et comme vous vous en doutez, c'est pas très efficace… »

Hermione, à peine étonnée qu'Harry ne se soit pas rendu compte de l'inutilité des argouses pour contrer le sort, se tourna vers Luna :

« Si tu veux, je te donnerai ce que je prends, c'est naturel.

\- Et vachement efficace, s'amusa Ron en passant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

\- Au moins, on espace les naissances. »

Harry, toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec les histoires de femme, décida de relancer la conversation sur Verbiage :

« Comment elle peut dire que Neville a une vie plan-plan ? C'est le sorcier le plus baroudeur que je connais !

\- D'ailleurs, il est où ?, demanda Ron.

\- En Amazonie, répondit Luna. Il recherche des serpents géants. »

Neville envoyait volontiers des nouvelles. Quand il avait le temps d'écrire, s'entend. Harry et Luna recevaient un peu plus de courrier, puisqu'il leur écrivait des articles de botanique et de biomagie pour le _Chicaneur_.

Neville et Blanche étaient partis explorer le monde dix ans auparavant, et ils ne s'étaient jamais posés. Quand ils passaient en Angleterre, ils logeaient à Pré-au-lard dans l'ancien appartement de Rogue et passaient pas mal de temps dans les serres du professeur Chourave, ce qui pouvait expliquer que Verbiage le fasse professeur.

« Je savais qu'il a découvert une nouvelle race de dragons, et qu'il a immédiatement prévenu Charlie. Mon frère était trop content.

\- Elle parle aussi de ton frère, avança Hermione en feuilletant le livre pour trouver les passages qu'elle cherchait. Ah, voilà : "Charlie Weasley, cadet de la famille des héros de guerre, est en Russie où il s'occupe de dragons. Ce rouquin au grand cœur, considéré comme _le_ dragonnier le plus sexy d'Europe (nous cherchons à ouvrir sa propre catégorie dans _Sorcière-hebdo_ pour le prochain vote) a adopté deux enfants : il lui était en effet impossible de fonder une famille avec Elyas Rokh, l'homme de sa vie, dragonnier lui aussi. Ses deux enfants sont le fruit d'amours incestueuses de Makhé Lestrange, la fille dégénérée de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, avec Ménine Black, son cousin au sixième degré. Cette gourgandine les a abandonnés, et ces pauvres enfants exposés ne doivent qu'à la bonté et la générosité du couple Rokh-Weasley d'être éduqués et aimés." Oui, parce que pour la petite histoire, Charlie ne peut pas être élu sorcier le plus sexy, puisque c'est toi, Harry, qui est l'homme indétrônable depuis six ans du podium des sorciers les plus sexy. Tu viens de battre le record de Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Il leur fallut bien un bon quart d'heure pour reprendre leur calme. Luna hululait, Harry s'étouffait avec la fumée de son champifleur, Ron hoquetait, Hermione, qui avait réussi à garder son sérieux jusque là, tentait de ne pas céder à la tentation et répétait en se tenant le ventre :

« Arrêtez je vais avoir des contractions arrêtez je vais avoir des contractions… »

Aux dernières nouvelles, Charlie et Makhé s'étaient enfin décidé pour accueillir de nouveaux locataires. Ils avaient eu un garçon, Siegfried, et étaient en pourparlers pour le deuxième. Au grand dam de Mrs Weasley, ils n'avaient aucune intention de passer devant le mage pour officialiser leur colocation.

« Je vois que Makhé souffre toujours d'une mauvaise presse en Angleterre, dit Harry une fois qu'il eut repris son calme. Heureusement qu'ils n'y vivent pas…

\- Elle le cherche un peu, en même temps, répondit Ron. Elle a brûlé une bulle de la Mag'fac, qui je le rappelle est sous l'eau, parce qu'un étudiant lui a dit que sa réputation était surfaite.

\- Ah, comprit Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'autant d'étudiants ont demandé à continuer leur formation dans une école de magie pour le dernier trimestre de l'année ! La Mag'fac était bien en travaux ! »

Hermione s'occupait bien des relations internationales entre sorciers, créatures et moldus. Son entreprise tournait bien, même si elle était arrêtée pour grossesse intempestive. Elle correspondait beaucoup avec Makhé, mais cette dernière devait lui avoir caché cette information : elle prétendait avoir toujours plus de contrôle sur ses émotions et ses colères.

« C'est peut-être les hormones qui parlent, nota Harry. Charlie va peut-être nous annoncer une nouvelle grossesse.

\- Ou Elyas ! »

Le fou rire les gagna de nouveau.

OoO

 _Si l'on pouvait apporter une conclusion à cet ouvrage, nous pourrions dire que, malgré les difficultés rencontrées, les erreurs de jeunesse, les avanies du monde, et même ces histoires inventées par des personnes incapables de laisser tranquilles Harry Potter, fans inconditionnels qui s'appellent eux-mêmes_ potterhead _, nous pourrions dire, donc, preuves à l'appui, que tout est bien qui finit bien._

Minerva McGonagall resserra autour d'elle sa cape en tissu écossais en grommelant. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de son directeur. Elle devait absolument poser sa démission : l'an prochain, les cousines Victoire Weasley, demi-Vélane, et Médée Malefoy, demi-garou, entreraient à Poudlard. Et il était britanniquement connu qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer ni se voir en peinture, magique ou non.

Et il était hors de question que Minerva McGonagall vive cela.


End file.
